Strength of the Sheikah
by TinkerTech
Summary: Clementa has left the Yiga clan, but now wanders aimlessly through Hyrule in search of purpose. Upon finding a collection of Sheikah tomes in the ruins of Hyrule castle she decides to find the answer she has longed to know for herself... even as the shadows of the past haunt her every footstep.
1. The Castle

**This is a sequel to Depths of the Yiga. If you're new to this adventure, be sure to check out Depths to get caught up on the story. you can find it Here: s/12786360/1/Depths-of-the-Yiga**

* * *

 **Strength of the Sheikah**

 **Chapter 1**

 _The Castle_

It was raining. Again. She sighed and tipped her hat a little lower to disperse the downfall. The tree she was curled up in could only do so much. Thankfully the large conical hat she had recovered from a village ruin was in good shape, sturdy with no holes. It also reminded her of home. Of Kakariko. She'd woven a piece of navy cloth through the thin gaps in the weave to create a strap, allowing her to hang it behind her back on sunny days or secure it to her head if she was running.

She liked it far better than the Yiga mask she used to wear.

Clementa looked up into the sky and sighed. It had been two weeks since she had left the Yiga clan-without telling them, on top of that-and gone her own way in the world. Part of her wanted to return to her family in Kakariko and ask for forgiveness for running away and joining the Yiga in the first place. Part of her wanted to run away far into the wilderness never to be found again, by Yiga or Sheikah or anyone else. Mostly, she didn't know what she wanted. So, she wandered.

She'd bought some new clothes off a trader-she'd been forced to put the Yiga uniform back on rather than run around Hyrule in her underclothes, a fact that she had changed as soon as she was humanly able to. Then the uniform and the disguise that was bound to it had burned, left smoldering in a campfire as she rode away the next morning. Anyone who saw her now would no longer see a small Hylian with brown skin and hair, but a tall woman whose lineage was obviously of the Sheikah, with snow white hair and burning eyes. She kept the hair tied up underneath her hat and hoped that no one looked too closely at her face. The clothes were reminiscent of ancient sheikah design, but changed by her own hand to mask the more obvious markings; The cream colors had been changed to black and the longer sleeves ripped away for her arms to move more freely. She'd bought some armor off the merchant as well, leather that wrapped over one shoulder and protected her vital organs. It sat just under the sleeveless top, snug but not constrictive. Then there was the cloak; It had been a gift from a family that she had rescued from a bokoblin raid as she passed through Northern Hyrule. A simple black fabric that hung off one shoulder, it was just long enough to hang above her calf, and even had a clasp that, at a touch, would release and fall away to prevent entanglement in combat. She loved it.

It was also warm, which was a comfort on cold and rainy days such as this. She pulled the mask of her shirt a bit higher over her mouth, letting it rest just above her nose. She had managed to wander herself on to an island just next to Hyrule Castle. One close enough that it was patrolled by Guardians. Rather than run and risk exposure, she sat in the tree and watched their patrols, waiting to see its weak points. So far, she had spotted a couple, but she wanted to be sure of those openings before fleeing towards the Hebra mountains. Guardians were not risks to be taking chances on.

A flash of movement caught her vision. She sat up in the tree. There hadn't been any wildlife that she had seen in this part of the forested island-they had all ran away after the guardians came to life. Even creatures were not stupid enough to try and survive near these destructive titans. She watched, eyes narrowed as she tracked the source of the noise that reached her ears, metal brushing against wood as someone pushed his way through the trees.

 _Oh, you have got to be kidding me…_

That blue tunic was unmistakable. She watched as the Hero-she still found it hard to think of him by his given name, Link-appeared out of the forest, walking along the edge of the island with his eye on Hyrule castle. Just as she was watching the path of the Guardians, he was eying the cliffs of the castle looking for weak points _. He can't be planning to assault the Castle already…._ She thought. He still hasn't freed the last divine beast.

There was the distinctive whirr as a flying guardian approached on its normal patrol, its spotlight gleaming through the rain and mist. She watched in horror, then in shock as the hero simply sidestepped the beam, standing just outside of its vision. The guardian continued, unaware of the target that had stood so close, yet so far away. She was impressed. Not just anyone had the guts to stand so close, so brazenly, next to a guardian and live. Then he walked away, following the shoreline around the island. Curious, she followed, slipping out of the tree and silently tracking him across the forest.

They found the ruins of the old prison. She had been told that once, this island had been home to the worst criminals in Hyrule. Now it was remains of crumbled walls and a few timbers not yet claimed by moss and time, just like everything else. She looked up at the cliffs surrounding the castle. There wasn't much in way of entrances; to try and fight through the ruins of Castle town was suicide. There were rumors of a secret entrance used by the royal family in times of danger, but there was nothing on this side that even resembled a cave, let alone a hidden passageway to the castle. And besides that, you would still need to cross the moat. If you didn't have wings, good luck.

 _So, what is he planning?_

The hero didn't seem to find anything of interest. At least not on the island. He crossed the moat to one of the giant Sheikah pillars that had encompassed the castle upon the rise of calamity Ganon. She sat in the shadow of a wall and watched him climb higher and higher. Then, with a fantastic leap, he jumped off and glided onto a small ledge in the castle wall with his parasail. _Easy for him to say. She thought. I still need to swim._

Of course she was going to follow him. It had been a constant in her life for months, and one whose routine she missed in a nostalgic sort of way. She looked around. She had seen a large cave on the backside of the castle that had once been a dock for some fancy royal boat that would never see the ocean. Why a landlocked castle needed a ship dock was beyond her. But it still served as a way into the castle, if she could get there _. I'm a good swimmer, but I can't swim that far easily._ She thought. Then she saw a cloth flapping in the wind and looked down upon a small raft floating next to the wall.

 _But then, perhaps I don't need to…_

She inspected the raft. A rope tying it to the remains of a dock was all that kept it from drifting away down the river that sprang from the moat. The sail had a hole or two in it, but still caught the wind that blew past her and ruffled her cloak in the rain. The logs that formed the raft were old, but still useable. She tasted the wind _. It's blowing the right direction, but I can't steer it. She concluded. Unless I grab…_

She raced back to the tree and grabbed her bag and, deftly, snatched a Korok leaf from the tree. _This should do nicely_. She decided. _It should generate enough wind to push the raft into the harbor. Or, failing that, go find Jiu, tie him to the mast and let him boast to the sail. That would generate more than enough hot air._ She decided to try the Korok leaf first. She grabbed the spear she had been traveling with and sliced the rope, releasing the raft from its bonds. It sailed away in the breeze, racing around the back of the castle with the wind. She watched the raft's sail turn in the wind as the raft moved _. I bet I could rig the sail to stay set at a single angle. If I could control the raft's direction, it will be easier to leave the Castle when this is done._

The giant gap that marked the harbor came into view. Clementa stood and grabbed the Korok leaf, standing at an angle between the raft and the wind. "Well, here goes nothing." She said to no one aloud, and swung the leaf. The gust of wind that the leaf generated changed the direction of the sail, and in turn the raft as it swung right into the harbor. Her arms grew tired as she swung; she had to fight the crosswind that was blowing, pushing her further down the river and away from the castle. Finally, though, she passed the opening to the cave and the wind ceased, save for that generated under the leaf. She breathed a sigh of relief and let the raft gently float under its own power towards a dock.

As the raft angled toward shore, she scouted out the room. There were Lizalfos sleeping amongst the docks, nestled in between barrels of the explosive variety. For a moment, she considered leaving them be and scaling a wall to sneak past them _. No. If I leave the same way I'd like to leave without worrying about an ambush._ Combat it was. She checked the room. Three Lizalfos between her and the top of the stairs _. Let's see… I've got those fire arrows I picked up during that last rainstorm. Those should do nicely for starters_. She pulled out a traveler's bow and aimed. The nestle of barrels exploded, taking the first Lizalfos with it with a scream of pain. The second danced around on fire, batting at the flames that licked its hindquarters. The third, sleeping at the top of the stairs, scuttled down to investigate the commotion _. Dang. I didn't think it would take out ALL the explosive barrels_. She thought as the fires died down. _There's still two left. The second one should die to another fire arrow, but that last one…_

Its dark scales glistened in the torchlight and the flames from the dying Lizalfos. _The black ones are tough. This is going to be a fight, and I don't have another bow. I can't waste my arrows on this_. She thought. _And he can swim. If I stay out here I'll be at a disadvantage very soon_. She spotted a weapon sparkling amongst the flames. _A halberd. Good enough for me. If I can just lure him away long enough to grab it._

She swung the Korok leaf again, angling the raft towards the dock. The Lizalfos spotted her and screeched, the pair dancing as they prepared to attack. The bow came to bear again and the weakened Lizalfos died in flame just like its comrade. The third continued its dance, unwavering as the raft drifted ever closer to the dock.

 _A little closer…._

It spat water, and she ducked as it sailed over her head. One hit and she was in the water and at the mercy of the Lizalfos, if it had any.

 _A little closer…_

It growled, crouching down and ready to pounce. It sprung into the air.

 _NOW!_

She swung the Korok leaf again, but this time the sail wasn't its target. The blast of wind hit the Lizalfos, disrupting its leap and sending it flying into the water, its attack power lost. She jumped from the raft to the dock, dropping the leaf and picked up the Halberd from the dying embers. She spun to face the Lizalfos recovering in the water. It hissed at her and spat water again, which she easily dodged. It swam quickly back to the docks, but there was no easy ramp for it to climb back onto the pier. And every time it tried to jump, she was there to stab it with the long reach of the halberd. She had turned its advantage into a weakness, and she exploited it well. Soon it was dead, another body disintegrating into black smoke in the water

"Good riddance." She said, lowering the halberd. She admired its balance with a new light. Gold and purple with a shining steel blade, she could tell that it was the top of its class _. I might keep this lovely little thing for a while._ She decided _. It's a tad top-heavy but it kills monsters. That's enough for me._

She ascended the stairs and saw a strangely comforting sight; a Sheikah Shrine. Like the one that had long sat above Kakariko, this one was a soft, glowing orange _. So, the Hero hasn't come down here yet. I wonder if he's still trying to reach the Sanctum._

She let a hand graze the stone of the shrine as she passed. Her ancestors had built the shrines thousands upon thousands of years ago to aid the Hero in times of need. _How did they know?_ She wondered. _After Ganon was sealed away 10,000 years ago, how did they know he would return? Why seal so many of their own away in shrines for something that may never happen? Why prepare for something so far in the distant future your descendants may not even exist anymore?_

The mysteries of the ancient Sheikah baffled her. They had been leaders of a great civilization full of technology that could only confuse untrained minds today _. And yet at the order of the King they sealed it all away. They could have ruled a country. So why didn't they?_

She heard footsteps in the corridor in front of her. She spun around on instinct and dove back behind a rock in the shadows. The Hero stepped out of the corridor, bow at the ready. There was a fair amount of ash on his face and tunic. _He must have run into monsters too. This place is swarming with them._

He stepped up to the shine and activated it, the gold turning to blue in a flash as the Shrine awoke and the door opened. She watched, curious, as the hero inspected the tablet. _We've only got the one Sheikah slate. I wonder if that was the only one ever made, or if there were more that were lost to time…_

The hero was poking it, trying to figure out something that confused him about the tablet's functions. Then he turned blue. His body turned into light, vanishing into the air in blue streaks until no trace of the Hero remained.

 _What._

 ** _Crap._**

 _I really hope he didn't just die. Although if he did, I can see why there's only one Slate remaining in existence. What kind of slate even HAS an instant death button anyway?_ The thoughts tumbled though her head in a panic _. Who's going to defeat Ganon now? I don't think even Sheikah technology can bring someone back from being turned into light._

The blue streaks appeared again, this time streaming downward as the hero's body materialized out of thin air. In seconds, it was as if he had never left. The only differences were the hero's pained expression and the fact that his hair was on fire, and his tunic smoking.

 _…_ _Or maybe it can._

The hero batted at his head to put the fire out, then turned to the shrine and went inside, vanishing into the depths.

 _I wonder what happened_. Clementa thought as she stepped from the shadows _. Whatever it was, at least he survived._ She looked at the corridor. _And while he's busy, I can do a little bit of searching on my own_. With a final glance at the shrine, she vanished into the corridor, following the stairs up into the castle.

It was a long climb. When she reached the top, she found an opening in the wall that led into a large, vaulted room filled with books. _The Library_. She was in awe, even in its ruined state. _So much knowledge all gathered in one place._

The monsters in this room had all been killed, likely by the Hero as he had passed through. The sun was starting to set, its orange glow bathing the room even as the Malice of Ganon stifled every sense. It was like being covered in a lead blanket. _And to think the Yiga worship this…_

She meandered around the room cautiously, casually browsing the books that had been moldering on the shelves. Amazingly, despite being open to the elements and the Malice, they were remarkably intact. She glanced at one that was left sitting open on a table. It was a recipe for fruitcake, said to be the Princess' favorite. She casually stored the recipe away for later. Whatever it was, it sounded good, and looked easy to make. She kept browsing. Chairs and tables were left strewn about the room, a chunk of the ceiling torn away to expose the setting sun. Many of the doorways and part of one of the staircases was blocked, crumbled away, or outright buried in rubble. She was about to move deeper into the castle when a symbol caught her eye on the bindings of a book.

It was the Sheikah Eye.

She stopped and stared. She had thought that most of the knowledge of the Sheikah was either in Kakariko or in the two tech labs in their own remote corners of Hyrule. But as she stared at the shelf, the more she realized that many of the books sitting, right in plain sight, bore the symbol of the Sheikah. She grabbed the first one she saw, pulling it from the bookshelf in hate and regretting it as pages fluttered away. These books were very old indeed. More carefully, she turned it so the front cover faced her.

 **Essays and Theoretical Writings on**

 **The Origins of the Sheikah Slate**

 **Complied by Sheikah Scribe P*#a#**

 **Kingdom of Hyrule, *#*8**

 _Figures that the important part of the cover would be ruined_. She thought sadly. She opened the cover to read the first few pages. There must have been over a hundred pages about the Sheikah Slate itself, in a hand she didn't recognize. She gazed at the shelf in front of her, filled to the brim with books full of Sheikah knowledge.

 _It can't be this easy_. She thought. _All this Sheikah wisdom, right here in front of me. Maybe the origins of the Sheikah themselves…_

There was a moan from further in the castle. Her head shot up, having realized the light had faded and night reigned over Hyrule. She didn't need an astronomer to tell her that a Blood Moon was rising, either; she could feel it in the very breath of the Castle. She grabbed a stack of books and carefully tucked them into her bag _. I need to leave. I can't face an entire castle of monsters at once. I'll come back for more of these later._

She practically ran down the stairs as the moon rose, darting past the Shrine as a rumble came from within. She practically dove off the edge of the wall by the Brazier and down next to her little raft, tossing her bag onto the deck as she landed in the water. She looked behind her, but didn't see any sign of the Hero. Picking up the Korok leaf from where it had been left. She spun up a fresh breeze that propelled her out of the harbor and into the night.

The wind picked up as she passed the cave entrance, spinning her right and into the path of the river. The blood moon rose in the sky, its light bathing Hyrule in red. She looked back at the Castle and spotted a small dot of blue sailing away and toward the relative safety of the old apple orchard. She breathed a sigh of relief. The time to fight Ganon was not upon him yet.

She looked down at the bag at her feet, the books peeking through the flap like refugees escaping persecution. The Sheikah Eye, gilt in gold and embossed on the front cover of a different book, watched her unwavering.

 _I know nothing about the history of the Sheikah_. She realized as she let the wind carry her little raft down the stream. _The Yiga didn't have much of a history, but the Sheikah's is vast and more complex than I ever realized._

The book watched her, almost daring her to make the choice that stood in front of her. She grabbed the remaining rope from the dock back on the island and swung it around the mast, forcing it to face the shoreline _. I'm going to find out. I'll find somewhere safe to read these books, and I'll start learning the history of the Sheikah for myself._

 _Let's see if there is anything my heritage has to offer me after all._


	2. The Bard

**Strength of the Sheikah**

 **Chapter Two**

 _The Bard_

The only sound she heard was the soft clip-clop of Amencer's hooves on the dirt as she rode across Hyrule. There weren't many ideal locations in terms of shelter between her and Hyrule castle; only the Stables she passed as she rode south, then west. While the stables were dry and bustling with life, she searched for somewhere secluded and out of the elements to hide and peruse the precious tomes she had recovered from the castle. There weren't many options.

 _If only there weren't so many ruins in… well, ruins_. She thought as she rode _. There must be a hut or some barracks somewhere that isn't a complete wreck._

A shadow shrouded her vision. She squinted and stared up. She'd rode into the shadow of the Great Plateau, said to be the cradle of Hyrule in an age long gone by. The great stone walls that surrounded the plateau, a mix of the old craggy rock and intricately carved stone marking the passage of the years, stood in their own glory. At the very top of the walls the tops of trees and one of the many Sheikah towers that had sprung from the earth after the appearance of the Hero could be seen. No one she knew had ever been up there, not since the fall of Hyrule.

 _I bet I could climb that._ She thought _. It's not nearly as tall as Zirco mesa. I could be all alone. Who knows? There might even be something remaining up there I can hide in._

She pulled a map out of one of her saddle bags. The Hero had his fancy Sheikah slate that, amongst other things, contained a map of Hyrule. She had to make do with a basic parchment map purchased in one of the stables. Those stables were what she perused for now, a place she could store Amencer while she climbed the Plateau. There was one just to the north that would do nicely. She pulled the reins and rode north, around a small mountain and past the old coliseum. A few hours later Amencer was safely stabled and she walked the road back to the Plateau, Halberd in one hand and her bag strapped over her shoulder. She looked up, the great cliffs towering above her, The walls of history her obstacle and path to her goal. She spun the halberd and slid it into the custom sheath she had constructed for her back. Then, she rubbed her hands together and began to climb.

It was harder than Zirco mesa had been. While the Plateau was shorter, the walls often provided little in the way of handholds. Her hand slipped and she fell, grabbing the top of an arch as she passed to arrest her fall. Her arm about jerked out of its socket, but she lived. She steadied herself against the wall, took a deep breath, and kept climbing. Soon the great carved faces of the cliff turned to stone bricks as she reached the top of the wall. With a great push, she pulled herself over the top and collapsed, panting. But she smiled; she made it.

After a few minutes, she stood up and stretched her arms before they began to cramp, looking out across Hyrule. The sun had started to set, casting a beautiful array of colors across the landscape. Even Hyrule castle, still cloaked in the Malice of Ganon, seemed to be clothed in orange and purple as the day faded. She took a deep breath, feeling the wind on the back of her neck and the smell of fresh air and trees in her nose. It was a peaceful feeling. Then she turned to look upon the lost Plateau that evaded most citizens of the ruined kingdom.

It was green, and lush. She could tell that the rumors were true; this really had been the birthplace of a great kingdom. The remains of a plaza could be seen, as well as a tall building that could only be described as a cathedral. But it was overgrown by time long before the return of calamity Ganon. Grass carpeted the earth where it had once been paved with cobble, and aside from the temple there were almost no remains of buildings to be seen. The Sheikah tower cast its own shadow across the land, the blue light shining against the orange sky. If she squinted, she could see a few Sheikah shrines scattered across the plateau. It was beautiful.

The temple drew her irresistibly. Something about its sturdy construction, despite the rather large gap in the side, was comforting and assuring. The tower seemed to call for her. She jumped down from the top of the wall and began to walk across the plateau as the sun set. She could see a few camps where bokobins danced around their campfires. She let them be, instead skirting along the old cobble road towards the temple. She stopped in the plaza, taking a moment to imagine it fresh, whole, full of people on a sunny day.

 _This must have been a marketplace, once upon a time_. She pictured stalls, buildings surrounding the fountain in the center, children laughing and playing amongst each other. At some point in history, though, the Castle had moved away from the plateau and closer to Death Mountain. The town had crumbled to nothing, becoming a legend on a plateau no one could reach after the stairs had collapsed and cut it off from the world. At least until now. She kept walking.

There were a few skeletons of buildings around the temple, as well as the corpses of what must have been dozens of guardians. They were decrepit, dead husks that were once powerful titans that could raze the earth. The ruins scattered amongst Hyrule were a testament to their strength.

 _So why send them up here?_ She wondered as she ascended the steps _. The Plateau was a ruin long before Hyrule declined. Where the other ruins are charred timbers these stone houses crumbled over time. There was nothing up here to threaten Ganon._

Or was there?

She stood at the entrance to the Temple of Time. Guardians were scattered around its base, the windows full of broken panes. The doors had long since rotted away, but the temple still stood, the statue of the Goddess standing triumphantly at the end. There was a gaping hole in one wall, Guardians poking through before the Princess had sealed Ganon within the castle. There was no evidence of furniture, just a few barrels left by some unknown provider. Even the floor was buried by dirt and grass, the roof overhead just enough to keep out the rain. To anyone other than a budding historian or a bard, there was nothing here of worth.

But, if you knew the History of Hyrule...

She entered the temple, ducking her head in respect as she entered. The Temple of Time was no mere church or place of worship. It was the entrance to one of the most revered and iconic planes in Hyrule's history; the Sacred Realm. The actual passageway had been sealed by the Sages long before the rise of Calamity Ganon, but the entrance remained, waiting just in case it was needed. She could feel its presence just as she could sense the denizens of the Spirit realm. The Master Sword itself had slept here, once upon a time, sealing the Sacred Realm from the evil that wished to corrupt it. Now it slept in the Lost Woods, protected by the great Deku Tree, leaving nothing but the Seal of the Sages upon the entrance.

 _It would be the perfect opportunity_. She realized. _He already seized control of an army; assaulting the Sacred Realm would be child's play. Not even the Sage's Seal could stand against the might of a dozen guardians, let alone Ganon himself if he came unchecked. The Sacred Realm would have fallen just as Hyrule had, lost to the corruption of evil._

 _It would have all come tumbling down if not for a Princess blessed with sacred power… And a Hero with a Blade of Evil's Bane._

She shook her head in disbelief. They can't have done it alone. She thought. Not a hundred years ago and not 10,000. They had to have had help.

She looked down at the books in her bag. They had the Sheikah.

 _Where do we fit in this Legend?_

She looked back up at the temple. One of the old legends stated that one of the sages had been a member of the Sheikah tribe. It may have been the reason those of Sheikah blood could sense the presence of the gate, even after an eon. It radiated like a heatwave, simmering at the base of the Goddess statue. She turned her back and began to look for a way up the tower. She could sit and speculate until the oxen came home, but she would learn nothing until she opened the tomes in her precious satchel. She stepped out the hole in the wall and found a ladder that conveniently led to the roof. She stepped carefully over broken tiles across the roof to the tower. She climbed up into the balcony, taking in the view as she gently set her bag and her halberd down.

The stars had come out, twinkling in the night sky as she sat at the window. There wasn't much in the room; a chest and a barrel or two. The chest was empty _. It's a good place to store these books._ She decided _. I can't carry them around with me, especially if I plan on going back for more. And for now, I can sleep here safely._

She set down the satchel and stretched. While most of her supplies were still in Amencer's saddle bags, she did bring a small sleeping roll and some food. I have a feeling food will be easy to come by here. She looked out into the forest. It was the perfect place to hunt. She spotted a lantern that had been left behind. She picked it up. There was still a candle stub, with a bit of wick. She lit it, setting it on the window sill. She spread out her bedroll and pulled the first book out of her bag.

 **A History of the Sheikah Tribe**

 **And a Record of their Services**

 **To the Kingdom of Hyrule**

Author Unknown

The Golden Sheikah eye stared at her, ever watching but not judging. She brushed the cover, feeling the worn leather under her fingertips. She opened the first page. Her heart fell when she saw the lettering. It was Ancient Sheikah, the runes that covered the ancient technology still being uncovered in Hyrule. She knew a few of the basic symbols, but it would take a long time to translate with her meager ability. She flipped through the pages. The runes and symbols in the book seemed to shift and change the further back she went. At the very back of the book she found modern Hylian, or at least some scribe with poor handwriting's version of it. She pulled the blanket over her shoulders and began to read, her candle lasting late into the night.

ZeeeeeeoooowwwwwwwBOOM

Clementa startled awake at the sound of the explosion. It was the unmistakable whoosh of a Guardian's Beam striking. She sat up in fear, every nerve on alert as she watched for danger. But none of the guardians at the base of the temple stirred from their endless sleep. After a moment, she relaxed. She must have fallen asleep while reading; the lantern had gone out and the book sat by her bedroll, the last page fluttering in a faint breeze. She brushed her hair away and sighed.

Then there was another explosion.

This one was easier to track. She looked to the east to see a small plume of black smoke rising from a batch of ruins just down the hill from the Temple. She stood up and leaned out the window. She could see a guardian, live but limbless, scanning around it for some target it had spotted. Eventually, it shut itself down. After a minute, a golden head popped up from behind the wall it had fired at. The Hero clambered over the wall and dashed past the Guardian and around another corner before it could revive and spot him. She wasn't surprised in the least to see him up here. It was almost as if he was following her rather than the other way around, for once. She leaned on the wall and watched as he ran back to the Sheikah Tower. He stopped, pulled out the tablet, and vanished into blue light once again. She barely had time to wonder where he went when the blue lights appeared at the top of the Tower.

She watched for half an hour as the Hero ran around the lower part of the Plateau, vanishing into air only to reappear at a Shrine or at the Tower, before sailing away, landing somewhere random, and vanishing into light again. She tracked him with her spyglass, watching him sail through the air, landing, then vanishing into air.

 _How Strange_. She thought. _The power to disappear and reappear almost anywhere. Reappearance seems to be limited to Sheikah constructs, but to vanish from anywhere…_ She thought about the number of Shrines she had seen around Hyrule during her reconnaissance. _He could traverse the entire Kingdom in an instant, if he wanted to_.

Finally, the Hero vanished and never reappeared. _He must have gone to one of the other Shrines in Hyrule._ She decided. She turned away from the window as her stomach growled. _Good timing too. I'd hate to have run into him while I was hunting for my breakfast._

She rolled up her blanket and tucked the books carefully into the chest, then took her halberd and climbed down the tower to hunt. The forest was full of thick trees, perfect for hunting undetected. There were several pheasants and some young boars that roamed in between a pair of Bokoblin camps. The bokobins were easy enough to avoid as she tracked a boar through the forest. A quick strike with the Halberd and the Boar collapsed, yielding fresh meat for her morning meal. She had finished harvesting the boar and was cleaning her halberd when a curious sound reached her ears. She lowered the cleaning cloth she was using and tilted her head, listening to the wind. The plateau was isolated; the only soul she had seen on its surface aside from herself was the Hero. The only way up onto the Plateau itself was either to climb or use the Hero's mysterious vanishing ability. It was the perfect place of solitude and peace.

 _So why in the Sacred Realm am I hearing an accordion?_

Curiosity got the better of her. She stood, picking up the bag of game and her halberd. The music was coming from the ruins near the Temple. She picked her way carefully through the forest. Whoever was playing an accordion in the middle of nowhere was not likely to be concerned with stealth. Or subtlety. She climbed a tree and peered out into the ruined plaza. There was a solitary figure, a Rito whose brilliant blue plumage stood out against the green of the landscape. She relaxed. She should have known. A Rito could fly up to the Plateau easily, although most never cared to. Really, the only Rito she had seen outside the Hebra region was this one. _What was his name again…?_

She sat back, rocking on her heels in the tree as she tried to remember. She'd never actually learned his name; in the mindset of Yiga, anything other than Ganon, Mighty Bananas and the annialation of the Hero was meaningless. She regretted not taking the time to learn more about the people that the Hero took the time to help. She sat and listened to the music the Rito played for a short while, enjoying the simple yet upbeat melody. Alas, it was interrupted all to soon by the insistent and discordant grumble of her stomach. She sighed and slid from the tree. She hadn't spotted a cooking pot up here yet, so breakfast would be roasted meat and an apple. She wondered briefly if she could haul a cooking pot up the cliff when a voice caught her attention.

"Oh! Hello!" The Rito had noticed her. Her first instinct was to run, run and hide just as she always had. She forced the instinct down and smiled in return. "I had thought that I would be alone up here."

"I had thought the same as well." She replied, walking away from the tree line. "It is rare to see another soul up here." She stood next to him and looked out across the plaza. "Only those with purpose come to this secluded place."

The Rito nodded sagely. "Indeed. I came seeking solitude, and to seek out answers." He nodded to the Temple of Time. "My mentor taught me many songs of the past, some relating to the ancient Hero said to have slain Ganon 10,000 years ago, others relating to the history of his own people." He looked at her with a curious tribe. "You are of Sheikah heritage, are you not?"

He noticed. A part of her sighed in defeat. "I am, but it has been a long time since I walked in my own village." She looked at the ruined plaza. "I left seeking the strength that my people had lost, and I still wander Hyrule in search of it. I don't feel I can return home until I find it." _If there's anything left, that is…_

"Perhaps I can help you in your search." The Rito said. She looked at him in surprise. "Oh! Forgive me, I have not even introduced myself properly. I am Kass." He said. "I am a Bard, wandering Hyrule pondering the ancient songs my mentor, a Sheikah Bard, left behind. One was a song about this place." Kass continued, pointing to the Temple which stood in the morning sunlight. "Most of the songs he left me, even unfinished, relate to the Ancient hero. But there are a few that seem to have no rhyme or reason to them. This one mentions a 'sacred gate' and a 'lonely plane', and this is the only place I can think of that matches that description. Would you like to hear it?"

Clementa nodded. Kass' feathers naturally felt their way to the buttons on either side of his instrument. The music was slow, reflective, almost with respect for the history that soaked the sacred ground.

 _From the day we sealed the Sacred gate_

 _To when our kingdom meets its fate_

 _Find us, the wise, the warriors we_

 _Defending our home to eternity_

 _We stand on watch, our eye unclosed_

 _And leave for our young this story told_

He stopped suddenly, a sad look upon his face. "Unfortunately, much of the song is lost to me. My mentor tore pages from the book the song was inscribed in. I only have the beginning and the end segments."

"What is the end of the song?" Clementa asked, curious.

 _Our honor and trust shall not be rend_

 _Our families both loyal until the end_

 _For Our promise unmarred by tears or pain_

 _Was founded upon that lonely plane_

 _May those who search soon come to find_

 _Our Histr'y and Hyrule's intertwined_

The music faded, the song completed. "This was one of the last, unfinished works of my mentor before he passed." Kass said. "I often visit the places mentioned in the songs in hopes of better understanding the message my mentor intended. Unfortunately, this one eludes me."

"The Sacred Gate is a passage to the Sacred Realm long since sealed by the ancient sages." Clementa replied. Her head didn't move, a tear threatening to roll down her cheek. "It rested inside the Temple of Time, and still does although the Gate is long since dormant. A member of the Sheikah Tribe was one of those sages." She took a deep breath. "The song refers to the ancient promise the Sheikah made to serve the royal family. The 'eye unclosed' refers to our Tribe's symbol, as it was before it was 'unmarred' by the tear that was added after the royal family betrayed our own." She explained. "This was once called the "cradle of Hyrule". I could well imagine the oath our family swore to be made here, now nothing but a lonely plane."

"I am impressed." Kass said. "You seem to have an excellent understanding of your tribe's history."

"That is about all that remains of it." Clementa replied. "Much of it has been lost after the fall of Hyrule and the deaths of many of our best scribes and scientists. Most of what our tribe knows now are the ancient stories that have been passed down for endless generations." She turned to look at the curious bard. "I would love to know what was in those missing pages. They may share more of the Tribe's history that was previously known to us."

"I would as well." Kass replied. "My Mentor left me many unfinished songs. I wish to honor his memory by completing them. But perhaps this one is best left to you, for the time being."

"Me?"

"Of course. You have more understanding of Sheikah history, indeed the history of all Hyrule, than I. And I cannot simply enter Kakariko village uninvited; I'm sure you know the Sheikah are mistrustful of outsiders. You are a member of the tribe and have their trust."

 _Oh, I don't know about that…_

"And what will you do?" She asked.

"As I said, my mentor left many unfinished songs." Kass replied. "I shall simply put my focus upon another one. Of interest to me is a ballad regarding the champions that once piloted the divine beasts. It seems fitting now that the Divine Beasts are reawakening. It is as if the ancient Legends themselves are coming to life and writing their story before our eyes."

"Well, then, I wish you luck on your journey." Clementa said, staring back at the temple.

"And I as well. May the light illuminate your path."


	3. The Outcast

**Authors' note: I received another review asking why Clementa hasn't met Link yet. I mentioned this in Depths of the Yiga, but I thought I'd give it a bit more clarity here. Clementa's journey is, ultimately, her own. Link was the catalyst and purpose for the first journey. But now she's setting off on her own. Link's going to show up a lot less in this story because of this. But don't worry. They will meet eventually. I just ask for your patience as Clementa delves into the History of Hyrule. And if you have any more questions, just ask!**

* * *

 **Strength of the Sheikah**

 **Chapter 3**

 _The Outcast_

The forest was quiet that night. Clementa sighed and pulled her bedroll out of her bag, listening to the gentle sound of the wind as it ruffled the leaves. It had been a long climb up the Cliffs of Levia, and her arms were still yelling at her for a particularly rough spill the day before. She was utterly exhausted. Thankfully she knew this forest like the back of her hand; she'd played in it endlessly when she was a child.

The Fairy fountain glowed in the distance, a few Silent Princesses surrounding the great flower and the fairies that slowly danced around it. She'd come back to the forest outside Kakariko village to meet with the Great Fairy. They were old, and wise, or at least so she had been told. The fairies might know more about Sheikah history than she did, or at least give her a better hint as to the location of the missing pages from the Sheikah Bard's notes. The fairy outside of Kakariko had been watching over the village for centuries. It was sure to have known the Sheikah Bard at some point or another.

But it was late. The full moon had risen overhead, and her body ached with weariness. She would visit the Fairy in the morning. Her bedroll was lain beneath a tree, her bag just beside it. She wished for a moment that it wasn't such a climb to the forest; she was sure Amencer would love the grass that grew here. But he was stabled at Dueling Peaks. It would do for now. She was just about to turn in when there was a rustle in the bushes behind her. She froze. It could be one of the Sheikah guards on patrol. Or it could be…

There was a flash of red. She ducked and rolled, grabbing her halberd from its resting place against the tree. It spun deftly in her hands, knocking aside the sickle that lashed out from the darkness. There was a sickening laugh and a puff of smoke. She tensed, bracing her feet against the ground and listening to the forest around her, eyes searching for...

 _There_. A reflection of light off a tree trunk still wet with rain. He was behind her. The halberd came level and she pushed back, sending the butt of the staff into the stomach of her attacker. She heard the oh-so-satisfying 'oomph' as the wind was knocked out of her assailant. Then a talisman fluttered past her ear as the mystery Yiga vanished into smoke again.

But she was ready. She was too familiar with the attack techniques of the Yiga, and they were nothing if not repetitive. This time he tried to dive from above. She stepped to the side and let him crash to the ground, head over heels as his target escaped at the last second. He tugged his sickle from the ground and flipped backwards, bringing him even with the wanderer. Another puff of smoke, and he was gone. She rolled her eyes and tensed her legs. Then she heard the laugh and the rush of wind. She leaped, backflipping easily as the Yiga rushed from a bush to her left. The halberd spun in her hand, this time taking the offensive as she landed gently on the ground. The butt of the staff stuck out, catching the attacker's legs and sending him sprawling. The halberd spun in her hands again, its sharp blade coming to bare and its tip a breath away from the Yiga's throat as he flipped onto his back.

There was silence as the dust settled. The Yiga was breathing heavily; she could see the sweat soaking the front of his uniform. Funny, she didn't feel the least bit winded by the encounter.

"Go ahead and kill me!" The Yiga foot soldier spat. Even though all the Footsoldiers looked alike to the untrained eye, she could tell by his voice the identity of the boy behind the mask. "The Yiga are superior! All shall fall before lord Ganon."

She couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped her lips. "Bold words coming from a lowly foot soldier." She said. "I wonder if the message that you proclaim is truly imprinted upon your heart."

"…Shi Liu?" The voice said, smaller and more uncertain than before. "What are you doing out here?"

Cautiously, she lowered the halberd. The Yiga scrambled to his feet, but didn't move to attack or run away. "What are you wearing? Some new form of disguise?" He asked, curious. "I don't like it. It looks too much like the…well, the old you."

"This is the old me, Er Shisi." Clementa replied. "This isn't a disguise. I've left the Yiga Clan."

"WHAT?" She could tell he was aghast even through the mask. "But Shi, we swore never to return to the Sheikah! We swore- "

"We swore the oath of pretentious children who thought they ruled the world yet never stepped foot outside their yard." She replied sharply. "We were foolish. We were wooed by promises of power and glory the Yiga could never really give us. They just wanted numbers, and they got them."

"Is that what you really think?" Er Shisi said with a laugh. "Like the Sheikah were ever any better! They taught us nothing! That tribe of sad, pathetic- "

"Forgotten, abandoned souls who lost their heritage with the rise of Calamity Ganon." Clementa cut in. "I found books of our history in Hyrule castle. They could not teach us the ways of the Sheikah because they were LOST, not because they were weak. How could they teach their successors when the very tools and techniques they were to teach where in the grip of evil?" The grip on her Halberd tightened. "How can I blame them for something that was never in their control? In any of ours?"

"You're mad, Shi." Er Shisi said with a shake of his head. "Too much time away from The Clan has clouded your brain."

"I've left the clan, Er Shisi." Clementa said. "And I'm not going back." She sighed. "I may not be Yiga anymore, but I'm not Sheikah either. Not until I can figure out what happened to our history. There's too many unanswered questions to let this be. And if Khoga tries anything he can take his opinion and put it- "

"Khoga's dead, Shi." Er Shisi said quietly. "He was killed almost three weeks ago."

She silenced. She'd never liked the leader of the Yiga clan, but even that ball of fat didn't go down easily. "How?"

"How else?" Er Shisi spat. "That uppity Hero just waltzed in and killed him! We don't know how he even found us!"

 _It's not like we had a million banners with the Yiga symbol hanging outside the front door. Clementa thought to herself._

"The Clan is in chaos. Everyone's out hunting this guy down, even the Blademasters. I actually thought you were him when I attacked." He added sheepishly. "You didn't look like yourself."

"I didn't look like a Yiga." She clarified. "And I know that anyone who isn't Yiga is against the Yiga." She spun the Halberd in her hand easily. "So, what's it going to be, Er Shisi, or should I call you Caoca?" She could practically feel the blood draining from his face. "I'm not going back to the Clan, and the Clan isn't just going to let me leave." He let her eyes fall upon his mask, her burning gaze piercing the wood and cloth to the shivering former Sheikah. "You made an oath when you left the village and joined the Yiga. Are you going to keep it?"

And there it was, another failing of the Yiga; the idea that, somewhere in the world, someone would stand up to them and force them to defend their belief. Adversity. A lesson untaught, and left too late. Er Shisi was trembling in his boots. They both knew he didn't believe Ganon was their overlord, not really. But if he turned and ran the Yiga would strike him down in a heartbeat. She watched him evenly, patiently as he tried to make a decision he was woefully underprepared to make.

The sickle lashed out with a horrid scream, one of anger and desperation. Her halberd was already in motion, catching the sickle and twisting it aside, out of his sweaty grip and into the bushes. Then the point was on his chest, carefully rising and falling with his heavy breaths, scarcely leaving a mark on his skin.

"This doesn't end here, Shi Liu." Er Shisi spat. "The Clan doesn't tolerate Traitors."

"I'm not the Traitor, Caoca." Clementa reminded him. "Not the only one."

"Sleep well on that thought." Er Shisi said, backing away. "It's the last night of sleep you will ever have. The Yiga will haunt you to the ends of Hyrule!

"Then let them come!" Clementa shouted back. "Every Yiga that tries to kill me is one less that will try to kill the Hero later. If that is my part in saving Hyrule then so be it."

"You will die, Traitor." Er Shisi hissed. "And no one will mourn you. You are weak."

"Wrong again, Caoca." She replied. She pointed with her free hand to the sickle on the ground. "You couldn't even lay a finger on me. What makes you think any other Yiga would have better luck? And unlike Link I know all your little tricks." She'd never even met the Hero in person, but she knew his name would rattle the already scared foot soldier. "Just try. I spent three months fighting for my survival while the others sat in stables and hot springs and waited. I've climbed _mountains_. You can't even climb to the top branch of a tree." She glared at him, her eyes ablaze. "Do you really think your threat scares me?"

"It should." Er Shisi whispered in response. "It really should."

"Get out of here, Caoca. And don't come back." Clementa replied. "And if I catch you haunting Kakariko ever again I WILL not hesitate to end you."

He didn't bother to reply. He just turned and ran, disappearing into a cloud of smoke deep in to the forest. Clementa sighed and finally relaxed, the tip of her halberd touching the earth.

"A commendable speech." A voice said behind her. "Even if it comes from someone not of the Sheikah tribe."

She jumped, her hat almost flying off her head and her Halberd dropping to the earth. She spun to see a Sheikah warrior in the shadows, watching her intently. She relaxed slowly, still on edge.

"Dorian." She breathed, trying to calm her nerves. "How long have you been standing there?"

"For a while." He said mildly, stepping away from the tree, kicking the abandoned sickle away in the process. "Long enough to hear that rather interesting conversation. It was the noise that brought me up here. You still have a lot to learn in the art of fighting stealthily." He said pointedly.

"Forgive me. I have had to teach myself, rather quickly." Clementa replied.

Dorian nodded, a smile on his face. "Fair enough. A Lizalfos isn't going to care about striking silently." Then his expression changed. "So… You left the Yiga clan."

"I did." Clementa replied. "Following in your footsteps, I guess. It wasn't easy."

"Do you regret your choice?"

"No." And her answer was firm. "Knowing what I do about the Yiga clan… I could never go back."

"Then you made a wise choice, I- "

"Please." She cut him off. "I may have left the Yiga clan… But I'm not ready to return to the Sheikah tribe. Not yet. I… Don't feel like I've earned the right yet."

Dorian studied her face for a while, but relented. "I see. So, what name do you go by, since you claim neither Yiga or Sheikah in your title?"

She shifted uncomfortably. She should have known this was going to happen sooner or later. "Well… You see… I may have accidentally taken the name of your wife." Dorian's eyebrow shot up. "I'm sorry! I don't really know how it happened, I just… I was claiming a horse as my own and her name was the first one that came to mind. Please don't be mad." She said quickly.

Dorian was silent for a long time.

"You… tamed a horse?"

"I did." She was surprised by his sudden question.

"The Yiga don't ride horses."

"No, they don't."

"But the Sheikah do, on occasion." Dorian laughed at the confusion that must have been evident on her face. "What, do you really expect us to run all over Hyrule? I'd like to see you suggest _that_ to your aunt! Her upbeat, snappy attitude would vanish in a heartbeat!"

Clementa relaxed, still slightly confused. Dorian smiled and put a gentle but firm hand on her shoulder.

"But if you want my honest opinion… If you need a name to bear while you sort your priorities…. I think my wife would be honored that you chose hers." He said quietly. "But I think I shall call you Clem, just to keep them separate."

"I can live with that." Clementa said with a small smile. "I hope I can do her name proper justice."

"If you keep the attitude I just saw? You will." Dorian replied. Then he released her shoulder. "So, what brings you to Kakariko, or at least its border?"

"I'm seeking answers about our history." Clementa replied. "I think part of the reason our clan seemed so weak, at least to our amateur teenaged minds, was because most of our heritage was lost in the rise of Calamity Ganon. I found books in Hyrule Castle- "

"You went into the castle?!" Dorian was shocked. "You're a braver soul than I thought."

"It was terrifying. But I found a collection of books related to the Sheikah. I was only able to take a few, unfortunately, but considering one is an annotated record of our entire history, I would say there is a lot we have yet to learn. I mean," She pointed to the shrine which could be seen through the trees, glowing blue. "Even a hundred years ago we were discovering parts of our heritage we had never known before. How much of our Sheikah culture has been lost to the ages? We were powerful, once. And I want to know what happened. I want to know what happened to our strength."

Dorian regarded her with a curious eye. "You seem determined in this."

"I am." Clementa said. "I may not be able to claim the title of Sheikah anymore, but I still want to understand our history."

Dorian nodded. "Very well. And how do you plan to do that all the way out here?"

"I was going to speak to the Great Fairy." Clementa said. "Surely she knows something about our heritage. I might sneak back into the Castle for more books; I can barely read the ones I was able to grab, they're written in ancient Sheikah. And then…" She shrugged. "I don't know yet. Hyrule's a big kingdom. And I should know, I've walked across most of it."

"Have you considered talking to Purah? She would be able to translate those texts for you easily."

Clementa shifted uncomfortably. "It crossed my mind, but I don't think she was very happy when I left. I don't want to walk myself into a firestorm. Maybe I can just leave the book on her porch and run away?"

"You could try that." Dorian said. "Although I think she would be happy to see you are safe. And if she is still mad at you, the book would make a good peace offering. Consider it."

Her eyes shifted to the bag laying by her bedroll. The other two books she'd left back at the Temple, but the history book she'd taken with her. The eye glinted at her through the flap in the bag. "I will."

"Good." Dorian nodded. "I had best return to the Village. That may not have been the only Yiga prowling the pillars tonight." He turned and walked away. "By the way." He looked back. "Your sister still worries about you. It would do her heart well to hear you were alive."

Clementa hesitated.

"Would you like me to tell her?"

"I… do as you see fit." Clementa said. "I cannot make that call anymore. I've already made too many poor judgements when it comes to my family."

"Very well." Dorian said, "Have a safe journey. And don't be afraid to visit again. I know you may not feel like it, but you will always have a home in Kakariko."

"…. Thank you, Dorian." Clementa said. Dorian nodded and vanished into the shadows, back to his post, his family in Kakariko. Clementa sighed and collapsed onto her bedroll. That conversation had been more draining then the fight with Er Shisi had. She looked up to the moon and wished, the wish of a small, lonely girl, that she really could have a place to go home to.

The wish haunted her dreams even as she woke the next morning. She stretched and put her bedroll back together quickly, checking the progress of the sun. If Cottla still loved to play in the forest… well, she didn't feel up to encountering two members of Dorian's family in one day. Her bedroll was soon packed, her halberd cleaned and resting in its sheath. She stepped to the trees to find the Great Fairy's Fountain.

It was easy to wake the Great Fairy. No sooner had she stepped onto the giant flower than a rumble came from within the Fountain. The water rippled, then exploded as a giant of a woman appeared from its depths. It was easy to see why she was called the Great Fairy-nothing about her was small, from her bosom to the jewelry that hung from her ears.

"Oh hoooo!" The Great Fairy looked down on the little wanderer that stood upon her flower. "Why hello, little one! You aren't the usual traveler that I was expecting!" The Fairy came to rest, leaning forward so she could see her visitor a bit better. "What brings you to my spring, child of Kakariko?"

Clementa was speechless for a moment. She hadn't been prepared for such a… _large_ woman. It took her a moment to recover. "I came to ask, Guardian of Kakariko, about a member of our tribe who has since passed-a poet who recorded the history of the Sheikah in songs."

"Oh! I remember him!" The Great Fairy squealed. "He was always such an old man, even when he was younger. I still can't believe he managed to find a wife after…." She paused. "You say he passed?"

"Recently, from what I have been told." Clementa said. "The song is in the possession of his successor, a Rito bard. Unfortunately, part of the song has been lost. It is important to me that the missing half of the song is found so that the Sheikah may fully understand their heritage."

"Oooh! That is quite the conundrum!" The Great Fairy replied. "Let's see…. I've been asleep for a little while… The last time I remember seeing him was just after a bunch of children ran away from the village. He was so angry, so sad. I don't remember exactly what he said, but… He left the village shortly after to find a new successor to pass on his music before he passed. Apparently one of his grandchildren was in the group that ran away."

 _I wonder who it was. Clementa thought. It can't have been Caoca… He can't carry a tune to save his life. And Srawi doesn't have a grandfather…_

"Such a shame. He was a wonderful musician." The Great Fairy sighed. "If he went all the way to Rito village to find an apprentice then he must have been travelling a long time. I don't think the missing pages would be in Kakariko anymore. I know that wasn't the answer you were looking for. However…." The Great fairy thought. "My sister might know. Her fountain is just south of Rito Village. She may have seen the old poet before he passed away."

"Then I shall have to pay a visit to your sister." Clementa said. There was still hope.

"Oh, please do!" The Great Fairy said. "It's been so long since anyone has come to visit us! I'm sure she would love the company. The little blond traveler that always comes by is sweet, but We do love a little girl talk now and then." The Great fairy leaned a little closer. "And… This is only something we've only offered to the one who freed us from our slumber, but… You have a spark about you I like. We Fairies can enhance clothing with…special qualities. Just bring us the right materials and we'll give your clothes a little boost. I heard the little squabble last night. If you're going up against and army of assassins you'll need it."

Clementa blushed a little. Was there anyone in Hyrule she _hadn't_ woken with the fight last night?

"Thank you." She said.

"Well, I'll be off then! Good luck with finding those missing pages!" The Great Fairy said, cheerfully. "Good byyyyye!" She called as she vanished back into the fountain. Soon the water was still, as if It hadn't moved in an age.

Clementa let out a long breath as she stepped away from the fountain. She had a choice to make. She could either go North to Rito Village and a Great Fairy who may have the answers she was looking for about the lost pages… or she could go to Hateno Village and visit a member of the tribe who was… less than likely to be happy to see her. She pulled out the book in her bag, admiring the gold gilt on the cover as she made her choice. There was no denying it-she was going to have to visit eventually. She put the book back in her bag reluctantly and headed east. Purah was going to _murder_ her.


	4. The Scientist

**Strength of the Sheikah**

 **Chapter 4**

 _The Scientist_

It was a short journey from Kakariko village to Hateno village, at least if you were someone well-traveled and used to long days on the road. It was even shorter if you owned a horse. Clementa leaned back in the saddle and let the sun fall on her face as Amencer trotted down the long road to Hateno. She didn't even have to steer; Amencer knew the roads well enough he kept to the path. The only delays involved the ever more-frequent monster attacks along the road.

 _I could swear they are getting stronger_. Clementa thought later that afternoon after she finished off a bokoblin, sending its body spinning off a cliff before it vanished into black smoke. _Ganon's power is only growing greater._

She relaxed, resting the halberd against her shoulder as she looked to the west. There were too many mountains between Hateno and Hyrule proper to see the castle clearly, but she knew the Malice that enclosed the Castle like a storm was only growing thicker and stronger. _He's running out of time._

She had thought, many times over the last few days, about abandoning her search for answers and lending her strength to the Hero as he fought to save Hyrule. But she wouldn't even know how her strength could help him. _Aside from distracting the Yiga_. She thought _. The more of them I can have on my own tail the better._ It meant her life was at terrible risk, but if it meant the Hero was safe until he could defeat Ganon… it was worth it.

She hoisted herself back into the saddle and kept riding. If all went well she would make it to Hateno by sundown. There was an inn there she could stable Amencer in while she went and spoke to Purah… and hopefully come back in one piece. A day later and she still was having second thoughts. She was so caught up in her own self-doubt that she almost didn't see the young woman cowering by the side of the road.

She was almost fooled. If it weren't for the fact that there were no monsters around at all, the girl would have had a convincing argument. But it was a bright, sunny day, the closest thing to a living soul aside from herself were the birds, and the nearest monster camp was ages away. There was no reason for her to be hiding in the grass. No good-inclined reason, anyway…

 _That's where I hid_. She realized as she slowly rode by _. I hid in that very spot and pretended to be in danger to lure a man I didn't even know. How foolish I was then! If he hadn't turned aside…._

She wavered. On one hand, the "girl" hiding in the grass was obviously a Yiga assassin. She was obstinate if nothing else. It would be in Clementa's best interest to strike her down and move on-it would be one less sickle in her back. But on the other hand, …

 _I got a second chance. I had to earn it, but I got a chance no one else was given._

"Hey!" She called. The Girl froze mid-trembled and looked up at her through arms clenched tight over her head. "Are you okay?"

The girl seemed just as paralyzed by her as she would have been by a monster. "N-no…I'm o-okay-y…" She stammered.

And here I thought she would have attacked me by now. Clementa thought. Out loud she said "Are you sure? You seem scared."

"W-well…Th-there's s-s-ome scary m-m-onsters nearb-y." The girl whimpered. "I C-can't d-defend myself v-very we-ell…"

Clementa looked across the field. The only living being in the area that threatened the girl was herself. "It's okay to be scared." She told the assassin. "But hiding in the grass waiting for rescue isn't going to make the monsters go away. Sometimes you must stand up, take a deep breath, and fight back. Even if you're alone."

The girl looked up at her with wide, trembling eyes on the verge of tears. _Under that mask_ , she thought, _is there a ruthless Yiga assassin or another Sheikah runaway longing for a ray of hope that there was, indeed, a way to escape the Clan and live? I can't have been the only one who wavered…_

"It doesn't matter if you fight, or run." Clementa finally said. "But don't stand to the side and wait or someone else to make that choice for you. I can promise you that you will never like the choice they make."

Then she spurred her steed and rode on, not bothering to look back to watch the trembling assassin vanish into a puff of smoke. _Assassin or Victim? I guess I may never know._

The girl stayed on her mind all the way to Hateno village. She reached the gates just as the sun began to set. The old farmer that always stood guard was nowhere to be seen-he must have gone home for dinner. All around her the village began to slowly close for the evening, children running back to their homes and stores closing their doors after a long day. She rode on to the inn, where she checked her horse in with the grumbling stable hand. She kept her halberd close, however; She didn't want to get caught off guard if she was attacked halfway up the hill. The Yiga seemed to be getting bolder.

As she began the climb, she passed a pair of young boys headed back down the hill talking to each other eagerly. She had only just stepped passed them when one of the boys turned around. "Hey!" He called. "Are you going up to the lab?"

"I am." Clementa replied, turning back to look the children. They bore the marks any eager boy wore in their childhood-scuff marks and dirt on their clothing from a long day playing out in the world. But she could also see the peelings of bark-they had been climbing trees.

"C…Could you do us a favor?" The second, slightly smaller boy asked. "There's a new girl up at the lab, and we want to meet her! But she never comes down the hill."

"I think I saw a glimpse of her today!" The first boy said eagerly. "Pretty white hair, but she's only our size! I think she's from another village."

The boys couldn't have been more than eight, no older than Koko. And she didn't remember any other children that age from Kakariko. "If you see her, can you tell us what she's like?" The first boy asked. "It's been ages since there was a new person in the village our age! Do you think she'd come down and play with us occasionally?"

Clementa studied the two. Sheikah play could be a little…. rough. It was meant to teach the younger ones how to fight, after all. From watching the village, she knew the predominant game of choice around here was Chase. If it really was a Sheikah child, the boys would be getting more than they bargained for.

"If I see her, I will let her know that there are some young men in the village interested in meeting her." She promised. The boys grinned and jumped up and down in delight.

"Thank you!" They called as they ran down the hill, waving good bye. Clementa gave a small wave in return before turning and continuing the long hike up the hill. She passed several houses and a farm, sheep nestled contently in their pen. Then the road turned, split, then turned again as it wound up the hill towards the ancient tech lab. She didn't pause to read the signs along the way. She could tell from a distance that they all said things like No Soliciting, Mind the Lanterns, Enter At Your Own Risk…. _Like I need reminding._

The sunset was in full bloom when she reached the top of the hill. The Ancient furnace was lit, the blue flame sparkling merrily in contrast with the orange light of the sunset. The Lab was built out of the same materials as the rest of the village; stone and wood with a coat of paint to make it look fresh. There was a Sheikah statue standing guard over the entrance to the lab, wearing a pair of glasses not unlike its owner's. The Sheikah eye, the paint faded but still visible, was carefully outlined on the door, watching her. She lifted her hand to knock, but hesitated. Every instinct bred by her need for survival in the world told her to run away, now, and not look back. Purah was sure to murder her after what she'd done to the clan. She was like her younger sister; slow to anger, but when they did it was best to take shelter and wait for it to blow over. Or run.

She swallowed her fear and knocked. There was a faint voice from somewhere inside that sounded vaguely like "enter!" She pushed open the door slowly, every nerve on edge waiting for a knife to come out of nowhere. But there was none. Just a room filled to bursting with books and papers, and an old Sheikah Guidance stone standing in the corner, softly glowing blue. She had been told once that Purah had taken it with her when she fled the original Ancient Tech Lab at the rise of Calamity Ganon. How she had managed to take the massive rock that stood before her she never knew. But her focus was not on the stone, but on the two people standing in the room before her, chatting.

She knew one was Symin, Purah's assistant. He had a few more lines in his face from when she last saw him, but he still looked as rigorous as he ever did. He was talking to what must have been the child the boys of the village were excited about. Which left her very confused. The girl was short, dressed in traditional Sheikah Garb, but wearing glasses exactly like Purah's. She was even wearing Purah's favorite goggles as a decorative bow. And she was also talking to Symin in a manner that was very unlike your average eight-year old.

"I know we fixed the calibration issue with the Guidance Stone, but I still think there's something holding it back." Symin was saying.

"Impossible! My little guidance stone has been running like a charm since Link relit the furnace." The girl replied. "I even got it to upgrade his runes! Name another Sheikah Scientist that has been able to do that!"

"Um… Excuse me?" Clementa asked nervously. The duo stopped their argument and looked over at her. "I was looking for Director Purah?"

The two scientists looked at each other. The younger gave a small firm nod and a steely gaze to the elder. Symin coughed and stepped forward. "I'm afraid the director's unavailable now. What brings you to the Tech Lab?"

"A matter of translation." Clementa said, her heart slowing as she processed the information. It was unlike Purah to leave the lab, but if it meant surviving the encounter... She did her best to ignore the intense gaze of the child as she reached into her bag and pulled out the history book. "I recently recovered a few books from the library of Hyrule castle. Unfortunately, many of the pages are written in ancient Sheikah, a written language I am far from proficient in. I was curious of the Ancient Tech Lab might be interested in- "

There was a squeal of delight which turned into a near scream as the child suddenly lit up like a firework display and jumped into Clementa's arms, sending Symin scrambling to catch the old book as it fell from her hands. "PAZZY! Oh, Pazzy darling how good to see you again!" The girl giggled. Clementa was left absolutely dumbfounded. The girl sat up in her arms and stared at her with her intense eyes. "Don't tell me you're still running around with those Yiga idiots." Clementa shook her head, trying to sort her thoughts. "Good! I knew you'd come around eventually!" The girl said satisfactorily. Then she noticed the confusion on the wanderer's face. "Oh, come on now, don't tell me you don't recognize me?"

Clementa looked the girl up and down. All the signs were there, most importantly the glasses, but… "Th-That's impossible. It… _Aunt Purah?!"_

"You do recognize me!" Purah said with delight. "See, Symin, I told you the transformation wasn't that bad." Clementa gently set down her aunt on the table. "Thankfully the rate of change has stopped. I was worried I would turn into a baby before too long!"

"Aunt Purah, what happened?" Clementa asked. "You look no older than Koko!"

"Oh, just a little mishap with an experiment designed to reverse aging." Purah said with a wave of her hand. "An unqualified success, even if it worked a little _too_ well." She turned and sat on a pile of books, watching her niece intently. "Now, tell me, what have you been up to that caused you to go into Hyrule Castle? And come out with the Annotated History of the Sheikah, no less! Last I heard of you you'd run away to join our hated enemy."

"Its… a _really_ long story." Clementa said slowly.

Purah turned to Symin, who had set the history book on the table. "Brew up a pot of tea. This is going to be good." She said with a grin.

They talked late into the night. As the pot of tea cooled, Clementa recounted how she had first begun tracking the Hero across Hyrule, how her encounters with the people around him and her own experiences with Hyrule had driven her to leave the Yiga clan in disgust, how her wanderings had brought her to Hyrule castle, and the mysterious message passed on by the wandering Rito Bard.

"Wow…." Purah's eyes were sparkling over her last cup of tea. "That was incredible."

"Indeed." Symin adjusted his own glasses, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. The Sun had long since set, the moon sending its silver light through a window to clash with the light of the candles. "You've grown a lot since the last time you visited us. I'm sure your grandmother would be proud of you."

"Please don't say that." Clementa said with a sigh. "It was hard enough coming here to ask for your help. To talk to grandmother…"

"You'll be ready to talk to her eventually." Symin assured her. "I've never known her to hold a grudge."

"Your grandfather, on the other hand…" Purah cut in. "Whoo! I've never seen a man so mad as he was the day you all left. I know in-laws aren't supposed to be best of buddies, but my sister had her work cut out for her dealing with him! But that's in the past. Now," She continued, picking up the golden book that had been left on the table. "Let's see what little secrets this book holds." She opened it to the first page, scrutinizing the text as she flipped through. "Ah, yes, I remember this little jewel. It's missing a few pages here and there, I can't imagine why, but it does contain most of the History of the Sheikah." Purah looked up at her Niece, who had let her hat fall to rest on her back.

"I can't translate all of this at once. It will take me time. The question is what are you going to give me in exchange. Oh, don't look at me like that!" Purah sighed. "Running a lab like this has expenses, you know!"

Clementa thought for a moment. She didn't exactly rake in the rupees. "How about more books from Hyrule Castle's library?" She asked. "Or anything else I can find? I know how to get in and out with minimal danger. I'm sure there's something there you've wished you'd grabbed when Hyrule fell."

"Now that you mention it…" Purah said, putting a finger to her cheek in thought. "I do have a couple small Ancient artifacts that were in the old Ancient Tech Lab that I've missed. I've been told by my other wandering source that there's nothing left but a few walls, but someone who doesn't have the fate of the world resting on their back might be able to give me a little more insight. And I will gladly take any more books from Hyrule Castle that you can get me. Just don't put yourself in unnecessary danger, okay?" Purah gave her a worried look. "We just got you back. Your grandmother would kill me if I let you go and get yourself killed after all that."

"I'll be careful." Clementa promised.

"Good! So, Translation of ancient texts in exchange for more books and my old archeology tools. Do we have a deal?" Purah asked.

Clementa nodded.

"Good! Now, give me a nice, clean _Snap!_ To close the deal!"

Clementa sighed. "You never change, Aunt Purah…"


	5. The Patient

**Strength of the Sheikah**

 **Chapter 5**

 _The Patient_

She rode, long and hard, across the plains of Hyrule that week. A Blood Moon came and went, its evil red glow revealing a camp of monsters that sprung up not far from where she had set her camp. Even for the Hero, it would have been a challenge. For her it was a long, hard fight against powerful moblins and a few bokobins with explosive arrows. It was a long fight until the morning when they were all finally dead. Clementa collapsed in a heap, exhausted as black smoke rose into the air from their corpses. Amencer came trotting back from wherever he had hidden, gently nudging her with his nose until she came to, and limped back to her little camp with his help. She fell onto her bedroll and slept the rest of the day, only waking in the early hours of the next morning. Every muscle groaned and complained as she sat up. Then her head began to spin and she almost fell back down. _Don't put yourself in in unnecessary danger._ She thought. _Easy for Aunt Purah to say_.

She fumbled for an apple in her bag to put something in her stomach and hopefully kill the light-headedness. She felt weak, dizzy, almost sick. _Just what I need right now_. She thought as she slowly ate the apple. _The flu._

It was another day before she felt strong enough to travel again. She rolled her shoulders as she packed up her tent and set it on top of the saddle bags. She was taking the long way around Hyrule Field-not many people dared to venture though anymore, what with the guardians that stalked the plains. But as weak as she had been feeling the last few days, she didn't mind the detour. _I'd fall off Amencer if we tried to go any faster than a trot, I think._ She slowly hoisted herself into the saddle and continued the long ride to her destination; the Royal Ancient Lab.

It took another two days to reach the ruins of the Lab. Link's information had not been far off the mark; the Lab had been obliterated. Only a few walls remained. She could barely even see the floor under the grass that was growing and the rain that had begun to fall. She slowed Amencer to a standstill and slid out of the saddle, legs burning with pain as she hit the earth _. I've never gotten sick like this_. _What's going on?_

She slowly walked over to the ruins, eyes scanning the ground for anything of worth. Most of the other ruins she had seen usually had a roof, or a few pieces of smashed furniture. It looked like Ganon had tried to wipe any mention of Sheikah technology or know-how off the face of the earth.

 _And why wouldn't he?_ She thought. _He's had 10,000 years to plot his revenge. He's not going to leave the answers to free the Sheikah constructs from his control where his enemies can find them._

A glint of light caught her eyes. She turned and looked at what looked like one of the exterior walls of the lab. There was a pile of rocks at its base, and a small bit of silver underneath. She bent down, slowly, and carefully moved the rocks aside. Underneath was a small Sheikah artifact, bent and tarnished with time, but still looked to be in one piece.

 _Damned if I know what it does_. Clementa thought, examining it _. But I bet Aunt Purah will be more than happy to have this_. She fished around in the rocks a bit more, but came up with nothing else. She turned around and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. Looking across the rest of the ruin. It was smooth, and barren _. I don't think I'll find anything else here. Purah's just going to have to survive with whatever I can scavenge from Hyrule castle… If I'm well enough to make a second trip._

She pushed herself to her feet and began to walk slowly back to Amencer. _Oooh… I'm not feeling well._ She was fighting to keep her limbs moving. _I don't know if I'll make it any farther today. I'd hoped to at least make-_

An arrow whistled past her ear.

She dropped to the earth, partially out of instinct and partially out of exhaustion. The arrow landed in the ground behind her, thankfully without any critical parts of her body. She traced the arc, but the assassin was already gone _. Maybe if I'm lucky he'll think that shot killed me…_

Another arrow skimmed her ankle.

 _Or not._

She rolled, scrambling to put the ruined wall of the lab between her and the sniper, slipping in the mud. She felt sick to her stomach. _How am I supposed to fight like this? I can barely stand up._ Her stomach rolled at the idea of trying to use her halberd. She reached for her bow instead. _Fight fire with fire, I guess_. She looked at her stock of arrows and cursed. She was almost out. _Curse those moblins to the moon and back._

There was a laugh and another arrow pierced her hat, the arrowhead inches from her skull. She reached up and pulled it out, examining it. It was still in good enough condition to use. She knocked it and peeked over the wall. It wasn't hard to spot the red-clad assassin in a green field, even in the rain. He was standing, watching to see if she would move again. She stood, fired the arrow, then fell over in a swoon before she could see where it hit. She heard the yell of pain and knew that she had made her mark.

 _I can't keep fighting like this._ She realized _. I'm outgunned and I can barely stand. All that there's left to do is run…_ She hated the thought. She didn't want to spend her life running away anymore. But she was running out of options. She put her fingers to her lips and whistled, calling Amencer to her side. Another arrow sailed over the wall, skittering across the stones as Amencer approached. She heaved herself into the saddle, holding the reins in one hand and trying to pull her Halberd out of its sheath with the other. She spurred Amencer into movement, towards the road and to the west into Rito territory.

She could hear the eerie laughter behind her as the Assassin trailed her through the Breach of Demise. Stone pillars as ancient as Hyrule towered over her head casting shadows as she rode, all her focus on the reins in her hand and the saddle under her body. Every shadow seemed to jump out at her, death approaching from all sides as her vision began to blur. Her head started to spin again, the strange weakness spreading throughout her body. Then there was a flash of light to her right and a laugh as another arrow was directed at her face.

She swung the halberd awkwardly, the polearm slipping from her grip as the blade split the bow in two and sending the assassin tumbling to the earth. Amencer ran on, easily spinning into a full gallop as they crossed the West Hyrule Plains. Eventually the laughter faded behind her. She looked down at her hands, clenching the reins in her hands as tightly as they could. She looked out to the horizon, a blurred jumble of muted greens and blues. Time began to slow, and she wasn't sure if it was Amencer slowing down or her own perception of time shifting as she lost all sense of reality. Her arms gave out, going limp and collapsing in front of her as her body seemed to fold and fall away into blackness….

She was aware of a light, distant but warm. She tried to reach for it, but her arms didn't seem to want to move. Her body felt like a lead weight; every movement seemed to require more effort than it should have. She forced her eyes to open, squinting against the candlelight above her. She could hear someone talking nearby, and a few quiet snores as others slept. Where was she? Fear shot down her spine. _They didn't drag me back to the clan, did they?_

"Oh! You're awake!" A voice said, female and unfamiliar. Clementa weakly turned her head to try and see the person addressing her. The woman in front of her was no assassin, that was for sure. Her wide hips and gentle curves fit comfortably into the uniform of a stable hand. Her voice was soft, quiet, fitting for the room. She walked over to the bed with a small tray, a few bits of crockery on it. "You were barely breathing when you were brought in, I was worried you were done for." She said in concern.

Clementa took a deep a breath as she could and pulled dry, cracked lips apart. "Where…?" She asked weakly.

"Hush, you're still recovering." The lady said. "You're in Tabantha Bridge Stable. I'm Banji, the stable owner. Do you remember how you got here?"

She shook her head, a tiny movement that was almost imperceptible. "A traveler brought you in, a young man in a dark hood. He said you passed out escaping from an attacker. Your horse looked fine, but you look like you've been through the wringer." The lady gently held a glass of water to her lips. "Drink, you look parched."

Clementa pried her lips apart and let the soothing liquid flow down her throat. It really did help. Soon she could sit up without feeling sick to her stomach. Banji had a bowl of soup waiting. She ate slowly, her hands trembling as they fumbled the spoon. Her cloak and outer jacket had been pulled away and were carefully folded on a table next to her bed, her hat sitting next to it, the hole from the arrow painfully obvious. "My daughter asked if she could fix your hat." Banji said, setting down the empty tray. "She's been practicing her weaving and wanted to help, since I wouldn't let her take care of your bag." Her voice got a little quieter, looking over across the room at another bed which held a sleeping child. "The Traveler had your halberd and… well, I didn't want my children to see the blood still on it." She said, nervously. "They're not old enough to know where it came from yet."

Clementa's face paled again. She hadn't remembered hitting the assassin that hard. "I understand." She said quietly. "I shall clean it in… in the morning so you shan't have to worry about it."

"We'll see how you feel in the morning." The Stable hand said sternly. "You came in looking like death. You still do. What happened?"

"I don't know." Clementa admitted. "I've been feeling sick for almost a week, but I had thought it was just a cold. But when I was fleeing… I could barely stand. It took almost all my strength just to stay on my horse. I don't know how I survived."

Banji leaned forward and put a hand on her forehead. "You're still burning' up with a mighty fever. I don't think you've broken whatever it is you've got yet, and I don't have any medicine strong enough to fight it." She sat back in her chair and thought for a moment. "The Great Fairy might be able to help you, but… getting to her these days has been dangerous. There's a pair of flying mechanical monstrosities guarding the road between here and Rito village. Only a few people have been able to get through. Everyone else has to go the long way around the canyon, and you certainly won't last that long if you try to go alone."

"It's a risk… I'm willing to take." Clementa said slowly. "I'm no use to anyone if I can't… kick this... whatever this is." She was starting to feel tired again. She leaned her head back into the pillow, letting its softness envelop her. It felt like lying on a cloud.

The Stable hand smiled gently, pulling the blanket up a bit higher. "Get some sleep. We'll see if you feel any better in the morning."

She slept like the dead. She still felt dead when she awoke late the next morning. She could hear children playing in the distance as her eyes fluttered open. The interior of the stable was empty, bar the man at the desk who was sitting at a workbook. She slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, fighting the dizziness in her head as she did so. She felt marginally better once she was sitting up, but she was nowhere near fighting shape. The stable hand at the desk looked up as her as she moved, then leaned out the window and shouted out into the yard. Banji came hustling in scarcely a minute later, concern on her face as Clementa pushed herself up in bed.

"Lie still!" She cried, gently pushing the wandering Sheikah back down. "You're not strong enough to be out of bed yet."

"I'm…. feeling better, I promise." Clementa breathed, even as the shaking in her hands betrayed her.

"At least have something to eat." Banji insisted. "You're as pale as a ghost."

It was an hour later before her hands finally stopped shaking. She set down the spoon next to the empty bowl of soup, leaning her head back in satisfaction. Her head had stopped spinning, although now her arms were bristling against the cold. She wasn't sure if it was the air this far north of her homeland, or the illness that still coursed through her body that made her shiver so. Regardless, it was cold and she didn't like it.

"You're looking a bit less peakish now, that's good." Banji noted, taking the bowl away. "But are you sure you're well enough to make the journey to the Great Fairy? It's not an easy road once you leave here."

"Wellness has nothing to do with it." Clementa said, steeling her body as best she could for what was to come. "I will not be well again until I go to see her." Not to mention the business of the missing pages of the Rito Bard's song…

Banji sighed and shook her head. "I guess there's no stopping you, is there?" She asked sadly. "If you're determined to go, I won't stop you. But." She said sternly, raising a finger. "My son Chork will accompany you across the bridge. I'm not having you leave here only to fall off the Great Bridge because you were too sick to stay on your horse."

"I can agree to that." Clementa said with a smile. Then her smile faded. "What happened to my bags?"

"I had my husband bring them in. Your food looked to be going rotten so I tossed it all out." Banji said. "Eating bad food isn't going to make you well again any time soon. There's some fresh fruit in there, and a bit of roasted meat for the road. I'd make you some more soup but I don't think it would keep."

"Thank you." Clementa whispered. "Your kindness is overwhelming."

"What goes around, comes around." Banji said with a shrug. "I'm sure you've helped a traveler or two in your time. And we couldn't just leave you out in the cold to die." She set the bowl on a nearby table and leaned out the front door of the stable. "Chork! Go and get her horse saddled up!"

Banji's children gathered around at the entrance of the stable as she climbed slowly into Amencer's saddle. The eldest of the three carefully held Clementa's hat in her hands. She had acquiesced to let the girl hold onto it and repair it until she returned from her journey to the Great Fairy. It looked, old, ratted, the arrow holes in it painfully obvious. Just like she felt now.

"You'll see the pass once you get across the bridge." Banji was saying to Chork, who still held the reins in his hands. "I don't want you going any further than that, you hear me?"

"Yes, mother." Chork sighed.

"Now, be careful." Banji said to the pair of them. Clementa felt almost naked without her hat, even though her cloak was wound tightly around her shoulders. "The Great Bridge is sturdy, but there's still a few holes in the woodwork. I wish we could raise the money to fix it, but with Hyrule the way it is… I don't even know who I would hire to repair it."

Clementa thought instantly of the rather flamboyant carpenter and his assistants far across the world in Hateno village. _Perhaps when Hyrule is safe…_

"Now go on! It's getting later and I don't want you crossing that bridge after dark." Banji said sternly.

Clementa looked down and nodded at Chork. With her hands firmly gripping the saddle horn and his careful hands on the reins, they began their journey across the great Tabantha Bridge. It was slow going; there was a fierce wind that day that more than once threatened to blow her out of the saddle. She was glad she had left her hat with the children; she would have lost it for sure in this gale. She doubled down into her saddle and let Chork lead the way across the bridge. She could see why Banji hadn't wanted to let her go alone, looking at the state of the bridge. There were holes large enough to swallow her and her horse, sending them both plummeting to their doom.

They reached the other side, safe and sound. The wind seemed to die down as the came closer to the pass in the cliffs. Chork pulled the horse to a stop and pointed to the pass. "This is as far as I can go." He told her. "Good luck getting past those watcher thingys-you're going to need it."

"Thank you." Clementa said. She reached back into one of her saddle bags and pulled out her spyglass. She focused on the pass, spotting in an instant the Guardians who flew between the cliffs, scanning the earth for intruders.

"What are you doing?" Chork asked.

"Watching them." Clementa said. "I've learned that, while dangerous, these Guardians have a pattern to their movements. If there's a consistent gap in their patrols I can slip through there."

Chork watched her in awe as she patiently watched the path of the Guardians. There, was, indeed, a chink in the patrols that would allow her to speed past unharmed. It was a small gap, though, and she would have to move quickly. It was still dangerous. She collapsed the spyglass and put it back in her bags, taking the reins up in her hands. They were shaking again, but she wasn't sure if it was the illness or fear of the challenge ahead of her. "You had best get back to the stable. Tell Banji she has my eternal gratitude."

"I will." Chork said. "Good luck! And if you live make sure you come back and tell us about it!" He said, turning back towards the bridge. She watched as he set off, alone, across the rickety and windy bridge. Then she turned back to the cliffs in front of her. She steered Amencer towards the cliff, stopping just short of the entrance. She watched, zealously, as the Guardians swerved and flew and turned and….

 _Go_

Amencer sprung to life, dashing in the open gap between the two guardians as it opened. She leaned low in the saddle, against his body as he galloped, full speed, towards the other side. Amencer slowed as they passed the guardians. She breathed, sitting up. They had made it.

She heard a beeping, one that she had become all too accustomed too. She groaned and spurred Amencer back to speed. They weren't in the clear yet. Amencer galloped on, but she knew that they would be toast in just a few seconds.

 _There_. A voice whispered in her head. She looked and saw a narrow gap in the cliffside to her right. She pulled the reins as hard as she could and steered Amencer in to the narrow gap as the guardian fired, causing a massive explosion behind her. Amencer panicked, and she fell out of the saddle. Thankfully he only trotted a short way away before stopping, just at the top of the narrow valley they found themselves in. She slowly pulled herself to her feet, groaning in pain and head spinning again, and limped up the slope.

The Fairy Fountain was beautiful. A great orange flower blossomed against the landscape, almost identical in shape to her sister's far to the southeast in Kakariko. Amencer bent to drink of the water that surrounded the spring, content. She looked out at the cliffs. The valley was the only way up to the fountain. The rest of the cliff was open to the air, the road to Rito Village far below them. She wanted to collapse in relief. She had made it. But there was still work to do. She turned to the fairy fountain and stepped up to the pedestal, reaching into her bag. The Fairy of Kakariko always appeared for the children of the village, but to ask a Favor of the fairies required something in return. She'd never understood their fascination with rupees-it wasn't like they ever went shopping for groceries-but it made choosing a tribute easy. She'd managed to save a red rupee for the occasion. She hoped it was enough.

Which was why she was very surprised when a purple rupee appeared in her palm. She stared at it-she hadn't remembered putting one in there. She looked around her. Where had it come from? Certainly not the stable hands, surely…?

Well, she wasn't going to waste it. She breathed a silent thank you and dropped the rupee into the pond. There was a shimmer of light as the rupee sank to its depths, then a rumble as the spirit of the fountain was awakened. This Great Fairy was no less small than her sister, although her features were different. The fairy settled and looked down upon the weak wanderer in front of her. "Thank you, young child of Kakariko, for this generous gift." The fairy said warmly. "It is rare for someone to give such a generous donation in this time." The Great Fairly leaned down and look at her intently. "So, little one, what brings you to my spring?"

Clementa opened her mouth to speak. "I…" She started, when a great wave of dizziness over took her. She dropped to her knees, fighting to stay conscious. The journey to the spring had taken far more out of her than she realized.

The Great Fairy didn't need another hint. With a wave of her hand one of the petals of the flower moved to form a wall, one that gently gave her support as she sat. Clementa leaned back in relief. "I suppose I shouldn't need to ask." The Great Fairy said. She beckoned to a smaller fairy that was dancing around the spring and whispered to it. It nodded and danced away, returning quickly with more of its brethren. They danced around the weary traveler, using their healing magic. Clementa could feel their magic working; the dizziness faded and the sick feeling in her stomach settled.

"You are very brave to come to my spring in the condition you are in." The Great Fairy said. "But I know that is not the only reason you came. My sister spoke of you; you seek the Sheikah Bard's lost pages."

Clementa smiled wearily and nodded. "I wish I could tell you what you wish to hear, but unfortunately I was in slumber long before the Sheikah poet visited these lands." The Fairy said sadly. "I shall ask the little ones-they are always here and may have seen more than I have. But for now, rest. You shall be fully healed by morning."

"Thank you." Clementa said, slowly standing up. She limped over to Amencer and pulled out her bedroll as the Great Fairy vanished back into her spring. The roll was soon laid out upon the rocky earth. She barely felt it as she lay down and looked up at the evening stars. She barely had time to think, though, before she fell into a deep slumber, lulled by the sound of the fairies dancing in the night.


	6. The Steadfast

**Strength of the Sheikah**

 **Chapter 6**

 _The Steadfast_

 _The sun shimmered down through the leaves on the trees. A young Sheikah girl was just ahead of her, her clothes carefully cleaned and belt tied into a perfect knot. There was barely even a speck of dirt on her shoes as she tiptoed around the trees. It was all too easy to sneak up on her and tap her on the shoulder. The girl shrieked and spun around, frightened. Her face fell as her counterpart cracked up, a pre-pubescent squeal in the morning sun. "Pazzy! That wasn't funny!" The girl said, scared and sad._

 _"_ _Yes, it was." She giggled, climbing up into the branch of a tree. "You scare waaaay to easily. Hide and seek is boring when you're the one seeking."_

 _The girl's face formed into a pout. "And that's why I never play with you! You always find me too fast when You seek!"_

 _"_ _It's not my fault you're bad at hiding." She said with a shrug. "You really should come to practice more, rather than staying in with that old fart all day."_

 _"_ _But I like practice with Grandfather!" The girl retorted. "He's been teaching me the most wonderful song. And I even got to hold his harp today!" Her arms crossed in an attempt at seeming indignant. It failed miserably when paired with her gentle face and wide, grey eyes. "He says I'm a natural at playing it."_

 _"_ _A natural at playing it badly, maybe." Her counterpart teased. "I could hear you all the way from the training grounds. I thought that someone was strangling a cat!"_

 _The girl's lip wobbled and tears began to fill her eyes. "Y-y-you don't m-mea-n th-tha-" She sniffled._

Oh no, _she thought_. I made her cry again. Grandma's going to kill me. _"Hey, I didn't mean it like- "She started, but it was too late. The girl below her had begun to cry, flopping down on the earth and sobbing into her hands. She rolled her eyes and flipped over, hanging down from the tree branch. "Hey, I'm sorry." She said. "You sounded great. And You only just started today, right?" She asked. The girl below her sniffled and nodded, looking up from her hands. "You'll be a fantastic player in no time. Better than I would ever sound."_

 _"_ _You would sound good too if you came to practice occasionally." The girl on the forest floor pointed out. "But you're always in combat practice."_

 _"_ _What can I say? I'm good at fighting." She said with a shrug. "C'mon, tell me what else you did today." She continued to cheer her counterpart up._

 _The girl sniffled again, but wiped a tear away from her face as her companion dropped down to be by her side. "Grandfather was telling me he has a secret, special place he goes to when he needs to be alone for a while. He's going there next week to meditate, or something." The girl said. "Do you think I could have a special place to be alone sometimes?"_

 _"_ _It wouldn't hurt." She said with a shrug. "It might actually be good for you. Maybe."_

 _"_ _Aww!" The Girl said, giving her a big hug. "You're so sweet, Pazzy!"_

 _"_ _Hey, don't let it get around." She said uncomfortably, trying to wiggle out of the hug. "You'll run my image."_

 _The girl finally let go and looked up into the sky. "We should get back to the village. Mama's going to have lunch ready soon, and then we have lessons with Grandmother- "_

 _The wind gushed through the forest, pelting both with air and leaves. The two girls jumped to their feet and looked around. The sun had vanished._

 _"_ _There's danger nearby." The Girl said. She sounded different, suddenly. "You need to go."_

Hang on, the memory doesn't go like this. _She thought, confused. "P- "_

 _"_ _Hurry! You need to wake up!" The girl said, shoving her away._

Somehow the motion from the dream carried over into reality as Clementa rolled out of her bed, all senses flaring to life as a sickle landed in her pillow. She rolled and landed on her feet, still fighting to separate her dream from reality. The Yiga assassin in the shadows pulled his weapon from her bed, crouching in the shadows. She reached for her Halberd, only to realize with shock that it wasn't there. _I must have left it at the stable… How out of it was I?_ No respectable warrior ever left their weapon behind.

She stood, slowly, watching every movement of her attacker. The Sickle retreated as the moon, soaked blood red with the malice of Ganon, came out from behind a cloud. Her first instinct was recognition, then shock, then despair.

"Caoca!"

He was a mess. He was panting heavily, desperately, his hands shaking even as they held out the sickle. His uniform was coated in dirt and was torn in several places. There was banana smeared all over his mask in an ugly dried mess. His whole body shuddered as he moved.

"How…" He whispered in a dry, strained hiss. "That poison should have killed you. How are you still standing?"

Poison. Realization flooded through her body. _Not illness. They poisoned me._

[quote from chapter 5]

She shuddered. Only the kindness of strangers had saved her life. Her food shouldn't have rotted that quickly. Not without some sort of help.

"I'm stubborn." She said, stepping into the moonlight. "Why are you here, Caoca? How did you even get here?"

"To kill you!" He whispered. Nothing about him seemed healthy… or sane. "Even if I have to climb a mountain to do it! You disrespected us when you left the Clan. Do you know how much damage you did?! Now half the clan is doubting themselves!"

 _Serves them right._

"Do you know what you've done! Have you forgotten what you swore to do when you joined the Yiga? Do you even know what Shi Liu even means?!"

"Sixteen." Clementa said softly. "Shi Liu isn't a name, Caoca. It's a number, in Ancient Sheikah. Just as yours, Er Shisi, means twenty-four. Purah showed me the translations when I visited her in Hateno. The Yiga never saw us as more than numbers to pad their army with. They barely even tried to hide it."

"Lies!" The Yiga assassin shouted. "Slander and Lies! The Yiga are powerful! We are respected! We- "

"Are nothing to them, Caoca." Clementa interjected. "Just look at you. You're killing yourself for their cause and they won't look back if you die fighting me. They won't even come to bury you."

"Fool!" The Assassin shouted, lunging forward. She didn't even try to dodge. He lost his balance and nearly fell flat on his face, still nowhere within her reach. He stumbled back to his feet, waving back and forth as he tried to focus on her. "You killed Saan! The Best Sniper of the Yiga fell by your blade! You are our mortal enemy!"

She paled. She thought of her halberd, still sitting back at the stable. She hadn't realized she dealt a killing blow when she cleaned it the next day. There had been little blood on it, even after the rain.

"Caoca, please." She pleaded, reaching out a single hand. "Stop. You're exhausted and talking nonsense. Can you even see straight right now?"

"I don't need to see straight!" The Assassin shouted. He pulled out another banana from a hidden pocket. He didn't even bother to peel it, instead sticking it straight into a hidden hole underneath the mask and eating it. Banana flew everywhere in his messy madness, smearing even more across his mask as flecks flew across the tiny plateau. "I don't need to see at all in order to kill you!" He was swinging his sickle wildly now, frantic and manic as he ranted. Clementa realized with cold dread that he was standing on the very edge of the cliff.

"Caoca-!"

"DIE, TRAITOR!" He shouted.

"Caoca, no, don-"

He stepped back, preparing a swing that never struck home as his foot hit empty air. Clementa rushed forward, her arm outstretched to try and catch her one-time friend as he vanished, down the cliff and into darkness, his scream the only sound to mark his passage until it cut, abruptly, leaving her standing at the edge of the cliff in silence and the light of the moon as midnight passed and color faded from the world.

Her bout with poison had ended, but she still felt sick. It took all her strength not to collapse and sob. Her fists clenched and she walked away from the edge. She didn't need to descend the cliff to know that she would find no life at the bottom. She didn't mourn for the fallen assassin, but a tear still fell nonetheless for the boy she had once called her closest friend. Amencer looked up from where he had been sleeping by the fountain. She walked over in a daze and buried her face in his mane, thankful for the silent comfort he gave as she tried to compose herself.

She stayed awake for the rest of the night. Even if she had tried to lie down, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. Instead she lit a small fire, staring endlessly into its flame as the memory of his death, juxtaposed with the dream of a memory of a childhood long since lost, replayed in her head.

 _Is this all our legacy really is?_ She thought, tired and depressed _. Nothing but an endless cycle of death and decay until one or the other finally gives up the ghost? An endless war whose only victims are the innocent and naïve…_

She was still sitting by the fire when morning came, the sun peaking weakly over Death Mountain in the distance. She let the fire die, stomping out its embers as she rolled up her bed. A fairy wandered away from the spring, dancing around her head as she finished packing up her saddle bags. It landed on her hand for just a moment, fairy dust sparkling in the morning light, before lifting off again and flying back toward the spring. She turned to see the Great Fairy watching her patiently.

"You have a long and hard road ahead of you, child." She said wisely. "Do not let the night and its trappings ensnare and cloud your heart. Seek comfort in the light of day and the love of those around you." She sat up a bit. "I spoke to the fairies. They do remember seeing a Sheikah Poet pass by here a few years ago, and how he often spoke with the Rito. But they never saw where he stayed, or any stray pages that looked as if they had been ripped from a book. I am sorry."

"What for?" Clementa asked. "You cannot help that fate was against you. I know that I will find the pages eventually. I will just have to keep asking. Someone will know where they are." She hoisted herself up into the saddle. The weakness had finally vanished. She felt as fit as ever. "But I do thank you for your aid. I would have died if not for your help."

"It is freely given." The Fairy said in reply. "And… one more thing. Do you happen to have a few bokoblin horns and some guts on you?"

"Bokoblin guts?" Clementa asked, confused and slightly disgusted. "As a matter of fact, yes, but…"

"Wonderful!" The Great Fairy said in delight. "Hand them over, and I'll give your armor a little boost."

She did so, pulling the monsters parts carefully out of one of her saddle bags. The Great Fairy breathed in and blew a gentle kiss, magic dust coating the fabric. "There. You shouldn't take as much damage now, at least from combat. My sisters may be able to boost them even more, but you will need more specialized parts."

"This is more than I could have asked for." Clementa said. "Thank you."

There was a distant, metallic shriek. Clementa and the Great Fairy looked up to see Vah Medoh, which once circled the skies above Rito Village, turn and start to descend. The Wings bent and the Claws came forward as Vah Medoh came to rest on the great perch that Rito Village was built upon, glowing blue in the morning sun. The head came to bear and a great beam of red light burst forth, aimed for Hyrule castle.

"Oh My!" The Great Fairy proclaimed. "Now there's something you don't see every day!"

"He did it." Clementa breathed. "He really did it. He freed all four divine beasts."

"Victory may come to Hyrule after all." The Great Fairy said, looking to the sky. "There is finally hope again." She looked at the wanderer as she turned to face the small valley. "Good luck finding those pages. And do say hello to my sister for me!" With a wave and a great splash, the Great Fairy vanished back into her fountain. A few fairies floated by her head, one brushing her cheek almost as if giving a kiss. Then they floated away, continuing their dance around the fountain. Clementa smiled and steered Amencer down the hill. She still had a long road ahead of her.

Getting past the guardians was much easier the second time around. They could slip through the gap without drawing their attention. She rode at an easy trot across the Great Tabantha Bridge, pondering her next move _. I might try to delve into Hyrule Castle again and retrieve some more books. I can't go back to Purah with… well, whatever it was I found. And they may have left a few tools lying around there too_. She thought about the various ruins she had seen around Hyrule. _The Royal lab can't have been the only lab in Hyrule. Surely there was another somewhere. Maybe to the south closer to Zora's Domain or Gerudo Desert…._

There was a distant Scream. She pulled the reins to a stop and looked around. Then she realized there was smoke coming from Tabantha Bridge Stable.

She pushed Amencer into a full gallop, not that he needed much convincing. Her eyes squinted against the wind, desperate for signs of life. She saw a child run out from behind a pile of cargo, crying and scared. There was a great black Bokoblin behind them, chasing with a heavy club laden with spikes. There was also her Halberd, leaning up against the edge of the stable, glinting with royal colors in the mid-day light.

She turned Amencer as soon as he left the bridge, then leaped off his back as he continued. The child had vanished from sight, even as she snatched the Halberd from its resting place and jumped onto the boxes of cargo. The child was hiding behind a sheep, trying to use the innocent animal for cover from the Bokobins that ran wild in the compound.

 _What is this?_ She'd seen the monsters attacking passersby on the road, but never launching a full-scale attack like this. She could see Banji gathering a child into her arms as a Bokoblin chased her through the stable, Chork trying vainly to fight off another with a pot lid and a stick. The third child was nowhere to be seen. There was a scream to her right as the third child appeared around the edge of the stable, chased by another Bokoblin. The child fell to the earth, tripping on a stone. She turned around just in time to see the Bokoblin rear back.

The hit never landed.

Clementa leaped into the air, releasing the clasp of her cloak with one hand and her halberd firmly gripped, blade down, in the other. The cloak dropped neatly onto the cowering child, hiding her from sight and protecting her innocence from the carnage that was about to ensue. The Bokoblin became aware of a shadow and looked to the sky to see the sun obscured by an attacker with burning red eyes. It screamed, but couldn't change its target before its head was impaled by a Royal Halberd. It collapsed to the ground and crumbled into black smoke, even as Clementa scooped up the hidden child and ran on towards the next target.

Banji was cowering under a table, a child clutched in her arms as a blue Bokoblin stalked towards them, slobbering with a club in its hand. It screeched and swung the club out to strike. A long purple pole landed between it and its target, Clementa pulling the polearm over and back to lever it and her body between it and Banji. She handed the second child, still bundled in the cloak, to the trembling stable owner. "Get to the Shrine!" Clementa instructed. "Go!" Then with her hands free turned and continued combat with the bokobins. Banji nodded and, without a word, gathered the children in her arms and ran out of the stable. Soon the second of the marauding band was slain, crumbling to smoke at her feet. She ran outside, backhanding another Bokoblin that tried to sneak up on her. She saw Banji, two of her children and the old stable hand running up the hill towards the safety of the Sheikah Shrine. Chork and the third child were backed against a fence, three Bokoblin fighters surrounding them. Clementa dashed and slid between Chork and the oncoming monsters.

"Chork! Get to the Shrine!" She called. Chork nodded and scooped the third child into his arms, running up the hill after his mother. Clementa focused on the three in front of her. Two with clubs and one with a spear. It was the spear one She was most concerned with, one who had just as much reach as she did. She darted towards the middle Bokoblin with a club before the trio could react, planting the Halberd in its foot and using it to propel herself up and over, bring it the Halberd's tip over her head like an axe upon the one with a spear. It buried itself in the monster's skull, sending the monster reeling. She yanked the halberd out and sent the butt of the pole back, knocking the middle Bokoblin into the one behind it. Then she used the momentum to shove the Halberd forward into the one with a spear, impaling it through the stomach.

 _Why won't you die already?_ She thought as the monster struggled back to its feet _. You'd think a direct blow to the head would have killed it._ But the black ones weren't tough for no reason. She pulled the Halberd back, but the tip was firmly implanted in the monster's stomach, dragging it along for the ride. She rolled her eyes, planted her feet and swung, spinning the monster around to collide with the other two like bowling pins. The three went flying, the first dying upon landing. The other two struggled to their feet, watching her warily. She spun the halberd in her hand and planted the end of the pole in the earth, using it to launch herself at her attackers. Her momentum never slowed as she struck, weaved, and struck again, the polearm swinging around her shoulders and arms as she kept on the offensive. Finally, the second of the three was dead. The final Bokoblin looked at her, shrieked, and began to run away.

"I don't think so." She said, pulling out her bow. The last thing she needed was reinforcements. She pulled an arrow, one of her last, out of its quiver and took aim. She struck true, the arrow piercing the monster's ankle and sending it down. She walked forward, taking her time as she approached to examine her Halberd. It was starting to show the wear and tear of constant combat. It was lined with chips, scratches and notches in the blade. _It's going to break soon._ She though as she buried the blade in the monster's skull, killing it. _What a shame._

She surveyed the damage. The structure of the stable was still intact, even if the yard looked like a war zone. Bales of hay had been burst open and the fence was broken, the sheep running wild. But everyone was alive. She looked up at the Shrine where the family had taken shelter and waved. Cautiously, the stable hands made their way back down the hill.

"That was…incredible." Chork said breathlessly as they reached the yard. "I've never seen anyone with as much skill as you."

"Look at you! You barely have a scratch on you!" Banji said, hustling toward her with a child in her arms. The other two were carrying her cloak over their heads and giggling. "And to think just yesterday you could barely stand! That Fairy must have some powerful magic."

"What about you? Are you all unharmed?" Clementa asked. She knew the children wouldn't be able to sleep for nights after this, but they all looked to be physically sound. The youngest child curled up a bit more in his mother's arms at the sight of Clementa's halberd.

"We'll be alright." Banji assured her. "I don't know how we could ever thank you for this. You saved our lives."

"Oh! Oh! I know!" The eldest daughter said. She dropped the cloak on her sister and ran into the stable. "I fixed up your hat so it's all pretty now."

If she hadn't known better, she would have thought it was a new hat. The fabric she had woven through to serve as a strap was still there, but the rest of the hat looked fresh and clean. Every single arrow hole was gone, carefully hidden by fresh material. The girl had even painstakingly painted the brim and the tip of the hat with red paint.

"Momma's got a book with pictures in it, and one of the pictures had a hat just like this one!" The girl said, excited to share her work. "She says it's a Sheikah warrior from an age long ago. I wanted to paint the Sheikah eye on it just like in the picture but then Ena said that if I got paint an eye then she should get to paint a puppy and I said that was stupid warriors didn't have puppies on their hats but she kept crying about it and momma came over and said that if we couldn't agree neither of us would get to paint on it so I left it off." The sentence came out in one long breath. Clementa carefully took the hat from her and weighed it in her hands. She could indeed picture the Sheikah eye painted on its surface, bright red with three marks and the signature tear. She was glad that it had been left off, and not only because it would have been accompanied by a puppy.

"You did very well. You should be proud of your work." Clementa said, sliding the strap over her head and letting the hat fall onto her back. She knelt and put a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. "I shall wear it with honor."

The girl's eyes shone with delight. "Thank you! I'm glad you like it!" She said with excitement. She turned and looked up at Banji, who was still comforting her youngest child. "Did you hear that, momma? She liked it!"

Banji looked down at her daughter and smiled. "I heard. You did well, Kenyo." She looked across the yard and sighed. "I guess we had better start cleaning up this mess." The yard certainly looked it. The cargo boxes had been tipped over and hay bales ripped open. Lunch was burning in the cooking pot, which was the source of the black smoke she had seen from the bridge. Amencer was casually standing by a small pile of hay, trying to be surreptitious in eating it. Some of the fence posts had been ripped out of their places, allowing the sheep to run wild.

The young boy looked up from Banji's arms. "Bug." He said, pointing to something close to the road. It was indeed a bug, or at least shaped like it. Large and blue, the bug-shaped bundle seemed to quiver as Clementa approached it, the family in tow.

The owner was nowhere in sight, but it wouldn't be that hard to guess… Clementa rapped on the outer shell of the backpack, which was surprisingly hard. "Beedle? Are you in there? It's safe to come out now."

The backpack quivered again, then seemed to lift as the travelling shopkeeper appeared from beneath the enormous bundle. "It is? Good." The back pack seemed to unfold and fold again as Beedle extracted himself from its interior. In seconds, the backpack was back to its regular shape, serving as both home and storefront for the wandering wayfarer. His little shelf was even folded up, ready and waiting. "Wandering monsters are terrible for business." Then he looked up to see who had called to him. "Oh! I was just thinking about you!"

"I'm not surprised." Clementa said with a laugh. "You only saw me yesterday."

"Yes! But I was thinking about you this morning before the monsters attacked." Beedle insisted. "I was thinking about you and wondering if you had seen the Ancient Training Ground of the Sheikah."

"Ancient Training Ground?" Clementa asked. "The only training grounds I know of are the ones in Kakariko Village."

"Ooooh! No, these are special training grounds that are said to be lost to time." Beedle said. "No one knows where they are any more."

"That would be why I don't know of them." Clementa said.

"I've heard that the strongest of the Sheikah warriors trained there." Beedle said.

"And why are you so interested in these Training Grounds?" Clementa asked. Interest in anything outside of etymology or business was rare in Beedle.

"Because…." Beedle said in a conspirical whisper. "The Grounds are said to be shaped like a giant Rhino Beetle!" There were stars in his eyes as he said it.

 _Oooooooof course…_

"I think your info might be a little off the mark, Beedle. Beetles aren't a creature the Sheikah are normally associated with. Where did you even hear this?"

"I read it in one of those rumor mill books. You know, the ones in just about every stable in Hyrule?" Beedle said. "Traysi might be a bit of a rumor-monger, but I've never known her info to be wrong yet!"

 _Traysi?_ Clementa turned the name over in her head _. I've seen the name in those rumor books, but I've never met the lady herself. How does someone like her know of ancient Sheikah secrets that even we don't?_

"Do you remember which stable you found this book?" Clementa asked. Behind her, Banji and her children had begun cleaning up the stable yard.

Beedle shook his head. "I don't unfortunately. But maybe you could ask Traysi herself! I heard she's in Gerudo Desert researching some new rumor."

"Maybe I will." Clementa said. "I'm curious about this ancient training ground. It may just have the answers I've been looking for." _The Sheikah were warriors, first and foremost. If there were to be any answers about their strength, it was in the place they trained._

"Good luck!" Beedle said. "And if you do find it, tell me if it is shaped like a Beetle, would you?" He pleaded.

"I can do that." Clementa said with an amused smile. Then she turned to help Banji clean up the stable yard. "Amencer! Quit eating the hay!"


	7. The Ghost

Sorry for the Delay in a new chapter folks! We hope to return to our semi-regular scheduled updates soon.

* * *

 **Strength of the Sheikah**

 **Chapter 7**

 _The Ghost_

She spent the night at the stable. Banji had quietly pulled her aside while her daughters were piling hay into a wagon and Chork was trying to herd the sheep back into a broken pen. "I know this is more than I should ask of you." She said quietly watching her daughters. "But could you stay with us for one more night? My children would sleep better and it would give me peace of mind."

"Of course. Don't be afraid to ask." Clementa assured her as she wrangled a horse back into the stable. She had been planning to stay the night anyway. Such a blatant bokoblin raid was unusual, even for monsters. She was going to leave at first light and try and track them back to their main camp, to make sure they didn't threaten the stable again.

The relief on Banji's face was palpable. "Thank you." She said, hoisting her youngest further up her hip. "I don't know what we would have done without you."

The sun set that night on a content and well-stocked stable in Hyrule Ridge. The sheep were sleeping peacefully in their pen and those who manned the lonely outpost were gathered around the table enjoying a hearty dinner. Clementa sat among them, answering the children's many questions and relaxing in the light of the lanterns overhead. Finally, as dusk fell entirely the children began to yawn and toddle off to bed. The youngest daughter, Ena, pulled a large book from the shelf and, toddling under its great weight, carefully walked over to Clementa, who was still sitting at the table. She didn't say anything, but her big eyes conveyed the quiet, nervous question she was too scared to ask.

Clementa smiled and picked the child up, setting her down on her knee, the book laid flat upon the table. Clementa glanced at the cover before the child pulled it open and began to turn the pages. _Encyclopedia of Hyrule_. Curious, Kenyo crept over from her bed and pulled herself up onto another stool as Ena flicked through the pages of the book.

"See?" She said. "That's the picture! He's got a hat just like yours!" She said, pointing to one of the pictures. There was an illustration, taking up the entire page, depicting three Sheikah. The front most one wore the hat Kenyo pointed at, the Sheikah Eye prominent on the front. It was obvious he wore the armor of a warrior, and carried a naginata that made her heart ache in nostalgia and longing. Just behind him, to the left, was a Sheikah dressed not unlike her Aunt Purah, but older and with more subtle glasses. To his right was a Sheikah whose garb she did not recognize, carrying a harp with a scroll tucked in the pocket of the bag he carried. He was poised almost as if to play it. _There's something familiar about him…_

"Can you read it?" Ena asked. "Please?" She added after a look from her mother. Clementa hesitated for a moment. It was one thing to research her Tribe's history herself. To share the secrets of a long-hidden tribe with another…

She relented. "Of course." She said. She propped the younger girl a bit higher up on her knee and began to read the text that accompanied the illustration.

"The Sheikah are a long-lived tribe who have served the Royal Family of Hyrule for generations on end." She began to read. "Masters of combat and pioneers of modern technological marvels, the Sheikah devote themselves to the safety of the Royal Family and the Welfare of the kingdom. Their trademark symbol is the Sheikah eye, marked with a red tear that was added after the Royal Family betrayed them long ago."

"What does 'betrayed' mean?" Kenyo asked, interrupting suddenly.

"It means that the Royal Family turned their back on the Sheikah in a time of great need, or great peril." Clementa replied. "But this was long, long ago, long before you or I were even born _._ " _Perhaps even before the time Calamity Ganon first cast his shadow upon Hyrule…_

"Keep reading!" The younger daughter said excitedly. Clementa turned her eyes back to the page.

"Much of the History of the Sheikah has been lost to the ages, but their most important legends remain, passed down from mother to child in a never-ending chain. Most important of these is of Impa, an inherited name that is passed down the line of the Tribe leader. There have been many in the tribe's name who have born that title, all women of great renown. Some possessed great strength, others incredible skill in combat, and still others wisdom and guidance for the Royal Family they served. All known across Hyrule as leaders of their tribe, advisors to their kings, and guardians of their charges, the princess of Hyrule."

"Wooow…" The younger daughter said in awe. "Do you know someone with that name?"

"I do." Clementa said. The children missed the hint of sadness in her voice. "She… she is the current leader of the Tribe back in Kakariko. I have never seen her fight, but I have been told that in her days guarding the Princess she was a fearsome warrior." _And now she sits watching her tribe fade into obscurity, helpless..._

"I bet she was so cool!" Kenyo said, standing up on her stool. "Can you imagine getting to guard a Princess? You have to be, like, ultra-strong to do that! _And_ you get to hang out with a Princess!"

"It wasn't all fun and games." Clementa reminded her. "She had to make sure the Princess was safe from dangerous threats." _Come to think of it, I don't think she ever mentioned guarding the Princess herself. It was always the Hero with the Legendary Sword._

"What is she like?" Kenyo asked, shaking her out of her reverie.

"Who, the Princess?"

"No, Impa!" The girl giggled. "Is she really the same one that defended the princess a hundred years ago?"

"Yes, although you wouldn't know it just by looking at her." Clementa said. "She is over a hundred years old. She usually just sits in the longhouse and guides the village. Everyone in the village respects her wisdom and authority." _Except for a few rebellious teenagers full of bananas and no common sense_. "When I was younger she would tell us stories of the old days, when there were more Sheikah who worked in the Palace and in the laboratories around Hyrule."

"Wow! She sounds really cool!"

"She sounds really old." The younger daughter said sleepily from her arms. "I bet she can't fight anymore."

"Nuh-uh! She totally could!" Kenyo spat back. She looked up at Clementa. "She could, right?"

"Well…" Clementa said slowly. "I really don't know."

"Why not?!"

"I've been too afraid to find out." She was honest, if nothing else.

The young girl looked at her, then began to giggle. The giggles turned to full peals of laughter before long.

Banji looked up from the paperwork she had been doing at the table. "All right, I think it's time for a couple of young girls to go to bed." She said, standing up and setting down her pencil.

"But mamaaaaa…."

"You heard me, Kenyo. Now get to bed." Banji said, pulling Ena out of Clementa's arms. "I let you stay up late enough."

"Yes Mama." Kenyo said sadly, hopping off the stool. "Good night miss Clementa!" She said, before scurrying away to her bed on the far side of the room. Ena waved sleepily from Banji's arms as she was carried to her own bed. Clementa smiled and gave a gentle wave back before turning her attention back to the entry in the book. There was more to the entry, text that she had been reluctant to read to the two young girls who before today had never known the fear that the world carried in its breath.

 _The Sheikah Tribe was in decline for several years before the discovery of the Divine Beasts and the Army of Guardians. She read silently, finger on the page tracing the illustration of the warrior. With the mission to prepare the Beasts for the return of Calamity Ganon the tribe thrived, although its most essential and traditional positions were passed on to others on the order of the King._

 _Does that include the Princess?_ Clementa thought _. Impa never mentioned travelling or guarding the princess, just that she was assigned to help protect her. Why would the King give that job to someone else, and not her?_

"You look worried." Banji said, walking over to the table with a fresh candle. "Surely the children didn't wear you out that much?"

"Huh? Oh, no, just thinking…" Clementa said, turning her attention away from the page. "The History of my people was scattered after the fall of the kingdom. I wonder how many scraps like this survive in the other stables."

"Well, I don't know if any of the other stables have books about the Sheikah," Banji began, setting down the candle. "But they have plenty of books on Hyrule's history. The stories help pass the time on rainy nights when the children are restless. My father ran the Riverside stable for many years. I recall a book, though vaguely, that might be of interest to you."

"I plan to pass that way, actually." Clementa said, closing the book in front of her. The illustration of the Sheikah was too haunting. "I have to take a longer route to avoid Hyrule Field, but I will pass there as I head back to Hateno."

"You have a long journey ahead of you." Banji noted. "I am heading to bed, but you are welcome to stay up as long as you wish."

"Thank you, I won't be too much longer." Clementa replied. "I need to leave early tomorrow if I am to make my destination before dark."

"Sleep well." Banji said, and walked away.

Clementa stretched her arms above her head, yawning as the long day finally made itself known to her body. She looked out the opening of the stable's tent into the darkness outside, the faintest of stars visible against the candlelight. For the briefest of instants, she thought she saw a flame, guarded by a cloak and a mask, but it vanished when she blinked, as it if was never there at all.

Clementa looked down at the closed book in front of her, which bore the crest of Hyrule on its cover. As she stood up to return to bed herself, a melody laced itself in her thoughts, pulling at a thread in her theories and guesswork about the lost history of her people.

 _May those who seek soon come to find_

 _Our history and Hyrule's intertwined._

She rose bright and early the next morning, determined to make it to Hyrule Castle before dusk. The Blood Moon had risen and fallen only two nights before; the Castle would be sleeping while Ganon summoned his strength again. Amencer was saddled and waiting for her as she finished breakfast, nickering happily as the girls played with his mane, adding braids and carefully weaved trinkets. Banji walked behind her with a small package.

"I know this is too much to ask of you, after everything you have done for us." She said. "But if you are going to Riverside Stable, could you take this with you? I promised that I would send wild berry jelly when I made some, but there have been so few travelers who pass this way anymore what with the monsters in the cliffs and…"

Clementa laughed and took the package. "Don't worry, I shall see your package safely there." She promised. She slid the package into her saddle bags and climbed up into the saddle. "Thank you, all, for everything." She said, looking down on the little family.

"Bye Miss Clementa!" Kenyo said. "Come back and visit sometime!"

Clementa smiled and, without a word, turned her horse out of the stable yard and to the south, following the road through the cliffs of Hyrule. She waited until the stable was out of sight before pulling out her spyglass. She had one last errand to attend to before she rode east.

 _There._ Hiding in the scablands, a small camp of monsters matching those that had attacked the stable yesterday. She turned Amencer and rode, fast and hard into the camp, scattering the flames of the campfire and trampling a weak bokoblin under the hooves of her steed. Her Halberd flashed in the morning sun, blinding the unaware monsters until her blade sliced through their bodies, ending their lives. The camp was eradicated in short order.

 _At least until the next blood moon_. She thought as the last of the black smoke drifted away in the morning sun _. Then they'll be back to hunt again._ She spurred her horse and rode on, eastward past the Breach of Demise and the Tech lab, towards Hyrule Castle and the foot of Death Mountain.

The weather was still pleasant when she reached the stable. She was quickly becoming a known quantity amongst the stable hands-they took her horse happily and bid her a warm welcome. She passed Banji's care package of Jelly over to the stable hands, who received it with no shortage of glee. She sat by the fire and watched as they spread it on their bread for dinner even as she cooked up a few potions and meals of her own for the road. Then, with a wave, she vanished back up the road to her next destination.

She walked back along the bank of the river, watching the water flow and the Malice of Ganon swirl around the spires of the once grand castle. She hoped the raft was still where she had anchored it after her first attempt, hidden just under Boneyard bridge. Otherwise it was going to be a very long swim. There were few travelers out at this hour, which was a blessing. It meant there was a slightly lesser chance of finding a sickle in her back. She looked up to see a twinkle of light in the shadow of a tree, but it was gone before she could take a closer look. When she reached the tree, there was nothing under it of any use, value, or interest. Just a mushroom she picked and tucked into her bag for later.

It was turning to dusk when she finally found the little raft, but she didn't mind. Darkness was quickly becoming a friend of hers. She pulled the anchor loose and tasted the wind. It was blowing towards the castle today, a stroke of luck for her. She pushed off, grabbing the Korok leaf she had left behind as she began to push her raft towards the hidden harbor in the depths of the castle.

While her second assault on the Castle was no less easy, it was no more difficult. Having a strong weapon at hand made killing the lizalfos that had reappeared child's play compared to the last time, although she did have to clear the library herself before she could breathe easily. Finally, the last monster collapsed into black smoke, and she rested her halberd against her shoulder and began to peruse the shelves. The melody that wound itself through her dreams played itself in her memory, and she found herself humming it as she read the backs of long forgotten tomes.

 _Our history and Hyrule's intertwined…_

 _Maybe I'm looking in the wrong place._ She thought, pulling a book written in Ancient Sheikah from the shelves. _Our family has served the Royalty of Hyrule for centuries. It would surely be recorded in their histories as well as our own_. She looked around. Many books were burned or otherwise unreadable, but most were still intact. She slid a few Sheikah books into her bag before looking for a more general book on Hyrulean history. She let her gaze wander around the room, with its ruined staircases, rotting tapestries, a single torch lit in the darkness, stacks upon stacks of books left behind by escaping scientists, the ceiling caving in and exposed to the night air.

Something in the air shifted behind her. She turned, but there was nothing there, just a single flickering torch to light the room waving merrily at her. She turned around and went back to looking at the bookshelves. She found a large, green book with the kingdom's crest on the cover. She had opened the first page to check its contents when there was a blast of wind behind her. She spun, the book to her chest as she scanned the room. But again, there was nothing to create movement or wind, only the lonely torch on the far wa….

 _That's not the torch that was lit last time._

Not moving her back from the bookcase, she closed the book and slid it into her bag, the set the bag on the floor. If she was in for a fight it would only slow her down. She thought about approaching the mysterious torch, but thought better of it and pulled out her bow. A single arrow, straight and true flew across the room, striking the torch in its center. The flame died instantly, plunging the room into darkness. Then there was a laugh.

It sounded like a Yiga, but oh, so much worse. It echoed, rattled, dying in the air as soon as It began around and around the room. The torches flared and died in succession, chasing themselves in a circle as the laugh grew in volume. She tracked the flame, then fired at a torch just as it lit, creating a wail of pain and stopping the haunting laugh. The torches all died again, and the laugh with it. She drew another arrow, waiting for the torches to light again. It was only the hair on the back of her neck that alerted her to the specter that had materialized in the bookcase behind her. She leapt, spun, and fired the arrow straight into the being's heart, but in vain. She landed on the floor, skidding to a stop as she brought the bow to bear.

It was black, and red, tattered fabric creating a cloak around it that did not touch the ground and moved in an absent wind. It floated out of the bookcase, spindly limbs stretching and cracking themselves into contorted shapes, a lantern with a sinister red flame clutched in one hand. It bore the mask of a Yiga, at least the remains of one. But two large eyeholes had been cracked in the mask, eyes no less bright or sinister than the flame it carried. Eggshell lines and cracks crisscrossed the mask from those eyeholes, almost reaching into the form of the ghost itself. There was some form of cowl that hid the back of its head, stark white in contrast to the rest of the body. But worst of all was the hideous laugh that echoed from within the mask. She nocked another arrow and fired. It vanished through the mask to bounce of the bookcase behind it, falling uselessly to the floor.

 _So much for plan A._ She thought, stashing her bow and pulling her Halberd free. She reached forward and struck, but her blade hit nothing but air as the specter vanished. The hair on her neck stood up again, and she lunged forward, but not fast enough to escape the swipe of the creature's long talons. she could feel the pain on her back, even though she could tell no blood had been spilled. _He can hit me but I can't hit him? That's not fair._

The creature laughed and lunged again, its talons swiping at air as she ducked and dodged, fighting to stay clear of its arms as she tried in vain to hit back. But it was no use; her Halberd would strike nothing but air as the specter narrowed in. Her back hit a pillar, and she lunged forward in desperation. Her blade passed through the ghost, struck a table and shattered into pieces.

 _My halberd…_

But she had no time to mourn for her fallen, faithful weapon. The ghost, sensing weakness, went on the attack, forcing her to run for her life. She danced around the room, flipping over tables and jumping off any piece of furniture she could to gain ground against the ghost. She raced around the corner of a chair and slipped on something on the ground, sending her crashing to the floor. She turned over to see an arrow lying on the ground. But it wasn't one of hers; this one was tipped with a mysterious blue metal and was carved not unlike the Sheikah Shrines and towers. She grabbed it and Inspected it. The shaft had broken, but the arrowhead itself looked to be in perfect condition. It glowed with a calming blue light, especially in the darkness and suffocating Malice of Ganon.

The laugh came again, and she looked up to see the spirit descending on her. She reacted on instinct, flipping the arrowhead over in her hand and launching it much like a Kunai. While it flew through the specter like all her other weapons to land on the floor, this one split the spirit in two, causing its confident laugh to turn into a terrifying scream as it was ripped from the physical world. It vanished in an instant, but its final words echoed in her ear, in the voice of her once dearest friend.

 _The Yiga Shall Haunt You to the Ends of Hyrule!_


	8. The Rumor

_I'm not dead I promise!_

 **Strength of the Sheikah**

 **Chapter Eight**

 _The Rumor_

She took a couple of days off from travelling. She rode back to the Great Plateau and made the grueling climb all the way back to her little sanctuary in the Temple of Time to settle in with the books she had uncovered and a warm mug of tea. She had arrived not a moment too soon, either. Rain poured down in gusts as soon as she had entered the bell tower. Climbing would have been impossible had she arrived any later in the day. Thankfully the roof held, although the giant gap in the wall did let in some of the rain. She sighed and set most of the books in the chest that remained. She had brought something for that, however; a tapestry from the castle. It had been heavy, but she had hauled it up with a rope after reaching the top rather than try to carry it up the cliffside. It was old, and slightly moth-eaten, but the thick fabric stood well against the rain. It was soon carefully hung, protecting the small floor from the pouring rain.

She set her bedroll in a corner and pulled out her flask, freshly filled with warm tea from the nearby stable. Her bag was packed with plenty of provision and fresh rainwater was right outside the window. She could last for a few days easily before needing to hunt. She carefully placed a fresh candle in the lantern she had left behind before sitting down with the Hyrule History book.

It was certainly an eye opener. The book itself was massive. She hadn't realized when she pulled it off the shelf how extensive Hyrule's history was. She checked the cover again after reading a few pages. Vol. 1. Unfortunately, it didn't say how many volumes there actually were. She sighed. It would take her years to find and read through every volume.

And a dark feeling in the bottom of her gut told her she didn't have that long.

She flicked through the book, looking for anything that stood out to her amongst the pages. There were illustrations, some intricately drawn while others were crude brush-strokes, imitations of art that had been found over the long history of the kingdom. She checked the last entry in the book. There were references of a "Twilit invasion" that mystified her, but no mention of the Sheikah tribe. She turned back, slowly, to the beginning of the book and began to read about the founding of Hyrule Kingdom.

Two days passed, as the sun rose and set over the kingdom she sat in her tower and read, occasionally taking breaks to wander the nearby forest and hunt, stretch her legs, and think. Finally, she slid a leaf she had pressed into the book as a bookmark into the latest section and closed it, setting it down and rubbing her eyes. She wasn't even a fourth of the way through the book and her head was exploding with information. Wars, battles, the kingdom rising and falling again and again as the threat of Ganon return to threaten Hyrule, only to be beaten back by a legendary hero and the kingdom's faithful princess… and the Sheikah, interwoven with it all.

'A long time' doesn't even begin to do our history justice. She thought, staring out the window at the sunrise. We have served Hyrule since its founding, if not long before.

But it didn't answer her question. Not the burning one that sat in the back of her skull and drove her quest. She knew her people had been powerful, once. What event happened that sealed their power away for good?

She stood up and stretched, her neck stiff and sore after reading for hours. She hadn't been able to sleep the night before, what with the vision of the strange specter that had attacked her in the castle haunting her dreams. So, she had sat and read, watching in her mind's eye as the Sheikah appeared and vanished like a shadow in the history of the once great kingdom. What was that thing? She wondered idly as she set the history book in the chest. It spoke with Caoca's voice, but it wasn't Hylian-or living-in the slightest.

One of the other books in the chest caught her eye. Spurred by the book Kenyo and Ena shared with her at the stable, she had snatched a copy of the Encyclopedia of Hyrule when she spotted it on the shelf in the Castle's library. It looked to be well-worn; it must have been a common reference book back when the library was still in use. She pulled it out of the chest and flipped it open, pouring through the pages with curiosity until an entry caught her eye. The illustration of the strange creature was like the specter she had seen only a few nights before, although it did not wear a Yiga mask and the colors were different. It even carried a lantern, although it was not colored.

 _A Poe._ She thought, reading through the entry. _So that's what dear Caoca has become. Nothing but the spirit of a person spurred by revenge and lust for power._ She sighed, weariness flowing through her limbs as she processed the new information in front of her.

 _He was so innocent. I'd never known him to hurt a fly before we left the clan-he always preferred to watch the birds and play with his brushes and paints. He was never discouraged, either; we all loved seeing the works of art he created, even when he felt like a poor warrior for it. After we left that bright creativity became another faceless goon, and now an anonymous ghost with not even a name to claim as his own._

 _He was my best friend._

 _I won't let another brother or sister fall to that fate._

The book was unceremoniously dropped back into the chest, the lid kicked shut as she picked up her bag and swung out of the tower _. I will find the Strength of the Sheikah._ She promised as she expertly climbed down the crumbling architecture to the plateau below. _I may not know what it is yet, but I will not let my brothers and sisters be killed by malice nor neglect. Too many have fallen to those blades already._

She almost flung herself off the plateau and climbed down to the road, racing to the nearest stable as soon as her feet hit the ground. Anger and passion drove her, even as she dodged a camp of bokoblins rather than fight weaponless. She was tired. Sick and tired of people she loved and cared for being threatened and killed over fruitless loyalties and fanatic oaths to a destructive power. As she retrieved her horse from the stable and rode south, fire filled her being. She knew the road ahead of her had just grown longer, and more difficult. But she didn't care. She had long left behind her days of sitting by the side of the road waiting for her goal to find her.

It was two days from the Plateau to the edge of Gerudo desert by horse. While there was a shorter route, it was plagued by vicious Lynels, which she knew even the Hero struggled to combat. Without any melee weapon, she was less than useless. She resolved to remedy that before too long. She reached the stable at the edge of the desert and stabled her horse, looking out across the desert. Beedle had said that Traysi was somewhere here investigating a rumor, but she couldn't fathom what. She replenished her supplies with a few freshly cooked meals, then set out across the desert to Gerudo City.

She waited until nightfall to cross the desert; it was too hot during the day, and she didn't have many cooling ingredients on her. _If I can make the oasis by midnight, I can rest there until morning. Perhaps I will be lucky and there will be weapons merchants there_. She thought as she stepped across the desert sands. She looked up at the endless night sky, unmarred by mountain ranges or other obstacles. Out here, the stars seem to stretch like a field of flowers, blossoming in the night. Still, she kept to the road; there was no telling what monsters lurked in the darkness, even under the light of the silver moon. It was midnight by the time she reached the oasis; only a single Gerudo sat at the desk in the small hut that served as an inn. She slept soundly, exhausted by her long day of travel.

The next morning, she rose, prepared to finish the journey to Gerudo town. She didn't know if Traysi was man or woman, but a simple discussion with the city guards would find out; they would remember such an interesting character regardless of Gender. She meandered around the small oasis a bit as the sun rose, but there was only food and other small goods for sale. She would have to visit Gerudo town for a new weapon. So, before the sun grew too high in the sky, she set off across the desert again. Gerudo Town stood out like a beacon in the desert sands. She had always wanted to visit back when she served the Yiga, but of course the Yiga had no need to go shopping for their supplies, especially in such pretentious and useless places like that. At least that was what the Blademasters had said.

 _I suspect it was more likely the guards could suss them out for who they were in a heartbeat._ She mused as she approached the city gates. The Gerudo are clever. _And the Yiga aren't exactly the best at infiltration outside the Sheikah clan…_

Amazingly, the guards didn't stop her as she passed through the gates. She pondered for a moment how they could tell genders, especially if they were masked or cloaked, but then decided that it wasn't worth thinking on. She wandered around the central plaza, browsing the various market stalls and their offerings. It didn't take her long to find a market stall that specialized in weapons. While they didn't have anything near as nice as the halberd she had come to love, they did have a variety of polearms she browsed through. She finally selected a spear, simple but elegant. It took her a while to haggle a price with a merchant, but they eventually came to an agreement. She stepped out from the tent with her new spear, the tip gleaming in the noon daylight. It was time for her second errand; Finding Traysi.

 _Now where do the Gerudo go to gossip?_ She thought as she wandered around the plaza. Her hat kept most of the sun off her head, but it was still blazing hot. She felt a bit thirsty, a feeling that intensified as she watched the waterfalls that decorated the palace. _Surely, they have a tavern or bar around here somewhere._

It didn't take her long to find it. She just had to follow the hot and the thirsty, the locals who knew all the good spots and the hidden holes in the wall that would bypass the notice of the casual tourist. The bar was hidden in one of the walls of the city, in blissful shade even as she stepped inside. The bartender wouldn't serve her anything strong, which was fine with her; if Traysi wasn't in the city it was a long and hot walk back to the Oasis. The last thing she needed was dehydration. She took the water that was offered and leaned against the wall, listening to the chatter of the room. She did get a few strange glances; it was unusual to see a Sheikah this farm from Kakariko, part of the clan or no. She just ignored their stares and focused on enjoying her water. Eventually the room settled, the Gerudo turning back to their conversations.

"Did you see that strange lady at the fruit stall earlier?" She heard a whisper, just across the room. "Large backpack and a notebook and quill. She kept asking strange questions about the "King of the Desert."

"What? That's ridiculous!' Another Gerudo said in reply. "The Gerudo haven't had a king in centuries!"

"I don't think she was talking about a Gerudo." The first woman said with a shake of her head. "She kept talking about some sort of monstrous behemoth. Seemed to want a write a story about it, of all things!"

"Why on earth would anyone go looking for something like that?" her friend asked. "I'm a member of the elite guard and even I would run away from something with a name like that!"

"Then stay away from the southeastern part of the desert." The first Gerudo teased. "I heard she went that direction after she left town. Probably wants to track down that thing for an interview. If that thing's real someone will find her remains soon enough."

The Southeastern Part of the Desert… It was a start. She set her empty glass on the counter with a few rupees and thanked the bartender, then walked out of the room. It was too dangerous to cross the desert on foot, either day or night. But if you had a sand seal…

There were a few roaming free just outside the city gates. Unfortunately, she lacked a shield, and was forced to buy one in town. She frowned at her purse as she closed the strings. She'd been forced to haggle away a few of her meals along with most the remains of her rupees to buy it. She needed to find a good source of income soon if she wanted to be able to buy ingredients in the future. She stepped up behind a sand seal and, after a bit of fumbling about learning how to drive a seal, she was soaring across the desert. She was glad her hat had a strap to keep it from flying off.

It was sunset by the time she reached the eastern part of the desert. The sky turned pink and gold as the sun dipped below the horizon, painting the clouds a variety of delicate colors. The Sand Seal she drove slowed, weaving back and forth anxiously as she neared an area of ruins, full of pillars and little else. She watched the seal carefully. It was reluctant to approach the ruins. She took the hint and steered around, the Seal becoming more attentive as it veered away from the ruins. She skirted the ruins, instead heading for a small plateau just south of it, where a plume of smoke spiraled into the evening sky. The Sand Seal finally came to a rest in the shadow of the plateau, barking happily as she scaled the cliff before diving into the sand _. I hope I didn't have to tether it or anything._ She thought as she climbed _. Or I'm going to be walking all the way back to Gerudo Town._

The plateau was nowhere near as tall as the Great Plateau south of the castle; she scaled it with ease. On top was a small oasis, a pond and a few palm trees offering a sanctuary in the blistering desert. A woman sat by a small campfire, watching the ruins to the north with interest. Clementa coughed softly as she approached, but the woman didn't stir, her focus intent on whatever lay in the sand besides crumbling pillars from an age long past. So focused was her trance that Clementa could walk directly behind her and tap her on the shoulder before the second woman noticed her presence. She yelped and jumped into the air, a pad of paper and a pencil falling to the ground as she landed on her feet, spinning to meet the newcomer.

"Gah! Warn a girl before you sneak up on them!" She scolded, scooping up her pencil from the ground.

"I tried." Clementa said defensively. "You were more focused on the desert than you were your surroundings. You may want to be more careful in the future."

"I know that!" The girl scoffed. "But I can't miss this! No one has seen the King of the Desert for almost a century! I'm not losing a scoop like this!"

"…A 'Scoop?'" Clementa asked hesitantly. While it was true that the Yiga did not associate with outsiders, she had a feeling that Traysi's vernacular was just a touch outside the normal standards of Hylians.

"Yes! Name any other person who would dare to come all the way out here based on a rumor and a few mysterious writings to see a dangerous creature." Traysi dared.

A flash of light on the horizon caught Clementa's attention. She adjusted her gaze and pulled out her spyglass. "I think I can name someone." She said, extending the spyglass and peering north.

"Who?" Traysi asked, turning around and squinting into the distance. "It can't be…"

"Who else?" Clementa commented. Sure enough, the dashing and gallant hero of legend was… well, flying across the sand would be a word for it _. It appears sand surfing is not among his many talents._ She thought to herself. "He's making decent time. He can't have left Gerudo City long after I did."

"He's coming out here?!" Traysi asked. Her excitement and apprehension was palpable. "Do you think he wants to see the King of the Desert?"

"How much do you know about this guy?" Clementa asked as the Sand seal drew closer. Traysi couldn't see the details, but Clementa could tell that Link hadn't travelled all the way out here for a picnic. He was dressed for battle.

"Not a lot, concerning him, but I've heard stories of his exploits all over Hyrule." Traysi said. "He's freed the divine beasts, tamed Death Mountain and ended the constant storms over the desert and the lake, killed a Lynel that was harassing travelers to Polymous mountain, he's been saving travelers all over the map from monster attacks, He even took out a Guardian that strayed too close to a village! …why?"

"That should tell you all you need to know." Clementa said, watching the sand seal come to a stop at the edge of the ruins. "He's not out here to see the King of the Desert."

The ground rumbled. Traysi and Clementa almost lost their balance as the cooking pot on the campfire tumbled over. The sand in the ruins shifted as something under the shifting desert floor woke up.

"He came to fight it."

Link walked away from the Sand Seal, which fled in terror. Clementa stowed her spyglass before she dropped and broke it. The ground stilled, tension thick in the air. Link stepped past the edge of the ruins.

The ground exploded.

"IT'S HUGE!" Traysi screamed, falling to her knees as the ground shook.

Clementa watched in shock. The 'King of the Desert' was a Molduga, which were well known for being large, and vicious. Not even the Yiga dared to go out and fight one, even though as former Sheikah some of them had joked about it as a challenge. But this one blew all the others away. Its belly was white, and scarred with the markers of a million battles. To call it huge was an understatement; it was massive, dwarfing even the small plateau she and Traysi stood on. Weapons of all sorts were imbedded in its thick flesh, the final reminders of those who had come before and failed to slay the impressive beast. It roared as it flew through the air, one beady eye fixed on the hero it overshadowed. Link didn't move, watching as it crashed back into the sand and vanished.

"No wonder it's the King of the desert." Traysi stammered as the Molduga King vanished. "No one would be stupid enough to take that on."

"I'm not sure 'stupid' applies to Link." Clementa said, eyes fixed on the ruins. Link hadn't moved an inch. Instead, he summoned a small glowing ball seemingly from nowhere and rolled it across the sand. The Molduga king went after it instantly, blasting from the sand and swallowing the ball as it flew through the air. Link pressed a finger to the Sheikah slate, and the monster's mouth exploded. The Molduga collapsed to the sand, stunned _. What was that? Some sort of portable bomb?_ The powers of the Sheikah Slate mystified her. She made a mental note to ask Aunt Purah when she returned to Hateno.

"Woah! He's fast!" Traysi exclaimed, watching the hero close in on the Molduga king. The Hero's blade rose and fell as he hacked away at the beast's thick hide. The creature stirred, and he leapt back, keeping his distance as the monster shrugged off the attacks and vanished again beneath the sand.

"He's been at this for a long time." Clementa said, watching as the hero rolled another glowing ball out to lure the monster back to the surface. "You don't get to be as good a warrior as he is by being stupid."

"Some of the stable masters claim that he is descended from the Hero of Legend. The Zora claim that he IS the Hero of Legend." Traysi said, watching the battle with unwavering attention. "There's more rumors about this guy than I could fit in a book!"

"The Zora aren't wrong." Clementa said. She watched with a more critical eye, noting Link's movements and fast attacks counterpointed by points of absolute stillness as the monster vanished under the sand again and again.

"But that's impossible!" Traysi said, eyes wide. "He died a hundred years ago!"

"He should have." Clementa corrected her. "Heroes have a funny habit of not dying when they're supposed to."

"How do you know this?" Traysi asked, turning to her with narrowed eyes. "I know the Sheikah have more privileged information than most, but they never leave Kakariko village."

"You noticed, huh?" Clementa asked with light amusement. "I'm a Sheikah by birth, but I made the foolish mistake of walking away from my birthright. What I know I learned on the road."

"I've heard about you." Traysi said. "You protected Tabantha Bridge stable from a monster attack last week."

"That was only a few days ago." Clementa said, eyes raised. "How did word get all the way down here so fast?"

"Beedle, how else?" Traysi said with a shrug. "I don't know anyone- _including_ the hero of legend-who can get around Hyrule as fast as he can. If I didn't have my hands full with this, I'd be trying to figure out how he does it."

"He's actually the one who told me about you." Clementa said. "He said you knew something about an 'Ancient Sheikah Training Ground?'"

"That? Oh," Traysi said, thinking back. The ground shook again as the Molduga appeared from the sand again, as Link continued his relentless assault. "I did a bit of research a while back, but with the recent events with the Divine Beasts I set it aside. I thought the Sheikah would know about it, above anyone else."

"I've never heard of it." Clementa said with a shake of her head. "It isn't anywhere near Kakariko village. I am willing to bet it is somewhere else. Ganon destroyed the main lab on ancient technology and several other Sheikah bastions. Even if it's still in one piece the Sheikah probably wouldn't be able to get out there, or even stayed away to prevent Ganon from finding it."

"If I remember my notes, the Training ground was said to be in Deep Akkala, which is a long way from Kakariko village." Traysi said thoughtfully. "There isn't much out there, to be honest. "I've also found rumors that there was a 'rite of passage' to even be able to enter the training grounds, but I haven't the foggiest what it is."

"That alone is more than helpful. Thank you." Clementa said. There was a roar as the Molduga emerged again, snapping at the heels of the Hero as he darted out of range, if only just.

"They're still going." Traysi said, turning her attention back to the battle.

"The Molduga King isn't called the King for nothing." Clementa said. "It's going to be hard-fought battle."

"The Gerudo told me that Lady Urbosa fought the Molduga King to prove her worth as a Champion a hundred years ago." Traysi commented. "Do you think this is the same one?"

"It wouldn't say much for Lady Urbosa's strength if it was." Clementa said. "I suspect this is another Molduga that happens to be very old, and very strong, compared to the other Molduga that live in the desert."

"You know, I always found it strange that there was never a Sheikah representative amongst the Champions." Traysi said. "I grew up with the legends, and I always wondered why."

Clementa pondered the conundrum as she watched the battle grow longer. "Well, there are only four divine beasts." She said. "I know it's weak, but…. The Sheikah already had very close ties to Hyrule and the Royal family, although the exact reasons mystify me. It could be that by choosing a champion from the four other main tribes in the kingdom, the King was trying to strengthen relations as well as prepare for the return of Ganon. He wouldn't seem like much of a leader if he only picked Hylians, after all. And I don't know any Hylians other than him," She added, gesturing to the hero in battle. "who could take on a regular Molduga and live."

"You may have a point." Traysi said. "I, for one, would be absolutely airsick if I was asked to pilot Vah Medoh. I can't stand heights."

"And a regular Hylian would fry if they tried to pilot Vah Rudania." Clementa added. "It may just be that the King picked the best people for the job, and the Sheikah were not amongst them. Most of the Sheikah at the time were scientists, busy trying to get the Guardian army up and running."

"Well, they did a good job. Almost too good, in hindsight." Traysi said, leaning back and stretching her arms. "The Ancient Sheikah really knew their stuff. Why do reckon they stopped?"

"Well, if I find the Ancient Training Ground, I will let you know." Clementa said. The day had long since turned to night, but the battle still raged below them. Clementa watched as Link stumbled after the latest attack. _He's going to run out of energy soon. Hero or not he doesn't have the stamina of the Gerudo._

The Molduga King noticed. The ground rumbled under link as his movement disturbed the sand. But Link didn't panic, instead crouching to the ground almost silently. The sand began to spike up under his feet, even as a breeze caught the edge of his hair. Suddenly a huge updraft kicked up sand, sending the Hero soaring through the air with his parasail, the gaping maw of the Molduga king close behind him, snapping at his heels. Link sailed to safety on one of the pillars that stuck out of the sand, kneeling to catch his breath as the Molduga snapped at empty air. He pulled out a bow and a bomb arrow, aiming carefully. The arrow struck home in the creature's eye, causing the entire monster to freeze. The beast shook, tremors covering his body. Then, like all other monsters killed, collapsed to the sand and vanished into black smoke.

"He did it…." Traysi was in awe. Clementa only smiled and righted the cooking pot on the campfire. "He really did it!"

"That's the Hero of Legend for you." Clementa said, pulling a few ingredients out of her bag. "And he's not going to stop until Ganon is dead." She tossed the ingredients into the cooking pot, letting them simmer as the Hero climbed down from his safe perch on the pillar. "This is an old Sheikah recipe for restoring stamina. I'm sure he'll want some when he gets up here."

"I bet he-wait, comes up here?" Traysi cut in, confused.

"Of course. He's not stupid enough to try and make it back to Gerudo Town tonight, especially after a long battle like that." Clementa said calmly. "And this is one of the safest points around. I'm sure he's already noticed the smoke from your campfire."

"The Hero of Legend? Up HERE?" Traysi almost worked herself into a panic within thirty seconds. "But-but- "

"Oh, don't worry, he's perfectly friendly. Bit of a big eater from what I've seen but more than sociable." Clementa said cheerfully. "Just try not to ask him too many questions, okay? Not that he'd be able to answer with food stuffed in his mouth."

"But-but" Traysi looked back out to the ruins, where the Hero had finished claiming his trophies from the remains of the Molduga and was, indeed, walking over to the small plateau. "But He's a Legend! Even _I_ can't just walk up and say hello! You seem to know him, maybe you can- "She turned back around, but there was no one there, just a cooking pot happily simmering over the campfire, the smell of pumpkin wafting into the night air. "Wh-?"

 _Like I'm going to stick around._ Clementa thought as she climbed down the back side of the plateau. _Link doesn't know about me yet and it's going to stay that way. Besides, I have my own answers to find. I'm not sticking around for a cheery story-time around the campfire_. She grabbed the sand seal that was waiting and vanished into the night desert, far from the prying eyes of the walking rumor mill and the hero.

 _I have work to do._


	9. The Longest Road

**Strength of the Sheikah**

 **Chapter 9**

 _The Longest Road_

She left the Oasis early the next morning. The Molduga King had haunted her dreams, fading in and out with visions of a room she'd never seen before; one with glowing blue walls, constellations in the ceiling and polished black floors. And she had sworn, as she walked through the room that could fill the ancient coliseum, a voice had been calling out to her. Calling out with her real name.

She hadn't slept well.

She left the inn the next morning, following the hidden road through the sand to the edge of the desert. She, above all, needed to return to Hateno; Aunt Purah had waited far too long for the tool she had recovered from the ancient Tech lab. She also needed to find some source of income; her purse was almost empty, and even the inns cost money. As long as she could scavenge from the wild, she could feed herself, at least. And after that…

The Ancient Training Ground.

 _Deep Akkala_ , Clementa thought as she reached the stable. _Traysi was right; there isn't a lot up there. It would be the perfect place to hide a secret training ground for the Sheikah. I'm going to need a better idea than that, though. Maybe Aunt Purah will know something._

She picked up Amencer at the stable, subtly ignoring the other patrons as she saddled her horse and rode away. She could recognize the disguises of the Yiga in a heartbeat; it was only a matter of time before they found her _. Ah well._ She thought _. I can probably shake them off before I reach Hateno. None of them know how to ride a horse, after all._

She let her senses expand. The comforting smell of Amencer as he continued at a walk through the canyon, the rush of wind as a warm breeze blew away from the desert, the faint taste of sweat from her oh-so-subtle shadows. They were nervous. She grinned, and leaned forward in the saddle. "Let's give them a reason to stretch their legs, shall we?" She whispered in Amencer's ear. The horse nickered and shook his made. She dug in her heels and spurred the steed into a full gallop, leaving the Yiga in the dust as she blasted through the canyon. She laughed as the two travelers vanished in the cloud of dust Amencer kicked up.

They slowed as they reached the end of the canyon. Amencer, well out of breath, slowed to a walk as Clementa leaned back in the saddle. Not all the Yiga scouts would be so easy to lose, she knew. She'd gotten lucky this time. She looked up into the sky as Amencer continued down the road. They would kill themselves to get to her. Some already had. She looked to the road ahead. It was a long ride to Hateno.

And, thankfully, an uneventful one. She reached Hateno two days later, well covered in dust from the road. Not a single Yiga had jumped out from behind a tree or bush to ambush her as she rode across the map to the little village at the edge of the world. It almost made her suspicious. Not even the Yiga that had taken her place along the road in Necluda appeared in the grass to strike at here. There had been no one there at all. She stabled her horse at the inn in Hateno and began the long climb up the hill. Strangely, she didn't dread the road as much as she had the first time she had passed through the little village. The Sheikah guardian above the door was almost comforting as she passed through the doorframe.

"OOohhh! Pazzy, darling, I was starting to worry about you!" Purah exclaimed, leaping off her perch on the table as she walked through the door. "I know the roads have been dangerous, but I know you can take care of yourself! What happened?"

"I was waylaid by a rather unfortunate cold." Clementa said, not eager to tell her aunt the truth. It was bad enough that she was checking every berry and mushroom for poison; her aunt didn't need to have the same concerns. "I made it to the Ancient Tech lab, but your 'little source' was right; there's not much left out there." She continued, pulling the small instrument from her bag. "This was all I could find. There's barely anything left aside from the floor."

"Ah, well, I suppose it was too much to hope for." Purah sighed, taking the mysterious object from her niece and setting it on the table. "But I'm glad to have this back, at least. Needs a good scrub, though."

"I also pulled some books from the castle." Clementa continued, pulling a small volume out of her bag. "Most of them are stored in another location; I had to follow up on another lead and books don't travel well. I'll bring them here when I get the chance."

"Oh, don't rush, I've got more books than I can handle." Purah said with a wave of her hand. "Although if you find my essays on the Sheikah Slate I would be more than happy to have those. I just know there's more features that we haven't uncovered…."

"By the way," Clementa cut in. "Does the Sheikah Slate grand the ability to generate remote explosives? I had the chance to watch our legendary hero in combat, and he created these small, glowing balls that exploded in the monster's mouth."

"Hmm? Oh, yes, the Sheikah Slate does grant the ability to create bombs, as well as a few other choice goodies useful in combat, especially after upgrades from my little Sheikah stone." Purah said fondly. "I don't think they can be generated inside a monster, though."

"He was fighting a Molduga." Clementa said. "A massive one known amongst the Gerudo as 'King of the Desert'."

"What?" Symin looked up from his notes further down the table. "Link actually took on the Molduga King? And lived?" His glasses had fallen askew on his face.

"Don't be so surprised, Symin." Purah said dismissively. "Link wouldn't have been chosen as a champion if he didn't have the qualities. What on earth was he doing fighting the Molduga King? And come to think of it, why were you out in Gerudo desert?"

"I don't think Link needs a reason for fighting the Molduga King other than 'because he can.'" Clementa pointed out. "And I was… following up on my other lead. I heard a little rumor about a place called the Ancient Training Ground. It's supposed to be closely related to the Sheikah, but I've never heard of it."

"You wouldn't have." Purah said with a shake of her head. "The Ancient Training Ground was a legend when I was a little girl, and that's saying something. I'm not surprised the legend was lost after the Great Calamity."

"It does exist?"

"In theory." Purah said, adjusting her glasses. "The legend says-and I'm recalling this after over a hundred years, mind you-that the Training ground was where the greatest warriors of the Sheikah tribe trained, all the way back to the beginnings of the tribe."

"My source said that it was somewhere in the Akkala region." Clementa said.

Purah laughed. "Ha! If only the great Sheikah Training Ground was sitting right under Robbi's nose! The Legends never said where it was; otherwise we'd have found it by now. It does mention the rite of passage needed to enter the training grounds."

"Director, didn't you have the bard write down the legend a while ago?" Symin asked. "I think I recall it being…" He stood up and perused the bookshelf. "Here it is!" He pulled out a small red book, pages fluttering away from the binding as it came free of its spot amongst thick tomes. "Let's see…." He flipped through the pages, scattering dust in to the air causing Clementa to cough. "Here it is!" He set down the book and pointed at one of the pages.

"It says that to fulfill the right of Passage, the Sheikah in question had to follow "The Longest Road, and at the end present the proof of their journey."

"Is that all? I could have sworn there was more." Purah said.

"That's all that was written here." Symin said, leaving the book on the table. "It's poetic, but vague."

"Sounds just like Dago." Purah muttered. "Most useless relative my sister has ever known."

"Do you think The Longest Road refers to the road between Akkala and Gerudo Desert? It's one of the longest roads in Hyrule." Symin suggested.

"Nonsense! Here to Hebra is just as long, if not longer." Purah spat back.

"There are multiple splits and intersections on the road between here and the Hebra mountains." Symin calmly replied. "How are you going to measure which one is the longest?"

"You could say the same of the road between Gerudo Desert and Akkala!" Purah replied. "It would take months to survey every road in Hyrule!"

Clementa held up her hands. "Enough. I don't know which one is the longest road, and to be frank right now I don't really care. I would be happy just finding the training ground in the first place. And if I do find it, I have tokens from both Gerudo and the Hebra region. Perhaps I will get lucky and figure it out on the way."

Purah sighed. "Alright. But be more careful this time!' She said, reaching up and giving her niece a gentle slap. "And don't take so long to come back. We don't get many visitors up here."

"I wonder why." Clementa said, thinking of the myriad of signs on the path up the hill.

"Haven't the foggiest." Purah said with something that resembled sincerity. "Now come, let's get dinner ready. I can tell you've been travelling all day. I've got a fresh batch of Suns rooms that need roasting!"

Dinner that night, though far from a rowdy affair, was still long and draining for Clementa. Purah and Symin questioned her endlessly on the state of the Ancient Tech lab, the library in the castle, and her journeys between.

"Interesting." Purah hummed as Clementa recounted her story of the ghost in the library. "There haven't been any reports or records of Poe appearing in centuries. Strange that they would start to appear now. I would have thought there would be more after the Great Calamity."

"Those who died had no one to be angry at but Ganon." Clementa pointed out. "Whereas Caoca was more than happy to be mad at me." There was a sadness as she looked down at her roasted mushrooms. "It's still hard to believe…"

Purah put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Don't be hard on yourself. All warriors face the death of a close friend eventually."

"But I could have saved him." Clementa sighed.

"And then he would have tried to kill you." Purah argued back. "He was beyond all reasoning, from what you told me. Only one of you would have walked away from the cliff that night. I am just glad that it was you."

Clementa sighed and poked at the mushrooms with her chopsticks. "It still hurts."

"It will heal with time." Purah assured her.

"What interests me." Symin cut in. "Is how the Poe was dispelled by the Ancient Arrow. They normally vaporize any monster they come into contact with."

Clementa raised an eyebrow, and pulled the arrowhead from her bag. It glowed softly, lighting up the table almost as much as the candles did. The broken shaft had been sawed away, leaving only the tip.

"Robbi's the expert on ancient weaponry and the guardians." Purah said. "if you're going up to Akkala anyway, it wouldn't hurt to stop in and have a chat. I'm sure he's been up to plenty since the last time we talked."

"If I can get past his security." Clementa sighed. She was not looking forward to reaching Robbi's front doorstep.

"His Security?"

"He's got a rusted-out guardian on the road to his lab." Clementa explained. "A live one. It takes serious speed to make it to the door unharmed."

"That sounds like Robbi." Symin sighed. "Never one for subtlety."

"And he wonders why I never come to visit." Purah tutted. "Still, he's the best man for the job. All I could tell you is that it's shiny, pointy and will hurt if you touch it."

Clementa pocketed the arrowhead again, adding another stop to her growing list of destinations.

"Pazzy, dear, your mushrooms are getting cold."

She slept that night on a small cot in a corner of Purah's lab; she didn't have the money for a stay at the inn, not with another long journey ahead of her. At least, she tried to sleep. Another dream plagued her, of the room with black floors and stars in the ceiling. There was no Molduga this time, though; instead, the Yiga jumped out at her from the shadows, Sickles slicing the air over her head and she jumped and dodged, parrying attacks as the darkness seemed to grow around her. And still there was the voice, calling out with a name she had denied herself for years.

The morning was cool and grey when she awoke, still tired after a restless night. She rubbed her eyes and stood up, wondering if they would ever be a day she could sleep in peace _. Not as long as Ganon's shadow stretches over the remains of Hyrule…_

She walked over to the table and looked at the map she had left there the night before. Purah and Symin had added notes to her map of other relevant Sheikah sites for her to visit, both for their gain and her own. "There was a Sheikah Expedition to the foot of Death Mountain not long before the Calamity." Symin had explained. "They were looking for more Guardians. I bet you they left some valuable stuff behind if you can find it."

"There were also rumors of a hidden lab somewhere near Tingle Island." Purah had added, pointing to another spot on the map. "I don't know how old it is, but it might have something useful for you."

The map sat, lit dimly by the weak morning light that shone through the window. Clementa sat at the table and studied the map, tracing the best road between Hateno and the Akkala region. She almost wished she had the Hero's mysterious teleporting ability. It would make this long journey so much shorter and easier. Alas, she did not have a Sheikah Slate of her own, so the long and boring path it was. She cast her eyes around the room, trying to look at anything else but the reminder of the lonely and endless road she walked. A picture frame in a corner of the room, hidden by a pile of books, caught her eye. She stood up and walked over to it, carefully pulling the frame out behind its hidden alcove.

The focus was on two Sheikah women, although there were more in the background focused on something else. The taller of the two women stood straight, with poise and an Eightfold Blade resting in a sheath on her back. The armor she wore was well maintained, but still showed the marks of battle. Even her hair was pristine, pulled back into a tight bun, A Sheikah eye painted above her own. The shorter one wore more casual wear, although it was messy and slightly crooked. Her hair was puffed up in a larger bun, and the distinctive glasses she wore did nothing to diminish her wide smile.

"Ah, I wondered where that got to." A voice said behind her. Clementa turned to see Purah sitting on the table, tiny legs kicking the air idly. "The Princess took that photo for us after my dear sister had been chosen for the Princess's honor guard. We were all so proud of her that day."

"She's so... tall." Clementa said, slightly lost for words as she looked at the photo.

"You wouldn't know it was her if someone didn't tell you." Purah said with a smile. "Though most people didn't believe she was my sister even when we told them. We were as different as night and day."

Clementa looked down at the photo. It was indeed hard to believe the girls, opposites of each other, were twins. "Did you two ever fight?"

"Oh, all the time, but not in the training ring, fortunately. She would have kicked my hide every time!" Purah laughed. "It was rare for us to agree on anything. A lot like you and your own sister, if what I've heard is true."

Clementa tried to hide the embarrassment.

"you're a lot like her, you know?"

"My sister?"

"No. Your grandmother."

Clementa looked at her aunt, aghast. "No way."

"Oh, not in personality." Purah said with a wave of her hand. "You're more like me in that respect. But you have your grandmother's strength. You just don't know it yet."

Clementa looked down at the photo in her hands. The woman in the photo seemed so confident, self-assured, wise-everything she wasn't.

 _As if I didn't have enough to think about._

She left shortly after breakfast, taking a small package from her Aunt to take to Robbi in the Akkala region. "And tell him I want my book on Ancient Devices of Transportation back!" She'd called after her niece as she'd walked down the hill. Clementa rolled her eyes once she was out of her aunt's sight. At her current height she probably wanted it more for a footstool than a reference book. She gathered Amencer from the inn and paid the paltry fee with the few rupees she had left, then rode west. The weather remained fair as she rode through Dueling Peaks, only threatening to rain as she neared the roads around Zora's Domain. The rain only came in small showers, isolated from each other by brilliant sunshine, then fading entirely as she neared the foothills around Death Mountain. From there it was a smooth road from the edges of the Akkala region.

 _This road still looks new._ She thought as Amencer trotted along the path still dotted with rain. _Could this road really have been here for ten thousand years?_

It was a small question, but it nagged at the back of her mind as she rode north through the region, to the stables almost as north as one could get in Hyrule. It was a long trip, and every night as she slept under the stars she dreamt of the strange black and blue room, of the Yiga striking out from the shadows, of the voice calling her with a name she had forsaken. It was nearly a week later when she arrived at East Akkala stable near the Akkala Tech lab. She stabled her trusted steed, then looked at the path to the Akkala tech lab and sighed. _This is not going to be fun._

She hiked up the hill, hair standing on end as she neared the crest. She stopped just shy of the security guardian's range; it wasn't hard to spot. Nothing grew in a wide berth around the rusted-out guardian, and there were still several scorch marks from previous attempts to crest the hill by others. She studied the landscape and the scorch marks, noting the tree line. Stepping off the path, she crept through the bushes a distance away, slowly making her way up the hill. She had almost reached the edge of the yard when an incessant beeping from behind filled her ears.

 _You've got to be kidding me._ She dove forward, narrowly escaping the deadly beam of the guardian as it shot over her head. Stealth was left behind as she rushed the door, the guardian tracking her every step. She flung the door open and dashed inside, slamming it behind her before the guardian could fire again. She leaned against the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who in Hyrule are you?!"

Clementa looked up to see Robbi, the diminutive director of the Akkala tech lab, looking at her through goggles that reminded her of an insect. He peered up at her intently, catching her off guard with his interest. She coughed and stood up straight, towering over the short director with her naturally lanky stance. "I'm Clementa. I came to talk to you about…"

"What? Bah! You look more like one of Impa's kids." Robbi cut her off, turning away. "Not that it matters; no one ever seems to leave Kakariko these days. Not even Dago. I haven't seen that old coot in years! I wonder what he's been up to…" He turned around and looked her up and down. "So, what brings you so far away from the Sheikah's little haven? Come to learn the varied and wondrous mysteries of the Ancient Guardians?"

"I came to ask you about this." Clementa said, pulling the broken arrow out of her pocket. "I found it in Hyrule castle. I'm told they can disintegrate anything, but all I've seen it do is dispel a ghost."

"A Ghost, you say?" Robbi asked, taking the arrowhead out of her hand and inspecting it closely. "Well, it's not one of mine. All my arrows have a little "RW" engraved in the tip. A little gift to my enemies, you see." He chuckled. "But Ancient Arrows do have a variety of powers. What did this ghost look like?"

"it was a Poe, and a particularly nasty one born of a Yiga who tried to kill me." Clementa said, dodging the small detail of the soul's former identity. "None of my weapons could touch it, but the arrow split it in two. I haven't seen it since."

"Well, don't get too comfortable." Robbi said. "I haven't seen anything that can dispel a Poe for good in my lifetime. There might be a book or two in the castle on the subject but getting in there is impossible." He handed the arrowhead back to her. "Better keep this handy, just in case. I also make them with my special little stove here." He told her, patting what looked like an old statue with glowing blue eyes. "Cherry here can churn them out like no tomorrow. You just need to supply the parts. And rupees. Oh, don't give me that look!" He chided. "Running a lab like this has expenses, you know! Do you know how long it's been since we last had good funding? A hundred years!"

 _Where have I heard this before?_ Clementa thought. "That reminds me; Purah sent a package for you." She pulled the small bundle out from her bag.

If Robbi's eyes were visible, they would have sparkled with delight. "Ah! It's about time she sent this." He took the package from her carefully. "She promised she would send it ten years ago. Ten! That woman has no sense of punctuality!" He set the package carefully on the table.

"She also mentioned that she wanted her book back. Something about Ancient methods of Transportation?" Clementa added, trying to remember the exact title of the book.

"Ancient Devices of Transportation? I gave that back to her already!" Robbi protested. "She needs to get her eyes checked; her age is getting to her!"

 _You obviously haven't talked to her recently._ Clementa thought. "I will tell her." She promised. Then a glimmer of light outside the window caught her eyes. "It's getting late. Would you prefer I came back in the morning to discuss this further?"

"Wha?" Robbi seemed confused. "But the sun is only just setting!"

Clementa turned back to the door, one hand already on the door handle. "I have a few errands to attend to before I turn in for the night." She said idly. "I shall return in the morning." And she was out the door before Robbi could say anything more.

Dusk made it easier to avoid the guardian. She darted through the shadows, chasing the dark shapes she'd spotted across the landscape of the Akkala region. They tried to elude her, vanishing into thin air, but the glow of the Yiga's teleportation made it easy to spot when and where they reappeared. She pursued them through the field, past the Spring of Power and into the foothills of Death Mountain. Her cloak was gently billowing in a light breeze as she stopped to catch her breath on a small cliff, overlooking the Akkala region in the moonlight and the spattering of stars. It was almost peaceful.

 _Almost._

"You have a choice." She said to the empty air. "You walk away, right now, and I won't chase you. Or, you fight me, and I can't guarantee you'll walk away in one piece."

Two of the shadows behind her coalesced into solid form, stalking her from the darkness. "You know we won't leave you be." One of them hissed.

"Won't, or Can't?" Clementa asked, not looking back. "I know the Yiga won't take retreating for an answer. But I have no desire to hurt any more of my former friends."

"You should not have sympathy for us." The other said. "Er Shisi- "

"Er Shisi is dead." Clementa said. "He fell off a cliff in madness trying to kill me."

There was silence. "You lie." The first one hissed. "A noble member of the Yiga would never- "

"You and I both know, Pera, that Caoca was never a fighter." Clementa interrupted. "When he found me-which was more impressive than you two, I'll give him that much-There was nothing left of the Caoca I knew. Or even the comrade you called Er Shisi. Just a raving madman. Death was a mercy for him." At least that was what she told herself at night.

"You think you can just walk away from the Clan?" The first asked, changing the subject. "The Yiga- "

"Will haunt me to the ends of Hyrule. I know." Clementa said. "Look there, just at the edge of the tree line." She pointed with her spear down the cliff. "Do you see that red light?"

The second Yiga crept forward to the edge of the cliff, although the first stayed back. "Yes."

"That." Clementa said. "Is all that remains of Caoca."

The Poe hovered at the bottom of the cliff, looking up at them with red flames that seemed to burn into their souls. She could almost hear the crackling of the flame in the lantern and the crevices that tore apart the mask, even from her perch high above.

The Yiga let out a soft gasp. Her guess had been spot on; it was the young woman who had taken her place in Necluda. "Here." Clementa said, pulling her spyglass out of her pouch. "If you want a closer look."

The Yiga looked at her warily, then took he offered tool and focused it on the ghost at the bottom of the cliff. "What… What is that?" She asked, voice shocked and quiet.

"That is a Poe; a spirit of vengeance that haunts Hyrule after periods of great tragedy and war." Clementa told her. "It is lingering malice, hatred, despair-a physical embodiment of a man's unending spite and Loathing after they have passed."

"Is… Is that what will happen to us?" The Yiga asked quietly. She could hear the fear in her voice.

"Only if you let vengeance and hatred consume you." Clementa said.

They watched as the Poe looked at up with them with burning eyes, then vanished into the tree line and into the darkness. Clementa could feel the Yiga shudder next to her.

"How did you do it?" The Yiga asked, almost silently. Clementa didn't turn her head, but she listened all the closer. "How did you walk away?"

She wasn't talking about the cliff on that fateful night. "I made a choice." Clementa told her. "I can't return to Kakariko-to the Sheikah-but I won't let the hatred of the Yiga be my legacy. I sleep under the stars and eat the bountiful fruit of the wild rather than the tainted and faint bananas the Yiga supply. I greet those I meet on the road with a smile rather than with disdain. I help those who have never met me but need aid, and I find the kindness returned later down the road. I don't hide in a cave, in seclusion and darkness. I climb the highest peaks of Hyrule and look down on a beautiful land I can call home. Every day I learn something new and exciting, which is more than I can say for the stubborn who believe they know everything there is to know." Clementa trailed off, lost in thought.

"It is not an easy road; I face death every turn. Those I once called my closest friends shun me, call for my blood. Some nights I go to bed hungry for lack of food. Others I am woken in the night by roaming monsters invading my camp. Every day I face the loneliness that my solitary path brings." Clementa warned her. "But I will not sit by the side of the road and wait for destiny to find me. I will walk the longest road to redemption, wherever it will take me."

The Yiga stared at her for a long time, then pressed the spyglass back into her hand. "You're a braver soul than I am." She whispered. "You're just like your grandma."

The other Yiga, who had been sitting back watching the rather strange conversation, butted in rather rudely. "What is this, the friendship hour? We're hated enemies!" He drew his sickle and crouched, prepared to pounce. "Your words won't sway me, traitor!"

Clementa turned her back to the cliff to face the so-called Assassin. "I wasn't talking to you, Pera. You were too Lynel-headed to listen to sense even when you called yourself a Sheikah." She said coldly.

The Yiga growled, and lunged forward waving his Sickle through the air. Clementa's spear was already spinning before The Yiga got within arm's reach, the butt end landing squarely in his midsection and sending him sprawling. When the Yiga recovered his senses, the crystal tip of a Gerudo Spear was in his face. He looked up to see Clementa, burning eyes shining out of the shadow of her hat and the cloak waving in the wind. "Make your choice." She said.

He screamed. A terrible, high-pitched scream that reminded her more of Paya than the respectable warrior Pera had been before as he curled into a ball. Then she heard the terrible, distorted echo of a laugh behind her. She didn't bother to look, instead darting to the side, shoving the second Yiga out of the way as the deadly black claws came down. The Yiga screamed in pain as the claws raked his leg. He looked up in fear as the Poe hovered above him, eyes like flames focused on a cowering target.

"No sense indeed." Clementa growled. "Grab Pera When it's distracted and run." She said over her shoulder to the second Yiga, shoving her further into the hills. Then she raced forward, thrusting her spear into the Poe to distract it from its prey. The Poe turned, the lantern swaying as its arm swung to strike the opposing warrior. She ducked, fishing the Ancient Arrowhead out of her pocket. She strafed, forcing the Poe between her and the mountain behind it _. I'm not about to go running around in a dark forest for this thing if it goes over the cliff._ She thought. He Poe swayed unnervingly, looking for a method of attack. She flung the arrowhead, a straight shot to the heart as the second Yiga dove for her comrade. The Poe dodged, the Arrowhead landing next to Pera uselessly.

A rather choice swear word ran through her head. Clementa peeked around the Poe to see the second Yiga reach the first and begin to help him to his feet, or at least pull him from the tight ball he had curled himself into. Then her focus returned to the Poe as it went on the attack, sensing weakness, laughing its terrible laugh all the while. She fought to keep her balance as the Poe pressed in ever closer, until she felt the edge of the cliff under her heels. She considered the eyes of death as a clawed hand raised.

The laugh turned into a scream, pain and anger combined in a long howl as the spirit was ripped from the physical world. The Poe vanished, leaving Clementa at the edge of the cliff and a young Yiga with the arrowhead gripped in both hands, still hovering in the air where she had plunged the arrowhead into the Poe's back. Her breathing was ragged, heavy as the weight of her actions dawned on her. Clementa watched as the young warrior slowly relaxed, looking at the piece of Sheikah technology in her hands at it glowed warmly.

There was a grunt. The two turned to see the first Yiga pull himself to his feet, limping heavily as he tried to press an advantage. "This changes nothing!" The Yiga spat. "You should have died! You should have-!"

The Second Yiga, still clutching the Arrowhead in her hand, turned and grabbed the first by the front of his uniform, the pair of them disappearing in a puff of light and talismans. They fluttered to the ground, vanishing into nothing as Clementa waited. They never reappeared.

 _Well then._

She stowed the Spear in its sheath, looking out once more at the night landscape of the Akkala region. The stars seemed to glow a bit brighter in the Poe's absence. A Fresh breeze ruffled her hair and blew through her cloak, and she thought nothing of it. Until she heard the whisper.

… _ppaaaaaazzzzz….._

It came from behind her. She turned to see an opening in the cliff where there had been none before. It was unremarkable; she probably wouldn't have noticed it even if she had come up here of her own volition. She walked towards it slowly, carefully, wishing she had a lantern of her own to light the way. She stood at the entrance, the breeze insistently pushing her further in. A hand brushed the edges of the entrance, smooth stone meeting her touch. She looked closer and realized the stone was carved in the same careful, circular shapes as had been on the Arrowhead she just lost.

She walked in.


	10. The Arena

**Hi folks! I apologize for the long wait times between chapters; I've been finishing up another writing project, been busy with work, and just plain got stuck while writing this chapter. I've got the rest of the series lined out now, so hopefully updates will be a bit more frequent between now and the end. :)**

* * *

 **Strength of the Sheikah**

 **Chapter 10**

 _The Arena_

There was nothing to light her way, aside from the moon still shining in from the entrance of the cave and the breeze gently pushing her further in. Clementa put one hand on the wall as she walked, the smooth stone offering no grip should she trip on an unseen stumbling block. The cave was small, reaching only just above the tip of her hat. It also came to an abrupt stop, ending at what was unmistakably a Sheikah Shrine. It had the same orange glow as the others had, at least before they were activated. But the shine in front of her did not have a pedestal for a Sheikah Slate. This one, instead, bore its pedestal in the center of the doorway, with a handprint in its frame.

She approached cautiously. The only Sheikah Technology she had seen that was outright murderous were the Guardians, and they were decidedly not under the control of a sane man. Nevertheless, she did not want to walk herself into some sort of trap, intentional or no. She stepped up to the pedestal, which glowed orange in the darkness. The handprint was recessed, shaped in such a way that her hand would be flush with the stone. She cautiously lifted a hand, and gently laid it in the handprint. There was a sharp prick in her pointer finger, one that made her jolt her hand back out of the pedestal. She inspected her hand; she was bleeding, but it was no worse than if she had poked herself with a needle. The print flashed blue, the light flowing from the handprint, down the pedestal and into the rest of the shrine. The floor rumbled as the door slowly opened, giving further access to the ancient structure.

She stepped in, gently sucking on her finger to try and stem the blood. The inside of the shrine was tiny. It was nothing more than a circular room, barely bigger than her armspan. She was about to turn around and walk out when the floor trembled, then slowly began to descend. Before she could react she was pulled into the depths of the shrine.

 _What is this?_ She thought watching the ceiling and the last vestiges of moonlight fade away above her. _Am I going to be buried alive?_

The floor continued to descend at a gentle, steady pace through the darkness. She could feel the pressure in her ears as she descended deeper in to the earth. She almost felt like she was suffocating. She fought to keep the panic from rising. This was too controlled to be an accident.

Finally, light began to seep through the crack between the falling platform and the edge of the wall. The tiny beam became a blinding blaze as the platform descended into light. She covered her eyes, waiting for them to adjust as the platform came to a gentle stop. Slowly, she pulled her arm away from her face.

It was the room from her dreams, but so much bigger. It was round, with a domed ceiling rising high above her head, dotted with little blue stars forming intricate constellations. Support pillars, carved in the tan stone that lined all Sheikah Shrines, followed the arch of the ceiling to circle the room with wide trunks almost resembling trees. The black stone of the floor, smooth to the touch under the soles of her feet, carried complex patterns carved in its face. Lining the room were doors, leading to rooms unseen and unknown.

"Welcome, Daughter of Kakariko."

The voice echoed from nowhere, seeming to fill the empty space with its power.

"I am Rav Sij, guardian of the Hall of Masters. You have done well to arrive in this venerated place."

 _The Hall of Masters?_ She could feel her eyes grow wide. _How did I end up here?_

"This place is but another stopping point on the longest road you walk. Let it be the fire and the whetstone that tempers your blade and your mind." The voice said.

The Longest road. It echoed in her mind, realization slowly dawning _. It wasn't a physical road at all._

"Step forward, heir to the Sheikah, and begin that which has given birth to the finest warriors of our tribe."

She felt the urge to run away _. I'm not ready. She thought. I can't be. I threw away my heritage, my birthright. I have no place here_. Yet something pushed her forward, some subconscious feeling in the bottom of her soles bid her to move, stepping down the stairs that led from the strange lift down to the arena that waited below.

"The Longest Road is different for every Sheikah who wishes to become a master of our arts." The voice said as she descended the stairs. "For you, it is the road of Redemption. By recognizing your weakness and training endlessly to rectify your mistake, you have become a beacon for those who follow in your wake."

"Srawi" she said, before realizing she had spoken aloud.

"And all those who have fallen prey to the lies of our enemies." The voice continued, although its bearer was nowhere to be seen. "Your constant search for answers regarding your past and your unwavering devotion to your path have earned your place in this hall. Step forward, Daughter of Champions, and begin the next leg of your long journey."

She wavered, standing at the edge of the arena marked by a blue line in the stone. Its vast expanse intimidated her, though she would never admit it. Here it was; proof of her ancestors' might, their battle prowess, the richness of the power of the Sheikah, laid out in front of her for the taking.

 _Are you really going to run away from everything you've searched so hard for_? A voice asked inside her. It was a quiet, soothing voice unlike that which had sniped at her weaknesses in the long nights of the wild. It almost sounded like her sister. She looked up at the stars in the ceiling, the ones that mirrored the night sky she had found comfort in so many times before.

 _No. I'm done running._

She stepped forward, crossing the in the sand as she looked around the arena. Her footsteps echoed off the stone as she reached the center of the arena. There were three circular holes in the ground, creating a triangle around the edges of the arena. There was a rumble, then a miniature guardian appeared out of one of the holes, the floor sealing beneath it.

"Begin your training by defeating one of our Scout models." The voice said. "Its laser is not as lethal as those of the military model, but still painful. Be on your guard."

Clementa readied her spear and watched the movements of the Scout. It only bore a sword, its eye swiveling back and forth as it looked for a target. It narrowed in on her and pressed its advantage. She jumped back and thrust the spear forward, using the advantage of reach to keep out of range of the sword even as she kept the offensive. There was a ding and the guardian's head spun, the three arms it had spinning the other direction. It folded itself down as the head continued to spin, a laser emitting from its eye and creating a large wind that gusted around it. Clementa leaped out of the line of fire, but the beam and the draft kept her from approaching the guardian.

 _Let's see… I don't have any Kunai on me, so_ …. She reached for her bow, readying an arrow as she tracked the eye spinning round and round. Her shot was true, and it slammed home as the eye came into view. There was another ding and the guardian stopped spinning. A few blue sparks cracked out of one of the arms as the guardian unfolded again with its sword, beginning to show signs of damage. She continued, adapting to each tactic the Guardian revealed quickly and efficiently, a grin growing on her face as she fell into the pace of battle. Finally, there was a loud _Crack_ as the guardian slumped to the ground, defeated.

"Well done." The voice said. "You have obviously trained under my brother, or at least trained under someone who has studied his techniques. But you are missing the key hallmarks of Sheikah training, those skills that mark our style different from those of the Hyrule Army or of the other races in Hyrule. They shall be the focus of your upcoming training. When you have completed the lessons I provide, you shall be able to vanish into the shadows and confuse your enemies with echoes of yourself. Not even the pull of the earth shall touch you."

Clementa slowly lowered her spear and looked around the arena. There were no shadows to hide in, no materials to create duplicates or doubles with. The floor felt solid and smooth under her soles. The powers the guardian of the Hall of Masters proposed seemed to be mere fantasies.

"let us begin."

A week passed. She slept in what had once been sleeping quarters for fifty warriors, now home to one. Remarkably, there was no dust or passage of the ages; indeed, some of the beds still bore imprints where their last occupants had slept eons before. She could find a bed relatively untouched and slept more soundly than she had in months, exhausted by the training that was put forth to her. The other rooms, she had come to find, were filled with weaponry and armor created for an army of warriors long since gone. The ancient Sheikah must have been great indeed; though she was tall for a Sheikah, much of the armor did not fit even her, created for those with broader shoulders and chests than she had. Each piece was different, as if it was made especially for a single warrior.

"The Ovens we used to create our weaponry was impressive, even to those who used them." The voice said, as she looked through the weaponry in a break between trainings. "Each piece of armor was custom fit and near indestructible, though upon reflection this was not the best decision we made. It took us months to modify dear Kaz Hol's armor after he lost an arm in the battle of Dueling Peaks back in…"

Clementa froze, the chest piece she was holding in her hands nearly dropping to the floor. "I'm… going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Whatever for?"

Rav Sij's training was relentless. Clementa felt herself pushed to her limits with every session, muscles already honed aching, then screaming in pain as she forced herself through the exercises the ancient Sheikah put forward.

"You already know this technique, but in its corrupted form." Rav Sij had said at the start of her training. She had set aside her hat and cloak, standing in only her traveling wear and her spear in the middle of the arena floor. "The Yiga were Sheikah, once. But one too many betrayals by the Royal Family sent them splintering off to do the evil work of Ganon. The ancient techniques they took with them became just as twisted as they are, yet nothing but a pale echo of the true method."

An image, glowing and blue, appeared before her. It looked to be a Sheikah warrior in the armor she had seen in the storeroom, but there were no distinguishing features, or even a physical form. It was almost as if a picture had taken three-dimensional shape and walked out of a portrait. "You must refine your skill and agility to master this technique. Upon mastery, you shall vanish into thin air…" Rav Sij said, his voice emanating from the image.

The image jumped, indeed disappearing in a puff of smoke that dissipated almost instantly. "And reappear wherever you wish, _without_ alerting your enemies." He continued his voice reappearing directly behind her. Clementa let out a rather weak yelp and spun around, finding the image just behind her. There had been no flash of light, no cloud of talismans to mark its movement. It could have struck her three times before she even knew where it was. It was unsettling, to say the least. It almost looked like the image smiled. "Now it is your turn."

It wasn't easy. Though she had not used the Yiga's method of disappearing in months, her memory still fought her as she did her best to master the ancient technique. She was both learning and un-learning the skill at once, a concept that was confusing and bewildering, and ultimately unhelpful as she tried again and again to vanish into nothing.

"Vanishing into shadow is a basic Sheikah skill." Rav Sij, said, a comment that did little to lighten her mood. "Sadly, my projections can only show the rough concept. Most learn from their physical mentors, which I cannot provide. You must focus your mind and let yourself vanish from the forethought of your opponent."

Clementa pondered the critique as she stood straight, focusing on a spot on the far end of the room. As a Yiga, she had been taught to draw the opponent's attention by vanishing in a flash of light, blinding them then striking from behind. The Sheikah method was almost the opposite; escape the opponent's attention in the first place. Yet not matter how hard she tried, she kept finding herself flashing and leaving talismans in her wake.

"Perhaps you need something to motivate you." Rav Sij mused. A Scout Guardian appeared from the floor. "Use this as your opponent. Escape its gaze and strike from behind. And yes, it will notice flashes of light and talismans."

Clementa slid naturally into a fighting stance, before reminding herself that combat outright was not the goal. She dodged a few shots from the guardian, letting the threat of danger motivate her as she tried to find a way around its defenses. Its sword came down and she dodged aside, a memory and a vision appearing at the same time; the Hero dodging a similar blade fighting moblins in the wild; it had been a trick that she recognized as Sheikah. That feeling of familiarity pushed her, her legs stretching further than they had before. She almost lost her footing, but recovered and focused on the Scout. At least, she tried before she realized it was behind her.

 _How did I do that?_ She thought, spinning around as the Scout fired at thin air behind her. _I was in front of it only a second ago_. She looked down at her legs, then up at the Scout as it spun around trying to find her. _Escape the blade, escape the gaze…._ She let the scout come within striking range, then dodged as its blade came down, letting her body slide past the Guardian's vision. She was behind it again, but this time she was faster at turning around, her feet blurring as she spun in place to watch the blade fall upon thin air.

"Impressive." Rav Sij said. "You are improving."

She grinned. She was on the right track. _Now._ She thought. _Let's see if I can do that without getting in striking range._

It was almost too easy. She crouched and watched the Scout spin to face her. She watched the movement of the blade, anticipating its movement as it swung upward. Part of her already seemed to move although not a muscle twitched. Then she was behind it, watching the smoke dissipate in the swing of the blade. Her spear struck, inciting a _Ding_ as the head of the scout spun.

"Well done." Rav Sij said. "You understand the technique."

She smiled.

"Now you must master it."

The smile faded.

It had taken her two days. First it was one scout, then two, then three as she vanished and reappeared around the arena, dodging blades and beams and earning more than one bruise in the process. Without the light or the talismans left in her wake, it was almost impossible to track her own progress as she moved around the room, striking with her spear before vanishing again. It felt natural, now that she understood the basic method. It was with a slow sigh that she struck with the spear one last time, the last scout collapsing into a heap at her feet.

"You have mastered the method of vanishing into shadow." Rav Sij said, the image of the Sheikah warrior appearing before her. "Well done. Next I shall teach you to be in many places at once."

The image split into three, then five. The warriors stood around her creating a circle. "While there will only ever be one you, you can create images of yourself not unlike the ones I use to train you. They will dissipate after a single hit, but with enough force they can harm your opponents just as much as you can. Use them to misdirect and disorient your adversaries, or strike from afar if you feel the risk is too great." Each copy moved in perfect sync with each other, creating a rather unnerving effect.

Even the thought of being surrounded intimidated her. "What do I do?" She asked.

"When you shadow step, you project yourself to a new location. When you create copies, you project yourself without moving yourself." Rav Sij explained. "As with the Longest Road, the method and abilities of the copies vary with each warrior that passes through this hall. I have known some that can create copies that operate independently of their creator, or one that could create almost twenty duplicates of himself at once. The nature of your copies will make themselves apparent in time."

The scout at her feet receded into the floor on a platform, then another took its place, fresh and alive. "Use this Scout as your opponent. Instead of moving behind it, think of yourself already there striking from behind."

Creating the copies proved to be much more difficult than Shadow Stepping had been. Whereas she has a grasp of the concept during the first part of her training, this new skill was unknown territory. Thankfully, there was also a small library hidden in an alcove of the sleeping quarters that she perused one night after a long day of being the only person in the room. There were military strategies, training journals, dissertations on weaponry; there was an endless fountain of information separate from the collections in Purah's lab and Hyrule castle. She sat on her bed with such a journal one night, reading a long-forgotten warrior's struggles with the method she now struggled to master. The letters were crisp, though in a language she struggled to read as it was an older form of Hylian she had not seen before. The warrior, in a gentle hand, described their battle to create enough copies to impress his mentor.

 _It has become easy now, to expand my mind to fill the spaces I see._ The author had penned so long ago. _Though I have yet to become fast enough to form the copies completely before my mentor dispels them. Perhaps five at a time is too many. If I lessen the number to two or three perhaps I shall be able to form them faster. I still think of them as extensions of myself, though my mentor tells me that I put too much thought into making each one. But I want to master this technique, and as with the rest of my training the slower and harder way has proven the most fruitful._

Too much effort? Clementa pondered. What did his mentor mean by that?

She learned the next day as she faced off against yet another scout guardian. It had yet to strike her, but she had not dared to go within striking distance, instead using it as a focus point as she tried to attack it from multiple angles.

 _Fill the space I see with my mind…_ The training manuals in the library had proven fruitful. She focused, mentally parting herself in two, imagining herself both where she stood and just to the guardian's right. The air shimmered, then coalesced as a shimmering blue outline appeared. It looked like the images Rav Sij created, but somehow different. This one crouched in a fighting stance, pure blue with glowing eyes. There was very little detail outside the outlines of basic clothing and hair, but she recognized it instantly.

 _That's me._ She thought. _I did it._

 _It doesn't really look like me_.

She focused on it, imagining it with more color and detail. Parts of it began to shimmer, white seeping into the hair and black outlining the armor she wore. Then a rather sharp burn on her arm disrupted her thought, causing the image to vanish.

"You did well to create a copy." Rav Sij cut in as she looked down at the small burn mark, the guardian Scout rotating happily. "But you mustn't get caught up in the details. Your opponents certainly won't."

 _That must have been what the mentor meant by 'putting too much thought in it'_. Clementa thought, shaking the pain out of her arm. _At least I made one._

She made more progress after that. She found that her copy seemed to follow her every movement, striking the Scout just after she would with the same movement. The more practice she got, the faster she became at splitting her focus, the more detailed the copy became, although parts of it still glowed blue. Soon it was almost second nature, controlling the copy occupying a small part of her mind as she resumed focus on combating the scout.

"Let us try a slightly harder model." Rav Sij said one day. A new Scout appeared, this one bearing a sword and a shield. "This should give you a nice challenge."

Clementa grinned, then readied her spear. The wood grain felt smooth in her hands from the constant wear, the diamond tip scratched from combat. A copy shimmered to life to her right, almost an exact replica of herself. Almost. The eyes still glowed blue. She charged at the Scout and used the tip of the spear to force the shield outward. She rolled to dodge the oncoming blast and let the copy to her right stab the interior workings with its own copy before it rolled away.

 _Dang, one more hit would have done it-_

There was the sound of metal being struck, then a Ding as the Scout wound down. Clementa rolled to her feet and turned around. There was a second copy, standing at the ready just as she was. She moved the spear experimentally. The second copy moved just behind the first, creating a ripple effect that was mesmerizing to watch.

The Scout was not impressed. It swung its sword forward, dispelling one of the copies in an instant. Clementa backpedaled and thrust her spear forward, the remaining copy doing the same. Her spear exploded in a blaze of light as the Scout fired its beam at the same time, causing the robot to break and collapse in a heap.

"Well done." Rav Sij said, his own image appearing next to the Scout. "You have come to master two of the techniques that are hallmarks of our tribe. You shall make a fine addition to our ranks."

A not-so small part of Clementa felt proud. It had been a long time since anyone had complimented her. She had forgotten what it felt like.

"But there is still much for you to learn, Heir to the Sheikah. Now, the next technique we shall discuss is…"


	11. The Recovering

**Author's note: The reason this story doesn't have more reviews/likes, to those who asked, is because I have an absolutely _terrible_ update schedule. :P**

* * *

 **Strength of the Sheikah**

 **Chapter 11**

 _The Recovering_

Two weeks passed in the blink of an eye as Clementa trained in the depths of the earth. In the early morning, she would rise and hunt in the mists of dawn for her meal, stalking deer and boar in the forests still cloaked in shadow. Then she would descend with her prey back into the Hall of Masters, awake and ready to begin the day's training. She felt alive, more alive than she had on Zirco mesa when she had discarded the Yiga mask and embraced her own freedom. Every muscle became more toned, more defined as the days passed and her skill surpassed its limits.

She looked over the cliff one morning as she climbed back up the hill with her morning's hunt slung over her shoulder. Dawn had broken, but mist still clung to the ever-autumn forest of the Akkala region. Her breath hung in the air, chilled and misty in the early morning light _. It's so peaceful._ She thought _. It's hard to believe that Hyrule was ever at war._

A glint of light caught her eye. She looked to the distance to see the Akkala ancient tech lab, the sun sparkling off the telescope perched precariously on top _. He was right on top of it. All these year and we never knew the treasure that slept beneath the mountain. Aunt Purah will certainly get a laugh out of it._

 _How much has faded from our history_? She wondered _. W-they barely knew how to control the guardians when they were unburied, even before Ganon returned. The Towers are a mystery to us. It's almost as if the Sheikah themselves have disappeared from Hyrule. And w-they still might, if the Yiga have their way._

She couldn't think of herself as Sheikah. Not yet. Maybe not at all if she couldn't find the secret to the Sheikah's once immense power. She felt like she was going in circles. She hefted the deer over her shoulder a bit more. There was still a long day ahead of her. One step at a time.

She had almost perfected making Shadow copies. While she couldn't swarm her robotic opponents with sheer numbers, the two echoes of herself were more than capable of dealing damage even as she darted around the arena. She watched her latest trial, two matching guardian scouts, as they spun and fired lasers in an attempt to keep up with the Sheikah in training. But she was faster, Leaping over their heads and striking before darting away, barely allowing her copies to land identical hits before darting along the side and slashing their arms as they focused on the foes overhead. She was fast, efficient, almost brutal in her fighting. Then she watched as a scout finally caught on and spun to face her instead of the copy to its left.

She darted forward, the urge to be past it an instinct in her mind. Before she had realized what had happened she had shadow stepped past the guardian altogether, skidding to a halt and watching behind her. To her immense surprise, her copies did the same, vanishing from just in front of the Guardian before appearing just beside her as the guardian fired into thin air. She didn't waste the opportunity, slashing her weapon across the back of the guardian, inciting the familiar ding before the scout collapsed into a sparking heap. The second scout was close behind it, leaving two more broken piles of scrap in the blink of an eye.

"Well done." A voice said from thin air. Rav Sij's avatar shimmered into existence between the two broken guardians. "You have mastered the ability to make copies of yourself."

Clementa smiled, exhausted as the copies vanished into nothing. The Ancient spear she carried was light in her grip, its tip sparkling in the light of the arena. She had found it while exploring the storerooms and armories after her Gerudo spear had broken. It was so light that at first she had doubted its ability to do damage, but her worries were assuaged when it proved to be deadly in combat when the Poe had snuck up on her while hunting.

"Unfortunately, this all that I can teach you at this time."

Her smile began to fade. "Do not be alarmed; there is still much more for you to learn. But you must prove that you are ready before I can teach. And first you must truly master what you have learned against opponents that will react differently than my scouts will." The image turned and gestured to the lift at the far end of the room. "Go. Return to the surface and spend time among your own people. I shall be waiting here whenever you are ready to continue our training. Feel free to wander the storerooms before you go; there may be something of use there for the journey ahead of you."

Clementa nodded. She bowed deeply to the image of the ancient Sheikah warrior. "Thank you Rav Sij. It has been an honor to learn from you."

"And it has been an honor to teach. You have done your ancestors proud." Rav Sij replied, nodding in return. "Farewell, Heir to the Sheikah. Best of luck on the Longest Road you walk." The image vanished into thin air, giving the impression that the young wanderer was alone in the arena. Clementa knew better. Rav Sij was a part of the Hall of Masters; he always seemed to be present. She turned and walked away from the scouts that still lay on the floor, smoking.

It didn't take her long to pack her bag. It was still light, the majority of her camping supplies with Amencer at the stable he had been left at. She donned her cloak and her hat, and set her new spear in the old, worn holder on her back before picking up her bag. She did wander through the ancient storerooms before she left and, while the functions of what she found were well beyond her, she did find a few small purses of rupees she gladly took. It was better than nothing.

It was mid-afternoon when she emerged from the tiny lift that led to the great treasure of the Sheikah. The sun was shining high overhead as she stepped out of the shadows of the cave. She looked across the landscape of the Akkala region with a single thought. _What now?_

 _I could go back to the castle_. She thought _. I'm sure there's more books I've yet to recover regarding our history. I want to learn more of this "twilit invasion" that was mentioned at the end of the last book. Or I could go talk to Aunt Purah again. I bet she would love to hear I found the Hall of Masters under Robbie's nose._

She looked at the horizon, then began the walk down the hill. _Beedle will be disappointed._ She thought idly. _The Hall of Masters wasn't shaped like a beetle at all._

It was a long walk back to East Akkala Stable. She hadn't realized how far she had run when she had been pursuing her shadows two weeks before. _Has it been that long?_ She thought. She felt bad for leaving Amencer in the stable so long _. The stable hands must think I'm dead._

They didn't, but they certainly had been worried. "We were starting to wonder about you." The man at the desk said as a stable hand led Amencer out from behind the tent. "Lots of people that try to go up to the lab never come back."

"I was waylaid by an unexpected discovery." Clementa replied. "Quite frankly, I lost track of time."

"Two weeks is a lot of time to lose track of." The man commented. "But at least you're alive. It's more than many travelers can say these days."

 _Most travelers don't have ancient arrows_. She thought as she rode away. Before she had gone to the stable she had returned to the tech lab to purchase some new arrowheads from Robbi. She could have picked up some in the storerooms, but well… She knew Robbi could use the money. And the company. Though he had given her quite the earful about running away and not coming back for two weeks. It took half an hour to calm him down after she had walked back through the door. His wife quietly ran the oven behind him to make the arrows while Robbi ranted at Clementa about punctuality. Well, it had started with punctuality. By the end of it he was expressing his opinion quite pointedly about the superiority of his craftsmanship to any other Sheikah Technology in Hyrule. She still wasn't sure how he'd made that leap in logic.

Still, she'd gotten the arrows she wanted. She waited until she was well south of the Ancient Tech lab before pulling them out and breaking the shafts off the arrowheads. Robbi probably would have had a fit. Then she rode on.

She spent a few days meandering south around the foothills of death mountain. While she didn't have any particular goal in mind she decided to raid Hyrule Castle again for more books before heading south to Hateno to check in on her Aunt. At least, that was the plan.

Those plans were thoroughly dashed when she arrived at Woodland Stable. It was early afternoon when she arrived, riding at a gentle walk to admire the lake as she passed. The sun was sparkling off the water as it slowly began its descent to the horizon. She looked ahead of her to see the stable hands in the yard. _Strange._ She thought. _They seemed worried_. She could see the furrows in their brows as they paced nervously, talking to each other. _What's going on?_

To her surprise, the worry turned to relief as she rode up. "Oh, thank goodness!" one said, running up to her with a worried look in her eyes. "I didn't know what we were going to do! We've never had a Sheikah in our stable before!"

Confusion, worry, and straight up panic flooded Clementa, though she did her best not to let it show outside a raised eyebrow. Who had come all the way here from Kakariko village, and what had they done to elicit such a panic in the stable hands?

Thankfully, the young lady noticed her confusion. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to unload on you like that." She said bashfully as Clementa slid out of the saddle. "I'm Breen, one of the stable hands. This young lady came to us a week ago and asked if she could stay a couple of days while she made some life choices. She was able to pay, and we're always happy to help so we said yes." She looked like she regretted it. "And then she got really sick. She's been sweaty and shaky and I don't think she can even hear us anymore."

"Show me." Clementa said, handing Amencer's reigns off to one of the other stable hands.

She followed Breen into the stable, aware of the watching eyes of every other employee as she passed, from the old man sitting at the table to the little girl sitting by a bed, carefully patting it's occupant's head with a damp cloth. She looked up as Clementa approached. "She won't wake up." She said sadly. "She just keeps moanin' and shakin."

Clementa looked at the girl in the bed. It had been years since she had last seen her face, but she still knew who it was; she had guessed before she had even passed the entrance. Srawi lay buried under blankets, white hair matted and soaked with sweat. Her face was twisted in pain, and a small moan escaped her lips even as Clementa sat down on the stool next to the little girl. She gently took the hand that lay on top of the blankets, feeling her pulse and the clamminess of her skin. Clementa sighed.

"What is it?" Breen asked.

Clementa looked at Srawi with sadness. "She is not sick." Clementa finally said. "Not like you or I would catch a cold. No, what afflicts Srawi is stronger, and worse because of how she has chosen to fight it."

"What do you mean?"

"She is fighting addiction." Clementa said. "Has she asked for bananas at all?"

Breen thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it…She did ask for them a few times before she got really sick. I thought she just liked them."

Clementa shook her head. "Even if you had any, they would not have sated her need. The bananas she is used to… They are of a strain not native to the Faron region, or Hyrule at all. Srawi… and I… ran away from home a long time ago and fell in with an unsavory crowd. The bananas they gave us were twisted by Ganon's malice, but addicting. I left when I realized just how wrong I had been to run away, and apparently Srawi has decided to as well. But the journey I made in months she is trying to make in days, and her body is rebelling against the choice."

Breen looked at her, eyes wide, then at the girl lying in the bed. "Is… is there anything we can do?" She asked slowly.

"Mighty Bananas would stem some of the desperate hunger she is feeling-the addiction isn't to the bananas themselves, but to the Malice within." Clementa explained. "Bananas from the Faron region would help her, but it is almost impossible to find them this far north. Without them… I don't think she'll die, but she will suffer for far longer until her body can learn to cope."

"We can't afford that!" The old man said from the table. "We're charitable folk, but even we have our limits!"

"Grandfather isn't wrong." Breen said sadly. "We do need the bed, and the moaning has been keeping us up at night."

Clementa reached into her bag and pulled out one of the small bags within. "This is for her stay up until now." She said, handing over the purse to Breen. "I'm sorry that she has been a burden on you. Had I been available, and known that she wanted to leave, I would have helped her sooner. Unfortunately, I do not have anywhere safe I can take her; I don't think she can be moved the way she is." She stood and looked down at Srawi, who had fallen asleep. "I will travel to Faron with all haste. I should be back in a few days with something that should stem her hunger."

"It won't be enough." The old man grumbled. "Even with the rupees. I know you mean well, but it's going to take more than that."

"Then what else can I do?" Clementa asked.

The old man leaned back in his chair. "Tell you what." He said. "There's legend of a plant, long ago, that could call a horse back to its rider, from anywhere, if used as a whistle. I've read about it all my life, but the only place it's been rumored to grow is Hyrule Ridge. Obviously I can't make the journey myself, what with my age and the monsters running amok, but a sprightly thing like you could…"

"Grandfather!" Breen chided. "Don't send her off on a wild goose chase! Especially if she's going all the way to Faron for these bananas!"

Clementa hesitated, the Ridge and the Faron region were on opposite sides of Hyrule; it could take up to two weeks, depending on the roads, to make the trip to both regions for their respective plants. _And that's if the legendary whistle plant even exists. I can't let Srawi suffer that long._ "I could-"

"Don't be ridiculous!" The old man continued, cutting Clementa off. "It's only two, three days ride at most to Hyrule Ridge! Shorter if she doesn't stop at night! She'd be back within a week!"

"Even if she could ride that fast, what about the monsters?" Breen shot back. "One attack, if she lives, would slow her down a lot!"

"Bah, just mix up a few potions with some rhino beetles or something!" The old man said with a wave of his hand. "She'd be fine!"

"Beetles…" Clementa mused. "That's it!" She dashed around the bed and outside the stable, looking around wildly. It took a moment, but then the familiar backpack with a beetle's horn wobbled into view around a tree. "Beedle!"

Beedle the merchant looked up from under his load as Clementa ran up to him. "Oh Hellooooo! Good to see you again!" Beedle said, pulling his little shelf from the sunshade of his backpack. "How have you been? I happen to have some arrows in stock if you need them, and some nice winterwing butterflies if you're thinking about going towards the volcano."

"How hard would it be for you to get Mighty Bananas?" Clementa asked breathlessly.

Beedle mused. "Not hard, but I don't carry them often. I don't bring them this far north because they don't sell well, and there's a banana merchant in Faron that makes selling them in that region very competitive. Why do you ask?"

"I need some for a sick friend." Clementa explained. "The Bananas should help her strength so she can get better." She left the addiction part out.

"They are rather nurturing." Beedle thought. "I can get them, but it would take a few days. And it wouldn't be cheap."

"I'll find you some nice Beetles from Hyrule ridge." Clementa promised. "And I'll tell you about the Ancient Training Ground I found." She said in a lower, conspiratorial whisper."

The slightly disturbing gleam returned to Beedle's eyes. "Oooooooh!" He squealed in delight. "I'll do it! I owe you for helping save Tabantha Ridge stable anyway."

"Thank you Beedle, you're a lifesaver." Clementa sighed, taking his hands in thanks. _Perhaps literally._ She thought to herself. She bought a few extra arrows for good measure and turned to Breen, who had followed her out of the stable. "Beedle can get the Bananas we need." Clementa explained. "And I will head to Hyrule Ridge to find your whistle plant. But I will need my horse if I'm to get there in the few days I'm expected to."

Breen nodded to one of the stable hands, who instantly ran to fetch Amencer. "I don't know how we can thank you." Breen said. "This alone puts my mind at ease."

"I can do one more thing." Clementa said as Amencer appeared. She walked over to the saddle bags and pulled out her tent. "Let's set this up outside, perhaps in the back. Srawi can sleep out there so she isn't disturbing you at night."

Breen's puffy eyes lightened. "I think we can do that."

It didn't take them long to set up the tent. It was in a paddock, otherwise unused except for the excited sheepdog that wandered around, sniffing in interest. "By the way" the second stable hand whispered as he pulled on a rope. "I heard from the boys down south that Banji made more of her special jelly. If you can't find the plant-and I really don't expect you to-just bring a couple jars of those and we'll consider the debt repaid."

"Done." Clementa said with a smile.

She made sure that Srawi was settled in the tent before she left. It had been easy to carry her from the bed; She had grown in strength, and Srawi had become extremely light after a week with almost no food. She gently lay Srawi down on the bed that had been made out of straw and sheep's wool. There was a quiet moan as Srawi seemed to drift into consciousness. Clementa looked sadly at her friend. _She's foolish to try this on her own_. She thought _. But then, so was I._

With a final promise that she would return as soon as she could with the whistle plant, Clementa rode away from the stable. But as she passed Hyrule Castle, the urge to stop and explore its secrets overcame her _. I seem to have traded one addiction for another_. She thought sourly as she fetched the raft and sailed across the moat to the dock _. I can never seem to escape this place._

It was easier than ever to gain access to the library. With her new skills in Shadow Stepping and Copying, she had cleared the dock and the Library in almost record time. She slowed, her breathing easing as the Ancient Spear shut itself off, returning to sleep mode as the last Lizalfos crumbled into black smoke _. I see wat Rav Sij meant. Using those skills in combat is far different from the training arena._

She wandered about the library, fighting the suffocating despair that Ganon's malice brought with it. _Srawi can fight you off, and so can I_. She thought idly as she looked for the companion to the Hylian History book she had claimed last time. She also grabbed Purah's essays on the Sheikah Slate. She'd meant to last time only to be distracted by-

She ducked to the side, the arms of the Poe reaching past her shoulder into the bookcase. She tossed aside her bag and took up her spear, spinning to face the ghost in front of her. "Why do you still persist!" She yelled, striking forward with her spear as the Poe vanished. "Why are you so determined to haunt the Sheikah to the bitter end?"

She heard the chilling laugh around the room as the Poe circled, looking for the chance to strike. _The Sheikah are weak, pathetic. They have dwindled to almost nothing_. A nasty voice, one she hadn't heard in weeks, whispered in the depths of her heart. It almost sounded like Caoca. Almost. _Even if you destroy the Yiga, you cannot save the Sheikah. They are beyond hope._

"Lies!" Clementa spat, spinning around and striking out with her spear. The Poe dodged, albeit narrowly, and vanished into shadow again.

 _Are they?_ The voice asked. _Nothing remains in Kakariko but old women and gravestones. The Royal Family could not save them, and neither can you._

"Just watch me!" Clementa growled, spinning around and slicing the spear through the air. She was getting closer, but the Poe still dodged her strike.

 _You really think they're worth saving?_ The voice chided. _You're a bigger fool than you were when you left Kakariko._

She could feel the anger getting the best of her. She stood straight, inhaling deeply and releasing to try and burn off the anger before she made a mistake. "You made that choice too. And look what you got for your trouble." She spat back. "You're as much of a fool as I was."

 _So poetic._ The voice whispered. _It's so… sickeningly like your grandfather._

And her anger came coursing back. "You leave him out of this!" She shouted, thrusting the spear forward to strike. "I am nothing like him!"

The Poe laughed, vanishing into the darkness as her blade missed. _You disappointed him so much when you ran away. He honestly thought he could make a successor out of you. How mistaken he was._

"Shut up!"

 _You know It's true. You left him behind like you Left the rest of your family. He, his music, and the Sheikah will all fade to nothing. And it will be all your fault._

Clementa screamed and dove forward, piercing the Poe's heart with her spear. "Wrong." She hissed. "The Sheikah will not die. We don't need the Royal Family or my Grandfather's music."

The Poe merely laughed and dissolved into shadow, leaving her alone in the abandoned library, echoing long after he had disappeared. Clementa sighed and shut down the spear, slumping as she realized she let her anger get the best of her. _I screwed up._

She looked over at her bag, which had been left on the floor. A section of bookcase had collapsed from the Poe's attack, leaving books scattered all over the floor. A few had crumbled to ruined bits of scrap, but a few had remained intact. She picked one up as she began to slowly unbury her bag. It was the historical companion she had been looking for. She turned carefully to the first page as she balanced it on her knee, setting other books aside as she did so. "The Twilit Invasion" She read aloud. She'd found it. She carefully slid it into her bag alongside the essays on the Sheikah slate and turned to leave the library. It was a long ride to Hyrule Ridge, and the sooner she got out of the haunted place, the better.

She walked out of the room doing her best to ignore the shadows that seemed to laugh at her every step.


	12. The Twilight

**Strength of the Sheikah**

 **Chapter 12**

 _The Twilight_

The ride to Hyrule Ridge was uneventful, which she was thankful for. She could sit in the saddle as Amencer strode and enjoy the scenery, a rare treat for a woman hunted by the Yiga. She had seen another assassin waiting by the road as she had passed another stable, pointedly ignoring her as she passed. She could sense the tension in the air as she rode by, not bothering to stop for a chat. If she could avoid a fight right now she would take it. For once there was a life other than hers counting on her safety.

Since she had given her tent to Breen to care for Srawi, she slept under the stars as she had when she had first begun her long journey. She lay by the campfire and looked up at the heavens, listening to the crackle of flames as the fire slowly died to embers. A thought occurred to her, and she rolled over to reach for her bag. She had grabbed a few other titles aside from the history book and Purah's essays, but she hadn't had time to look at them before she'd fled the library. She pulled out a blue one that had a picture of a flower that seemed almost familiar. She vaguely remembered seeing it grow by the Great Fairy's shrine near Kakariko. She opened it, pulling herself to a sitting position as she flicked through the pages. It was an encyclopedia about plants. _Perfect._ She thought. _Maybe the whistle grass is in here_.

It wasn't. She sat for hours flicking through the pages looking for any sort of grass or plant that could call animals, and came up blank. _Of course._ She sighed, setting the book down _. If it was in the encyclopedia it wouldn't be a legend. I just wish I knew what it looked like. She lay back down in the grass and sighed. Maybe Banji will have an idea._

She was looking forward to the visit, if she was honest. At the very least, she could make sure that the monster camps around the ridge were keeping to themselves instead of harassing passing travelers. She could tell the monsters were growing stronger the longer Ganon fought against his prison; their hides were turning black and silver instead of the red and blue that meant an easy fight. She idly toyed with one of the arrowheads she had converted. They would vanish upon contact, and were expensive as [something or other], but in a pinch, they could be a lifesaver. The silver monsters were tough to beat.

The next morning, she doused the campfire and continued her ride, wishing she could take her time. But, knowing it was against her, she rode fast, seeing the very tip of Tabantha Ridge Stable's peak as the sun began to set. She slowed as she reached the stable yard soon after. She could smell dinner cooking in the campfire as Chork herded their sheep back into their pen. It had been freshly repaired since her last visit. Ena was sitting next to the front counter, kicking her feet in the dirt as she waited for her older brother. She looked up at the sound of hooves approaching the stable.

"Mama! It's Miss Clementa!" She shouted, jumping up from her perch on the porch as Amencer drew to a standstill. Clementa slid out of the saddle to find a very joyous little girl running up to hug her legs. She struggled to keep her balance.

"Clementa!" Banji said, walking out of the stable with the youngest child on her hip. "It's good to see you again. What brings you all the way out here?" She continued, welcoming the wandering warrior with a one-armed hug.

"Breen from the Woodland stable sent me." Clementa said. "For one, they heard from the Riverside stable that you had made more of your jelly and wanted to see if they could have some."

Banji laughed. "I should have known word would spread. I was lucky; there was a nice big crop of wildberries this year. I made plenty. How are the folks at Woodland?"

"Doing all right." Clementa said. "They're taking care of a friend of mine who fell ill. They asked me to find a rare plant in exchange."

"Oh dear." Banji sighed. "I suppose Ashe is going on about the whistle grass again, is he?"

"He's done this before?"

"It's been his life's work. Unfortunately, with the monster tribes the way they are it's been risky to travel and… well, he is getting on in years." Banji shifted the child's weight on her hip. "Come on in. I can't help with the whistle grass but I can give you some jelly to take back."

"Mama!"

Clementa and Banji turned around to see Kenyo running towards them with tears in her eyes. "They took my paints! I was paintin' a wildflower and they came up and I ran away and they took my paints!" She wailed, burying herself in her mother's leg. Clementa squinted into the setting sun to see a pair of Bokobins dancing in the distance holding a small jar of what could only be green paint.

Clementa put a hand on Banji's shoulder. "Stable Amencer. I'll get the paints back for you."

Banji's eyes grew wide. "Are you sure? It's not hard for me to make more…"

"If you let them take the paints, they'll just get bolder." Clementa whispered, low enough the crying child couldn't hear. "I'll make sure they don't come back. Don't worry." Clementa said with a smile. "I'll be back by dusk!" She said, sprinting out of the stable yard after the Bokobins. She pulled her Ancient spear from its holster letting its weight balance her as she ran and shadow-stepped across the plain after the retreating monsters.

They were farther away than she had thought. _They must have had horses_. Clementa thought, racing to keep up with them as they fled past Illumeni Plateau down the canyon. _I'm shadow-stepping and I still can't catch them_. The growing darkness wasn't helping either. She soon lost them in the shadow of a cliff. She slowed, letting her senses expand as she stepped to the edge of Tanagar Canyon

 _They must have a camp somewhere_. She thought treading with caution as she stepped into the growing shadows of Tanagar Canyon. _They can't have gone too far._

The canyon was dry, and barren. A warm wind blew past her, her cloak flapping in the breeze as she tipped her head to keep the dust out of her eyes. Only a few clumps of dry grass remained to hold the soil together. The rest was dust and rock, forsaken by time and civilization.

 _Nothing could live down here_. She realized _. Nothing's lived down here for centuries._ Yet she kept walking. She was sure they had come this way. But nothing jumped out from the shadows wielding spear, shield or paint. _I've lost them. Drat._

She stood in the middle of the canyon, shadowed by the cliff above her. _What am I going to tell Kenyo?_ She wondered. _She'll be so disappointed. But it's not like they're going to appear out of thin air at this poi-_

Something landed, heavy and hard, on her back, sending her crashing to the earth. The wind was knocked out of her as her chin hit the dirt, sending her gasping for breath and scrambling to escape the dead weight on her back. She managed to flip over, hand scrabbling for an arrow to stab whatever monster was attacking her. She did not expect to find a certain blue-clad hero in her lap, out cold. She froze. He didn't move.

Quickly, and cautiously, she put a gentle finger to his neck. A pulse, but it was weak. He wasn't moving. She looked around and spotted his sword, purple hilt and pure silver blade, lying in the dirt nearby. She tried to pull him off herself when something tickled the back of her neck. The sound of cries and screeches reached her ears. She looked up to see a silver moblin flanked by bokobins of all colors at the top of the cliff, drawing arrows on her. The world slowed to a crawl.

Twilight fell.

And in the shadow of a cliff two blue eyes sparked like flames.

She dove, pulling the Hero with her in a shadow step as five arrows fell from the sky. She appeared next to the fallen sword, pulling the unconscious warrior in her wake as she tried to put distance between herself and the archers. She looked around wildly for a boulder, a cave, something that would allow her to seek shelter from the attackers above. There was another screech and the hair on the back of her neck rose, she jolted to the side as a spear sliced past her ear, knocking off her hat. She turned to see three more bokoblin, approaching with spears at the ready.

They'd both walked straight into an ambush, and one of them had already lost. One misstep and they were both dead.

 _For the sake of Hyrule, I can't lose._

She gently lay the unconscious hero in the dirt and reached for her spear, only to realize it was lying in the dirt where she had stepped from. A choice word ran through her head as she reached for her bow instead. She didn't have a lot of room to maneuver without leaving Link exposed to attack. But if she focused on the archers above the spears in front of her would run her though before she could fire a single shot. She drew her bow and fired one shot, straight through the first spearman's head. She had barely pulled back the bow for a second shot before she had to move, avoiding a spear as it was thrust toward her side. Her shot went wide, skidding off a rock before falling uselessly to the earth. As she spun to avoid the spear, her arm reached down and grabbed the rough wooden pole, yanking hard enough to pull the second Bokoblin off its feet. She spun around and sent it flying into the wall, collapsing into black smoke as it fell.

She turned to face the last bokoblin only to find another in her face, leaping with a club. She tried to jump back only to trip over Link, landing in the dirt with the club between her and the bokoblin. She struggled, trying to force the Bokoblin off her even as more emerged from the shadows. This was very quickly becoming a losing battle. The Bokoblin screeched and raised a taloned claw.

A shadow passed over her vision, the weight easing as the Bokoblin vanished. She blinked, then rolled to her feet with the club, throwing it with precision at the nearest spear-wielder, knocking it flat. She looked to see a large black wolf hurling the Bokoblin to the ground, sending it to nothing ness. It turned to face her and, as the red eyes met the blue, a spark of understanding passed between them. It was brief, vanishing in the blink of an eye, but suddenly Clementa didn't feel so alone.

The wolf lunged, striking a Bokoblin that had dared to edge too close. In the time it had sunk its teeth into its leg and flung it across the canyon, Clementa had shadow stepped to her spear and back, striking another Bokoblin that had tried to sneak up on the wolf. They fought, fang and spear clashing against flesh and wood in the twilight. Clementa pressed the advantage of reach as the Wolf struck close, forcing the Bokobins to scatter and make themselves easy targets. She dodged another spear, ducking to check on the Wolf's progress and saw

 _A shadow, or a mirage-she never knew, even until the day she died. It was human, a young man that so close in appearance to Link they could have been twins. But this one wore green, striking with a blade the mirror of the one abandoned on the ground, ferocity in those same blue eyes, a shield with an all-too familiar crest smashing into a skull before the blade swung down…_

They fought. Soon the Bokoblin horde began to thin, the last few remaining at a respectful distance as they, with their simple minds, tried to decide if advancing was really a good idea at this point. Clementa slowed, taking a deep breath as she watched the last few slowly back away.

An arrow flew and landed dangerously close to Link's cheek. Her head shot up. The archers, which had been distracted by the battle before, had chosen this time to renew their attack, sending a rain of arrows that couldn't be dodged. She glanced over at the wolf. "We need to get out of here." She called, leaning down to pick up the unconscious hero. She slung one of his arms over her shoulder, putting her spear in its holster as she hauled Link to his feet, almost. The wolf seemed to nod in agreement, before picking up the hilt of the purple sword by its teeth and vanishing into the shadows.

 _Well that's helpful_. She thought to herself. She then saw movement as it reappeared a short distance away, deeper in the canyon. She followed, shadow-stepping as much as she could to avoid the arrows. _Stepping for two is a lot harder than it sounds_. She thought desperately as she followed the Wolf deeper into the canyon. Soon the canyon was nearly drenched in shadow, only the occasional glint of light reflecting of the rings in the wolf's ears.

It stopped, and sniffed the air around it. It padded over and vanished, seemingly into the wall. Clementa followed to find a small cave hidden just behind a rock. She had to duck her head, but she managed to drag herself and Link deep enough in that they couldn't be seen from the outside.

It was small, but dry. She carefully set Link down in a corner, watching with concern as his head rolled. She reached into her bag and pulled out another little trinket from the Hall of Masters. She hadn't been able to figure out what it did, but like most of the other Sheikah Technology she had found, it gave off a calming blue light. It was enough to illuminate their shelter yet not reach the entrance of the cave. She slowly sat down, easing herself to the floor next to Link. He looked pale, even in the glow of the Sheikah artifact. The wolf, meanwhile, had flopped itself across from her, watching her with curiosity. "You really are a remarkable creature." She said, with a hint of admiration.

 ** _As are you_** **.** A voice said, almost in her head but not quite. **_It is rare to meet someone who can see beings from the spirit world._**

The surprise must have been evident on her face. The wolf seemed to bark a dry laugh, its tail wagging _._ _ **Yes, I can speak, in a manner of sorts.**_

"What exactly are you"? Clementa asked as the wolf set down the sword it had been carrying in its mouth. "I know you are from the spirit world, but…"

 ** _You could say I am the spirit of a Hero long since passed._** The wolf said ** _. Link and I… share the same heritage, of a sort. I doubt he is a blood relation, but we both have had a daunting legacy set upon our shoulders._**

 _Where have I heard this before?_ Clementa thought to herself. "What kind of Legacy?" she asked.

 ** _You know the ancient legend of the hero who slew Ganon and sealed him away, ten thousand years ago?_**

"Of course. Everyone does."

 ** _He was not the only one. As far back as the founding of Hyrule itself, there has been evil seeking to get its hands on the sacred power of the royal family; the Triforce, it was called in my time. Time and time again it would rise to lay waste to Hyrule, and time and time again it would be beaten back by a young boy with boundless skill and unwavering courage. And though Hyrule, the royal family, even the evil itself changed across history, the young man seemed to stay the same. We all even share the same name. I am a member of that long line of heroes, as is Link._**

A melody played in the back of her head as the wolf spoke, bringing with it words she had sworn she'd heard once upon a time.

 _…_ _And the sacred power, lost to all but three_

 _Who rise, and rise, bound by the fates to fight_

 _Evermore, lest Hyrule is lost to the endless night_

 _Of Demise…_

"Demise." She whispered.

 ** _You know more than you let on._** The wolf observed _._ _ **Demise was the first, the original form the demon of evil took. It has appeared in many different forms since, although Ganon seems to be a favorite.**_

"He has plagued Hyrule before?"

 ** _Many times. When I fought him, he was Ganondorf, a villain who had been sealed away in the realm of Shadows long before I was born. He used a pawn within the shadow realm to invade Hyrule and reclaim his power. I had thought him slain when I drove my sword through his gut._** The wolf remembered _._ _ **That very sword, in fact**_ **.** He nodded to the sword resting on the ground. _ **Now… I am not sure anything remains of the cunning and calculating warrior I fought. Only rage. Rage and hatred for the royal family**_ _._

"Wait, you used this sword?" Clementa asked, looking at the sword in the dirt. "That can't be. The sword would have to be- "

 ** _Over ten thousand years old_** _._ The wolf replied. **_And it was thousands of years old when I came to wield it. There is a sacred power that protects the Master Sword, one that repels the evil of Ganon and Demise with its very touch. It is one of the very few relics that has persisted since the founding of Hyrule, or so I am told._**

Clementa leaned her head back, realizing as the back of her head touched the earthen wall that she had left her hat behind. "I can't believe this." She said. "I'm in a cave with the great Hero of Legend and a talking wolf who claims to be the same from over ten thousand years ago."

 _ **You should have seen his face when he found out.**_ The wolf's snout pointed at the sleeping hero **.** ** _He looked like he had finally cracked!_**

"After all he's been through? I wouldn't think a talking wolf would surprise him." Clementa commented.

 ** _He has been through a lot, hasn't he?_** The wolf seemed to sigh. Some of his mirth faded as he watched the hero in blue _. He hides it well, but he still feels guilty for his failure a hundred years ago. I think having to face the consequences, even after all this time, is harder on him than he shows. He wants to be sure he is ready to face Ganon this time. Even if he pushes himself past his limits far too often._

"Is that why he was fighting the Moblin camp on the cliff?" Clementa asked.

 ** _I would say so. We certainly didn't need to come out this way otherwise. He'd have done well if he hadn't gotten distracted by a pot of paint._**

"A what?" Clementa asked.

 ** _I think that's what it was. A Bokoblin beaned him in the head with it. When he tried to look at what it was, a Moblin slammed its club into his head and threw him off the cliff. Look, he's still holding onto it._**

She was amazed she hadn't noticed it before. Clutched in his hand, which was remarkable considering he'd lost his grip on his sword, was a small clay jar that had indeed held green paint. It had all since been spilled, leaving an empty jar with a green rim.

"Well, that makes my search easier." Clementa said. "I came out her to find that. A Bokoblin had stolen it from the stable north of here."

 ** _I think you're out of luck on the paint. Why come all the way out here for it?_**

"It's… well, It's a really long story."

 ** _We don't have anything better to do. The monsters are still hunting for us._**

So, she told him. From the very beginning, from her first day following Link across Hyrule. First as a Yiga, then as a wanderer, then as a warrior trying to prove herself worthy of her lineage. Occasionally she would pause and make sure Link was still breathing _. He better not sleep for another hundred years._ She thought, feeling his neck for a pulse _. I doubt the princess would be too happy._

 ** _The Sheikah_** **…** The wolf mused as her story came to an end ** _. I have heard of them, but not in the capacity you speak of._**

"What do you mean?" Clementa asked.

 ** _When I was on my quest to save Hyrule… I visited a village said to be secluded from the outside world. I was told before I went that the people there were messengers and advisors to the royal family, but when I arrived it was a ghost town. All that remained was one little old lady and about thirty cats._**

"Was it Kakariko?"

 ** _No, Kakariko was further to the south, and was almost as empty, but it was due to the Twilit invasion. This town had no name, and no one to remember it except its sole occupant. I remember her name was Impaz._**

She had to resist the urge to shudder at the name. "That is an old Sheikah name, or at least a derivative of it." Clementa said. "She was definitely of the Sheikah tribe."

 ** _Then, in comparison, your tribe is doing very well_** _._ The wolf said _._ _ **I did meet some advisors to the royal family in my later years, and I vaguely remember the title Sheikah, but I did not connect them with the hidden village I had visited so many years before.**_

 _Could they really have rebuilt themselves?_ Clementa thought _. From one little old lady? An old lady that just happens to have the name…_

 ** _Do you hear that?_** The wolf asked suddenly, cutting off her train of thought. She strained her ears as the wolf's ears pricked up.

"I don't hear anything."

 ** _I thought I heard screeching, but it wasn't from the cave entrance._** The Wolf rose to its feet and plodded to the back of the cave. **_The cave keeps going. I can't believe I didn't notice this before._**

"There better not be anything waiting for us at the end." Clementa said. She scooped up the Sheikah artifact and attached it to her armor. With a moment of thought, she carefully picked up the fallen sword and slid it back into its scabbard. Then she hefted Link up onto her shoulder again and followed the wolf further into the cave.

Night had fallen by the time they reached the other end. She set down Link and crept to the mouth of the cave. While a large boulder partially blocked her view, she could see the towering, rickety platforms that marked a monster camp. Beyond it was open plains. _This must be the far end of the canyon._ She realized. "We're going to have to sneak past these monsters if we want to get out of here." She whispered.

 ** _And I don't think going backwards will be an option_** _._ The wolf agreed. **_But with Link the way he is… I don't know if sneaking will be easy._**

He was right. One scattered pebble and they would be in the middle of a firefight. She scanned the structure, counting monsters and looking for vulnerabilities. One, two… "Six bokoblin, two moblin." She counted. "Three of them are the archers from earlier, including that nasty silver one. They're all asleep, and…. She spotted a hint of red. "There's some explosive barrels at the top right next to the archers."

 ** _Explosive barrels?_**

"Those bright red barrels at the top." Clementa said, pointing to the top platform. "Hit them with fire and they make a nice big explosion that will take out everything around it. I don't have any fire arrows on me though."

 _We migh_ t. The wolf said. He turned to Link and, with his teeth, began to pull at the quiver. **_Some obstacles are overcome with strength._** The wolf mused. ** _Others, with guile. For everything else, there's bomb arrows._**

Clementa's eyebrow raised. Bomb arrows weren't exactly cheap. "Are you sure?"

 ** _We don't have any other options. If we attack now we have the advantage of surprise. We have cover this time, thankfully. But I don't think Link can take many more hits._**

She looked down at the hero, still lying out cold in the dirt. "Bomb arrows it is then." She said. "But only three. I shouldn't need many more than that."

 ** _Are you sure?_** The wolf asked. **_There's at least twenty in here._**

"How does he NOT go up in a ball of flames when he visits Death Mountain?" She asked, choking a bit on the number.

 ** _Honestly? I'm not sure_** **.** The wolf said ** _. So. Three shots. The barrels, the three on the ground, and…_**

Clementa scanned the ones on the ground. "Not the ones on the ground." She decided.

 ** _Why not?_**

"Because one of them has my hat." She said. "And I want it back."

 ** _Fair enough. I can attack the three on the ground if you keep the Archers busy._** The wolf said.

"Agreed. But," Clementa said. "Let's attack from the other side if we can sneak that far. I'd rather not draw attention to this spot if we can get away with it."

The wolf glanced at the hero on the ground. **_Good idea._**

They vanished into shadow, appearing on the other side of the canyon in an instant. Clementa spotted a ledge a bit higher up on the cliff wall and shadow stepped to it as the wolf crept closer to the three sleeping Bokobins on the ground. She waited until he was almost on them. Three, two… One.

She fired, a Bomb arrow piercing the explosive barrels and lighting up the entire canyon. A bokoblin archer went flying, dissipating into shadow as it fell to the earth. The Moblins survived, but ran around batting out the flames rather than focusing on the attackers. At the same time the wolf struck, forcing one of the Bokobins into the flames of the wreckage before spinning around and striking out at another before it could reach for its spear. She nocked another arrow and fired, forcing the two Moblins away from the camp with another explosion. Then she shadow stepped, landing on the top platform with another arrow at the ready. Two of the Bokobins on the ground were already dead, the Wolf leading the others on a chase around the base of the platform. She fired again, felling one of the two moblins with the third explosion. The other had lost its bow in the attack, a fact she was grateful for. It was also far enough away that it couldn't fight back. She pulled out her spear and dropped to the platform below, killing a Bokoblin that had been pulling its own bow on the Wolf.

A rock went sailing past her head. She spun to see the Moblin fast approaching, pulling rocks from the ground to use as its ammunition. The next rock it pulled up was larger than her head. She shadow stepped to the lowest platform as it threw, then watched in horror as it sailed over the platform and slammed into the wolf, sending it flying.

 _Right. This is a "in a pinch" moment._ She pulled the ancient arrowheads from a hidden pocket and charged, shadow stepping across the canyon to gain ground on the moblin, who was picking up a boulder as large as she was and watching the wolf _. Let's see if the rumors about disintegration are true._ She stepped one more time and ended up in midair, just above the Moblin.

It didn't disintegrate. Not as she would have called it. When the arrowhead pierced its flesh, it seemed to… vanish. It was if a hole had opened in space, swallowing it and allowing her to crash to the earth unprepared. The arrowhead vanished from her hands as well. She caught her breath and looked around. The silver Moblin was gone. She looked back across the canyon to see the last Bokoblin, the one wearing her hat, creeping up on the fallen wolf. She crossed the distance in an instant, standing just behind the Bokoblin. She cleared her throat, alerting the Bokoblin to her presence. The Bokoblin screeched and turned around in fright before the spear was thrust through its chest, killing it.

"Are you okay?" Clementa asked, kneeling and pulling her hat out of the dust as the Wolf slowly rose to its feet.

 ** _Ow…_** The voice in her head said _._ _ **That rock**_ **hurt,** ** _and I've wrestled Gorons. I won't be able to stay on this plane much longer._**

"The monsters are gone." Clementa said. "We should be safe now." But it was night, and it was a long way back to the stable hauling a half-dead hero by herself…

 ** _You still need to get Link to safety._** The Wolf observed. **_Even using the shadows, it's a far distance…. Oh, well hello there…_**

"What?"

 ** _Something I haven't seen in a very long time_**. The wolf, limping with one paw held in the air, made its way over to the base of the Bokoblin platforms _._ _ **I didn't think it existed anymore. I used to use this grass to call Epona to my side. It was rare, even in my time, but it tended to grow around springs. This one must have dried up a long time ago.**_

Clementa looked at the plant. The base did indeed look like grass, but its top was a bud that was shaped like a horseshoe. There were a few clumps of the plant, dry from lack of water and brown from constant sunlight. They looked about as alive as Link was.

"This must be it." She said. "The whistle grass the stable hands were looking for." She was afraid to pluck it. It looked like it would disintegrate in her hands. "I wish there was a way we could…" A thought struck her. "Wait here." She finished, and ran back towards the entrance to the cave. She pried the empty jar from Link's hand, checking again to make sure he hadn't died during the fight. Then she returned to the Wolf, clutching the pot in her hand. "If we can dig it up at the roots, I can take it to a spring where it will have plenty of water to grow."

 ** _That would be nice_** _._ The wolf said, slowly easing itself into a sitting position. **_I would hate to see it die out._**

It was hard. The earth was dry and came off in chunks rather than the crumbling black soil she was used to. She dug wide, using the sharp end of the Sheikah artifact to pry away the earth. Thankfully, the plant didn't have deep roots. She gently pulled it from the ground and set it in the pot, the circle she had dug fitting perfectly within the jar. "I hope we can save it." She said, wiping away the sweat that had dripped from her brow. It had been a long day.

 ** _The plant isn't the only thing we have to save_** _._ The wolf reminded her. Clementa looked up at the stars and sighed. There was no way she could carry both Link and the plant.

Unless…

"This plant can call a horse from anywhere, right?" She asked.

 ** _Yes. In a remarkably short amount of time, I may add._**

"How does it work?"

 ** _There are three holes along the horseshoe shape. The melody played with those notes is an ancient song said to be known to every horse regardless of its lineage. Let's see if I can remember it_** **…**

The wolf leaned back its head and howled, Three notes in descending order. Clementa looked at the grass in her hand and gingerly picked one of the horseshoes' buds. _But which one plays which note?_ She panicked, looking at the bud _. Paya is the musician, not me._

Another memory floated to the surface, of old, rough hands guiding hers around a flute, placing her fingers over each hole.

 _"_ _The more holes you cover, the lower the note." The old man had said. "The fewer, the higher. This little thing doesn't have many notes, but in time you may be able to…"_

She shook the memory away, but the memory of the hands still seemed to touch hers as she looked at the Bud. There were three holes, and a small slit along the base that almost looked like a mouthpiece. She placed it against her lips and blew, the memory hand guiding hers as she played the three notes in succession.

 ** _Nicely done_** _._ The wolf said. **_Now we wait._**

A minute seemed to be an eternity, as both their ears strained for the sound of hooves. After a few minutes, she began to lose hope. "Perhaps the plant is too dry to..."

There was a whinny in the distance. Clementa looked towards the field to see Amencer trotting towards her, nickering as he tossed is mane. She laughed, not daring to believe it. "It really did work…"

Amencer trotted up to her side, gently pushing against her happily. "Yes, it's good to see you too." She said, pulling the horse's head in close. She felt his lips against her hand and looked down just in time to see the Horseshoe bud vanish. "Hey!"

 ** _I forgot to mention that part_** _._ The wolf said. **_Horses love the taste of the Horseshoe plant._**

Amencer's nose nudged its way toward the pot. "Oh, no. No, you don't." Clementa said, pulling the pot away. "You don't get these." She reached out and grabbed the reins. "Come on, you. I need your help with something."

She led the horse to the entrance of the cave, leaving the pot sitting by the wolf as she needed both hands free. She hauled Link to his feet, then looked between him and the saddle. With a heave and a bit of effort, she managed to sling him over Amencer's back. It wouldn't be comfortable if he was conscious, but it would get him back to Tabantha Ridge Stable. "Problem solved." She said, leading Amencer back across the canyon. She'd have to walk, but it was better than trying to haul Link back all by herself.

 ** _Well done._** The wolf said _._ _ **I'm afraid I shall have to leave you here. I won't be able to go any farther with my injuries. Besides, you are more than capable of defending him yourself.**_

"Will you go back to the Spirit world?" Clementa asked.

 ** _Yes. I'll be able to recover there. Link does not call me often, so I will have time to rest. I might sleep for a week._**

"So, could he." Clementa said, jabbing a thumb at the Hero on Amencer's back. "Thank you… Come to think of it, I never learned your name."

There was a twinkle of humor in the wolf's blue eye _._ _ **I don't seem to have one anymore. Link and I share the same name, but he never uses it as it gets confusing, even if it's just the pair of us. Instead he uses Aisuru tomodachi, Aisuru for short. A name an old friend of mine from the Shadow realm used. She told me it meant "wolf", but knowing her it probably meant something like "beast of burden" or "pet" or something.**_

"Some friend." Clementa commented.

 ** _Yes. Yes, she was._** The Wolf seemed to be lost in thought for a moment.

"Well, Aisuru, thank you for your aid. We would have been dead if not for you." Clementa said.

 ** _Is that not a hero's job? Dashing in to save the day in the nick of time?_** Aisuru teased. **_Best of Luck, Wandering Sheikah._** _ **I leave you with one final piece of advice, one passed from my own mentor to me. "A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage." Farewell.**_

And for an instant, the shadow of the Wolf seemed to blossom around it, concealing it from view. Then the shadow faded, and there was only empty earth where a noble blue-eyed beast had sat moments before.

Clementa stood in silence for a moment, then picked up the potted plant and looked at Amencer. "Let's go." She said quietly. And they walked away, towards the open plains and the Stable far in the distance, as the twilight stars sparkled overhead and night finally cast its shadow across the land.


	13. The Melody

**Strength of the Sheikah**

 **Chapter 13**

 _The Melody_

It was almost two hours later when she finally saw the lights of Tabantha Bridge stable in the distance. It had been a long climb back up the hill from the canyon, but no monsters had jumped from the shadows to accost her and her injured companion. She soon could hear horses settling in for the night, and a few people talking around a campfire. She reached the stable yard in relief, where Banji and Chork were sitting by the cooking pot, waiting.

"Oh!" Banji looked up at the sound of approaching hooves. "You're back!" She jumped up from her chair and rushed over, meeting Clementa by the sheep pen. "I was so worried! When you didn't come back by sundown I had thought…"

"Don't worry, I am fine." Clementa said assuring. "Although I can't say the same for our friend here." She continued, pulling Amencer to the side to show the half-dead hero. Banji put her hands to her mouth to stifle a shriek, and Chork jumped up from his place by the campfire.

"What happened?!" Banji asked, aghast.

"He got knocked out fighting a monster camp." Clementa said, keeping the story as simple as possible. "He took a bad tumble and landed on me. I was lucky Amencer came when he did. It would have been a very long walk back otherwise."

"It was freaky!" Chork cut in. "One minute I'm feeding him like normal, the next he just flips out and jumps over the paddock fence! He ran away before I could catch him."

"I suspect," Clementa said. "That his daring escape had something to do with this." She held up the repurposed paint pot. "One plant, said to be able to call a horse from anywhere."

Banji's eyes could have doubled as saucers. "How…" She shook her head. "You are one incredible woman, Clementa."

"Just a lucky one, I'm afraid." Clementa replied with a shake of her own head. "Here, you take this while Chork and I get Mr. Hero here into a bed."

"Try to be quiet." Banji pleaded as she carefully took the plant from Clementa's hands. "I had a hard enough time getting the children to bed. They wanted to stay up and wait for you."

Together, Clementa and Chork were able to wrestle Link into one of the empty beds. She carefully removed the scabbard from his back, placing it with utmost care next to the bed. _Is this sword really as old as Hyrule itself?_ She wondered as Chork pulled off his boots. _And I thought the Legacy I inherited was heavy._

"There." Banji said, setting the pot on the table. "I gave it a bit of water, that should perk it up a fair bit. If we're lucky it will bounce back just fine."

A smile reached Clementa's face. "That's good to hear. I was so worried when we found it."

Banji looked at the plant with admiration. "It's so small. It's incredible to think that it lasted this long, all on its own in such a harsh world."

Clementa looked at Link, laying in the bed dead to the world. Her thoughts mimicked Banji's, although her own sentiments remained private. "If it's looking better tomorrow I will take it to the Woodland stable. Normally I would wait, but… They are caring for a friend of mine. I've been away too long as it is."

Banji smiled. "I understand. At least stay long enough so the girls can see you off. They were so excited to see you again."

The thought made Clementa uncomfortable. Not in a bad way-but the idea of someone looking up to her was… foreign. "I can do that." Clementa promised. She felt half-dead herself. She wasn't going to be getting an early start in the morning.

To her surprise, she still awoke with the dawn. It was overcast, the light weak as she sat up in bed and stretched. She looked around the stable as she silently slid out of bed. Ena and Kenyo were cuddled up together in a bed to make room for their unexpected guests. No one else was awake yet. Clementa landed on the floor, then winced as every muscle protested at movement. Link landing on her had really hurt.

She slowly walked outside, massaging her shoulder as she looked across the field. It was a two day ride back to the Woodland stable, if she rode at a gallop most of the way. _After that… I'll come back here._ She decided _. If Srawi's doing better I'll come back. If Link isn't on his feet by the time I get back someone's going to have to watch his back for the Yiga._

The Yiga. She sighed and let her arm drop to her elbow _. I've left. Srawi's left. Caoca and another are dead. How many more of us were there?_ She struggled to remember how many had been in that determined party their last night in Kakariko. Most of the assassins had the self-preservation to flee if they were beat, but with three members dead, including their leader, they might start to get more desperate. Caoca was already proof of that.

"Sleep well?" a voice behind her asked. She turned to see Banji, sleepy-eyed with two mugs of tea. "Take this. It's a long ride to the Woodland stable."

Clementa gratefully accepted a mug. "If he isn't better within a few days I will come straight back." She said, nodding to the interior of the stable. "I just need to check on my friend at the Woodland stable and give them the plant."

"And how would you know if he was better?" Banji asked, an eyebrow raised. "Sending messages on birds, perhaps?"

"He has this strange ability to instantly appear at any of the shrines around Hyrule." Clementa said, pointing to the ancient shrine that stood at the top of the hill, glowing softly in the morning light. I could easily run into him at any of the stables around the land, even if he left her two days after I did."

"He's told you this?" Banji asked, incredulous.

"Well… We've never even officially met." Clementa confessed. "We seem to keep just missing each other. I've only watched from a distance when he does his little trick."

Banji shook her head. "And here I thought you two were as thick as thieves." She said. She turned to look back inside the stable. "He was the one who brought you here, you know. When you fell ill."

It didn't surprise Clementa in the slightest. "I suppose I've returned the favor then."

"A life for a life? I would say so." Banji said with a smile. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I hope I don't see either of you in my beds any time soon."

Clementa grinned. "I can't speak for him, but I will certainly do my best."

There was a shuffling noise from behind them. Ena stumbled out of the entrance, sleepy-eyed and yawning. "Mama, Kenyo's up too early." She moaned. "She woke me up and ran away."

"Oh, Ena, you know she's just excited." Banji said soothingly, reaching down and picking up her sleepy daughter. "Come on, it's time we started getting breakfast ready."

"I'll get the fire going." Clementa offered. Banji nodded her thanks and vanished inside with the grumbling child. Clementa carefully stirred the embers of the cooking fire to flames as she watched the stable slowly come to life around her.

Once the fire was roaring Chork appeared with a plate of eggs and uncooked bacon. "You go in and help Banji. I'll get this going." He said, tossing the bacon into the cooking pot. "You may need to wrestle Kenyo away from the table."

Clementa walked into the stable to see Kenyo had fully laid out an array of paints and paintbrushes, all centered around the horseshoe plant. Kenyo herself was sat facing the plant, face screwed up in concentration as she carefully traced a paintbrush across the paper. Clementa leaned over and took a peek. She was painting the horseshoe plant. Quite well, in fact. She was young, but it was apparent that she had talent.

"Good morning, Kenyo." Clementa said, bending down to greet the young artist. Kenyo didn't break her focus, but her smile grew brighter as she painted the bend of a horseshoe. "What a lovely painting!"

"I'm paintin' the horsey plant!" Kenyo said happily. "So I can remember what it looks like when you take it to Mr. Ashe at the Woodland stable!"

"You've done a good job." Clementa said. "But it's time to clear the table so we can have breakfast."

"Wait, wait!" Kenyo said frantically. She dipped her paintbrush in a pot, then drew a green line down the page. "There! All done!"

Clementa looked between the painting and the plant. Kenyo had painted the plant as if it was green and alive, rather than the sad, half dead state it was in now. Still, it did look healthier than it had the night before. "Perfect. Now let's get the paints cleaned up."

"Okay!" Kenyo said. She set the painted of the plant carefully next to the pot it sat in, then began to gather up the little jars of paint that littered the table. Clementa picked up a stack of parchment, noting some of the older paintings on the bottom. Kenyo was quite the artist. She wondered for a moment if the little girl had ever met Pikango, the oddball painter she had encountered wandering around Hyrule, looking for new scenic vistas. _If not_ , she thought, _I'm sure they would get along like a house on fire._

She looked again at the plant, then at the painting as inspiration struck. "Kenyo, may I ask a favor of you?"

"What?" Kenyo asked, looking up with a jar of paint in each hand.

"How would you like to keep the horseshoe plant here at Tabantha Bridge?"

Kenyo's eyes lit up. "Yes please!" She said. Then her eyes grew confused. "But don't you need to take it to show Mr. Ashe?"

"Well," Clementa replied. "I wanted to ask if I could take your painting instead. I wouldn't have to worry about the plant dying, and I would get to show everyone at the Woodland stable what a wonderful artist you've become."

The butter had been laid on a bit thick, but Kenyo didn't need much convincing. "Okay!" She replied, excited. "And then I can make more paintings!"

Clementa smiled, a small weight lifting from her chest. She had been worrying about ferrying the fragile plant across monster-ridden territory all morning. A painting would be much easier and safer to carry. "Thank you, Kenyo."

"Breakfast is ready!" Banji called. "Come and get it!"

A strong breakfast of eggs, bacon and buttered bread later, Clementa felt ready to take on the world. She was saddling Amencer as Banji and Kenyo came out of the stable with the painting, carefully rolled up and tied with a piece of string. Clementa tucked it into the saddle bags next to the books she had recovered from Hyrule castle. Then she spied the blue book of plants that she had scoured only two nights before. She pulled it out and knelt down to Kenyo. "If I give you this," She said. "Do you promise to take good care of it?"

Kenyo's eyes grew wide with wonder, nodding silently as Clementa handed her the book. Small, paint-stained fingers gently ran over the flower embossed on the cover, then carefully pried it open. "There's so many plants!" She exclaimed, looking at the beautiful illustration of a Nightshade Flower within.

"I thought you would like the pictures." Clementa said with a smile. "Since you did such a good job with your painting."

"Kenyo? What do you say?" Banji gently prodded.

"Thank you, Miss Clementa!" Kenyo said quickly, looking up at her with a large grin. The book was already held close to her chest.

"You're welcome, Kenyo." Clementa responded. Then she looked up at Banji. "I will be back as soon as I can."

"Miss Clementa, why do you have to go away?" Ena asked sadly, toddling up to stand next to her sister.

Clementa bit her tongue debating how much to tell the two innocent sisters. "I have a friend far away that's very sick." She said, kneeling to Ena's level. "And I asked Beedle to find some bananas to help her feel better. I need to go meet him to get the bananas, and it's a long way to the Woodland stable. I'll be back once I make sure my friend is getting better."

Ena smiled a little bit. "Okay. Tell your friend to get better real soon, okay?"

The innocence of the children touched her. They don't even know Srawi and they're sending well-wishes. She thought. "I will." She promised. She put her foot in the stirrup and slung herself up into the saddle. With a wave and a final farewell, she rode away, racing west even as the sun continued to climb.

 _Why can't I help but like those girls so much?_ She wondered as she rode across Hyrule ridge. _I'm terrible around children._

The question plagued her all day, well into the evening as she sat by the campfire in the wild. It had been so long since she was close to… well, anyone really. But this little family at the edge of Hyrule had wormed their way into her heart. She lay back and looked at the stars. _Why?_

The family sat in the back of her mind's eye, waving as she rode away from Tabantha bridge stable. Then, almost subconsciously, she painted white hair on the two little girls.

 _Koko and Cottla._ She realized sadly. T _hey remind me so much of them. They're about the same age_. Had she remained in Kakariko, she'd be babysitting the two during the day while Dorian guarded the village. Instead she had left, and now two young girls were left with only their father as a supporting figure in their lives _. Is that why I reach out to Ena and Kenyo?_ She wondered. _To make up for abandoning my own people?_

The thought followed her across the ridge all the way to the Woodland stable. The Yiga assassin at the next stable had disappeared when she passed, only to ambush her as she left the road to cut across the countryside. The would-be assassin was left seeing stars in a heap as she rode away a scant few minutes later. She hadn't seen one since.

Music met her ears as she approached the stable, and she smiled. Kass was likely nearby _. I wonder if he's had any more luck with…_ The line of thought stopped cold. The last thing she wanted to think about was her grandfather.

The bobbing Beetle backpack that appeared around the corner lightened her spirts. Perhaps Beedle had been just as lucky as she had been. "Beedle!" She called to the travelling merchant.

Beedle looked up at the sound of his name, his face rising then falling as he realized who called. It didn't encourage her.

"Oooooh, hello!" He called back, but she could tell that his heart wasn't in it. "I was hoping to run into you. I looked all over the Faron region for bananas, but…"

"You couldn't find any, could you?" Clementa asked sadly, sliding out of the saddle.

Beedle looked despondent. "I tried, I really did!" He cried. "Not a single merchant or stable had bananas. I couldn't even find the banana merchant!"

Clementa wasn't surprised, considering the Banana merchant was a Yiga assassin. They must have cleared out everything. Her heart sunk, but she walked over to the merchant and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "That's okay, Beedle. You did you best."

"But what about your friend?" Beedle asked, fighting back tears. "I'm supposed to be the best supplier in Hyrule!"

"You can't help that there's a shortage." Clementa consoled. "I'll just have to figure out something else." _I can go hunting for wild ones, but that's at least a week out of my way with two warriors bedridden…_ She felt helpless. "Would a rare beetle make you feel better?" She asked, fighting off her feelings of despair.

The bug themed merchant perked up a bit at the mention of his favorite insect. "Oh?"

Clementa reached into her bag and pulled out a jar with a beetle crawling around inside. She'd caught it when it landed on the would-be assassin's arm, spooking him and sending him off balance. "I know you didn't find the bananas, but you still went out of your way to help me. I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate that." Clementa said, handing over the jar. Beedle cooed in the delight as he admired the contents. "Come on. Let's settle down at the stable for the night and I'll tell you about the ancient training ground."

She grabbed Amencer's reins and gently led him down the road on foot, chatting with the delighted merchant as they approached the Woodland stable. Kass was indeed standing by the entrance, playing a melody that make Amencer's ears perk up in interest. She could see the tent pitched just behind the stable, as Breen appeared around a corner.

"Oh! You're back!" Breen said, running forward to meet her. "Perfect timing! Your friend just woke up and she's looking better! Those bananas really helped!"

Beedle and Clementa looked at each other in confusion, then back at Breen. "What bananas?" Clementa asked.

"The ones your friend left." Breen replied. "He stopped by earlier today. Said he was returning a favor, and don't worry about going back to Tabantha Bridge, Banji already knows. Whatever that meant."

Clementa's jaw dropped. Questions filled her head, most of them prefaced with _How in the Sacred Realm did he…?_ She was grateful, but at the same time she wanted to curse. _That insufferable little…_

"Oooh! That's good!" Beedle said, clapping his hands together and interrupting her chain of thought. "I hadn't found any! I'm glad she's feeling better."

"Yes, me too." Clementa said, struggling to compose herself. "Is Ashe around? I want to catch him before I forget."

"Yeah, he's over there." Breen said, pointing to the edge of the stable yard. Ashe was looking up at Death Mountain poignantly. "I'll take your horse for you."

"Thank you." Clementa said, handing over the reins. "I'll be over to check on Srawi in a minute." She reached into the saddle bags and pulled out the painting, still tied with string. "Beedle, I'll see you at dinner, okay?" She said, waving to the merchant as she walked over to the elderly stable hand. "Ashe?"

"Mm? Oh, it's you." Ashe said, turning around. "How was your journey? I know it was a very long way, but you seem to have made good time."

"Eventful. Do you know Kenyo, Banji's daughter?" Clementa asked. "She sent this for you." She said, handing over the painting.

"Oh? Well, that was nice of her." Ashe said, pulling off the string absentmindedly. "Although I can't see why she would bother with an old fart like…." He rolled open the painting and stopped. "Oh my…. Is this…?"

"The whistle plant." Clementa confirmed. "It was too fragile to make the journey when I found it. Kenyo painted that to show you instead."

"Well…" She could tell the old man was touched. A tear came to his eye as he examined the painting. "This is more than I ever could have asked for." He looked up at her. "Thank you."

"All I did was find it." Clementa said with a shrug. "Kenyo is the one who deserves the thanks."

"Nonsense!" Ashe said, looking up sharply. "You did just as much work. It can't have been easy to find the plant." He carefully rolled the painting back up. "Your friend is doing better, by the way. You should go talk to her."

Clementa took the hint. Leaving the old stable hand to admire the scenery with a new perspective, she wandered around the back of the stable to the little tent. She hesitated, then gently knelt and pushed the flap back. "Srawi?"

She did look better. Her face was flush with color and she was sitting upright in the makeshift bed. She was munching on the remains of a banana, slowly and thoughtfully. "Oh!" She said, looking up at her latest visitor. "…Hey."

"Hey." Clementa said, sitting down next to her old friend. "You decided to leave."

Srawi sighed and set down the banana peel. "Yeah. Even before we ran into you on the cliff, I… I started thinking. You left right around the time Khoga died. The clan was in chaos, everyone pointing fingers at each other about how the Hero got in. Really, I'm glad most of our friends were away on assignment at the time. It got nasty."

"They all hate Link for killing Khoga, and they hate me for leaving." Clementa said. "And hate without a release tends to simmer nastily."

"The Hero didn't kill Khoga." Srawi said with a shake of her head. "I was watching. Khoga tried some secret technique he hadn't mastered and ended up killing himself. But something like that isn't going to inspire the troops. So, the Blademasters said that the Hero had killed him. It was easy enough; the last anyone had seen Khoga was that day before the Hero broke in, and the Hero was seen leaving shortly after."

Clementa stared at her, eyes wide. "Did you say anything?"

"Of course not!" Srawi said, aghast. "I would have been killed as fast as Khoga was. The Blademasters… they were fanatic. They swore the Malice of Ganon would destroy those who dared to oppose the Yiga." She shuddered. "How could I speak up in that environment? I stayed silent and accepted an assignment to replace you when it became obvious that you had left the clan. But all the way to Necluda the fight replayed in my head and I thought, 'How could such an incompetent fighter like Khoga be our leader? Even Caoca could have beat him.'" She sighed, her animated hands dropping to her lap. "That's when I really started asking questions. I was scared to say anything… And then I saw you."

Clementa's mind flashed back to that ride to Necluda, the assassin hiding in the grass from nothing. "That was you?"

"Of course. I was terrified because I'd heard from Jiu that you were slaughtering Yiga left and right." Srawi confessed. "But you didn't even raise your hand in anger. You just looked at me and told me it was okay to be scared. Do you remember? You said 'Hiding in the grass waiting for rescue isn't going to make the monsters go away. Sometimes you must stand up, take a deep breath, and fight back.'"

She did remember. She'd been so scared herself, in the early days on her own. She'd spent more time running-she was still running-than she had fighting, but every step or swing of her blade was a choice she made, not a move dictated by superiors.

"I got bolder after that. I found some of the reports you sent back, the later ones where it became more obvious that you were thinking of leaving. I tried visiting the places you mentioned to see if I could find the same sense of reality and awareness that you seemed to have gained. The Blademasters noticed and paired me with Ba to try and keep me in line. And then we found you on the cliff. And as you fought the Poe, your words really hit home."

"It doesn't matter if you fight, or run." Clementa remembered. "But don't stand to the side and wait for someone else to make that choice for you."

"And I didn't." Srawi said. She reached under her pillow and pulled out the Ancient Arrowhead. "I took up a Sheikah blade and slayed a ghost. I'd never felt so alive than I had in that moment. And afterward, I argued enough with Ba I got fed up and just… walked away. I knew he couldn't hit me, even if he tried. I walked away and came here to try and sort my priorities. But then…"

"You didn't know about the banana addiction." Clementa said. "Don't blame yourself. None of us knew they were laced with Ganon's malice. It took me weeks to overcome that hunger." And some tiny remnant, even after months, remained in the pit of her stomach. She pushed the thought aside. "Regular bananas won't kill the hunger, but they will dull the ache until you can overcome it on your own."

Srawi looked at the banana peel. "It did help a lot. Thank you."

"Don't thank me." Clementa said with a laugh. "Thank Link. He's the one who brought them."

Srawi looked at her, shocked. "No!"

"Yep. Your worst enemy just saved your life." Clementa grinned.

"Hey, He's not my worst enemy anymore." Srawi pointed out, gently slapping her shoulder.

Clementa laughed again. "No, but you would have protested heavily at the idea two weeks ago."

"Has it been two weeks?!"

"Almost three. You were out of it for a while."

"Wow…." Srawi looked at the flap of the tent. "I… I think I want to go home. To Kakariko. Being out here on my own… It's fun, but I…I really miss my dad." She took a deep breath. "I know he won't be very happy with me, but I'm willing to accept the consequences."

Clementa thought of Kakariko. "If you do go back." She said. "You will be a far stronger person than I am."

Srawi looked at her in concern. "You haven't gone back?"

"Only to the outskirts." Clementa confessed. "It's one thing when your father is the best archer in Kakariko. It's quite another when your family is chief of the entire tribe. I'd have a lot more to answer to and… I'm just not ready. I haven't even taken my old name back."

"I wondered, when Breen called you Clementa." Srawi said with a knowing smile. "Well, you know we'll be there for you whenever you are ready. I know Koko will be delighted to see you again."

"She's not the only one." Clementa replied. "I made friends with one of the stable families out near Rito Village. The girls are so much like Koko and Cottla it's almost disturbing."

Srawi laughed. "I'll have to find a reason to travel out there sometime, once I'm back at full strength."

"But you'll go home first?"

"Of course. I can't think of a better place to recover." Srawi said. "It's going to take me a while, though."

"I'll go with you." Clementa offered. "My itinerary seems to have magically cleared itself up. At least as far as Dueling Peaks. You'll need a hand on the road if you are determined to leave right away. And I'm guessing you'll want to ditch the Yiga uniform."

"Definitely." Srawi nodded. "Do you realize how little we washed these things? I stink!"

Clementa laughed. "I know some merchants nearby. We'll find something suitable for the road soon enough. Any color preference?"

"Anything but red!" Srawi laughed in response. Then the laughter faded. "Im-Clem, thank you. You saved my life."

"You're welcome." Clementa said softly. "Now get some rest. I'll wake you up for dinner."

She pulled herself into a standing position and made her way outside the tent. The stars had started to come out, twinkling in a clear sky as she walked around to the front of the stable. She walked inside and sat at the table, thinking over the events of the long day. Srawi was safe, but the Yiga were still out there, still hungering for revenge. And in the background of it all was the melody of an accordion playing half of a melody of a forgotten song.

The secret to the Sheikah lies with my grandfather's music. She realized, as much as she hated to admit it. _We need to find the second half of that song. But it doesn't look like my grandfather left it anywhere outside Kakariko village. It must be there._ But there was no way she was going back home, and Kass would not be welcome as an outsider. _There must be an answer somewhere, if only I could see it._

 _If only I could see it…_

She reached across the table and pulled a piece of paper and a pencil closer to her, quickly writing out a letter to an unknowing recipient. She carefully folded it in three and walked outside. Kass was still playing, fingering the keys of his accordion almost by memory as his thoughts wandered. "Oh, hello again." He said, lowering his instrument as he spotted Clementa. "You've grown since we last met. I can tell."

Clementa was taken aback, but recovered quickly. "Thank you. Have you had any more luck piecing together your unfinished songs?" She asked.

"Incredible luck." Kass said. "The Ballad is almost complete. I've uncovered the secrets behind many of the songs my mentor left behind. There is only the song of the Sheikah that still piques my interest. I don't suppose…?"

Clementa shook her head. "I haven't had any luck finding the missing piece of the song. I got to the fairy fountain outside Rito village, then got waylaid by personal matters. But from what I have been able to piece together…I think the missing pages are in Kakariko village. They can't be anywhere else that I can think of."

Kass' face fell. "I see. That is most unfortunate. You said yourself that the people of Kakariko are not trusting of outsiders."

"Not normally, no." Clementa said. "Although... I could send something with you. Call it a letter of recommendation, if you will. Something that speaks of your integrity and trust, from a member of their own people. That would help."

"You would do that?" Kass said, surprised.

"You would know better than I would what to look for." Clementa said. "And I know someone in the village that would be more than happy to help you. A girl named Paya. She is one of your mentor's grandchildren. She loved to learn from him when he was still alive." She handed over the letter. "Give this to her. It's from me, but it will speak for you." She hesitated, then pulled her precious spyglass out of her pocket. "And this. Proof that the letter really is from me."

Kass raised an eyebrow, but accepted the letter and the spyglass. "Thank you. Your generosity is astounding."

Clementa shrugged. "You need to find the missing half of the song. I'm certain that the answers lie in Kakariko. I wish you the best of luck in finding them."


	14. The Counterpoint

**Strength of the Sheikah**

 **Chapter 14**

 _The Counterpoint_

They left the next day, at Srawi's insistence. "I don't want to tread on their hospitality any more than I already have." She'd said, slowly crawling her way out of bed. "I'm finally ready to move on."

Clementa had rose with the sun, as she had been as of late. Kass has already left, leaving the stable yard quiet in the morning light. Clementa stretched and smiled softly as she watched Amencer doze in the nearby stable. Their journey to Kakariko would much slower-paced than their race to Hyrule Ridge had been, if only because Srawi was still weak from her bout with illness. She leaned on the railing of the patio nearby and stared at the lake, mulling over thoughts.

 _Dueling Peaks… It's a three-day journey normally, but it will probably be closer to a week the way Srawi is. I shouldn't have a problem hunting for two. There's plenty of boars that roam the forests. I think there's some merchants that travel this road that sell clothing; She shouldn't have to wear that uniform for too much longer._

But her plans for the journey to Kakariko took a backseat for a much more pressing issue, one that she had suppressed for the last few days. Dago the Bard.

 _How could I tell Kass that his mentor was my grandfather?_ She thought. _I never got along with him. I hated music lessons with him. He was one of the reasons I left Kakariko. And he wanted me to follow in his footsteps, of all things! How does he continue to be such a pest in my life?_

She sighed, watching a flicker of red light vanish into the shadow of a cliff in the dawn. _No matter where I go, I'm always haunted by ghosts. Will I spend the rest of my life with them shadowing my every step?_

She looked at the castle in the distance, still shrouded in Malice. _I wish I had time to explore it properly._ She mused. _I bet there's a lot of treasures still hidden away._

An idea struck her. She ducked back inside to the stable hand sitting at the desk. "If Srawi asked, I'm running a quick errand." She said, before darting out and along the road to the castle. She was determined to be brief, but there was something in the castle that would be of great use to her, if she could pry it out of the hands of a Lizalfos.

It didn't take long. The wind was with her as she sailed into the dock, taking out the awaiting monsters with ease. None of them had what she was looking for, though, so she charged past the shrine and into the Library. She cleared the room easily, walking over to the last Lizalfos as it crumbled to dust, leaving a Knight's bow behind. "Thank You." She said pointedly as the monster vanished. Then she looked around. As tempting as it was to stay and peruse the library, she didn't want to keep Srawi waiting again. Then she spotted another bow, this one purple and gold like her old Halberd. She snatched it and a few ice arrows up as well before departing the castle.

"I couldn't possibly keep this!" Srawi exclaimed, eyes wide when she returned with her bounty. "It's so.. beautiful! But-"

"It's either this." Clementa said, handing her the Royal Bow. "Or whatever we scavenge off a Bokoblin on the way back to Kakariko."

Srawi only thought for a moment. "I'll keep it." She said in a small voice, holding the bow close while admiring it.

The Stable hands had bid them farewell as they left, waving as the two vanished down the road. Srawi rode Amencer while Clementa walked aside, holding the reins. She'd tried to plot their path to keep them as close to the stables as they could, but they were still going to have to either cut across the country or sleep in the wild at least one night. I'd prefer the former. Clementa thought. We've only got the one tent.

Regardless, they made good time as they skirted Hyrule Field and rode south. They spent hours reminiscing over old memories, both Sheikah and Yiga as they traversed the road between Woodland stable and Riverside stable. Along the way they passed one of the many wandering merchants on the Roads of Hyrule, one that happened to have dry goods for sale.

An hour later Srawi was happily dressed in comfortable, road-ready clothes, looser than her constricting Yiga uniform had been. The offending article of clothing was left to smoulder in their campfire as they had rode away from their lunch spot. The blue tunic came with chainmail and outer leather armor. Srawi tucked the Chainmail in one of the bags. "It's so heavy!" She exclaimed as she hefted it. "How can anyone walk in this?"

"Practice." Clementa said. "I bet [name] wouldn't have a problem wearing it."

"I don't think they make chainmail in his size!" Srawi laughed. Then her laughter faded. "He's still with the Yiga, you know. He spends all day stuck in the hideout, moving boxes and being miserable."

"He hasn't accepted any missions?"

"They won't give him any. They claim he's too noticeable to have a stealthy, assassin-type mission. But they won't let him do anything else. I don't think he's seen sunshine in weeks." Srawi said sadly. "I'd get him out if I could, but…"

The thought was left hanging in the air. Srawi was too weak and unprepared for a full-on assault of the Yiga hideout. Not even Clementa dared to attempt it. But at the same time, they hated the thought of one of their own trapped in that miserable place.

"If you can leave, so can he." Clementa assured her. "We'll figure out something. I might slip a "reconnaissance" scroll into an assassin's bag the next time we see one. You said you were encouraged to leave by my scrolls, right? He might feel the same way."

"But what would you tell him?" Srawi asked, closing the saddle bag. "They all know you left the clan. They would know it's not one of your old scrolls."

"It doesn't have to be from recently." Clementa said, thinking. "I could write it to look like it was just before I let the clan and got forgotten. Link was visiting Gerudo City around then, so I could easily write about the desert and let {name} know what he needs if he does decide to leave. Emphasize the need for cooling items during the day and warming items at night, mention a location we could meet him in that might be "beneficial to the hero" or some such nonsense."

"But then how would he know it was for him?" Srawi asked. "It won't encourage him to leave if he doesn't know we're worried about him."

Clementa paused, thinking. "I don't know yet." She admitted. "I'll write it first and see if I can figure out something."

She thought hard, for the next two days as the rode along the river. But nothing stuck out at her, even as she pulled out some old parchment to hash out a report on. It didn't take long to write; her old writing style was still fresh in her memory, as if she had done it only yesterday. But marking it as a message for {name} was much harder than she had thought. She looked over at Srawi, who was poking at some fish roasting over their campfire. They were forced to camp out in the open that night, having been waylaid by a monster attacking a traveling merchant in the middle of the day. She leaned back and looked at the stars, racking her brain.

"How do you think the others are doing?" Srawi pondered. Clementa looked over at her. "The others who ran away with us. Do you think any of them have thought about leaving? I know Pera hasn't, but…"

"Holzapf won't." Clementa said with a shake of his head. "He loves being a Yiga. No surprise, considering his ego. Caoca can't exactly make that choice anymore…" She thought. "Maaaybe Kirshe? Or Ananas? They were never very Yiga-like to begin with, but they didn't want to be left behind."

Srawi sighed sadly, tracing her stick in the dirt. "It's a shame about Holzapf. He was such a good fighter. Didn't think he would get so obsessed with the Yiga…"

Clementa squinted at the lines in the dirt. They looked awfully like….

"That's it!" She scrambled for her backpack.

"What?"

"The message to Apfael." Clementa said with a grin. She pulled out a small token. "I don't know why I never got rid of this, but now I'm glad I kept it." She also pulled out a small bar of wax. "Light that stick on fire and come over here."

Srawi was confused, but she did as she asked. "What are you doing?" She asked as she sat next to her friend.

"If there's one thing I've learned about the Yiga, it's that they are extremely lazy." Clementa said. "Their main method of attack is to sit by the road and wait. They were reluctant to even let me do reconnaissance to gain an advantage. And." She said, holding up the token. "They couldn't even be bothered to come up with an original symbol."

"You still have a Yiga crest?"

"Flip it over."

"….Oh!" Srawi said, flipping the token over in her free hand. "It's the Sheikah eye!"

"Exactly. The message may look like every other of my scrolls, but if I flip the symbol over, It will look like a Sheikah Eye as he reads it."

"Do you think it will work?"

"I don't have any other ideas." Clementa replied with a shrug. She used the stick to melt some wax onto the scroll before using the token to stamp the Eye on it. "There. It's ready."

"Now we just have to find a Yiga to plant it on."

"I don't think we'll have to wait long to find one." Clementa said evenly.

They both stilled, listening to the forest around them. The birds had gone silent.

"How many?" Srawi whispered.

"Four." Clementa whispered back. "Two to your left, one to the right and another hanging back. They really aren't joking around."

"I thought you said they were lazy."

"Even lazy people can be spurred to action." Clementa said. "It just takes a lot of motivation. Are you confident with that bow?"

Srawi's eyes drifted over to the Royal bow leaning against the log, though her head didn't move. "I'm a bit rusty, but I can still hit a target."

"Good. I'll light them up for you." Clementa said. She grabbed the stick and shadowstepped away, leaving Srawi alone by the fire. She appeared next to the one hanging back, who she recognized by his impatient stance.

"Hello Pera." She whispered, before dropping the flaming stick and vanishing. She appeared in a tree just above the other sole Yiga in time to watch the flames rise, sending Pera into a panic. The miniature fire soon lit up the entire forest and, more importantly, creating a bright backdrop the three Yiga stood out in.

Srawi didn't miss a single shot. The bow came to bear and, even after a century of misuse, still fired straight and true. The two Yiga together collapsed as arrows flew through ankles and knees, crippling them. Clementa dropped from the tree as the fourth Yiga was distracted and dropped the scroll into his pocket unheeded. Then she shadowstepped away to come at him from the opposite direction, thrusting forward with her Ancient spear to send him off-balance.

She could tell that most of the Yiga were not runaways; like they would send assassins that were themselves a high risk of bailing to kill those who already had. Only Pera had any claim to Sheikah Heritage. That's why she wasn't too fussed about driving her spear through the assassin's arm. He screamed and recoiled, vanishing in a burst of light and talismans. But she was ready for him. She vanished herself, appearing just to the right of where he did, striking out with the butt of her spear. He tumbled, scrambling to right himself as he landed next to his fellow compatriots.

The three cowered when they saw the intimidating warrior walk towards them. Srawi crouched by the fire, counting the shadows against the backdrop of flames. _One, two, three, four… Five?!_

A sickle emerged through the chest of the Warrior standing before the three, a triumphant yell as Pera pushed the Sickle in. The yell faded when the figure turned around, the sickle unmoving while two glowing blue eyes met his. Then the back of his uniform grew tight as he was hauled off the ground.

"You really need to learn to identify a threat, Pera." Clementa said in disgust before tossing him beside the other Yiga. "Or that sickle is going to end up in your own back." The copy faded as Pera landed. Srawi crept up to join her as they stared down the would-be assailants.

"Scram." Clementa said. "Let the Yiga deal with your failure as they do. Unless you would rather face my wrath?"

They fled, the four of them limping away in terror, not even bothering to spout their favorite catchphrase as they vanished into the shadows. "Cowards." Clementa spat as they left. "I might have respected them a bit more if they'd chosen to fight back."

"Clem, I've never seen you do that before!" Srawi said, eyes wide. "What was that? Some sort of doppelganger?"

"Some sort, yes." Clementa said. "And a variation of the Yiga teleport called Shadowstepping. Once you're back to full strength I'll teach you."

"That would be amazing!" Srawi replied. "That's the best news I've heard in a while!"

"I can do you one better." Clementa grinned. "One of those Yiga is carrying our little message in a bottle."

They went unopposed for the rest of their journey. During the day they rode, and in the evenings Clementa would train Srawi, mostly to help her recover her strength. They spent hours sparring by the light of the campfire, falling exhausted into their bedrolls only after one of them yielded.

"I've missed this." Srawi said one night, laying on her back looking up at the stars. "Proper training and sparring. I hadn't realized how little we did back in the Yiga clan. I don't know if I'll be able to walk tomorrow, but I feel like I can properly fight again."

"Don't get to excited." Clementa teased. "I'm going to keep you working all the way to the gates of Kakariko."

By the time they reached Dueling Peaks stable Srawi was able to walk. They left Amencer at the stable and continued to on foot, pausing to admire the view over the bridge.

"We're almost there." Clementa said, staring out at the water. "Are you ready?"

Srawi took a deep breath. "Yes." She decided slowly. "If I don't go now I will never have the courage. And… I need to apologize to father."

They walked off the bridge, pointedly ignoring the Yiga assassin that waited at the other side for unsuspecting passers-by. "That's not one of ours." Srawi whispered as they walked up the hill.

"Of course not." Clementa replied in a low voice. "Would they really send a runaway from Kakariko to spy on it? That's just begging for trouble."

They rounded the corner and found themselves in the cliffs of Levia. The canyon stretched before them, carpeted green and dotted with plant life, seemed to lead the way to a secret oasis long forgotten by time. Really, it was, now that she thought of it.

It didn't take them too much longer for them to reach the first gatepost. They stopped, looking up at the old, wind-worn wood, painted with colors that refused to fade with the passage of time. An arrow stuck out of the top, fired by a rebellious Sheikah when they had left the village those many years before. A gentle breeze blew through the valley, rustling the leaves of a nearby tree and creating small ripples in the nearby brook.

"Well…" Clementa said. "This is it."

"Yep." Srawi said, looking up at the old gate. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm sure." Clementa said. "I… I'm not ready to face my grandmother yet. But… Could you tell Dorian I said hello?"

Srawi smiled. "I think I can do that." She said softly. "Clem… Thank you. I couldn't have done this without you."

Clementa was taken aback. "You're welcome." She finally said, giving her friend a warm hug. "Good luck."

Srawi smiled and returned the hug. "Thanks." She laughed. "I think I'm going to need it!" She released the hug and faced the gate, squaring her shoulders. "Right. Here I go." She took a deep breath, steeling herself, and began to walk further down the canyon.

Clementa waited until she had vanished around a corner before she vanished herself, up the side of a cliff and over one of the pillars to the forest that was on the other side, near the Great Fairy's fountain. She would visit the fairy again to keep her appraised of her search and the good Gossip and then… She wasn't sure. She still wanted to return to Hyrule Ridge, to see how the plant was faring and visit Banji again, without lives being at stake. And I can gather butterflies and flowers for cooling potions. She realized halfway up a tree that she was planning, however subconsciously, to visit the desert. _No. No way I could stage a raid on the Stronghold like that. And make it out alive with Apfael._

But she so wanted to. After their confrontation with the assault party Clementa had found herself thinking more and more of the friends she had left the village with, those who now sat trapped behind faceless masks, lies, and the malice of Ganon _. Could there really be more of us? More who wanted to run away but never had the courage?_

She sat in a tree and thought, idly planning as she let her muscles rest after a long climb. She listened to the forest around her as the day slowly passed by. _It's nice here_. She decided after a while. _I don't know how long it's been since I just… sat. I should do it more often._

She heard a voice nearby. Her ears perked up and she opened one sleepy eye. She could see a little girl playing in the forest nearby. _Cottla's getting so big_. She thought, closing her eye again. _She'll be old enough to begin training soon. If there's anyone left to do it. I bet Srawi would be more than happy to…._

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise. Instantly every sense was on alert, as she sat up in the tree trying to figure out what was setting alarm bells off in her head.

The birds had stopped singing.

She looked wildly around for Cottla, dread rising in her throat. _No, not again…_ The poor child couldn't possibly be that unlucky. She shadow stepped from tree to tree, desperately looking for Dorian's youngest daughter before he lost another beloved member of his family.

 _Over there._ A quiet voice in her head whispered. Clementa peered between the trees to see Cottla, standing alone in a clearing, looking up at something with wide, trembling silver eyes.

Not something. Someone.

A Blademaster.

Her blood ran cold, and she rushed forward, the Blademaster's deep, menacing laugh echoing in her ears as his wicked blade rose in the air, preparing to strike on its innocent target-

The spear came up, blocking the blow even as she bent down to protect the child. She appeared out of nowhere, startling both assassin and victim as the blade bounced off the ancient metal and her shadow draped over the child like a cloak. Her back was to the attacker, but she slowly rose, pulling the spear out of the dirt and planting it by her side.

"I had never thought the Yiga would stoop so low as to attack a child, [name]" Clementa said in a low voice edged with steel. "It's no wonder you cannot keep control of your own tribe." She turned her head to face him with burning eyes.

"You meddle in affairs you have no place in, traitor." The Blademaster growled, raising his blade again. "Stand aside."

"No."

"Then Die."

She vanished in a puff of smoke, reappearing to strike from behind before vanishing again. "No." She whispered in his ear before shadowstepping to the side, drawing his attention away from his prey. "I am through standing to the side and waiting." She said, walking forward slowly. "I will not let the Yiga harm another soul, Sheikah or otherwise."

"You truly have lost your senses." The Blademaster replied, striking out with the Windcleaver. Clementa dodged the blast of wind and spun around behind a tree to attack from the side. "What do you care for the Sheikah?"

"Nothing, and Everything." Clementa replied, extending her focus to the forest around her. "They were so much more than the Yiga claimed to be. I have seen that. I have learned that."

The Blademaster struck out again, aiming for the sound of Clementa's voice, only to be struck twice from behind by unseen blades. He turned to see two identical warriors, eyes obscured by conical hats and half-masks and long black cloaks. "You try to trick me with copies?" The Blademaster asked.

"No." Clementa said. The Warriors rushed forward, but another blade struck from behind before the pair even reached him. "The Sheikah are not deceivers like the Yiga are. And I am not Yiga."

"So you are Sheikah?"

"No." The blades struck again, three spears spinning around him in unison as Clementa struck from everywhere. "I claim no heritage, only the longest road I walk. I determine who I am, not my birthright."

"You are a fool." The Blademaster stated. The blade swung in a wide arc, dispelling the two copies and sending Clementa spinning against a tree. "You are nothing. If you are not Yiga and not Sheikah, you have no place in this war."

"Wrong." Clementa said, slowly rising to her feet. "I am a victim of a war wrought for thousands of years between the two. I have been burned by both and now asked to walk away and fade into obscurity? No."

She dashed forward again, vanishing into smoke. And didn't reappear.

"I will end this war."

An arrow struck the Blademaster's shoulder.

"I will not let another innocent child or rebellious teen suffer because of an ancient feud. And should the Yiga fall with the end of that war… I will shed no tears."

"The Yiga are stronger!" The Blademaster spat, spinning around to locate the hidden warrior. "The Sheikah are weak! As long as they rely on the Royal Family that betrayed them-"

"The Royal Family has been extinct for a hundred years." Clementa replied, firing another arrow from the shadows. "And the Sheikah have survived. They have persisted for thousands of years without the Royal Family's aid. They will not fall to the whims of a whiny and pathetic bunch like the Yiga."

"The Yiga are mighty!" The Blademaster shouted. "And their might continues when I crush you little spear like a toothpick." He reached out and caught the spear that struck from behind, swinging his attacker around to the front.

"You are weak." He whispered, bringing the dangling wanderer up to his face. "You will be crushed under the pressure of your heritage, daughter of Impa. You do not have the strength to be either Yiga or Sheikah."

Clementa's leg stretched, up and over as she kicked the Blademaster in the face. He recoiled and let go of the spear, dropping her to the earth. She recovered faster, using the spear to vault herself up and over the Blademaster to plant herself between the Blademaster and the entrance to the village. "I do not need to be either." Clementa said. "I am strong enough to stand on my own, independent of any allegiance. And I am free to face any opponent I chose." She stared him down with burning red eyes. "The Yiga shall not touch another innocent soul. And Ganon will fall before the might of the Hero."

"You speak boldly, traitor." The Blademaster growled, setting his blade in front of him. "But do you have the Power to back up your words?"

Clementa grinned. "Watch me." She dared. Two copies shimmered to life on either side of her. "Last chance to run away intact."

The Blademaster stood straight and charged, raising his blade over his head. Clementa rushed to meet him, the copies followed in step. What followed was a long and arduous battle, as the two foes faced each other in a once peaceful forest. The Blademaster fought for his life. Clementa fought for hers, Cottla's, and every lost child of Kakariko that had fallen to the Yiga. And, in the shadows of the trees and the warm air of the forest, the long-lost strength of the Sheikah began to make itself known in its estranged child.

Clementa ducked, darted to the side and stabbed her spear into the calf of the Assassin, drawing blood. The Blademaster grunted and dropped to one knee in pain. He looked up to see the cloaked warrior slowly approach. The elder warrior gave into his anger and struck forward with the blade in his hand. Clementa dodged and thrust her own spear forward, plunging its tip through the mask and into the Blademaster's eye.

There was a yowl of pain that echoed through the forest and sent birds flying for safer skies. Clementa pulled her spear back and stepped away, watching the Blademaster crumple in pain. He looked up at her, blood streaming from the mask.

"The Yiga will Haunt You to the ends of Hyrule." He spat with all the menace and venom he could muster, before vanishing in a burst of light.

"They already do." Clementa said sadly, watching the last of the talismans flutter to the ground. She turned around and walked away, not looking at where the Blademaster had fallen. Instead she focused on the Shiekah child that had tripped on a root as she had swooped in to rescue her.

"Come here, little one." Clementa softly whispered to the unconscious child. The poor thing had passed out from fright. "Let's get you back to the village." She gently picked up the child and, after a moment of thought, took off her beloved black coat and wrapped it around the sleeping child. _I seem to keep giving away my most precious possessions. Soon I won't have anything left of myself_. She thought idly as she walked away from the clearing.

The afternoon sun was just beginning to set as she emerged from the forest. The ancient Shrine sat halfway down the hill from her, and the rest of the village lay beyond. The sight of it hurt her heart more than any barb from the Blademaster had. She looked at the village square where she and her friends had played so many games of chase and tag when they were younger. Almost every Sheikah in the village seemed to be there, along with a familiar blue tunic and a Rito with brilliant plumage. _He did make it_. Clementa smiled softly as she reached the shine _. I wonder if he has had any luck finding his song._

She didn't' dare to go further. She set the sleeping Cottla down on the Shrine, leaned against the pedestal still wrapped in her cloak. _Dorian must know she's missing by now._ She looked back at the village. She could see Srawi and her sister in the middle of the crowd, talking eagerly. An idea struck her, spurred by memories of play and the sight of her closest friends. She may have hated her grandfather's music, but she was pretty good at whistling. They had used whistles to signal each other that the "coast was clear" during games of hide-and-seek or daring raids on the sweets jar in Srawi's house. She put her fingers to her lips and whistled the old melody they used, three notes said to come from an ancient Sheikah song. Srawi's ears instantly perked up and she looked up at the hill. Clementa remained for an instant, then vanished in a puff of smoke before anyone else could look.

She retreated to the edge of the forest and watched as Srawi raced up the hill, followed by Dorian and soon the rest of the village until they were all gathered around the shine. She watched as Dorian scooped up his lost daughter and clutched her close, even as Link reached forward and fingered the fabric of her cloak thoughtfully. Satisfied that the child was safe, Clementa turned and walked deeper into the forest.

It wasn't until she was deep inside that she realized that there was someone coming after her.


	15. The Harmony

**Okay so: Apologies for taking so dang long with this chapter! The short version is I started this chapter like five different times but kept losing my progress. I got sick of writing the same three paragraphs. Thankfully I was able to change it up and get it done, even if it is shorter than I had wanted. At this point, it needed to get done so I can continue with the plot. My hope was to finish this fic before November so I could focus on NaNoWriMo, but I want to wrap it up by the end of the year, at the very latest.**

 **Enough Rambling. Have chapter.**

 **Strength of the Sheikah**

 **Chapter 15**

 _The Harmony_

 _She pursued her sister through the forest. She hated when she ran off like this, and it had been happening more frequently as their trainings intensified and pressure from their grandparents to excel began to weigh heavily on them both. More than once her sister had gotten frustrated, shouted in anger and ran away, deep into the shadows of the forest. After a few hours, she couldn't stand the wait any longer and ran in after her._

 _She found her twin-older by only a few minutes, but still older- sitting at the base of their favorite tree, pouting. She had her back turned to the village, sulking in the shadows of the branches cast by the afternoon sun. A long wooden pole lay in the grass, cast aside in anger. There was still a rather prominent goose-egg on her forehead where she had whacked herself with the pole earlier in training, causing her latest tantrum. Her shoulders only hunched further as she heard footsteps. "Go away." Her sister growled._

 _She hesitated, hands pressing together in uncertainty. She hated seeing her sister mad. But she hated being without her sister even more, which prompted her to speak up._

" _Pazzy, why did you run away?"_

 _Why did you run away?_ The question echoed across the years as Clementa stood under the tree, her back to the village. She knew Paya would follow. She always did. Her sister had such an open heart. She had never understood the longing that had gnawed at the rest of them, the yearning to be free to make their own choices and go where they pleased. She had been content to stay at home, serving the Sheikah tribe with humility and honor. Clementa stared into the shadows of the forests and waited for the footsteps to approach.

"You always loved this tree." Her sister finally said, slowly walking away from the path to meet her sister. "I thought I would find you here." Her voice was hesitant, quiet, unsure how to approach her twin after all this time.

"It's old, sturdy-everything a girl would want out of a good climbing tree." Clementa remembered. "Close enough Master Clementa could keep an eye on me, but far enough away I felt like I was free."

"Dorian said you took up her name after you left the… the…" Paya couldn't say it. "The other Clan."

"It was an accident, at first." Clementa said, turning to face her sister. "But after a while… I guess I hoped that somehow, by taking her name, she could lend me some of her strength. I was so weak…."

"I don't think so." Paya said with a shake of her head. "You recognized that you were deceived and corrected your mistake. That takes incredible strength."

"Humility is the word your looking for." Clementa replied. "I don't know about strength."

"Why not?"

"I've spent most of my time running." Clementa struggled with her words. So much she wanted to say… but she didn't want to worry her sister. "I've been hiding in the shadows like a coward. Master Clementa would never have hid. She wouldn't have run away."

"Stop comparing yourself to her." Paya said sharply. "Master Clementa was a teacher, and a fantastic one." She put a gentle hand on her sister's shoulder. "But you forget that as a Sheikah warrior, it is your job to stand and face the shadows. And if that means knowing them like the back of your hand, then so be it."

Clementa stared at her sister in amazement. "You really think I could be a Sheikah? After I ran away and shamed the tribe?"

"And then you ran away, and did nothing but bring them honor again." Paya said. "Dorian, Link, Kass, Srawi… They've all told us stories about what you've done. Even Aunt Purah sent a letter! I couldn't be more proud of you!"

"What about grandmother?" Clementa asked quietly. "What has she said?"

"Grandmother…" Paya hesitated. "She hasn't said anything. I barely see a flicker of emotion on her face whenever news comes. But… I like to think that she's proud of you too. You'd have to ask her yourself."

Clementa blanched. "No way. I'm terrified of asking her!"

"To be honest? So am I." Paya admitted. "But you will ask, right? Someday?"

Clementa thought, heaving a heavy sigh as she did so. "If I'm ever allowed back in the village again, I will." Clementa said, doing her best to promise nothing but promising everything in return. "Did Srawi arrive okay?"

"She was fine. Srawi said that she was sweating buckets when she reached the village square, but I think she'll adapt to being home again just fine."

"Even though her father-?"

"He's overjoyed." Paya giggled. "I've never seen a man drop a Cucco so fast!"

Clementa allowed herself a mental image of the renowned and stoic archer comically dropping one of his prized chickens, then couldn't help but laugh herself. "I'm glad. She was so nervous about going home."

"Have… Have you heard from anyone else?" Paya asked uncertainly. "Like Caoca? How has he been?"

The name stung. She had been trying so hard not to think of his name, just as the fallen comrade rather than the dear friend she had known all her life. But the name, and her sister's eyes, round with innocence and concern….

It hurt too much.

"C-Caoca…." She stuttered. She felt the tears, so long left unshed, begin to well in her eyes. "H-He…." Stop it, you are a warrior, warriors don't cry. She told herself. But the pain had been left untended too long. She turned her head away from her sister, tipping her hat to try and hide the tears. She put steel in her voice, hoping it would reach her spine and her nerves. "He died weeks ago in the Hebra region." She whispered. Her voice still quavered. "He died trying to kill me."

Paya gasped, then reached out to grab her sister's shoulders. "Are you okay? How did-"

Clementa turned and buried her head in her sister's shoulder, desperately trying to stop the tears. "He-he went mad. He was r-rambling and couldn't even see straight and-" The words were coming out as gasps now, all semblance of control lost. "He fell off a c-cliff. He was trying to kill m-me out of h-hatred because I l-left the Yiga and… he fell. I couldn't s-stop him. I couldn't s-save him, I-"

She felt Paya's gentle arms wrap around her, enveloping her in a warm embrace the likes of which she hadn't felt in years. Clementa let herself sink, using her sister as support as the weight of the lives lost in her crusade against the Yiga crushed her like a grape. Paya held her close, gently humming a melody to calm her sister. The tune was vaguely familiar, and words from the back of Clementa's memory floated to the surface.

 _We Cry, our pain and our Sadness lies_

 _In the tear that marks our solemn eye_

 _Of Red, ever watching this land we swore to guard…._

"P-Paya?" Clementa whispered after a few moments, forcing away the worst of the sobs. "The… The Sheikah Symbol… The red eye with the tear…"

"Yes?"

"Do… Do you think the Royal family cried too? When they betrayed us?"

There was silence in the dark forest. Finally, Paya took a deep breath. "Perhaps not at first." She said slowly, pulling her sister up to meet her eyes. "But later on… I think they regretted their choice. After all, our families reconciled later on, did they not?" She said with a gentle smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Because…" Clementa hesitated. "Caoca and almost every other Yiga I've talked to… They say I've betrayed them. And it hurts so much to think that I've hurt them like that."

"You didn't betray them." Paya said soothingly. "At least, you didn't betray the Yiga. You simply left, of your own free will. But… I am willing to bet our friends feel betrayed, because you rejected what you all agreed was the ideal life. They don't understand that change, and they are hurt by it."

"Some more than others." Clementa replied soberly.

Paya nodded. "Some more than others. But you know what? You saw reason. Srawi did. I hope that our friends still with the Yiga are, maybe, feeling a little bit guilty themselves for betraying their families. Srawi said you were going to go try and find others who were thinking about walking away. Look for the ones feeling remorse. Those are the ones who are waiting to be freed."

Clementa smiled weakly and wiped away a tear. "I never knew you could be so eloquent. You used to stutter horribly around anyone other than me and Grandfather."

Paya blushed. "I still d-do! I was an absolute wreck when Link first came to the village. Even when Kass came, I couldn't stop s-stuttering!"

Clementa laughed, her shoulders easing. "Oh Paya, please don't ever change." She said, returning her sister's hug. "You've grown up into such a wonderful woman." If only I could say the same….

Paya smiled and held her sister close. "Thank you, Pazzy. And I'm so proud of you! You must have crossed Hyrule, what, five times?"

"Far more than that." Clementa said with a shake of her head. "I lost count a long time ago. And I don't even have wings!" She added, which made her sister laugh. "Speaking of Kass, did he find what he was looking for?"

"You mean the lost part of Grandfather's song?" Paya asked. "Not yet. We've been going through all his old songs and notes, and we've found a treasure trove of old pieces, even some from his days in the Royal Court! But we haven't found anything that matches the half of the song he has."

"That's a shame." Clementa said. "He was so set on finding it."

"Well, there's still several boxes of scrolls to go through…" Paya said thoughtfully.

"Several BOXES?"

"Grandfather wrote a lot of songs."

"If you hurry, you might be able to finish before Aunt Purah dies of old age." Clementa said with a shake of her head.

"I know, but Kass is delighted. He's so passionate about Grandfather's work." Paya said, smiling. "Thank you for sending him. We didn't know what to think until he gave us your spyglass!"

"I didn't think it would mean much." Clementa said with a shrug. "My word doesn't exactly have a lot of power behind it, being a runaway and all."

"Are you kidding?" Paya said. "It let us know you were _Alive._ Alive, safe, and trying to reconnect with your family. That was more than enough for us."

"Is the spyglass safe?"

"Yes, we put it where the Orb I used to guard sit. I think Grandmother likes to keep it within sight." Paya said. "Oh! Before I forget…." She reached into her robe and pulled out a small golden disc. "I want you to have this."

Clementa gently took the item from her hand. The Royal crest was emblazoned on the front, a chain hanging off a small button on one side. "What is it?" She asked, holding it up to the light.

"It's a compass." Paya said. She gently pushed the button, and the top of the disc flipped open. "See? We found it while digging through one of Grandfather's boxes. We think it was a treasure that the Royal Family entrusted to us, like the spyglass."

"And you're giving it to me?" Clementa asked. "Shouldn't it stay with the spyglass?"

"If you asked Grandmother, yes." Paya said. "But I want you to have it."

"Why?"

"So," Paya said, gently closing the spyglass into Clementa's hands. "No matter how far you travel, How deep into a cave or how far across the ocean you go… You can always find your way home. To us."

"Paya…" Clementa breathed. "…You know that's not actually how a compass works, right?"

"I know." Paya giggled. "But It's the thought that counts, right?"

Clementa let out a short laugh and shook her head. "If you say so."

They laughed together, then stood in silence, still holding each other's hands. "Well. I suppose I had better get back to the village." Paya said slowly. Clementa could tell she was reluctant to go. "Promise you'll take care of yourself?"

"I will." Clementa said. "Keep an eye on Cottla and Koko for me. They seem to get into more trouble then they can handle."

"I will." Paya promised. She slowly turned away, facing back towards Kakariko.

"Paya." Clementa said. "I promise I'll come home. I'll come back with as many of our friends as I can save."

Paya smiled. Then she rushed back and enveloped her sister in one last, great hug. "I know you will." She whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." Clementa whispered back. She leaned away. "Now go. I'm sure everyone's wondering what you're up to galavanting about in the woods."

"I'm sure. It was always your hobby, not mine." Paya teased. "I'll see you soon."

"Promise." Clementa said.

And then they parted ways, one sister walking back to a Village bathed in the light of day, the other vanishing back into the shadows of a summer forest.


	16. The Call

**Strength of the Sheikah**

 **Chapter 16**

 **The Call**

She left at dawn, riding away from Dueling Peaks stable with all speed. She had spent the night hunched at the table, ignoring the two gentlemen who thought they were speaking between themselves about some hidden treasure left by a great thief. They were not as subtle as they thought they were. Laid out in front of her were notes, crumbled from being shoved at the bottom of her bag for months. She smoothed out a corner and squinted at her own handwriting, slightly smeared by apple juice. _It's a good thing I kept these._ Clementa thought, transferring the smeared and near-illegible writing over to clean parchment. Her penmanship had improved with continued use. _Or maybe it was the bananas_. She thought to herself, in slight jest.

Had anyone other than her looked at the notes, they would have seen nothing but a list of places. Not even important places or landmarks like Zora's Domain or Rito village. No, these locations were along the lines of "crossroads north from Riverside stable" and "The road between Lakeside and Lurelin Village, near the ruined wagon." Next to the locations were names, some with question marks next to them. But to Clementa, they were gold, a map more valuable than anything The Great Masko could have left behind. They were the locations of Yiga Assassins. She'd kept tabs on their locations as she had travelled, first to pass on reports and then to avoid detection. The names she'd added as she transferred the notes to new parchment, trying to remember which of the Yiga were former Sheikah runaways.

 _Now._ She thought, scanning the paper. _Which of you would be willing to run away again? Which of you were never really happy with leaving, and longed for home in the darkness of night? Which of you felt trapped behind the mask? Which of you, as time passed, realized how wrong we were? And Which of you Will never turn away?_

Apfel. She knew that one already _. I don't know how I'm going to get him out of the Hideout._ She thought, circling his name. But I will. Hopefully he got my note and will be able to escape on his own. _Kirschii seemed miserable the last time I talked to her near Rebonae bridge, though that may have been the rain. Limet was…_

A voice echoed in her head. _"You killed Saan! The Best Sniper of the Yiga fell by your blade!"_ She sighed, and slowly crossed out the name and location on the list. _Limet doesn't have the choice anymore._ The thought weighed heavily. Another ghost to haunt her footsteps. She did her best to push the thought away and continue. _Zitroni is a stuck-up mule, I know he won't budge. Traube has been doing nothing but twiddling his fingers in Hebra, I know he's itching to build things if only the Yiga would let him… He might leave. Holzaph was the one to suggest running away in the first place, though I don't' know if he's had second thoughts since then. And Himberi…. I just don't know. I don't think I've even seen him in the last year._ Check marks and crosses appeared on the paper as Clementa marked likely targets.

 _I'm going to have to fight someone sooner or later._ She realized _. There might be a few likely runaways, but there's also going to be a lot of assassins who are out for my blood._ She put a second cross next to Zitroni's name. Reluctantly, she put one next to Holzaph too. _Fifteen runaways._ She thought. _Two are dead. Two left the Yiga. Eleven remain. How many would abandon the Yiga, if they have the chance? And how many will defend their choice to the death?_

It was time to find out.

She resisted the urge to ride hard, the sense of urgency flooding through her bones _. Ananas is probably the closest to here._ She thought. _I'll talk with him first, and then…_

Then what? Where were a bunch of runaway assassins going to go? Kakariko wasn't an option until their loyalties were solidified, and staying at any of the familiar stables would only bring unwanted attention. _If only I could hide them all on the Great Plateau._ She thought, looking at the towering mesa in the distance _. But none of them will be able to make the climb, and I can't carry them. I'll have to think of something soon._ Part of her longed to climb the plateau, to hide herself in the quiet, undisturbed forests and her little hideaway at the top of the Temple of Time. _No. No more running away_. She had promised her sister.

A thought struck her as she rode close to the plateau, the shadows of its cliffs expanding over the forests below it. _I bet the forest would make a good place to hide._ The ruins of the old outpost offered some degree of shelter, and the few monsters that stalked about were weak and slow. _Perfect for training._ Clementa thought to herself. _It's close enough to the roads we can still communicate with the outside, and it will be easy to find traders, as long as we can scavenge enough to trade with. Food might be a bit difficult, but if we can do some fishing in Lake Hylia we should be alright._ She pulled Amencer to a stop by the side of the road and fished the map out of her bag. It was covered with notes and scribbles at this point, making parts near illegible to read. Still, she could make out the important bits of the map _. It's not far to the lake, or to Outskirt stable._ She observed. _We won't get much in the way of spices, but it's not the end of the world as long as we can find Beedle._ She looked up at the cliff. _And as their final test…._

It was perfect. She vaulted off Amencer and scouted around the outpost that sat at the bottom of the cliffs of the Great Plateau. There was plenty of room to rest and train a raggedy bunch of runaways with nowhere to call home. _Now I just have to find them._ Clementa decided, perching on a rock. _Find them and hope they are as willing to run away again as I was…_

There was a scream from somewhere off to her left, but not one of terror. Clementa rolled her eyes and vanished, letting the attacking Yiga Assassin crash down on the rock where she had been balanced a moment before. The Yiga, thrown off balance by the sudden lack of opponent, went sprawling across the dirt as Clementa reappeared a short distance away. "You never were very good at stealth, Traube." Clementa sighed, planting a boot on the Yiga's chest. "But screaming and running directly at your target is a new low, even for you."

The Yiga below her boot sputtered, Desperately trying not to relay his fear. "And what do you know about stealth?" He spat back. "You couldn't even sneak up on Paya when she-"

A hand grabbed him by the back of his neck, lifting him through the air as the illusion of Clementa vanished. "Try me." Clementa said, spinning the Yiga around and pulling him close to her face. She could almost hear the former Sheikah's heart stop.

"H-how…" the Yiga breathed. "Did you get Paya to-?"

"Do you really think Paya would leave Kakariko village?" Clementa said, throwing the assassin to the ground. "She's too loyal to the family. It would break her heart to leave. No, I simply became… better at stealth." She pulled out her spear and leveled it at his throat. "Better at combat too, if you'd like to try me."

The Yiga tilted his head to look at the blade leveled at his throat. "I… think I'll pass." He said slowly. "So what? Are you going to kill me now?"

"Not if I don't have to." Clementa replied calmly. "I'm not fond of killing my former friends."

A drop of water hit her hat, then another. Clementa looked up; she hadn't noticed the storm clouds that had begun to gather overhead. "It's going to start storming soon." She noted. "We'd best part ways before we're caught out."

"What, you're just going to leave this?" The Yiga said. "Just going to run away from all your problems again?"

"Would you rather die?" Clementa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I didn't say that." The Yiga responded. "But-"

Thunder boomed in the distance, and the raindrops began to hit just a little more insistently. "You can walk away right now, and I won't stop you." Clementa said. " _Or…_ You could walk away from the Yiga."

"WHAT?" The Yiga spat, almost sitting up straight into the point of the spear. "Leave the Yiga? Are you serious?"

"I am." Clementa said evenly. "You and I both know if you go back to the Yiga in failure…"

Silence hung in the air, punctuated only by a distant bolt of lighting, followed by thunder.

"It can't be that easy." The Yiga said. "You don't just walk away from the Yiga. Even if you swore never to wear the uniform again…"

"They will haunt us to the ends of Hyrule." Clementa replied. "I know. I've accepted it."

"I don't know if I could." The Yiga responded. "I can't stand up to others like you can. I can't even hide properly, you know that."

"I can help you." Clementa said. "Srawi already left. She looked happier than she had in years when I last saw her. Less like a rail, too."

The Yiga slowly shifted, pulling himself into a sitting position rather than flat on his back. "And where do your loyalties lie?" He asked. "Are you Yiga or Sheikah?"

Clementa shook her head slowly. "Neither, at least… not yet. I… I want to be Sheikah. I want to go home, but… I can't. Not yet." She looked the Yiga dead in the eyes. "Not until I've pulled every lost runaway from the Yiga's grip that I can."

"And you really think I could be one of them?" The Yiga asked incredulously.

"Well, I could ask someone else…" Clementa said slowly. "But I think I would just be wasting my breath on Hozapfel."

There was a pause, then the Yiga snorted. "Yeah, you would be." He said, resisting a laugh. "He wouldn't know humility if it bit him on the-"

There was a spark, a flash of light just at the edge of her vision. Clementa froze. "Traube. Ditch your sickle. Now."

The Yiga's mask didn't register his confusion. "You can't just force me to-"

"Traube." Clementa said sternly. There was another spark, and the taste of electricity in the air as the storm broke overhead. "Sickle. Gone. Now."

"What? No way." The Yiga said, rolling into a crouch and pulling out the sickle, glinting in the rain. "No way I'm giving you my only weapon. If anything I aught to-"

Clementa didn't give him the chance to finish, darting forward and pulling the sickle from the unsuspecting Assassin's grasp. She spun around and launched it as far as she could, watching it land point-first into the earth. "Hey!" The Yiga shouted, watching his only weapon fly away. "What the He-"

Lighting flashed, crashing down on its single, focused point of the metal sickle. It shook the earth, sending the Yiga off balance and Clementa rolling on her heels. Then the light faded and thunder rumbled ominously in the distance as the metal sickle glowed red-hot, before slowly fading.

"…Oh." The Yiga said. "Right. Metal and lighting don't mix."

"I tried to warn you." Clementa said, planting the butt of her spear into the earth.

"That you did." The Yiga said breathlessly. "Why didn't your spear attract the lightning?"

"Ancient materials don't seem to conduct metal." Clementa said, inspecting the spear. "Nice, but they're very hard to find outside of Hyrule Castle."

"Wish I had something like that." The Yiga said, looking back over at his discarded weapon. "I'd go get my sickle back, but-"

There was another flash of lightning, not on the sickle but close by it. "You may want to wait until the storm passes." Clementa finished. "That is, if you want to pick it back up at all."

"You're still on about that?" The Yiga asked. "Look, I know my options. Either I'm like you and Srawi and leave the Yiga and risk death, or I'm like Jiu and Shi Er and stay with the Yiga and live."

The Yiga opened his mouth to continue, but was cut off by a haunting laugh. "What was that?" He asked weakly.

"That's the third option." Clementa said, readying her spear and lowering her stance, eyes darting around the area. "You die and become like Caoca."

The Poe burst from the trees behind them, its chilling laugh shaking them to the core. It reached out with a long, clawed hand at Clementa, who darted to the side only to skid through a mud puddle and land on her back. The Poe whipped around and lashed out at the Yiga, who screamed and backpedaled. "What is that thing!?"

"It's called a Poe." Clementa said, pushing herself to her feet. "A vengeful spirit that haunts Hyrule looking for whoever wronged it."

"And That person is?" The Yiga asked, dodging another blow and ducking behind a rock.

"Me." Clementa said, thrusting out with her spear at the Poe, forcing it to retreat. "Caoca hated the fact that I left the clan. He died trying to kill me, and now he won't-He _can't_ -stop until I'm dead as well."

"Oh yeah, that's a great recruiting point." The Yiga said sarcastically. "Join us, and if you die you become a vengeful ghost. Or, leave us, then be haunted by a vengeful ghost! Both sides win!" He poked his head over the edge of the rock, Then yelped and ducked back down. "Can't anything get rid of this thing?!"

"Ancient weaponry dispels it." Clementa shouted back, thrusting out with the spear to force the Poe away from the rock. "But I haven't found anything that will put him to rest for good."

"You're just a bucket full of fun, you know?" The Yiga continued, ducking out from behind the rock as the Poe tried to phase through it to Clementa's blind spot. "At least it's focused on you and not-"

The Poe lashed out, missing Clementa but raking its long claws across the Yiga's face. The mask was ripped away, revealing a white-haired young man with blue eyes and a jagged cut across his face from where the claw had dug deeper than the wood. He tumbled back with a yell of pain and landed in the mud, trying desperately to roll to his feet.

"Traube!" Clementa yelled, trying to keep both the fallen Yiga and the Poe within her line of vision. "Get up! You need to get out of here before-"

She was distracted for just a second too long. The Poe's arm lashed out, sending her flying as the ancient spear left her grip and she fell hard against a rock. She felt her breath leave her as she fell to the earth, dizzy and gasping for breath. Clementa forced her head up, trying to find purchase on the earth as her eyes tried to focus on something, anything; Traube, the Poe, the trees in the forest behind them or the Shiekah tower at the very top of the plateau. The sickening laugh of the Poe almost overwhelmed the sound of her own heartbeat in her ears. "Traube…" Her voice was hoarse, fighting to escape a whisper. "Run…"

The Yiga pulled himself to his knees, panting and fighting blurry vision. He could see the Poe advancing on Clementa, who was lying in the dirt fighting to pull her head out of the earth. The ancient spear was lying in the the grass to his right, glowing a soft blue in the rain. To his left, his sickle glistened in the downpour. Then his vision turned red.

Clementa watched though weary eyes as the Yiga dashed to the left, pulling the sickle out of the ground. He raised it into the air, the metal shrinking and sparking in the rainstorm. _No…._

"Hey Caoca!" Traube shouted. The Poe whipped around, a screaming hiss escaping what gaping hole in its mask resembled a mouth. "So it is you." He said, taking aim. "Pathetic." He threw the sickle, only for it to pass harmlessly through the ghost to land in the grass underneath it.

The Poe watched him with burning red eyes, almost mocking him with a _"you really thought that would hurt me?"_ Look.

"Oh, that wasn't to kill you." Traube said with a smirk. "That was to hold you still."

The sickle sparked, then burst into light as it attracted a new bolt of lightning. The Poe jerked and screamed, caught in a burst of electricity that would stop the heart of any living being. As fast as the bolt appeared it vanished, leaving a lightly-smoking ghost in its wake. It looked, but where there had been a red-clad assassin before only stood a damp patch of trampled grass. It turned back to Clementa, only to scream in agony as a glowing blue blade was thrust through its torso.

" _That's_ to kill you." Traube said, forcing the tip of the spear through the Poe. Blood trickled in a slowly growing stream down his face. "Stay dead this time, you worthless waste of banana."

The Poe screamed in an agonizing and ear-piercing wail, lashing out with deadly claws only to dissipate before the blow could connect again. Traube was left standing in the rain, holding a spear thrust into nothing. He took a deep breath and slowly lowered the spear, letting himself relax as the danger passed as the storm began to fade.

"You did it." A voice said behind him. Traube turned to see Clementa slowly pulling herself to her feet, leaning against the rock for support. She was smiling, holding her side as she took deep breaths to get her lungs moving. "You got him."

Taube looked at the spear, then up with a cheeky grin. "Did you see that? I totally fried him with that lightning! I wasn't sure it was going to work, honestly, because incorporeal spirits don't tend to conduct electricity as well as physical beings like you or I do, but he was totally shocked out of his… well, whatever he was wearing. The sickle probably did most of the work. And this thing!" He hefted up the spear. "It's so light! I almost went tumbling through the Poe myself! The shaft's made out of the same stuff as the shrines around Hyrule are, but the blade… I haven't seen anything else like it! I wonder what it's made of. What do you think the refining process was like? You can't have used a normal flame to temper something like this, maybe that blue flame that sits in the furnace outside your aunt Purah's place? That could probably melt this stuff like butter. This must have been made thousands of years ago, but it's like it came out of the smithy yesterday. Can you imagine what else they could of made that held up like this? What are you laughing at?"

Clementa did her best to smother her grin. "You haven't changed a bit, Traube." She said, holding back a giggle. "I should introduce you to Robbie. He's got a whole slew of ancient technology at his lab in Akkala. Including a working Ancient Oven."

Traube's eyes lit up in delight. "Really? A Working Oven? I didn't think those existed anymore!"

"It does." Clementa assured him. "And that's not the only treasure trove of ancient technology I've come across." She walked over to him slowly, reaching up to his head. "But you might want to take care of that cut on your head before you go running all over Hyrule."

Traube looked surprised. "What cut?" He asked, reaching up to his forehead. When his fingers came away with blood, his face turned pale. "Oh…" Traube swayed slowly, eyes wide, before swooning and falling over. Clementa caught him, letting the spear fall back into the grass as Traube collapsed.

She shook her head. "Still afraid of blood." She sighed. "You really haven't changed a bit."

It was dusk before Traube came back to his senses. He woke slowly, distracting Clementa from her task. "About time you woke up." Clementa teased as he moaned. "I thought you were going to sleep all night."

"Wait… that was an option?" Traube asked quietly, opening his eyes.

"Not if you want dinner." Clementa said, reaching out and poking the campfire with a stick. "Steak's just about ready. You still like silent shrooms with yours, right?"

Traube turned his head and looked around. They were in a small forest clearing, night having long since fallen. There was a pair of tents set up to one side, near Clementa's horse that was grazing mildly near a tree. Clementa was leaning against a log, alternating between cleaning her weapon and watching the fire as two steaks slowly sizzled in the flames, wrapped in leaves. Thick leaves and branches obscured the night sky, only allowing the occasional star to peek through.

"How long was I…?"

"Only a few hours." Clementa said mildly. "And… No, no blood moon tonight, so we should be safe until morning." She said, leaning to look through the trees. "Good thing, too, Or we'd be in the middle of a monster encampment in seconds."

"A monster camp?" Traube asked, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"It was easier to clear one out rather than make my own." Clementa said with a shrug. "And most of the assassins wouldn't dare go near a monster camp if they thought it was inhabited, so they won't be looking for us here."

There were indeed remains of a monster encampment strewn around, mostly the towers that served as their lookouts. "I don't suppose the monsters left that extra tent?" Traube asked, with a raised eyebrow, before wincing with pain. He reached up to feel a bandage around his head, his hood having been pulled away to accommodate it.

"No, I picked up a spare near dueling peaks." Clementa said, pulling the steaks out of the fire with the end of her spear. "Figured if I was going to be recruiting people I could at least give them a dry place to sleep. That cut should heal in a few days. It might scar a little, but no lasting damage." She said, pointing at the bandage. "It was a pretty shallow wound."

"It didn't seem like that." Traube said, feeling the fabric under his fingers.

"Head wounds always spill a lot of blood." Clementa said. "I've seen more than my fair share. Here." She continued, handing over one of the steaks. "Freshly killed this afternoon. These forests are ripe with game."

Traube took the steak with a word of thanks, and they slowly ate, letting the noise of the campfire fill the gap in conversation. Meat with roasted mushrooms and rice seemed like a basic meal, yet that night it felt like a feast for the hungry runaway. The leaf plate was empty before he knew it, and there was a fullness inside that hadn't been there before. He set down the remains with a satisfying sigh. "That was amazing."

Clementa grinned through a bite of rice. "I'll take that as a compliment. I hadn't realized until I was surviving on my own how bland the food was back at base."

"I'll say." Traube looked over at her. "How did you get so much flavor?"

Clementa reached into her bag and pulled out a small glass jar. "Goron Spice. I picked it up when I was near Death Mountain. It's strong, and it kicks, but it really adds to the dish. I'm running low, though." She said, inspecting the bottle. "I might need to find another one from a trader if I can."

"Save me a bottle if you do." Traube requested. "That was the best meal I've had in… I don't even know how long." He looked towards the tree line, trying to remember the distant past.

"Bananas don't count?" Clementa teased.

"I mean… Bananas are all well and good, but I was kinda getting sick of eating them day in and day out." Traube confessed. "And since the Yiga 'don't consort with other races'…"

"It gets a little hard to go grocery shopping." Clementa finished. "I know the feeling."

They sat and watched the fire for a bit, as the flames cracked and sparked over the logs. "Why did you stay?" Clementa finally asked. "I told you to run."

"I didn't hear you." Traube said with a shrug. Clementa gave him a look of disbelief. "Okay, and… When you were flat out on the ground, and there was… you know…" he guestured to the bandage on his forehead. "Running down my face… I guess it just… finally hit how life-and-death the decisions I'd been making had been. That someone else would be affected by the consequences, that…" He paused for a moment, stuttering over his words. "That I couldn't just think about myself anymore. If standing aside when someone is in need is Yiga code then I want no part of it. Besides, for a clan that split from the Sheikah because they wanted to use Ancient Technology, they don't use any of it." He said with a shrug. "Which is a shame, because MAN can those Ancient arrows hit!"

"You've seen one in action?" Clementa asked, intrigued.

"I happened to stumble on a battle between the Hero and this HUUUGE Lynel just on the other side of the plateau." Traube said. "The thing could have eaten me for lunch, and it vanished in one hit! Completely wiped out of existence!" His hands began to move excitedly. "And the Guardians! I mean yeah they're under Ganon's control and will shoot anything that moves, but imagine if we could use them! Even as stationary turrets they would be invaluable. Only trick would be getting it to the village gates." Traube mused.

"And convincing the village that it's not going to kill them." Clementa pointed out.

"I mean, there would be some preliminary trials." Traube said with a shrug. "I'd have to figure out how the Guardian's internal workings identify friend from foe. Maybe I can get Jiu-I mean, Hozapfael-to stand in front of it by telling him it insulted his hair."

Clementa laughed. Then it faded. "He hadn't talked about his hair in a while, actually." She thought softly. "He was so proud of it. We all teased him about it, but… It was just a part of who he was. But recently-I haven't been near him in a few weeks, but…He hadn't even mentioned combing it in months."

"Hoz not even talking about his hair?" Traube's jaw dropped. "It really is the end of the world."

"It's hard to imagine." Clementa said softly. "I… I knew we left behind part of our identities when we left the Sheikah, but… I didn't think the Yiga would take everything we were."

"And we almost didn't notice." Traube said somberly.

They sat by the fire in silence, watching it slowly die in the evening air. "So what do we do now?" Traube asked. "I'm obviously not going back, and you have half an army to save…"

"I don't think I can rescue all of them" Clementa said with a sad shake of her head. "People like Hoz and Zitroni are just going to be too hard-headed to admit they were wrong…. If they even know that they've lost themselves at this point."

"So who can you save?" Traube asked. "Focus on them. Maybe you can start a chain reaction. I mean, even you leaving left aftershocks."

"So I've heard." Clementa said.

"You have no idea." Traube replied. "You couldn't have known, but it was almost perfect timing. You 'left' the clan the same day Khoga was killed. And… Being who you were before… All of a sudden the runaways were left without a leader."

"The granddaughter of Impa." Clementa clarified. "I'm not sure I can ever pick up that particular mantle again."

"But it was still a part of who you were. The others still thought of you as a leader, even if you didn't think of yourself as one." Traube pointed out. "And you leaving only solidified that. Many of them still look up to you."

"Like who?" Clementa asked.

"Well, me, for starters." Traube said. "Kirshii does…. Apfael, definitely, and Srawi… Caoca adored you…"

"I don't need to be reminded of that." Clementa said quietly.

"Sorry." Traube said sheepishly. "I forgot." He looked back at the fire. "So that really was him? The ghost?"

Clementa was silent. "Wow." Traube breathed. "I didn't think he had it in him, to be honest… He was always so quiet. A bit obsessed with you, but quiet."

"Obsessed with me?" Clementa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You never noticed?" Traube asked. "He never left your side if he could help it, even after we all ran away. He was always talking about you, always sought your approval, almost reliant really. I think it scared him a bit when you started becoming more independent."

"I never knew." Clementa said softly.

"Well, you never were the most observant around boys." Traube said. "I-I didn't mean that in a bad way! I-I just meant that you didn't care what the other guys thought of you and- I mean, You were really focused on your training, and-"

"Traube?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to stop digging yourself deeper?"

"Very much, yes."

"Then stop talking."

"Got it, right, shutting up now, lips are sealed." Traube said almost frantically.

Clementa sighed and stood up, stretching her arms. "I'm going to go to bed now. I have to be up at dawn if I'm going to get to my next recruit before the end of the day."

"Really?" Traube asked. "And what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, my goal is that everyone I rescue is able to reach the top of the Great Plateau." Clementa said, pointing to the cliffs in the distance. "I don't care what you do or how you decide to train, but it would probably be best to remain around here so I can find you again. Hunting's easy around these parts, and the monsters are mild. You can keep the tent; I can pick up another one at the next stable on my way through." She continued, pointing at the tent in question. "Hopefully some of the others will join you in a few days; I'm the only one with a horse so everyone else is going to be walking here."

"If you can convince them to leave." Traube reminded her.

"Oh, I don't think this next person will be too much trouble. He didn't really want to leave the Sheikah in the first place." Clementa said with a mild grin. "And if I can convince him, I'm hitting the Yiga right where it hurts."

"Their pride?"

"Their Banana supply."

She left the next morning, letting Traube sleep as she rode south, across the Great Bridge towards the Faron region. Convincing Traube, what little convincing was needed at all, had given her hope again. _That's three now._ She thought as she rode towards the sunrise. _Three out of fifteen._ It wasn't much, but it gave her hope.

She knew exactly where to find her next target, although it wasn't easy to get there; the constant rains of the Faron region made the roads muddy and slick. She decided to Stable Amencer at Lakeside stable before continuing on to the plains. She hiked over the bridge of Faron, only casually stopping to admire the waterfall as she passed. Then she continued on, missing a speck of blue that was hiking the opposite direction at the top of the falls.

Ananas was standing by the side of the road, hopping from one foot to another with restless energy. A passersby would have thought him a simple merchant, which he could almost pass for if it weren't for his exorbitant prices. He was looking towards the east when Clementa snuck up on him from the west. She didn't even bother to hide, instead walking straight up to the restless assassin while his attention was focused elsewhere. "Excuse me, do you have any bananas for sale?" She asked in an almost teasing voice, watching with amusement as the young Yiga yelped and spun around in fright.

"Im-Shi Li-Oh um-uh-" The young man sputtered, stumbling over his words more than Traube had at the campfire last night. He spun back around, and Clementa rocked back on her heels as she patiently waited for him to talk himself through his next step. She could faintly hear the words "remember your training" and "she probably won't kill you" interspiced with "bananas." And rolled her eyes in mirth. Ananas had been the youngest of the group when they had run away, and the most reluctant. She doubted he would even pull out his blade.

Ananas spun back around, a fake smile on his face even as he trembled in fright. "Greetings, traveler!" He said, his voice shaking. "Can I interest you in some Lovely bananas? Freshly picked this morning, I am willing to part with them for only-"

"Ananas?" Clement asked, cutting through the rehearsed spiel. "would you like to go home to Kakariko?"

Although the disguise the Yiga wore did not reflect his true white haired, grey-eyed persona in the slightest, the longing was nevertheless evident. "Bananas!" The young man said desperately, holding up a bunch. She had to give him credit; he knew his product. The bananas were crisp and fresh, with a delicious yellow peel. It almost didn't make her want to vomit at the sight of it. "Fresh and delicious! Please, take as much as you want."

"Ananas." Clementa said patiently. "Have you been eating the bananas the Blademasters give you?"

Ananas shifted his weight nervously. "Well…" He said, hanging his head in shame. "I haven't. The ones they give me are soft and taste funny. The ones I find out here are much better. Do you think they will be mad?" He asked, eyes wide.

Clementa sighed and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "They would be, if they found out. Their bananas are laced with Ganon's malice to try and influence you to-"

"What?!" Ananas was shocked. "They tainted perfectly good bananas?! How dare they!" The bunch of bananas vanished from his hands. "That's not very nice! Bananas are delicious and perfect as they are! I am going to go to them and tell them to-"

"Woah, slow down, Ananas!" Clementa said, her grip increasing on the young man's shoulder as he began to march down the road, to the west towards Gerudo desert. "There's no need. They wouldn't listen to you anyway." She said gently. "If you really want to get back at them, then don't go back at all. If you don't give them any more bananas, they won't be able to taint them anymore." Which was true, if not the real motivation for holding the young man in place. He was determined if nothing else.

"Well… Okay, if you say so." Ananas said, slowly coming to a stop. "But if I can't go back to Gerudo, where can I go?" He asked.

It was so tempting to send him straight back to Kakariko. He hadn't been eating the tainted bananas and was about as un-Yiga like as a boy could get. He was also unsuited for combat or living in the wild; and there was underlying the fact that he was, if she remembered, barely fifteen. But he was needed elsewhere. "Do you remember Traube?" She asked gently.

"Yeah! He was always making little things that sparked and ran around." Ananas said, his face lighting up. "He tried to make one based on a picture in my history book, but then it blew up and ruined my grandma's favorite pumpkin patch. We got in a lot of trouble for that one."

"Well, he left the Yiga too." Clementa told him. "He's living in the forest near the great plateau until he's strong enough to go back to Kakariko. I bet he'd love having some nice, fresh, clean bananas to eat while he works on his strength."

"Do you think I could go stay with him?" Ananas asked. "At least until the Yiga stop looking for me?"

 _He's smarter than I gave him credit for_. Clementa thought. "Of course you can." She said out loud. "Be sure to bring lots of Bananas; I'm going to try and get as many people away from the Yiga as I can."

"Yay!" The merchant's face ripped and faded as Ananas practically ripped the mask away from his face. "Let's go right away; I don't want to wear this smelly costume anymore." He pulled the hood down and started pulling away the pieces of armor on the Yiga uniform right then and there.

"Okaaaay, Ananas, slow down a bit." Clementa said, putting firm hands on the young man's shoulders before he could strip to his underwear. "I brought something for you to wear, just wait until I get it out." She'd known that Ananas would be more than willing to leave. The tunic was even in yellow, his favorite color.

It took the boy seconds to get changed. Soon the Yiga uniform was crumped in a heap, the Yellow tunic carefully slid on over his head and smoothed out to perfection. It was a little big, but then the petite runaway rarely fit in much. "Do you think my old Sheikah clothes will still fit me when I get home?" Ananas asked, pulling a boot onto his foot. "I've grown a lot since we went away."

We all have. Clementa thought. Just not in the way that we thought. "If they don't, I'm sure it won't take long to make new ones." She assured him. She watched as he carefully pulled the boots on, then hauled him to his feet. "Come on." She said. "Let's go."


	17. The Lesson

**Strength of the Sheikah**

 **Chapter 17**

 _The Lesson_

Clementa leaned back as she looked up at the cliff, squinting as the sun crested the horizon behind her. The other runaways were still asleep, curled up in their tents hidden away in the Forest of Time. She was still debating on how hard to be on them; while Sheikah training was certainly more rigorous than what had passed as Yiga conditioning, she knew the effects of Malice withdrawal would hit them harder than any training session she could throw at them. _They'll need their strength for that._ She thought as the pondered the cliff in front of her. _I just hope they'll come out the other side in one piece_. Ananas she wasn't worried about; he'd already confessed he hadn't been eating the tainted fruit. But Traube, Kirshii and Himberi-they were the ones she was concerned for, Kirshii especially. She was almost as dainty as Paya was.

Kirshii and Himberii hadn't been hard to convince to leave. Kirshii was huddled in a small bundle at the base of Hebra mountain, watching a fire slowly die as twilight fell. Simply convincing her to go inside the cabin had been easy; reminding her that the warm fireplace and bed had been a basic part of Sheikah life had been more than enough to convince her to leave. And Himberi-well, he had just appeared at camp the morning after she had returned from Hebra with Kirshii. Himberi had never been one for words in the first place, but it had surprised her how easily he had left of his own will. _I was expecting more of a fight._ Clementa thought. _I guess there were a lot of us with second thoughts._

 _Six. Six out of fifteen._ It was still depressing. _And thinking Six out of the thirteen of us left alive-that I know of-doesn't make it much better._ Clementa thought sadly as she looked at the Sheikah tower at the top of the cliff. But it was something.

 _Let's see…_ Clementa thought. _I'd love to teach them proper shadow-stepping, but right now they just need to build up the physical endurance. Especially if I want them to scale the Plateau where they can truly be safe._ It was the only haven outside of Kakariko that the Yiga couldn't touch. They were also going to need new weapons. Clementa racked her brain as she tried to remember their individual fighting styles; no short-range sickles for any of them. The problem, she slowly realized, was that she was pulling all the runaways that hadn't been natural fighters. Zitroni, herself, Hoz-they had all been the top students in the combat lessons. Ananas could barely hold a spear by the right end. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

She looked up at the cliff again, doubt clouding her thoughts as she wondered if she had truly made the right decision. Everyone around her thought that she was a natural-born leader, but it was only because of her heritage. Right now she felt like nothing more than the fraud she had been for the last six months. _I can't possibly train up and prepare these guys._

A small thought tickled the back of her brain. _Prepare them for what?_

"Mornin', sunshine." A voice said behind her. Clementa was shaken from her contemplation by Traube, who had walked up behind her when she wasn't looking. The green tunic looked good on him, she had to admit; while the traveling merchants usually only had the one particular make of tunic, they did have a variety of colors. Traube had even decided to wear the chain mail that had come with it, although he did appear to be struggling a bit under its weight. "Having fun with your staring contest?"

"What? Oh." Clementa said, looking to the cliff and back. "I think the cliff won this round. Although if you would like to have a turn?" She teased, raising an eyebrow.

Traube looked up at the top of the cliff and yawned. "Nah, I think I'm good for now. I can barely keep my eyes open right now. And I'm famished for a banana; I don't know why, but the ones Ananas has just aren't cutting it this morning."

Clementa did her best not to wince externally. Traube had been away from the Yiga the longest out of the runaways; she knew he'd get hit by the withdrawal symptoms sooner or later. "Traube…" She started slowly. "Do you remember what I told you about the Yiga's bananas?"

"Yeah, you said that they laced them with malice to…" Traube trailed off. "Why?"

"What you're feeling is the withdrawal symptoms from not eating those bananas." Clementa said sadly. "Regular bananas won't curb the hunger entirely. I wish I could say it was an easy process but…" She shook her head. "You're going to have to tough it out for a few days, maybe a week while your body adjusts to not having Malice in its system anymore."

Traube grimaced. "Is it…painful?"

"Not as much as fighting me." Clementa said with a light smile. "But it's going to be rough. Shakes, chills… An insatiable hunger that no food can fill. It doesn't last that long, from my experience, but…"

Traube sighed. "Well, that's still better than living with the Yiga and eating them all day long, I guess." He said slowly. "And far better than being infested with the living will of Ganon, comparatively. I mean, look at you; you look far better than you did before you left. Not that you didn't look good before! I mean…" Traube waved his arms frantically as he pathetically dug himself into another hole.

Clementa rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's get back to the others." She said, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him back into the woods. Their camp was just off the junction, far enough in that it couldn't be seen by the casual passers-by. There was nothing remarkable about the clearing, making it perfect for hiding from anyone and everyone. There were now five tents set up in a small semi-circle around a campfire, each one pitched in a slightly different way. Ananas' was the most pristine; the bedroll inside was even bundled into a perfect shape. Traube's, conversely, was the most…. Well, sloppy could have been a word for it, if it weren't for the fact that the tent was still fully functional. Clementa decided to go with 'Creative' after she had watched the process.

"Good morning, Traube!" Ananas said, looking up from the cooking pan with a smile. "You found Pa- I mean Clementa! It's so weird to call you that!" He continued brightly. "Breakfast is almost ready!"

"Thank you, Ananas." Clementa said with a soft smile, releasing Traube's tunic.

"Are you ever going to go back to using your old name?" Kirshii asked, looking up as she brushed out Amencer's mane.

"Not anytime soon, I don't think." Clementa said, sitting across from her on a log. "I… There's too many expectations tied to that name. Ones I don't think I can fill."

"Aw, I think you would be great!" Ananas said. "After all, you can kick and punch and shoot things and-"

"There's more to leadership than combat." Himberii said quietly, leaning against a tree whittling a piece of wood.

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, like diplomacy." Kirshii said, setting down the brush and sitting down next to Ananas. "You know, being able to sooth flaring tempers and find a common solution. Do you remember when your brothers used to fight."

"Yes, all the time." Ananas said, nodding his head. "Apfael usually won those."

"Well, someone good at mediating arguments would be able to keep them from fighting so much." Kirshii explained. "A leader has to be able to do that between people and between groups of people."

"Wisdom is another important aspect." Traube cut in. "I don't mean knowledge like you learn from books or knowing how many shots a Guardian turret can fire before it needs to recharge-the answer is twenty-seven by the way-but knowing when to apply knowledge and when to use common sense."

"Vigilance." Himberii said, pushing himself away from the tree. "Always watching for outside threats to the Tribe."

"Dedication." Clementa added. "Never wavering in loyalty from the ones you are supposed to lead." _Oh how well I've done with that recently…_ She rose to her feet. "But enough about character traits. I'm supposed to be training you all and getting you back in shape before you go home. You've been away long enough, you should be going back with something to show for it." She said, flashing a smile that almost had sincerity behind it.

"Are you going to show us how to do that cool copy thing you do?" Ananas asked.

"Eventually. Right now I'm just going to teach you the basics, help you get back into shape, that sort of thing." Clementa said. "First I'm going to teach you how to disappear- _properly_ -so that you can escape any danger that might come your way."

"What do you mean disappear 'properly'?" Traube asked, curious.

"Like this." Clementa said with a shrug, before vanishing into smoke. The four runaways looked on in shock as the smoke faded, but Clementa was no where to be found.

"Woah!"

"She didn't leave behind a single talisman!" Kirshii said in surprise.

"Quick! Look for the flash of light!" Traube said, spinning around. "Do you see it?"

"There isn't one." Clementa's voice said out of nowhere. Then she appeared, in the midst of them as if she had only taken a few steps. "Not when the technique is done properly. No fancy floating symbols or talismans or bright bursts of light."

"Impressive." Himberii observed.

"I thought you would like it." Clementa said with a smile in the quiet Sheikah's direction. "I'm told it's the most basic of all Sheikah techniques. That's why I want to teach it to you first."

"When do we start?" Himberii asked.

"Right now." Clementa said. "Follow me."

She led them away from the dying campfire to another clearing a short distance away. Unlike the camp this one had a dirt center, where a circle had been drawn in the sand. The trees were even thicker here, creating a near roof of leaves and branches.

"When you enter this circle, you leave all traces of your Yiga training behind." Clementa said, pointing to the line in the sand. "From here on you will be taught, or rather re-taught, the ways of the Sheikah." She looked at the four runaways. "Are you ready? There will be no turning back from here."

The four runaways looked at each other in expectation, none wanting to be the first to step forward, but none wanting to remain behind. To Clementa's surprise, it was Kirshii who took the first step forward. "I'm ready."

"Good. Then enter the ring." Clementa said, stepping into the circle herself. Kirshii slowly stepped into the circle, watching Clementa warily.

"the Yiga variation of this technique, as all Yiga techniques were originally born from Sheikah methods, requires bright, flashy lights to distract their opponents." Clementa explained. "But for the Sheikah, it is critical that the user escapes the glance of their opponent in the first place." She moved slowly, doing her best to demonstrate the method in its most base form. She reappeared behind Kirshii, gently tapping her on the shoulder. Kirshii jumped and spun around. "And not alert their target as to their destination."

"Kind of like Himberii does." Traube pondered, from his place outside the circle.

"A little bit." Clementa conceded. "I suspect that Himberii will have the least trouble with this technique." She looked over at Kirshii. "Start by moving as if to strike. When I react, try to get behind me."

They worked for hours, Clementa striking and dodging as Kirshii, then Ananas, tried to escape her gaze. Clementa did her best to be unaware; living on her own for months had sharpened her senses to a fine point. It made for a cruel grade.

"Whew." Krishii said, flopping down at the edge of the ring, defeated. "This is a lot harder than it looks."

"It was for me, too." Clementa told her. "And fighting your own instincts doesn't help. But I am confident that you will master it in time."

"Are you sure?" Ananas asked, still standing on one edge of the ring. "This is really hard!"

"Nah, it seems alright." Traube said, standing at the far end of the ring picking at a banana. Clementa looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, it's just escaping someone's gaze, right?" Traube said with a shrug. "I think I can pick it up no problem. Hey Ananas, do you want this banana? I'm just not feeling-"

There was a squeak of excitement. Clementa turned around to see that Ananas had vanished. Then there was a yelp from behind, and she turned to see Ananas had scooped the banana out of Traube's hand and was scarfing it down. Traube was holding his hand in the air as if Ananas had just tried to bite it off.

 _Perhaps..._ She thought. _They just need the right motivation._

"I'm glad you think so, Traube." Clementa said out loud. "Because you're up next."

The four runaways flopped around the campfire, exhausted. "I don't think I could move another inch tonight." Traube groaned. "You're a slave driver, Paz."

"Hey, that was the easy part." Clementa said, tossing a steak into the cooking pot she'd scavenged. "You're just out of shape."

"I won't argue that." Kirshii said with a moan. "We never trained like this back at the hideout."

"Get used to it, there's a lot more than that came from." Clementa replied. "You'll thank me when it's over."

The four runaways groaned and slumped against the logs that served as benches. Clementa smiled and tossed some rock salt into the cooking pot with the steak. She thought for a moment and tossed in a radish as well. "Don't worry, it's not going to be all physical training. I might take Kirshii with me when I go get more ingredients in a couple of days."

"Really?" Kirshii asked, her head popping up. "I thought we could get everything we need from the forest."

"We can, for the most part." Clementa said. "But it's easier to go to a merchant for things like salt and rice rather than cut down half the field trying to find some."

"Clementa?" Ananas asked hesitantly. "Are we safe here?"

"As safe as we could be anywhere outside Kakariko, and maybe the plateau." Clementa said, looking up from the cooking pot. "Why?"

"I don't… I do not think we're alone right now."

Everyone stilled. Clementa's eyes darted around the shadows of the forest, but saw nothing outside the branches of trees. But even branches could hide a waiting sickle or carver. She looked to the runaways, only to see their faces turning as white as their hair. Then the hairs on the back of her neck raised. She spun around to see a giant, garbed in red with the white mask of the Yiga bearing down upon her.

"BLADEMASTER!" Ananas screamed, throwing himself into Traube's arms. The four runaways went from near-dead to alive in an instant, huddling close to each other in fear. Clementa's spear was in her hand in an instant, as she went on guard watching the figure in front of her.

"I thought I would never find you!" The giant boomed.

Clementa took a deep breath and relaxed, letting the spear fall by her side. "Great Hylia, Apfael, don't scare me like that!"

The runaways looked at each other in surprise. "Apfael?!"

"What? You guys don't recognize me?" The giant asked with a shrug. Clementa pointed silently at her own face. "Oh, right, forgot about the mask." He said, reaching up and pulling away the wooden mask. Underneath was another Sheikah, one with very long, matted hair.

"Apfael!" Ananas squealed, jumping out of Traube's very confused arms and running up to the newcomer. "I've missed you!" He said joyfully, squeezing the man tight.

"Right back at you, little bro." Apfael said in reply, tussling the young boy's hair. He looked up at Clementa. "Sorry I took so long to get here. I left as soon as I got the message from you and Srawi, but I got laid out with a bad cold as I got to Kara Kara. I was down for a week, almost, and my food supply dropped once the bananas stopped tasting good."

"Did you face any hassle from the Yiga?" Clementa asked.

"Not as much as I thought there would be." Apfael replied, sitting down by the fire, Ananas still clutching his side. "The numbers have been growing thinner as they send out more people to replace the runaways. I was the only one around some days. And now that the hero's out and about saving Hyrule from itself, no one's been wanting to join-recruitment had dropped to almost nothing."

"That's great news!" Kirshii said with a bright expression. "Right?"

Clementa mused. On one hand, it was very good news that the Yiga numbers were dwindling; it meant less opposition. But on the other hand… the fact that no one was in the hideout meant that the entire Yiga clan was canvassing Hyrule for the Hero. And for them.

"It's certainly beneficial." Clementa said aloud. "But that doesn't mean we should let our guard down." She looked at Apfael again. "Any word on what the Yiga have been up to recently?"

"Well…" Apfael thought, pulling the hood away and slowly pulling off the armor. "They stole another artifact from the Gerudo, not that it did them any good; it only brought the Hero crashing down on the hideout again. Hēi Liándāo has been whipping what is left of the clan back into shape, partially through fear. He's a much more intimidating leader than Khoga was."

"That's not much of a bar to reach." Traube said.

"It's not, but this guy is nasty; forced patrols, curfew for anyone in the hideout, weekly reports from the field. You all did good to leave when you did. Everyone's been on a strict banana diet, and only the ones he provides. Looks like your info was right on the money, Paz."

"I'm not surprised." Clementa said with a shrug. "He's going to do everything he can to enforce loyalty."

"Yeah, the old bananas tasted disgusting after I got over the 'cold.'" Apfael said, wiggling his fingers in the air. "I'm amazed we didn't notice it sooner."

"A mistake of the young and foolish." Clementa said. "One we won't be repeating anytime soon."

"Speaking of food…" Ananas asked. "Is dinner ready?"

Clementa looked at the cooking pot. "Just about." She said, reaching over with a stick and poking the flames. "Good thing I made extra."

 _Seven._ She thought. _Seven out of fifteeen._ Almost half. She could live with that.

The next week was intense, and not just for her as a teacher; Kirshii, Traube and Himberii all got hit with the symptoms of Malice Withdrawal, and their training slowed to a crawl as they lay in their tents, exhausted and starving for a substance that was poison to their bones. Clementa let them rest, instead focusing on the two brothers as she did her best to get them back to fighting shape. Apfael was more than a willing student; while a fair amount of his bulk was fat from improper training, there was still more than enough muscle to provide a challenge.

"Half of any good training is diet." Clementa told him one day as they were hunting in the forest. "Bananas alone do not make a warrior, mighty or no. You'll need to find the proper balance of meat, vegetables and fruit to have healthy meals. They're also more filling so your stamina will last longer. There, do you see?" She said, crouching behind a bush and pointing to a deer that was a short distance away. "Deer meat makes some of the heartiest meals I've found, at least of the animals I've been able to hunt."

Apfael did his best to crouch silently next to her. For all of his strengths, the Yiga had a point; he wasn't the stealthiest person in the forest. His chain mail clinked agains the claymore he had wrestled from a moblin as he bent down, still very evident above the bush.

"It's hard to sneak up on a deer; boar are easier to hunt, but this one is quite readily available." Clementa said, pulling out her bow. "Here, try shooting it down with this." She said, handing the bow to Apfael.

Apfael looked at the bow skeptically. It looked like a child's toy in his massive hands. She didn't blame him; it was a knight's bow, well made but not made for giants to wield. He tried to pull back the bow, but even a single finger was too big to properly nock the arrow.

"Hmm…" Clementa mused, carefully taking back the bow. "Well, so maybe deer might be a little out of your reach, once we find you a bow your size we can-"

She lost her train of thought as the Claymore went spinning through the air, nailing the deer in the back. The deer squealed and fell to the ground, dead.

"….Or you could do that."

Ananas was the harder one to train; while he was also physically fit, he was poorly suited for combat. Even if Clementa had practical training weapons, she would have taken them away and given him a stick to work with. Instead she focused on his stealth abilities. He had picked up shadowstepping fast enough, once she figured out how to motivate him. It was getting him to hold still that was the hard part.

"You're fidgeting again." She noticed as Ananas tried in vain to hide behind a tree. "Relax."

"I know, I-Clementa." Ananas said nervously, peeking around the tree. "But It's hard."

Clementa tried not to frown. Her mentor had struggled just as much to reach the young Sheikah, even before they had all run away. It wasn't that he was spacey, it was… they weren't sure what. He could focus, but he had a hard time sitting still and wasn't interested in combat. He was willing to learn; it was just hard.

"You know, maybe we can find some breathing techniques that can…" Clementa trailed off. "Ananas? Where did you go?" The forest was silent. Clementa walked around a tree to see Ananas crouched behind a bush, completely still, watching something further in the forest. She followed his line of vision to see a magnificent elk standing a short distance away, nuzzling an apple that had fallen to the ground. She looked back at Ananas, who had never stood so still in his entire life. _Not all Sheikah are warriors,_ a voice in the back of her head said. _But all have a place in the tribe._

She softly walked over and sat next to Ananas, watching the elk eat the apple. "Look at it." Ananas breathed, delight filling his voice. "It's so big! I bet his hair is really soft. And those horns are so beautiful! Do you think-"

A claymore spun through the air from somewhere off to the left, landing in the earth with a loud THUD next to the Elk. The Elk squealed in horror and ran deeper into the forest, followed by a deep "Drat" from the trees to the right. Clementa looked down to see Ananas' face go white with horror, followed by a puff of smoke as the diminutive runaway vanished.

"How could you!" She heard him squeal from the trees to her right. "It was beautiful and big and completely innocent and you-"

"Woah, hey!" She heard Apfael retort. "I didn't know you were watching it! I couldn't see you!"

"I didn't want to scare it away, and then you went and-"

"I was trying to get dinner for tonight, unless you want to go to bed hungry!"

"I have my bananas! Now feel my wrath!"

"Ananas, biting isn't going to do anything to the chain mail-woah hey!"

Clementa sighed and pulled herself to her feet. _The more things change, I guess._ She thought to herself as she went to separate the two brothers.

While she was able to physically separate the two, their argument continued well into the evening, causing a bit of a rift at dinner. Kirshii and Traube could barely keep anything down, and retreated into their tents in misery. Himberii wasn't faring much better, although he did manage to eat some simmered fruit. He sat on the ground next to Clementa's log, leaning his head back with his eyes closed as he tried to keep the world from spinning. Apfael and Ananas were sitting on opposite sides of the campfire, deliberately sitting with their backs to each other as they ate their dinners. It was a miserable sight.

Clementa sighed as she dug into her fish. It was the closet compromise she could get between the two warring brothers and, while the fish was delicious, wasn't quite the same. She leaned back on the log in frustration only to feel something cold and metallic digging into her side. She reached into a pocket and pulled out the compass Paya had given her.

"Souvenir?" Himberii asked with as much humor as the sick and stoic runaway could muster.

"It's a gift from Paya." Clementa said, fondling the chain on the compass. She pushed the button on the side, and the compass clicked open. "One that should have stayed buried in the mothballs." She said flatly, watching the needle of the compass spin around and around. _Directionless just like I am._ She thought sourly. She sighed and clicked the compass closed. "Get some rest. I'm going to try to travel to The coliseum tomorrow, and you and Apfael are the best equipped to run things when I'm gone."

"Something special there?" Himberii asked.

"Oh… It's got a couple of fun toys." Clementa said mildly. "And something that might be very useful for the training regime I have planned."

It wasn't far to the coliseum. She was able to go and be back within the day, but she didn't dare take anyone else; the Lynel that lurked inside kept even the most brave of trespassers at bay. She crept up from the back, watching carefully for the silver mane as she vanished into the shadows. She was not equipped to fight that monster. She stepped from arch to arch, looking for her prize while every hair stood on end. Finally, she gathered the courage to peek out into the main arena, only for it to be empty.

 _What?_ She thought to herself, slowly stepping out of the shadow of an arch. The Lynel was nowhere to be seen; indeed the ruins were devoid of all monsters. _Not that I mind much, but…_ She looked around and saw something glinting in a pile of rubble. _Bleugh_. It was a veritable pile of monster guts, and something that looked disturbingly like a metal death frisbee. _I think a certain someone beat me here._ She thought. She carefully pulled the shield out from the refuse pile and inspected it. _Apfael could probably put this to good use._ She thought. A Shield of the Mind's Eye was too small to adequately guard the oversized Sheikah, but a Lynel Shield would be perfect. She looked around and spotted a bit of rope. _Looks like it's still in mint condition, so dragging it back to the forest shouldn't damage it too much._ She decided. _Now…_

Without the Lynel to worry about, she was able to complete her task quickly, darting around the ruins of the once great monument gathering her prize. There were conflicting reports about what The coliseum had been used for, in an age long past. One story said it was a prison for the worst criminals Hyrule had to offer. Another said it was where mighty warriors once did combat in tests of strength and skill. _Perhaps it was a bit of both._ Clementa mused to herself as she hefted a large pile of sticks onto the shield. She found a piece of hide that had been left behind by man or monster at some point. She wrapped the monster guts that had been left behind in the hide. No sense wasting good Elixir ingredients. _Link must have a mountain's worth of these if he decided to leave these behind._

Soon the Shield was piled to overflowing with monster guts, sticks, and the "special toys" she had come to find. She smiled in satisfaction and whistled for Amencer, watching him happily Trot through the entrance. She tied the shield to his saddle with the rope, and slowly rode back to her camp in the Forest of Time.

"Have fun?" Himberii asked as she approached the edges of the camp. Amencer neighed happily and nuzzled Ananas, who was waiting anxiously next to Himberii. Ananas giggled and held up an apple for the horse.

"Oh, I would say so." Clementa said, sliding out of the saddle and handing the reins to Ananas. She untied the rope from the saddle and started pulling it to the center of camp. "Can you give me a hand with this?"

The rest of the runaways were sitting around the campfire, slowly talking and eating lunch. Kirshii looked up in surprise as Clementa approached, hauling a giant pile of… something. "You're back!" She exclaimed. "I didn't think you would return until tomorrow."

"I got lucky." Clementa said. "Someone-and I think we all know who-cleared out the coliseum before I got there. I was able to get everything in half the time."

"Get all of what?" Traube asked.

Clementa gave the pile a kick. The top piece of hide fell away, revealing a mess of Guardian parts, broken training dummies, and monster parts. "This." Clementa said. "Now that it looks like you've all overcome your Malice addiction, it's time to kick the training into high gear. Traube, I want to you to get these training dummies back into functional shape. I don't care if they move or not, although considering your skill I probably _should,_ so that we can use them for practice. Kirshii, do you know any good elixir recipes?"

"A couple that my mother taught me." Kirshii said, eying the monster parts. "But not anything with such high quality parts."

"I might have something to help you with that, but that's a separate trip." Clementa said. "But I think you can make something fantastic with these." She pointed at the monster parts. "And Apfael, I think this shield will do just fine for your training."

Apfael reached to the bottom of the pile and hefted the shield. It was perfect for him, covering most of his torso with ease. Apfael's face lit up in delight.

"Anything interesting happens while I was gone?" Clementa asked as Traube picked through the guardian parts with glee.

"Well, Ananas kept Apfael from doing much hunting so we're starting to run low on food." Kirshii said delicately. "But Traube and I are feeling a lot better today, and I was even able to sneak up on him while he was making lunch."

"I was distracted." Traube retorted, pulling a leg out of the Guardian parts. "The fish wasn't cooking right!"

Clementa did her best to hide her amusement. "Well, you and I can go to Outskirts stable tomorrow to get more ingredients." She said, laying a hand on Kirshii's shoulder. "Although I don't know what we can trade…"

"Oooh! Pazza!" Ananas said, appearing from behind her. "I caught a blupee today!"

"That's wonderful, Anana….Wait, you _what_?" Clementa asked.

"I caught a blupee!" Ananas said happily.

"You… you mean you _saw_ a blupee." Clementa clarified.

"Nope! I caught it! I was sitting really still in the forest watching a deer when he hopped right up to me and nuzzled my knee! His fur was really soft." Ananas said fondly. "And then I gently picked him up and sat him in my lap and he played with me! He gave me this when he had to leave." He continued, holding up a silver rupee. "You can use it to trade if you want."

Clementa's jaw dropped. Then she closed her mouth and shook her head. "You lot never cease to amaze me." She said. "Come on, let's get this stuff sorted and… where's Himberii?"

"I'm not sure." Kirshii admitted. "I think he went fishing a while ago, but he hasn't come back."

"How? None of us have a fishing rod." Clementa asked.

"He said something about putting something he'd grabbed from a monster to good use."

"Did he say what it was?"

"Bomb arrows, I think."

Clementa sighed. "Right. I'm going to go make sure Himberii hasn't blown himself up, can you guys get this sorted out?"

The rest of the runaways nodded and began to sort through the pile of guardian parts. Clementa sighed and began to trek through the forest towards the lake, where she could already see a lightly-smoking Sheikah. _They're not the best the Yiga had to offer_. She thought to herself. _But they're family. And they're Sheikah. That's enough for me._


	18. The Legacy

**Strength of the Sheikah**

 **Chapter 18**

 _The Legacy_

"Are we there yet?" Ananas asked. Clementa did her best not to roll her eyes. It was early in the morning, and the youngest runaway was the sleepiest out of all of them as she led the party through the forest, to a mostly-unknown destination.

"Almost." Clementa assured him. She seemed to be the only one awake that morning; everyone else was dragging behind just a bit. _Training's been rough on them_. She thought as she led the way through the trees. _But it will be worth it. It has to be worth it._

"Where are we going?" Traube asked with a yawn, doing his best to fight of a bit of drowsiness.

"It's a surprise." Clementa teased. To be honest, she didn't quite know how to describe today's expedition. It wasn't their usual training, although it would push them to the limits of their physical endurance. But hopefully, it would also give them something to strive for.

"Clem, isn't that the coliseum?" Kirshii asked, peeking through the trees as they reached the edge of the forest. "We're not going in there, are we?"

"Of course not." Clementa replied. There had been a blood moon two nights before, and the Lynel was sure to have returned to its stalking grounds. She wouldn't dare take the runaways in there. "As long as we stay out of the coliseum proper we'll be safe."

"As long as we stay _out?_ " Traube asked, curious. "So where are we going?"

"To the top of that mountain." Clementa said, pointing to the peak that the coliseum was nestled into. "Don't worry, it's not near as hard a climb as it looks."

"We're going all the way up there?" Ananas asked, craning his head back to take in the view. "But it's so tall!"

"That's the idea." Clementa said with a wicked smile. "You haven't seen Hyrule until you've seen it from the top of a mountain."

"That's a long climb." Himberii observed.

He wasn't wrong. The mountain was taller than the Great Plateau itself, but it was broken up into smaller peaks that staggered their way up the slope. There wasn't any sign of monsters, but the mountain still presented an imposing challenge to the unprepared climber.

"It's not that bad." Clementa assured them. "We'll be at the top in no time."

"Will we be back in time for dinner?" Ananas asked.

"As long as we don't dawdle. Come on, the sun is getting away from us." Clementa said, leading the way to the base of the mountain.

It took them most of the morning to climb halfway up the mountain. Clementa led the way, doing her best to plot a challenging yet not overly dangerous path up the jagged peaks in the side. Most of the runaways behind her were able to keep up, although Apfael did have to pick up Ananas and sling him onto the rocks that were just out of is reach. Clementa jumped onto the next rock, turned around, and waited for the rest to catch up.

"Isn't there an easier way to do this?" Kirshii panted a few hours later. They were almost halfway up the mountain. The exertion was starting to show; they were covered in sweat and slumping against rocks on a short break.

She decided to give them a teaser. "There might be." Clementa replied. "But you'll have to figure it out for yourself." She was surprised they hadn't figured it out yet, to be honest, but the mental exercise would be just as good for them as the physical one. She slung herself off the rock she had perched herself on and landed in front of her resting troupe. "I can't spoon-feed you all the answers, after all."

"Could you give us a hint?" Traube asked.

"that was the hint." Clementa replied. "But if you want to turn around and go back…"

The runaways turned around and looked down the mountain. The bottom of the hill didn't seem that far away, yet it had felt like an eternity to climb just to where they were. "I mean, I really do want to see the top, but…" Apfael started, turning back around. "Hey!"

"Or," Clementa continued from a rock much further up the slope than she had been on before. "You could keep going and see what awaits you at the top."

"No fair!" Traube shouted. "How are we supposed to keep up with you?!" 

"Quickly." Clementa teased. "Which you can manage if you figure out the trick."

"She's hiding wings or something under that hat of hers." Ananas mumbled. "I know it."

"Oh, come on, it's not like she can-" Apfael turned to look at the others. "Hey, where's Himberii?"

"Up here." Himberii said from directly behind Clementa. Clementa gave a rather un-warrior like yelp before spinning around to find the quiet Sheikah behind her.

"How-" Clementa stopped herself before she asked the obvious. "I shouldn't be surprised." She said, shaking her head. "Vanishing was always your specialty."

"Hey! How did he get up there so fast?" Ananas asked, looking up the hill. "Does he have wings too?"

"No, I bet he teleported." Traube mused. "He's really good at it."

"You mean like we practiced? Let me try!" Ananas exclaimed before vanishing in a puff of smoke. He reappeared next to Clementa, only his heels were hanging off the edge of the rock. Himberii and Clementa had to grab his arms before he could fall back down the mountain.

Kirshii and Apfael looked at each other. "Works for me." Apfael said before vanishing into smoke and appearing on a rock just below the trio. Kirshii looked over at Traube in mild terror; she hadn't mastered Shadowstepping yet.

"Don't worry about trying to keep up with everyone else." Traube advised. "Just go at your own pace, and we'll wait for you if you fall too far behind."

"Are you sure?" Kirshii asked, green eyes filled with worry.

"Of course. It's not like we're going to leave you here alone on this cliff." Traube pointed out.

Kirshii looked further up the mountain. "I think they're going to do that anyway." She said, pointing up at the group that was now rapidly ascending the mountain, chasing each other around the rocks in constant shadow-step.

"Wha-Hey!" Traube shouted. "Wait for us!" He vanished in a puff of smoke and appeared a short distance away. "Come on, Kirshii!"

The group spent the rest of the morning playing an elaborate game of tag as they chased each other around the mountain, appearing and disappearing in puffs of smoke faster than the eye could track. Clementa sat at the top of the mountain, letting two copies of her self dance circles around the runaways while she caught her breath. They had traversed the rest of the climb in less than an hour. And, from the sounds of it, their shadowstepping skills had improved immensely in that time, far faster than they would have in the training ring. _It's rather unconventional training_. She thought to herself. _But I will take what I can get._

"Whew!" I'm exhausted." Traube said, flopping down at her feet half an hour later. "I didn't think stepping like that could take it out of you."

The rest of the runaways were equally reclined at the top of the mountain. Ananas had worn out first, tiredly sitting down next to Clementa and pulling out a banana as Kirshii and Himberii chased Traube around the base of the last climb. The rest had followed soon after, wearing out in turn as the morning climb finally registered in their bones.

"Have some of this." Clementa said, handing him a fruit. "You've earned it."

The fruit vanished down Traube's throat in a second. "That was delicious." He moaned, letting his head fall back into the dirt.

Kirshii gasped. "Oh, wow!" She breathed. "It's so beautiful!"

Traube lifted his head out of the dirt. Hyrule was spread before them like a canvas, green and lush in the middday sun. A storm cloud could be seen to the south in the Faron region, the sky otherwise punctuated only by beams of light from the four divine beasts as they focused their gaze upon Hyrule Castle.

"It's going to happen soon, you think?" Apfael asked. "The final battle?"

Clementa mused, putting a finger to her chin. "The four divine beasts have been freed, and the rumblings that have rocked Hyrule have come to a still. Yes, I do believe that the final battle between the Hero and Ganon will be soon upon us."

 _So what's taking him so long?_ She wondered. _What is he still looking for out there in the great wide wild?_

"YOW!" Ananas leapt to his feet, pointing towards the great plateau. "Where did THAT come from!?"

The group turned towards the Great Plateau. A giant, floating platform had appeared above the plateau, lined with spires on all sides. It hovered, slowly rotating but otherwise unmoving above the plateau, ominous yet benign at the same time.

"What is that?" Kirshii asked, leaning forward.

"It's obviously of Sheikah make, probably by the same monks that built the shrines." Traube said, pulling a makeshift pair of goggles from nowhere. He slid them over his face and adjusted a dial on the side. "Darn, balance is off." He muttered to himself. "It looks pristine-actually, I don't think it's ever been used before." Traube continued aloud. "There's a lot of moving gears and shafts, but I can't tell how they all fit together without freezing up entirely."

Clementa looked at Traube in confusion. "Where in Hyrule did you get those?"

"What, these?" Traube said, looking over at here. The lenses in the goggles were hilariously oversized, turning his eyes into giant circles. "I made them out of those Guardian parts you brought back the other day. They need adjusting, though." He said, turning the dial on the side as Clementa did her best to hide her laughter. "But I can see the platform almost perfectly. I can't tell what it is, though."

"I don't think it's just a platform." Apfael said, rising to his knees.

"Really?"

Himberii's voice was quiet, but firm. "It's a battlefield."

Two pinpricks of blue light appeared, streaming into existence from nowhere to two opposite points on the circular platform. They solidified and the glow faded, revealing the two opponents in the noon-day sun.

"Hey! Isn't that Link?" Apfael asked, pointing towards the signature blue tunic, still visible even at this great distance.

"Who else would it be?" Krishii replied. "Can you see the other guy?"

"Not very well; he's all grey and brown; he blends in too well with the platform."

Traube adjusted his goggles. "I…I think that's a Sheikah Monk."

"WHAT?!" The entire group was cast into confusion, save Clementa who stood unmoving, watching the platform like a Hawk. Everyone else instantly tried to claim Traube's goggles for themselves in an attempt to get a better look at the action.

"Why is Link fighting a Sheikah Monk?" Ananas asked Clementa as Traube fought off the combined efforts of Himberii and Kirhsii.

"If I had to guess? This is the final test." Clementa said, not taking her eyes off the plateau and the platform above it. "But for what I can't imagine."

"But how is a Sheikah Monk still alive?" Kirshii asked, trying in vain to put Traube in a headlock. "There hasn't been a fully-trained Monk in over 10,000 years!"

"If you guys would-ow!-Let me look!" Traube protested, fighting arms off his neck. "He's really skinny-like, 'should be dead' skinny. He looks more like a walking ReDead than anything else."

"So he's not actually alive?" Ananas asked.

"He is enough to give Link a run for his money." Clementa said, watching the ongoing battle. "This looks like it's going to be a long fight."

The two combatants had entered battle, trading blows and darting away as they tested the limits and abilities of the other. Blades of blue and silver crashed in brilliant sparks as they traded blows.

"He's really good." Apfael said, taking his arm off of Traube's leg to watch the action.

"Which one?" Himberri asked.

"Both." Apfael replied. "Link's got all the skill of a Hylian knight and then some, and the Monk…."

"Is far above us all." Clementa finished softly, watching in Awe. He could summon far more copies than she could; almost twenty, if she had to estimate. He could float in the air and even cast spells, one that looked suspiciously like…

"Is it just me, or his using Yiga techniques?" Traube asked, watching the monk fire a pulse of earth magic into the platform.

"Well, The Yiga did split off from the Sheikah." Krishii replied. "All the Yiga's techniques came from them. He's just doing them… better."

"As they were originally formed." Clementa said. "Unspoiled by time and lazy training."

"Hey!" Traube almost leapt to his feet. "Did he just fire a HUGE laser out of his face!?"

"He did it again!" Ananas exclaimed. "It's almost like he's a guardian himself!"

 _He is._ Clementa thought as the distant battle raged on. _He's a guardian of the distant past, of secrets we can only hope to dream of._

"He's HUGE!" Kirshii screamed, shaking Clementa out of her thoughts. "Is there anything he can't do!?"

The Monk had grown to the size of a giant, and was vainly stomping his foot on the battleground in an attempt to squash the Hero.

"Are you sure he's not trying to kill him?" Traube asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because that doesn't seem very convincing."

"I'm… fairly sure he is only testing the Hero." Clementa said uncertainly. "What reason would the Monks have to kill the person they've been waiting ten thousand years for?"

"Maybe they don't think he's the right hero?" Kirshii asked.

There was a flash of light, and for just a moment the world seemed to slow. Then the giant Monk faded, returning to a normal size as the floating platform stilled after its long battle.

"Awww, it's over." Ananas said. "That was fun to watch!"

"I feel like I learned a lot, and I could barely see the action." Kirshii added. "If only we could learn from the Monk himself. We could defend ourselves from the Yiga no problem."

"Yeah, giant lasers coming out of our faces? They wouldn't know what hit them." Traube grinned.

"I want to know how he did that earth thing." Apfael said. "Like the blade masters do sometimes. It looked so much stronger when He did it."

The runaways continued to talk amongst each other excitedly, all the way back down the mountain back to their campsite. Clementa tossed some steak on the fire, musing to herself as the group continued to chat excitedly about the fight. She looked at their supply pile; it was starting to grow thin again. It was either take a day off from training and hunt or take a two days off from training and travel to a town to get more supplies. Neither one was desirable, but she was starting to run out of options.

 _At least they're looking healthy again._ She thought, looking at the small family that had blossomed before her eyes. _They don't look so thin and down-trodden. Traube actually looks like he has some muscle on him now._ She let her gaze wander slightly longer than she intended over his arms as they waved wildly in the air as Traube described some great idea or another.

"Does anyone hear something?" Krishii asked, bringing the conversation to a standstill. Everyone fell silent and listened to the sounds of the dark forest.

"Yeah, something… rumbling?" Apfael asked. "Like a bear or something."

"There's bears here?" Ananas asked, worried and climbing up his brother's back. "bears are scary."

"It's getting louder." Kirshii noticed, rising to his feet.

"Not louder." Himberii replied, standing next to his sister. "Closer."

Clementa squinted into the dark forest, noticing a small patch of orange light that was, indeed, getting closer. _It's not Yiga…. It's-!_

"Everyone HIDE!" Clementa screamed before vanishing into a puff of smoke. The other Sheikah followed suit, vanishing into the shadows of trees and branches mere seconds before something, preceded by a loud rumble and punctuated by the sound of someone in absolute terror, burst through the trees. Orange and blue lines across the mysterious object left streaks of light in their wake as the thing knocked over the cooking pot, crushed Traube's tent, and vanished into the forest beyond. Soon the only remnants were the lights fading into the distance and even more distant screaming.

 _Huh_. Clementa thought, hanging by her knees from a branch as she watched the object fade away. _That was not how I pictured hearing Link scream in fear._

"What was that?" Ananas asked wearily as he peeked out from the flap of his own tent.

"I want one!" Traube exclaimed, appearing from behind the log he had fallen over in his haste.

"Is he gone?" Kirshii asked timidly, peeking out from behind a tree.

"As long as he doesn't turn around, yes." Apfael said, standing up under a bush, taking the whole thing with him.

"I don't think he knows how." Traube replied. "He didn't seem to be controlling it very well." He looked at the remains of his tent in dismay.

"Everyone has to learn sometime, right?" Ananas asked. "Just like us!"

"But did he have to run over my tent in the process?" Traube asked. "But still! I think that was some form of purely automated transport! I mean, we know the other Divine Beasts can move, but I've never seen anything so small that didn't require a horse to move it! What do you think powers it?"

Clementa flipped out of the tree, landing softly on her feet. "At least we can hear him coming now." She said, righting the cooking pot with the butt of her spear. "That wasn't exactly subtle."

"Do you think he's going to try to fight Ganon with that?" Apfael asked.

"Ganon's going to have to keep up with him first." Ananas replied. "I don't think any Horse in Hyrule could catch that thing!"

"I'm sure it is beneficial in some form or another." Clementa said, walking over to the supply pile and trying not to wince as she pulled out the last of the steak. "I would not be surprised if it was he prize for defeating the Sheikah Monk in battle."

"Clementa." Krishii said, looking over at her friend as she re-started dinner. "Do you think that Monk would be willing to train us?"

Clementa stilled, thinking as she watched the steak and mushrooms simmer in the pot. "I'm sure any master would be willing to pass his methods on to his students." She said slowly. "But it has been a long time since the Monk has seen any Sheikah. We may not live up to the standards he has, if his techniques in battle are any indication."

"But that's why he would train us." Kirshii said, slightly confused. "So that we could meet those standards."

Clementa did her best to keep her expression neutral. _The last thing I want is to be blasted by one of those face-beams._ She thought to herself. _But I don't think I can dissuade them, and I'm quickly reaching the end of what I can teach them myself._ She reached into her pocket and pulled out the compass again, watching it spin around uselessly as she tried to make a decision.

"I will ascend the Great Pleatau tomorrow." Clementa said slowly. "I have not seen any hidden place where the Monk may live, but I will do my best to find him and ask if he is willing to teach us the lost ways of the Sheikah."

The rest of the runaways cheered in delight before turning to help Traube re-pitch his ruined tent. _Just what I need now._ Clementa thought to herself. _A death wish. And I thought facing Aunt Purah would be scary._

The sun seemed to rise early the next morning, waking Clementa with its warming rays. She stretched and reached for her hat, fingering its red trim as she inspected it for holes. _The Monk wore a hat like this, although it was much bigger and far more decorated._ She mused as she slowly pulled her hair back into its low bun. _Yet it was so much more… intimidating. I wonder why?_

She did her best not to think about the Sheikah Eye that had been painted on the Monk's hat as she rose, eschewing breakfast in favor of an apple with a bit of butter. She looked over at Himberii, who had also risen early and was whittling by the fire. "I should be back by this afternoon." She told him. She didn't want to wait for the others to rise before she left. "We are starting to run now on food, so take some time to go fishing or hunting while you all wait."

"Don't die." Was the only advice Himberii gave, his attention focused on the wood in his hand.

 _Thanks for the encouragement._ Clementa thought to hserself. _Just what I need before I try to talk to a ten-thousand year old warrior with nothing but my hat and a half-broken spear_. She had noticed the wear and tear on it as she had picked it up earlier. The Sheikah technology was durable, but even it had its limits. Nearly two weeks of hard training had stretched it to its limit.

She walked away from the campfire and, after a brief stretch, began the long climb up the plateau. It wasn't as hard as it had been in the past, although she still slipped in a few places as the morning dew faded away. The top of the Plateau was as lush and as green as ever as she mounted the top of the wall and caught her breath. _Now,_ She thought. _Where would an old man like that hide himself away?_

She walked along the ruins of ancient Hyrule, thinking as she idly ran a hand over what was left of the once great fountain. _They didn't leave any hints in their books, I know that._ She thought, looking at the bell tower of the ruined temple. _But… They would definitely want to be in a place where they could keep an eye on the gate to the Sacred Realm. It shouldn't be too far from there._

She ascended the steps near the Temple of Time, eyeing the guardians should one choose to stir after an aeon. _There's no trace of the Sheikah in the temple itself._ She thought. _But perhaps nearby…_ She looked up the hill. _There's a small ledge I can get a better view from_. She climbed the hill, watching the forest as the trees rustled in the breeze. The ledge indeed provided an excellent view of the surrounding area, although the only signs of Sheikah technology in sight were the tower and one of the shrines. She was about to give up hope when she heard a hollow sound behind her.

 _A cave?_ She thought, turning around. _How had I not noticed that before?_ It was unremarkable in every sense, and didn't seem to recede that far into the mountain itself. She walked towards the entrance and peered inside. There was a small drop a short distance in, but it was too dark to see anything else. Clementa pulled out her spear and let the blue light of the extended tip light her way as she ventured in.

It looked like a normal cave, with a small puddle at the bottom of the drop scattering drops as she landed in it. She crept slowly, waiting for something to jump out of the shadows at her. There were a few barrels, half-rotted and empty, and a pair of chests that were similarly barren. But what caught her attention was the next door, and the blue light that shone from the chamber beyond.

 _So this is the Shrine of Resurrection._

It was empty, save for what looked like a bed in the center of the room. She slowly approached and ran a gentle hand over the edge of the recess. _This is where he slept. A hundred years in slumber until he was whole again. Did the battle with Ganon and the Guardians truly push him to that limit?_ The pillow bore the faintest impression of a head, though there were few other signs of occupancy. _Such a lonely and cold place_. She thought. _One visit would be enough for a lifetime, let alone a second._

 _He's training_. She realized. _He's doing everything he can to make sure he never has to step into this room again._

She turned back towards the door. There was no sign of the Monk, and she had a feeling she could search the entire Plateau and never find him. And even if there was…. She looked at the pedestal near the door. _I suspect we would need the Sheikah Slate before we could even enter his hidden sanctuary._ It had been a hopeless cause, but it was not one she overly minded. _I get to live today. I can handle that._ She left the Shrine of Resurrection, only pausing in the doorframe to take one last look back. _Not everyone gets a second chance at life. I hope his second chance will be worth it._

She emerged into the sunlight mere minutes later, blinking and shading her eyes as she looked into the noonday sun. It was time to go back to her camp of runaways. _Might as well try to find them some food first. The forests up here shouldn't be as hunted as the ones we live in…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of accordion music. _How does he always manage to appear when I need direction?_ She thought to herself as she looked to see the Rito bard playing at the edge of the cliff. _It's like he knows or something._

"Oh! Well, we meet again." Kass said, noticing the wandering warrior in the corner of his vision. "I had expected to find you here. You and Link both seem to favor this revered place as a sanctuary."

"Expected to find me?" Clementa asked. "How come?"

"Your sister asked me to deliver a message should I meet you in my travels." Kass replied. "From what I understood she is desperate need of your aid." He pulled a small cream letter out of a fold in his clothing, marked with a red Sheikah eye. Clementa took it carefully and read it, eyes scanning the paper as she took in the cry for help. _The Yiga just won't leave us alone._ She thought as she read her sister's account of the recent attacks on Kakariko. _And Cado and Dorian are being stretched to their limits defending the borders. Even with Srawi there they can't hold the Yiga off forever._

 _Please come home_. Paya's letter finished. _We need you._

Clementa closed the letter, lowering her eyes as she deliberated her next move. "Thank you for delivering this to me." She told Kass. "I shall return to Kakariko as soon as I can." Her heart was at war with itself over the decision; she still didn't feel ready to return-but her sister needed her.

"it was the least I could do. Your sister was of great help in my search for my mentor's missing songs." Kass replied.

"Did you ever find the missing half of the song you were looking for?" Clementa asked.

"Alas, the second half of the Sheikah song still eludes me." Kass sighed. "Perhaps my mentor never meant for it to be finished."

"I'm sure you will find it." Clementa consoled. "There has to be somewhere we haven't searched yet."

"Thank you, young traveler. Your words are comfort, if nothing else." Kass replied. "And what of you? Have you found the missing strength of your elders?"

Clementa was taken aback. "Well… no. I got caught up helping my fellow runaways escape from the Yiga, and helping them recover… I had forgotten all about it."

It was true. Between finding Srawi, the Whistle plant, the attack on Kakariko and finding her little group of runaways, she had almost cast aside her search for the history of the Sheikah, and the secret of their strength that had vanished in time. She felt guilty, but there was nothing to be done about it.

"May I, perhaps, provide a bit of insight into your search? An observation, perhaps?" Kass asked.

"By all means." Clementa replied.

"Have you considered the idea that this 'Strength' that you look for wasn't in the Sheikah's military might? Or in their technological prowess?" Kass asked.

She hadn't. The idea hadn't even crossed her mind. "What do you mean?" Clementa asked.

"It is no secret that the Sheikah are renown warriors." Kass began. "And the remains of their technology dot our landscape to this day." He continued, nodding to the Sheikah tower in the distance. "But I believe that their true value lies in what is often hidden in the shadows of the Royal Family."

The Royal Family again. Clementa did her best not to shudder.

"I have heard many stories in my travels." Kass continued, unaware of Clementa's discomfort. "And, Link's quest nonwithstanding, the stories that have been catching the ears of Hyrule are the ones of your deeds. You have left quite the impression on the stablemasters."

Clementa's face must have relayed her shock. "You seem surprised." Kass noted. "Do you not recall your rescue of Tabantha Bridge stable? Or the family you rescued from Bokoblins some months back? Or even your exploits as the only known person to enter Hyrule castle and escape alive? And with priceless history tomes, no less?"

They had all seemed so…trivial at the time. Just what any passing traveler would do for someone in need. "I never thought…" Clementa began.

Kass nodded sagely. "As you continue your search, as I'm sure you will, consider that the 'strength' you search for may not be in history books, Sheikah slates or hidden techniques. Rather, consider that it may simply be in protecting and serving the people of Hyrule, just as the Sheikah served the Royal Family for generations."

… _t_ _o protect by bow or sword_

 _Our blades, sharpened by time and test_

 _Of skill and strength, protecting the crest_

 _That marks the strength of the kingdom's free…_

Clementa shook away the distant memory. "Thank you." She said. "I will keep that in mind." She personally had her doubts, but something about the Rito Bard's words rung true. Something that she didn't want to admit even to herself. "Where will you go from here?"

"I?" The Rito asked, pausing his music. "I plan on returning to Rito village. It has been too long since I last saw my family, and I'm sure my children dearly miss me. It is fitting, considering you are returning home as well."

 _I'm not as excited about that particular reunion_. Clementa thought for herself. "Safe travels, then." She said out loud, "Until the next time our paths cross."

"And you as well." Kass returned. "May the light illuminate your path."

 _I'm not sure there's much of a path to illuminate._ Clementa thought to herself as she walked down the hill. _I seem to be running in circles when I'm not getting dragged into one mess or another._ She found herself wandering aimlessly past the Sheikah tower that had burst from the ground so many months before. _Always trapped in the shadows of the past._

"Any luck?" A voice asked. Clementa jumped out of her skin and spun around. Himberii was reclining against the tower, innocently whittling at a piece of wood.

"Himberii!" Clementa sputtered. "Ho-HOW in the Sacred Realm did you get up here?!"

"I jumped." Himberii said with a shrug.

"You jumped." Clementa said flatly. "Up a five-hundred foot cliff."

"Yup." Himberii replied, flaking away a piece of bark. "The others should be here soon."

Clementa fought to keep her jaw from dropping again. She wouldn't put it past Himberii to shadowstep the entire distance between the Pleatau and the forest, but… "How? None of them have the stamina to-"

"Didn't say they were climbing." Himberii said, pointing to the edge of the plateau. Clementa turned just in time to see a Guardian's claw breach the lip of the Plateau, followed by another, followed by a monstrosity of half-assembled equipment topped with googly eyes.

"Success!" Traube crowed, pulling himself over the edge of the plateau. There were four guardian arms attached to a strange apparatus on his back, and his goggles made his eyes appear far bigger than they had the day before. "And with hardly any effort on my part! Aside from construction and the test phase, that is." He said proudly.

A giant hand grasped the lip of the cliff, followed by the rest of a giant of a Sheikah as Apfael followed close behind. "And you only blew yourself up once." He noticed, pulling himself to his feet. "That's a record for you."

"Hang on, I thought it was twice." Kirshii said, sliding off of Apfael's neck. "There was the first time with the ancient core and then the time-"

"T-that second time doesn't count!" Traube sputtered. "It barely caught anything on fire."

"Wheeeee!" A distant voice called. A trio of octorocks appeared just past the cliff, tied to what could only be a flying door by ropes. Ananas sat on the door, holding a leaf and waving wildly. "Look at me, Clementa! I'm flying!"

Clementa's head slid into her hand, partly in exasperation and partially in disbelief. "How…" She muttered softly to herself. "I… I'm honestly lost for words."

"See? I told you she would be impressed." Traube said proudly. "And it's barely even lunchtime! We have all afternoon to ourselves!"

"So did you find the Monk, Clem?" Kirshii asked, turning to Clementa as she handed Apfael a fresh stamina potion.

Clementa shook her head. "I did not. And even if I had, we would need a Sheikah Slate to even enter the sanctuary, if any of the shrines around Hyrule are an indication."

The group sighed as one, disappointment evident in their faces. "So what do we do now? Do we continue to train up here?" Apfael asked.

Clementa looked at the group of Yiga runaways, such far cries from what they had been only two weeks before. Apfael was fitter than ever and could even vanish into the shadows like his brother. Himberii and Kirshii had become deadly as a duo, striking in unison much like her own clones did. Traube was skilled with a katana, and with any number of Ancient components at hand was dangerous in a fight. And Ananas… well, he had his own special skills. Not that she knew what they were just yet, but he was sure to have something.

"No." Clementa said.

"What?" The runaways asked.

"We can't stop now. We got all the way up here!" Traube protested.

"What else could we do? We can't go back to the Yiga."

"We're running out of food as well. I don't think we can stay in the Forest of Time much longer."

"We'll be found eventually."

"Wow! Look at that beautiful bird! Do you think he's flying back home?"

 _Home…_

"I never said you would stop training." Clementa said with a shake of her head. "But I have reached the end of what I can teach you now, and you are right; we cannot remain in the Forest of Time any longer. Therefore I'm sending you all back to Kakariko."

"I mean, after all the effort I put into making thi-what?" Traube asked, his train of thought crashing to a stop.

"You heard me." Clementa replied "I received word this morning that Kakariko is in desperate need of aid. Apparently harassing the Hero isn't enough for the Yiga, and they have started to attack the borders of the village. I am sending you all home to help defend your families and your people."

"Do…Do you think we're ready?" Kirshii asked nervously. "I mean, we've only been training for a few weeks and-"

Clementa put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Kirshii, you know as well as I do that your training here has far surpassed anything you did in Kakariko village." She said. "Even with the time in the Yiga sapping your strength and skill, you are more than a capable warrior. And you are a far better ambassador and negotiator than I could ever be." She turned to look at the other runaways. "And that goes for all of you. I know it may not feel like it now-and it may not for a long while yet-but you have all grown in ways you could never have imagined before you left the village."

"Even me?" Ananas asked, jumping down from his makeshift platform.

"Even you, Ananas." Clementa said. "But you will not continue to grow by hiding in the shadow of our ancestors." Clementa said, looking up to the great tower that rose above them. "The Sheikah can recover from the disaster that was the Calamity, but only if it has strong warriors, scientists, and ambassadors to renew it. Go. Return home, and continue training by destroying anyone that threatens to kill the ones you love."

"What about you?" Traube asked. "I mean, rousing speech and all, but I can't help but notice that you left yourself out of it."

"Hey! Her pocket is glowing!" Ananas shouted.

Clementa looked down. Her pocket was indeed glowing. She gingerly reached in and pulled out the compass, which was glowing with a warm, yellow light. It flashed for a moment, then the light faded to return the compass to its normal state.

"Aw, it's gone." Ananas said sadly.

Clementa opened the compass to find that the needle had stopped spinning. But it still isn't pointing north. It was pointing towards the Northeast, towards Death Mountain.

Or rather, the foothills just to the south of it.

 _May the Light Illuminate Your Path._

"I have one last journey to make." Clementa said, closing the compass. "But I will join you all in Kakariko soon enough. We are the final legacy of our ancestors. Let us make them proud."


	19. The Mantle

**Strength of the Sheikah**

 **Chapter 19**

 _The Mantle_

Dawn had not even crested the horizon when Himberii and Kirshii left the campsite. They had decided to travel in pairs, as to avoid attention from unwanted eyes. Apfael and Ananas left about an hour or two later, walking along the path to Kakariko village like it was an old friend rather than uncharted territory.

"Are you sure about this?" Clementa asked mid-morning. She was escorting Traube as far as dueling peaks, before splitting off to the north, back to the Hall of Masters. By then the rest would have reached the Cliffs of Levia, where they were gathering before moving on to Kakariko village. "I know it has been a long time since Ancient Technology was seen in the village."

"Ah, It'll be fine." Traube assured her, hefting another guardian leg into the back of the cart that Amencer was hitched to. "If we're going to embrace our heritage, we're going to embrace all of it. Plus, these are practically in mint condition aside from the rust and I'll be damned to the Twilight realm if I'm leaving them behind."

Clementa did her best not to roll her eyes. "Well, don't be surprised if Paya forces you to leave them at the village gate."

"Are you kidding? I think she'll love these." Traube said with just a hint of sarcasm as he put the last of the guardian parts on the cart. "I'm just not sure the cart will last. It looks pretty old."

'Pretty old' was a polite understatement. It was an ancient wreck from before the Great Calamity that had been left to rot. Clementa and Apfael had rescued it and, with as much wood as they could gather, did their best to repair it. It was serviceable, but not pretty.

"It should hold until Kakariko village." Clementa assured him. "And if not we'll fix it."

"You sound pretty confident." Traube noticed. "You have that much faith in us?"

Clementa paused. "Of course I do." She said. "You all have been fantastic."

Traube put a hand on her shoulder. "Then have a little more faith in yourself." He said with a wink. "You've been a fantastic teacher." He leaned away and stretched his arms. "Now, let's get on the road. Camping's fun and all, but I want a good dry roof over my head before I start work on these parts again. Think Dorian will lend me his old shed to work in?"

"That depends on how many explosions you cause the first week back." Clementa teased. "Come on, we're going to get left in the dust if we don't get moving soon."

The campfire was long since cold when they left the Forest of Time, following the road to Kakariko village. Clementa didn't look back, long since used to being a wanderer of Hyrule, but Traube couldn't help but cast one last glance at the Great Plateau as they headed east. "Do you think we'll ever come back here?" He asked as Clementa lead Amencer down the road.

"Oh, I'm sure we will eventually." Clementa said offhandedly. "Once Ganon is gone and it's safe to travel the roads again."

"As safe as it ever was." Traube said, pointing out the Moblins that stalked the outpost ruins. "It might be years before a decent expedition team can make it out without being attacked."

He wasn't wrong; the monsters that hid in the ruins had plagued Hyrule long before Ganon had begun to stir in the castle, and would likely remain long after Ganon had been defeated. They wouldn't be as strong as they were now without Ganon's Malice fueling them, but they would still pose a challenge for the unaware or unskilled in combat. "That's a challenge for another day." Clementa said, putting her eyes forward. "Let's just focus on getting you and the others to Kakariko."

 _The Sheikah would be more than skilled enough to handle the monsters._ She thought to herself as they walked. _Even Kirshii could handle a Moblin. They would be more than capable of clearing camps to allow travel._ She shook the thought away. She was starting to think like a leader again. _I'm not. I never have been. I just run away from all my problems._

They walked for hours, past the Outpost ruins and over Proxim Bridge. They had stopped to eat a quick lunch when Traube noticed something flying overhead. "Did you see that?" He asked, looking up.

Clementa looked up to see a rather confused pigeon flying overhead. "You typically don't see pigeons like that around here." She noted.

"Not ones with notes tied to their feet, anyway." Traube said, picking up a stone. It was flung with rather impressive aim, clipping the pigeon just enough to force it to land without seriously injuring it. Clementa caught it, carefully but firmly holding it steady as Traube wrestled the note off the bird's leg.

"What is it?" Clementa asked. She couldn't think of any reason a bird would decide to fly around with paper strapped to his leg, a certain Rito bard notwithstanding.

Traube's face paled. "It's from Ananas." He said. "They've stumbled on a Yiga ambush."

Amencer was hidden away in a small copse, left to munch on some Grass as Traube and Clementa swam across the river to the Sheikah Tower that had sprung up just next to Dueling Peaks. The monsters that usually lurked on the hill had already been slain, no trace of life remaining except for a small amount of motion at the top of the tower. Traube and Clementa scaled it with ease, landing softly next to the remaining runaways, who were crouched at one side of the tower, focused on the gap between the shattered cliffs.

"About time you got here." Apfael said, as quietly as a giant like him could. "They haven't moved all day."

"Do you think they were waiting for us?" Ananas asked nervously.

Clementa knelt down next to Himberri and scanned the cliffs. There was only one person on the road itself, a traveler meandering back and forth along the trail between the cliffs. But her well-trained senses saw far more than the single waiting assassin. "One on each end." She noticed. She couldn't see the far side of the cliffs, but she had a feeling there would be a likewise wanderer on the other end of the road. "And at least three bowmen on each side, two footsoldiers… I wouldn't be surprised if there was a blademaster or two…" She thought out loud, scanning the cliffs for telltale shadows of invisible warriors. "It's definitely an ambush, but I doubt they were waiting for us."

"You think?" Traube asked.

"They had no way of knowing we'd all be together, or when we would head to Kakariko." Clementa pointed out. "No, I think they were waiting for Link. There's no other reason there'd be almost half the remaining force of the Yiga here."

"That many?" Himberii asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If the ambush is mirrored on both sides of the cliffs…" Clementa said slowly. "Then yes. They're obviously planning on catching him in the middle, cutting off his escape routes."

"That's clever even for them." Apfael noted.

"Hang on, _half_ the Yiga force?" Traube asked, eyes wide.

"It's a rough estimate…." Clementa said, continuing to scan the cliffs. "But if even the Blademasters are out hunting the Hero… They'd definitely be in on an ambush. They're not going to let him live if they can."

The group looked at each other in silence. "So," Clementa said. "There's an alternate way to Kakariko village from here, but it involves sneaking past a guardian. It shouldn't be too much trouble if we-"

"We go through the peaks." Kirshii said.

"…What?" Clementa said, her train of thought stopping in its tracks.

"We can't just leave these guys to ambush the Her-Link." Krishii said, guesturing to the path between the mountains. "Even if he is overpowered as all get out. He can't fight twenty assassins at once."

"And we can't just leave these guys to dominate the road." Apfael added. "Who's to say they won't hassle other travelers?"

"I spotted a small encampment a ways back. I didn't think it was these guys, but I don't think they would have come all the way out here if they weren't planning on staying for a while." Ananas said. "Especially that many. That's a lot of people for one day."

Clementa sighed. They all had a point. "Are you sure?" She asked, standing and observing the determined warriors before her. "This won't be like fighting training dummies or my copies. This will be life and death." There was no hiding the fact that the Yiga, once they discovered their identities, would pull no punches.

The runaways looked at each other with only slight uncertainty. "We're sure." Kirshii said. "If we want to be worthy of being Sheikah again, we need to act like it. And that means not turning aside when we see danger in the paths of others."

Clementa watched them all with an even and calculating eye. "If that is what you wish." She finally said. She personally had her reservations about taking on an entire Yiga death squadron, but she could tell there would be no stopping her fellow soldiers. She could only hope they all came out alive on the other side. "Do any of you have a plan?"

She was met with blank looks on all sides. Clementa sighed and knelt down on the floor of the tower. "Okay, let's say there's ten assassins on each side of the cliffs. Three bowmen, two blademasters and five footsoldiers, counting the decoy watching the road. The blademasters are going to be the hardest to fight; I'll settle for getting them to retreat if we can decimate the rest of their numbers. If we had Srawi with us I'd have her pick off the bowmen, but our long-range options are a little thin as it is."

"Um…"

"that's a rather disconcerting 'um', Traube."

"Well… I _do_ have a little thing I whipped up in the back of the cart…"

The Yiga footsoldier by the side of the road looked bored. She'd feel bored, too, if she had to stay in one spot all day waiting for someone to pass by. She _had_ been bored, back when she'd had to do it herself. It was a lifestyle she was glad she had left behind. Kirshii adjusted herself on the bench of the cart and steeled her back. This was going to be the trickiest part of the operation; appearing innocuous while catching the Yiga's curiosity just enough to get them to stop her. The cart's fabric cover had been mostly patched up, but it still looked like a half-botched job. It barely hid Traube and his little toy inside the wagon.

" _The sight of a Sheikah should be more than enough to draw their attention." Clementa said, pointing to a spot on the map she had sketched as they made plans. "And even if the sight of a woman with white hair driving a very poorly-made cart doesn't get their attention, the scent of bananas will."_

Kirshii took the reins and spurred Amencer onward, out of the hidden copse back towards the road. It wouldn't be far to the edge of Dueling Peaks. The scent of bananas was almost overwhelmingly strong; Ananas had put almost his entire stock in the cart with Traube, before vanishing back towards the river. She could see the Yiga lookout standing by the side of the road, pretending rather poorly to catch his breath as she rounded the corner. They had two versions of the plan; one for if the lookout stopped her, and one if they didn't. She so hoped they would choose the first one.

" _There's a road on each side of the river. If he doesn't stop you, or once the plan kicks in, go straight to the other side, cross the Big Twin bridge, then come back down the other road and park near the tower. Cut loose Amencer if you need to; I honestly don't think the cart will last the trip. Just don't stop."_

"Ho!" The lookout, for all pretense and appearances a normal traveler on the roads. Kirshii gently pulled Amencer to a stop, looking down at the traveler in curiosity under the brim of the hat Clementa had loaned her. "What brings a fair young lady like you all the way out here? There's not much beyond the peaks." He said with a half-cocky smile.

 _Pera was always such a flirt._ Kirshii thought to herself. _Pity he didn't have the brains to go with that smile._

" _There's a very good chance some of our own people are going to be amongst that group." Clementa said, looking up at the team. "And at this point I don't think there's much chance of them leaving. If they go for the throat, don't hold back."_

"I'm bringing some goods from the Faron region to Hateno village." Kirshii said with a light air. "Now that the monsters are dying down it's safe for poor defenseless people like me to travel. I do look forward to seeing home again."

"Is that so?" The 'traveler' asked. "You wouldn't happen to have any Mighty Bananas in that crop? They have such a delicious tang, and would give a poor, weary traveler like me such strength…"

 _Oh, give me a break._ Traube thought from inside the cart.

"None for sale, I'm afraid." Kirshii said with a shrug. "I've got such a high demand I don't have any to spare."

"Really? That is such a shame." The 'traveler' said, his grin becoming twisted and demented. "Because I'm afraid your precious cargo won't make it all the way to Hateno Village… Shiju."

Four more Yiga materialized into thin air, surrounding the cart with sickles and demon carvers. The 'Traveler's' disguise melted away to reveal the final Yiga assassin, pointing a bladed sickle at Kirshii's head. "You should have known better than to abandon the Clan, Shiju." The Yiga said cockily. "I would say we would haunt you to the ends of Hyrule, but… I honestly don't think you'll make it that far." He gestured with his blade, and one of the other assassins walked towards the back of the cart. "Now, I really hope you weren't planning any tricks, because you are in for a very big…"

The assassin pulled away the flap in the fabric to come face to face with a glowing blue guardian head. Traube grinned. "Surprise."

The resulting blast knocked the surprised Assassin off his feet and several yards down the road, landing in the dirt motionlessly. The first blast was rapidly followed by another, for good measure; Traube had sacrificed power for reload time. Kirshii snapped the reins and rose to her feet, giving a yell as Amencer burst forward, barreling down the canyon with all speed. Another burst of blue fire flew from the back of the Cart, narrowly missing the decoy's head as it sailed into the distance.

Under the cart, Clementa reached up with one hand and struck a match against the rusted metal of the axle, holding it to the wick of a grey blob of…something that had been tied to the bottom of the cart. Himberri, hanging on for dear life next to her, did the same on his side.

" _Confusion and misdirection have been Sheikah techniques for centuries, and for good reason; they even the odds significantly against greater numbers." Clementa said. "And we're going to use it now. We'll attach smoke bombs to the bottom of the cart to create a smokescreen and limit their vision and mobility."_

" _I've got a good recipe for that." Kirshii said. "A nice, slow burning one that lasts a good hour, if you let it."_

" _Let's hope we don't need that long."_

Once the blobs started smoking, Clementa and Himberri dropped from the bottom of the cart, letting it race on as they turned to face the footsoldiers that had been literally left in the dust. There were four of them, the last still lying further down the road. Clementa and Himberri made short work of them, slicing legs and arms, and throwing blades out of hands and into the depths of the river. Clementa had just turned to check on the progress of the cart when an arrow pierced the ground at her feet. _Found the bowmen._

She left Pera, or what was left of him, groaning on the ground at her feet as she darted for the cover of a boulder. Himberri, however, gave him a good kick in the stomach as he passed. "Don't hit on my sister." He said darkly as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Come on, Apfael, where are you?" Clementa asked, peeking out behind the rock as another arrow sailed by. She could hear explosions further down the canyon as Kirshii and Traube caused havoc with the foot team on the other side.

"Duck." Himberri said, appearing behind her for an instant before vanishing into smoke again. Clementa turned and managed to avoid a windcleaver by the barest amount, scrambling to her feet and pulling out her spear as the gust of air created by the blade crashed against a rock. The blademaster stood in front of her, preventing her from proceeding down the road and assisting the rest of her runaways. Clementa slid her foot in the dirt, slowly edging to the side to block Himberri, who had appeared next to her. 

"Go." She said, nodding to the canyon. "I got this."

Himberii nodded before vanishing in another puff of smoke. Clementa raised her spear and charged, yelling before vanishing in a puff of smoke just before the Yiga's eyes. By the time the smoke had cleared, she had struck three times; once by herself, two by the copies that had soon followed. She was relentless, striking again and again before the blademaster could react; it was definitely not Hei Liando. She skidded to a stop in the dirt, watching as the Blademaster collapsed into the dust. He wasn't dead, but he didn't move.

There was a whisper next to her ear, and she watched in surprise as one of her copies dissipated into light. She spun around to see another blademaster, this one more on guard than the one before had. _As if one wasn't enough._ Clementa thought, fighting to get oxygen to her lungs. The Blademaster stepped forward and raised his sword when a small white head popped up behind him.

"Clementa! Look! I found a squirrel!" Ananas said happily, holding up a small, squirming rodent. He giggled in delight and promptly shoved it down the back of the Blademaster's uniform. The Blademaster froze, his spine stiffening as the rodent wiggled in the small of his back. Then the Windcleaver he carried fell to the ground as the grown behemoth desperately tried to chase down the squirrel that had decided to wreak havoc in his undergarments.

" _Ananas, I want you as a roamer. Jump between people as necessary, and use whatever you can get ahold of." Clementa said. "I know you're a good swimmer, so use the river and the current to your advantage."_

" _Can I use animals?" Ananas asked with curiousity._

"… _I suppose?"_

Ananas had already vanished, disappearing into thin air as soon as he had appeared to help someone else. The Blademaster squirmed and stretched but, try as he might, he could not chase down the squirrel. Not even as he tripped over a rock in his confusion and fell into the river. The squirrel appeared a minute later, swimming to shore before vanishing back into the trees. The blademaster never re-emerged.

 _Seven down?_ Clementa thought to herself as she turned and ran into the shadow of the peaks. _Not bad for a surprise attack. Now we just have to take care of the other thirteen…_

There was a scream above her head. Clementa looked up just in time to see an archer go flying off a ledge and into the river. _Make that twelve._

" _Apfael, I want you to take care of the archers." Clementa said, marking points along the road between the peaks. "These are the most likely outcroppings they will use to hide."_

" _Hang on, why me?" Apfael asked. "Himberii's faster than I am, and they'll see me coming a mile away."_

" _Not if you shadowstep." Clementa reminded him. "And once you're up there they have no room left to maneuver; you'll have the advantage."_

There was another scream and a second archer when flying off the edge. This one wasn't as lucky; he landed face-first into the earth and didn't move. _Eleven then. We might stand a chance after all._

She looked ahead. The cart hadn't even made it to the other side of the canyon before one of the wheels had fallen off, creating a small, smoking, immobile wooden fortress that Kirshii and Traube had secured themselves in. There were four more footsoldiers and another blademaster attempting to assail what was left of the cart, but they were kept at bay by Traube's miniature cannon.

"About time you got here!" Traube shouted over the din. "These guys are getting grabby!"

The assassins turned as one to see three women racing down the canyon at them, spears at the ready. It distracted them long enough for Kirshii to gain an advantage, stabbing a footsoldier in the hand and kicking him off the side of the cart. The remaining three footsoldiers charged, only to be met with nothing as Clementa and her two copies vanished. Then three backs exploded with pain as Clementa reappeared, striking all three at once with a sweeping blow. She ignored the groans of pain behind her, instead looking ahead to the next blademaster.

"Hey, we might actually win this!" Traube said with delight, nailing the blademaster in the back with another shot as soon as his back was turned. "We just have to-"

There was a piercing, wailing laugh as the shadows of the cliffs turned three shades darker. "Oh, are you kidding me, NOW?" Traube asked in frustration. "He's got the worst sense of timing ever."

Clementa's attention immediately turned from the stunned blademaster to every shadow within her vision. It didn't take her long to spot the Poe; he was hovering just above the water, his presence turning the very surface of the river to ice. But it was her own blood that ran cold when two more shadowy ghosts emerged from the darkness to join him.

"Aw, he can do that copy thing too? No fair!" Ananas cried, popping out from behind the cart as he untied Amencer.

"No, those are new ones." Clementa said, eyeing the other two. They were slightly different from Caoca's specter, but only just; One carried a purple flame while the other carried black. _One has to be Limet. But the other? Is that-_

"Pazzy, watch out!" Kirshii shouted, kicking down a footsoldier that had tried to assail the wooden fort. Clementa vanished on the spot, reappearing a short distance away as both an arrow and a Blademaster's blow landed where she had been standing.

"Are they working with the Yiga?" Traube called.

"No. They're just using the commotion to their advantage." Clementa replied, reading her spear. "Think you can take them out?"

"As long as they hold still!" Traube called, spinning the ancient Guardian head around. One short blast, then another, blazed through the first Poe, dispelling it instantly. There was another shot, but the Black-flamed Poe dodged it, its own burning eyes turning on the cart. Traube grunted and lowered himself behind the guardian head, but nothing happened. "What? No!" he cried, looking down as the blue glow faded from the severed head's eye. "Clem! I'm out of shots!"

"Can you, I don't know, re-charge it or something?" Clementa called back as she dodged another blow from the blademaster.

"Maybe if I had an ancient furnace or some blue flame." Traube called back, giving the head a kick as he pulled out a katana. "But I don't see one lying around right now!"

Clementa did her best to fight her frustration as she leveled another blow at the blademaster. "Just focus on the footsoldiers!" She called. "I'll take care of the Poes once-"

The Black-flamed Poe charged, straight at the cart where Kirshii and Traube were fighting. Kirshii screamed and vanished in a puff of smoke, while Traube took the slightly-less-graceful option of falling off the back of the cart. The cart exploded in a burst of wood and cloth, leaving only wreckage and a deep, shattering laugh behind. Clementa tore her eyes away to focus on the Blademaster in front of her, who was preparing another blow. The blow never struck as a black-clothed warrior appeared out of thin air.

"Get the Poes." Himberii said. "I've got this guy."

Clementa nodded and turned to face the river. Both ghosts were focused on her now, burning eyes filled with hatred as they advanced. Clementa fished in a hidden pocket for the arrowheads she had bought from Robbie so long ago. _How many do I have? Five? That should be more than-_

She had scarcely pulled the first one from her pocket when the black Poe charged again, this time straight at her. _That one's really aggressive._ She thought, dodging and readying the arrowhead. _What did I do to tick him off?_

She took a closer look as it passed, nearly crashing into the wall in its own haste. Now that she looked, part of the shattered Yiga mask it wore had been blown away, and its eye on that side was dark instead of hosting a black flame. _Oh._

The arrowhead flipped in her hand, ready and aimed as the Poe tried to turn around. It wasn't fast enough this time, and the arrowhead ripped through the dark part of its face. "Take the hint this time." Clementa growled as the Poe vanished with a cackling scream. _That just leaves-_

"Clem, watch out!" There was a scream and a shoulder in her side as Traube pushed her out of the way of the final Poe. She heard him grunt in pain as the Poe's claws raked the back of his arm. She reached out and pulled Traube along with her, doing her best to get a headcount as she went. Himberii was keeping the blademaster at bay, but only just. Kirshii was fighting two footsoldiers, slowly losing ground as they pressed the advantage of numbers. Apfael and Ananas were nowhere to be seen.

"Are you okay?" Clementa asked, putting a steadying hand on Traube shoulder as they regained their feet.

"that hurt." Traube grunted. "I wish there was a better way to get rid of these guys than-"

The Poe screamed, sending a chill down Clementa's spine. She put her hands over her ears in sheer reflex, as did Traube. It turned out to be a poor move when the Poe attacked, grabbing Traube by the neck and flinging him into the river. _Miiiiiiinnnnneeeee_ …. It hissed angrily.

"Traube!" Clementa screamed, turning and trying to dart towards the river. The Poe's arm swung back and grabbed her by the shoulder, stopping in her tracks with a deadly chill. Her arm froze almost instantly, frost coalescing from the tips of her fingers to her shoulder. The chill spread rapidly down her spine and across her body, the frost following soon after. She looked desperately at the river, trying in vain to break free of the freezing grip. It was almost with relief that she saw the top of a Octorock, followed by the rest of it trailing a rope, with Traube tied to the other end, unconscious.

"Don't worry, I got him!" Ananas called, popping out of the river. "I'll get him to shore and-"

The Poe screamed, throwing out its other arm. A blast of ice and frost expanded from its hand, freezing the surface of the river from shore to shore. Ananas yelped and vanished under the water as the ice advanced. An arrow sailed through the air from a forgotten archer, popping the octorock and sending Traube crashing onto the ice. The Archer in question appeared in a burst of light, slowly approaching the fallen warrior while leveling an arrow at his head.

 _No…._ Clementa squirmed with all her might, but her body was almost completely frozen in place. She looked up into the burning eyes of the Poe, desperately trying to swing her spear arm with what little movement it had left. _When did he learn to do this?_ Was one of the many panicked thoughts swimming through her mind, slowing as everything around her focused to a single point.

 _Joooiiinnn meeee…_

The world turned white.

" _What's got you in a grump this time?"_

" _Hozapfael said I was never going to leave the village."_

 _There were two figures standing under a tree at sunset. There was a collection of stones behind them, nestled into the cliff, and the faintest clinking of wood against wood in the breeze as the wind rushed down the valley into the village. The scent of summer honeysuckle was in the air, mixed with the smell of pumpkin and rich earth. The smaller one sat at the base of the tree, cheeks bunched into her little fists as she stared into the distance, desolate._

" _And what does his opinion matter to you?" The taller one asked. He was old, even by Sheikah standards. "You've never let that bother you before." His voice carried a tone of grumpiness himself, although it was well honed by the passing of years._

" _But if I be like Grandma, I won't leave the village." The little girl said. "And I want to! I want to go see Hyrule did when you were little!" She pointed with a small, hammy fist out towards the cliff. "I don't want to stay here and boss a bunch of grumpy old people around!"_

 _The old man stared at the little girl for a moment, dumbstruck, before letting out a hearty laugh. "Grumpy old people, huh?" He asked amusement. "Well, I won't begrudge you that." He looked out at the sunset, at the green fields of Hyrule just starting to turn to gold at the end of the summer. "And why don't you want to boss a bunch of grumpy old folks around? I would think a five year old like you would love that."_

" _Because it's boring!" The little girl moaned. "Grandma just sits in the longhouse all day and talks to people and keeps them from arguing. She never goes outside. And everyone think I should lead the tribe just like she does." The little girl's mouth turned into a deep pout._

 _The old man's face, in contrast, twisted to one of light amusement. "Did I ever tell you," He began, slowly sitting down next to the little girl with a grunt. "The story of the princess at the battle of the Ash Swamp?"_

" _Please don't sing, grandpa." The little girl pleaded, looking up at the old man with despondent eyes._

" _Oh, I won't bore you with the whole song." The old man said. "I don't remember half of it anymore anyway."_

" _Good." The little girl said firmly._

 _The old man raised an eyebrow, but continued as if he hadn't been personally insulted by a five-year old. "Now, this was after Calamity Ganon had risen, and all of Hyrule Castle was slain. The Heroic Knight had taken the Princess and fled, deep to the south towards Kakariko village, when they were beset upon by an army of corrupted Guardians in the Ash Swamp."_

" _You've told me this story." The little girl complained. "The knight falls in battle protecting the princess, and she discovered her sacred power in her moment of greatest need."_

" _But do you know how hard a time she had discovering that power?" The old man asked. "She had been trying to unlock it since she was not much older than you. Can you imagine fifteen years futilely working towards something that should come naturally to you? And she still had her duties as princess to fulfill. All of Hyrule not only expected her to seal Ganon away when the time came, but expected her to rule the kingdom once King Daphnes passed on. She was under a lot of pressure to lead, just like you."_

" _So why did it take her that long?"_

" _Because she was trying to satisfy the masses who expected her to follow in the footsteps of her forbearers." The old man said off-handedly._

" _What's 'forbearers' mean?" The little girl asked, her face twisting into confusion. "You use too many big words!"_

" _It means ancestors." The old man replied. "The princess only was able to use her sealing power, not just in her moment of need, but when she followed her own path to discovering it instead of following her father's directive. And, when the time comes, I expect you to lead the tribe in your own way, not in the way of your grandmother. Don't get me wrong, it's served her well. But the Sheikah, and Hyrule itself, cannot prosper in its own shadow. It's going to need a fire to light the way to a better world."_

" _You really think they'll let me do that, Grampa Dago?" The little girl asked._

" _No, but I don't think you'll give them the choice." The old man said with a wry smile. "You have a fire in your eyes, little spark. One that will raze the chaff of the uncertain and the unwilling and create fresh ground for the Sheikah to rebuild. And don't let any wussy, whiny little stick-in-the-mud tell you otherwise."_

The spear burst into flame.

The Poe jumped back with a hiss, watching the orange flames, tinted with just a hint of blue, that had burst forth from the ancient spear. The flames roared, melting away the frost that had grown on the frozen warrior's limbs. The flames' roar soon mixed with the roar of a warrior as Clementa burst from her icy prison, spear swinging around her body as she went on the attack. The Poe was forced on the defensive, but even it couldn't escape Clementa's wrath. The Ancient blade hidden beneath the flames pierced the heart of the Poe, dispelling it as it was backed into the sunshine bursting through the edge of the canyon. The Poe reached out with a clawed hand, but it caught nothing but air as it faded into nothingness.

But Clementa didn't stop. She immediately turned and set upon her next target, one of the footsoldiers that had been menacing Kirshii. The footsoldier took one look at the fire-wreathed warrior and screamed. He backed away from the wreckage of the cart, but wasn't fast enough to escape before the fire-ringed Spear came down. The Footsoldier vanished in a burst of light and flame, screaming as he narrowly escaped death. He reappeared a short distance away, his arm still on fire, only to turn tail and run into the distance.

Clementa stood next to the wreckage of the cart and surveyed the battleground. Kirshii was fighting off the remaining footsoldier with great success, and Traube had recovered enough to escape the ice, the archer that had been menacing him writhing on the rapidly-melting ice with an arrow in his foot. The rain of arrows from the overhead archers had ceased, and Apfael was going toe-to-toe with the remaining blademaster. Himberii was struggling the most, panting with his arm on his side as he dodged the first Blademaster's blows again and again. Clementa charged.

"Duck." She said, leaping over Himberii's head to attack the Blademaster head on, eyes wreathed in their own kind of flame as the flaming spear arched down. Three quick strokes later, and the Blademaster was also retreating, burns covering his arms and chest. Clementa landed, slowly rising as flames coated her body and her spear. She turned-

And got a face full of water.

Clementa blinked, slightly stupefied. Ananas peeked out sheepishly from behind a deflated octorok. "Sorry." He said. "But your hair was starting to catch on fire and we didn't think we'd get your attention before you went bald."

The rest of the runaways were standing just behind him. "We finished them off." Kirshii said, pointing at the far entrance to the canyon. "All twenty, although I don't think all of them lived to tell the tale."

Traube was leaning heavily on Apfael. "I don't think any got away unscathed, either." He panted. "We really… gave them a licking…."

"Traube, are you okay?" Clementa asked, concerned. She stepped towards the rest of the group, only slightly conscious of the fact that her spear had been shattered during the last encounter. The health of her runaways was more important.

"Oh, I'm great." Traube lied through his teeth. "Just a little winded from landing in the…" He tried to stand up straight, only to practically fall into Clementa's arms as she approached. "…river."

"Traube, you're dead on your feet." Clementa noticed. "I wouldn't be surprised if you have a broken rib or two, the way you're standing." She looked around. "Ananas, where's my horse?"

"He's just outside the canyon." Ananas said happily, pointing to the east. "I'll go get him for you!" He let go of the Octorock, letting it fall back into the River as he ran out of the canyon.

Clementa looked at the remaining three. Himberii had a nice cut across his eye and was holding his side and Apfael was sporting enough bruises to pass as a leopard, but otherwise they looked unharmed. Kirshii was supporting her right arm with her left, gingerly smiling as she winced. They were a rather beat up bunch.

 _But they're alive. They're all alive._

"You did good, leader." Traube whispered under his breath, his head buried in her shoulder. "Twenty to six and your guidance sent them packing. You should be proud."

"Here's your horse, Clementa!" Ananas called, riding up with Amencer.

Clementa looked down at Traube, who was starting to look as pale as his hair. "Help me get him up." She said, hoisting Traube a little higher on his feet. "You all need to get to Kakariko as soon as possible. Traube, I'm sorry, but we'll have to leave your parts here until we can find another cart."

"Is he going to be okay?" Ananas asked uncertainly.

"that's okay…" Traube said, wincing as he tried to stand on his own feet. "I don't think I'll be getting out of bed for a few…. Days anyway…" He looked at her and gave her a weak but cheeky smile. "And it's not like Hyrule isn't covered in them. Hey, do you think I could take out the one that was always stalking around outside the village?"

"He'll live." Clementa said, helping Apfael lift Traube onto the back of Amencer. "Ananas, will you take care of Amencer for me until I get back?"

"Of course!" Ananas said happily. "But aren't you coming with us?"

"I still have my little errand to take care of." She reminded him. "But I'll be back before you know it."

"If you're not back in a week… we're coming to look for you." Traube threatened.

"You don't even know where I'm going!" Clementa spat back.

"Well, you're not going back to the Yiga, so we can scratch the desert off. You obviously hate the cold so the Hebra region's out… Hey, are you going to Death Mountain to burn off anything that wasn't released in that tempter tantrum?"

"Will you get out of here?" Clementa replied, slapping his leg.

"Ha! I knew it!" Traube grinned.

"Don't worry, Srawi and I will keep him in line." Kirshii assured Clementa as Himberii wrapped a cloth around her arm, creating a sling. She ripped off a tiny piece and held it to the cut above his eye.

"I'd settle for keeping him in bed, but do your best." Clementa replied. "Go. I'll see you all very soon."

"Oh, hey Clem." Traube said as Ananas reached for the reins to guide the horse.

"Yes?"

"Does this mean we can call you Pazzy the Pyro now?"

Clementa's jaw dropped. "Traube!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Traube said with a laugh. "We'll see you soon, Paz. Take care."

Clementa waved and walked away, back into the shadows of Dueling peaks as the rest of the group continued on foot to Kakariko. _Let's see…_ She thought as she walked. _No hat, No cloak, no spyglass, no weapon, no supplies… Just the clothes on my back and a compass that doesn't seem to point north._ She reached up to pull her hair back into a neat bun, only to come away with far less hair than she had before. Several inches had been burned off the bottom. _Whoops_. She looked at the end of the canyon. The rest of the runaways were out of sight. She began to run, pouring all her remaining speed into her legs. _And nothing to hold me back._

She crossed half of Hyrule in two days, stopping only to rest and hunt. She'd scavenged a few arrows from bokobin camps, hunting purely by bow as she made her way north. The only time she looked back was when she reached Crenel Peak, stopping to look at the old tree that sat at the edge of Kakariko village.

" _And, when the time comes, I expect you to lead the tribe in your own way, not in the way of your grandmother."_

 _Maybe grandfather knew something after all._ She thought, turning and continuing her trek north.

By the end of the second day she had reached the foothills of death mountain. She climbed by starlight to the little ledge in the foothills that led to the Hall of Masters. When she found the pedestal, the door was closed.

"I'm ready." She said. "I'm ready to take the Mantle."

The door opened. And she walked inside.


	20. The Choice

**Strength of the Sheikah**

 **Chapter 20**

 _The Choice_

The Hall of Masters appeared just as it had when she had last left; Blue star-studded ceiling, black floor, tan arches supporting the massive interior structure. Yet there was a different tone in the air than when she had last visited; it was more… apprehensive. Calculating.

"You have returned." A voice from nothingness said. Clementa jumped, but only a little; the faceless guardian of the Hall of Masters was always watching.

"You say that you are ready to take the Mantle of leader." Rav Sij observed from nowhere and everywhere. "But are you really? You still have much to learn."

Clementa fought the urge to gulp and steeled her back. "I am." She said. At the very least, denying its existence was no longer an option.

"That remains to be seen." Rav Sij said. His tone was neutral, neither calculating or amused and yet… there was a hint of both. "Tell me, what have you accomplished since you last visited this hallowed hall?"

And so she told him. Late into the night, she recounted the tales of her journey since she had departed weeks before; fighting with the Shade of the distant past, the defense of the children of Kakariko, the rallying of the runaways and their re-forging into warriors. And…

"I see." Rav Sij mused, many hours later. "You say this fire burst from the very core of your being?"

Clementa's throat felt like it was on fire, but she did her best to swallow. "It certainly felt like it. I didn't notice until much later, but… It was everywhere." What remained of her once long hair was proof of that, as was the faint glow on her skin that looked very much like a sunburn turned into a gentle tan. There was even an ash stain that had refused to move from the hem of her tunic.

"Interesting." Rav Sij said. "I do not believe that this fire you created extends from any Sheikah Technique, known to me or not. No, I believe this is more in accordance with a different power. You are, perhaps, familiar with the legendary skills of the Divine Beast Drivers?"

Clementa, for a moment, felt bewildered. She knew all too well the skills and abilities of the Champions-Grandmother had driven them into her brain. But did Rav Sij speak of them, or…?

"Do not look so surprised. I am not as removed from the outside world as you may think." There was definitely a hint of amusement in his voice that time. "It was I who warned the Sheikah that Ganon would be returning, after all."

"Wait… That 'prophecy' was You?" Clementa asked, shocked.

"With some slight modifications, yes." Rav Sij confirmed. "A vague 'prophecy' seen by an elder, believe it or not, would hold more credibility with the Royal Court than the persona of an ancient Sheikah residing in an empty room for ten thousand years. Prophecies have a strange habit of creating that effect. But no, the Sheikah in question originally learned of Ganon's return from me. Aside from that… Yes, I know of the Champions. The Zora, in particular, captured my interest. She could achieve in seconds what my master tried for years to recreate with the Shrine of Resurrection. And with far better success, I might add." He noted wryly.

Clementa did her best to keep up as her mysterious mentor began to ramble. "Are you saying that…"

"I believe this fire you created is a Special ability, not unlike those the Champions had." Rav Sij said sagely. "Although it may need refinement before you can control it as well as your predecessors did."

Clementa looked at her hand, still awash with a soft glowing sunburn from the flames. "I think you may be right."

"That will be the task I set before you next." Rav Sij said. "You cannot be the Leader of the Sheikah if you are sitting on the floor as a pile of ash. And," He continued. "One final test, before I teach you a technique only known to the Leader of the Sheikah."

"Another test?" Clementa asked. "Have I not already proved myself enough?"

"I have no doubts of your strength." Rav Sij replied from nowhere. "No, it is her that you must convince."

A transparent wall shimmered into existence, splitting the arena in two. Clementa sat on one side, watching the barrier reach all the way to the ceiling. The other half seemed to vanish into a thick, dark fog behind the wall, allowing her to see the phantasm that appeared from the mist.

"Face her." Rav Sij said. "And prove yourself a true Sheikah."

Clementa carefully stepped towards the barrier, as did the Phantasm. As she approached, she realized that the figure that appeared wasn't a ghost, but a reflection; the girl was nothing more than a mirror of herself. But she was different from the copies that she could summon to aid her in battle. No, the reflection in the mirror bore every stain, every scar, every mote of dust from her long travels. Her hair was matted, the ends burned off as they fell just above her shoulders. The ends of her tunic and pants were frayed and filled with holes, her shoes almost falling off of her feet. But it was her eyes that were the most haunting. Their normally luscious red was dull, and flat, almost lifeless. No…. hopeless. There were dark bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, and her entire face seemed to sag with defeat.

Clementa peered at her cautiously. "She's… not going to leap out and attack me, is she?" She asked.

"Only if you fail to face her."

"That's helpful." Clementa noted. She wanted to turn her face away from the Phantasm in the mirror; there was something uncomfortable about her gaze. She hated looking at it in general; it reminded her too much of herself. Something inside her squirmed, wanting to escape the gaze of the Phantasm. "I don't know if I can-"

It took less than a second for the Phantasm to shift. What had once been a pathetic, weary warrior changed to a demon in the blink of an eye. Her skin turned pitch black, her eyes glowing red as she reached out, her arm coalescing from mist to solid form as she broke the plane of the mirror. Clementa backpedaled, reaching for a weapon that no longer existed as she forced her feet into a defensive position. Defenseless, Clementa watched as the Phantasm faded back into the mirror, then into the mist behind it, vanishing from view.

"Face her." Rav Sij said again. "And prove yourself a True Sheikah."

The words echoed in the air, and Clementa knew that, for now, the mysterious mentor would remain silent. This was a test she was going to have to pass on her own. She sighed, straightening her back and letting her tense muscles relax. This test was going to take a long time.

She didn't dare approach the mirror. Even if she had a weapon on her, she couldn't face the Phantasm. There was something unnerving about her eyes that shook her to the core. Her knees threatened to tremble at the mere thought of approaching the mirror again. Instead Clementa turned around, looking at the remaining half of the arena. There was enough space to practice, to stretch and move freely, and the door to the barracks was still open to her. Sadly, the Armory was on the other side of the Arena. There was another room, one she had only poked her head in while she was exploring during her first visit. It had been full of books and forgotten scrolls, and piles of what looked hauntingly like Sheikah slates. She wondered, briefly, if any previous Sheikah had experienced either fighting their own reflection or summoning flames from within themselves. She sincerely doubted it.

 _The first time I have to face a challenge truly alone_. She thought to herself. _And I sincerely wish I wouldn't._

She sat, slowly, in the center of her half of the arena. It has inherently obvious that this wasn't a challenge to be fought through; not with fists or blade, anyway. It had to be thought through. She had hated problems like that ever since she was a child.

 _That memory._ Clementa thought as she stretched her arms _. Of Grandfather by the tree as I was freezing to death. Why was that the key to unlocking my power? Why was it only when I thought of him?_

It had been a memory long forgotten; once she had turned ten and her training had intensified not only as a warrior, but as future leader of Kakariko, most of her relations with her elders had turned to mentoring rather than nurturing. Since she hadn't wanted to be a leader, most of the mentoring had… chafed just a bit. And her grandfather, ever the grumpy and direct one, had chafed the most. She'd grown to resent him over the years as his insistence on learning all the songs of the tribe, one of her weaker skills, had grown.

" _You have a fire in your eyes, little spark. One that will raze the chaff of the uncertain and the unwilling and create fresh ground for the Sheikah to rebuild."_

 _He honestly thought I could be a leader._ Clementa realized. _Even as the man I rebelled against the most. And my heritage had nothing to do with it._

She felt ashamed. She wished she had realized sooner, even though she knew she would not have admitted it in the folly of her youth _. And it's too late to apologize now. The bridges we burn in our pride._

She looked up at the star-studded ceiling. Her internal clock told her that the sun had set by this point. The battle of Dueling Peaks and the race through Hyrule to reach the Hall of Masters finally reached her bones, and her body began to ache as the journey set in. _I guess I'm not passing this challenge tonight._ She thought as she forced herself slowly to her feet. She turned toward the barracks, only looking back to the mirror once as she walked away. It remained, although the Phantasm didn't reappear. The barrier of glassy mist remained even as she vanished into the shadows of the barracks.

The next three days were spent in meditation and training, although each day seemed less fruitful than the last. She learned quickly that the Phantasm would only appear if she stepped to close to the mirror barrier; she stayed well away the first two days, instead focusing on her mysterious burning power. It wasn't easy; even when she managed to summon the flame, it burned wildly and without focus, often spreading over her body rather than into the training spear she had found to use as a training tool. Thankfully, her clothes did not burn to ash, though they were no more refreshed by the fire as she was. After a few hours of trying to control the flames she was hot, sweaty, and dehydrated.

 _I wish I could ask the Champions about controlling their abilities._ Clementa thought sourly as she drained the last of her flask. Sadly, they were about as present in Hyrule as her grandfather was. She set down her flask and picked up the training spear again. _One more time._

Her meditations on facing the Phantasm were no more fruitful. Every time she approached the mirror, the Phantasm appeared, just as worn and threadbare as she was. She couldn't hold the gaze of the specter for long, and every time she looked away in shame she lashed out, reaching with taloned hands to strike. She didn't want to see the day where the Phantasm broke free of the mirror entirely. She felt helpless.

 _There has to be an answer somewhere._ Clementa thought desperately _. I wouldn't be left with an unsolvable test… would I?_

Rav Sij had been silent since he had first put forth the test. Clementa knew that he was still watching, but he hadn't spoken once, not even to offer a quip or jest about her training. She almost wondered if she had managed to bore him to sleep. Finally, reluctantly, she turned toward the room full of scrolls.

 _It's not like I have any other ideas._ She told herself as she stepped inside. It was dark, and she didn't dare try to light it up with her flames; they still were not under control, and the last thing she wanted to do was destroy one of the last bastions of Sheikah Knowledge inadvertently. She carefully felt her way along, wishing she had some form of light. She settled instead for grabbing a few scrolls and the slate look-alikes before retreating back to the barracks, where there was decent illumination. She sat on the small bunk she had claimed as her own and set aside the tablets, leaving the scrolls. They looked old, but no older than Hyrule Castle or any of the ruins that dotted the landscape. Sadly, they were in an older Hylian, and were nigh unreadable. Her attention turned to the slates. _Don't tell me these can blow up Moldugas too. She thought reaching over for the top slate._

It was square, no bigger than any of the books she had rescued from her many trips into Hyrule Castle. Both sides of it were smooth, although one side appeared to be more like glass. There was a small circle at the bottom, somewhat concave that sunk into the surface of the tablet. She gently pressed her finger into it, and the glass illuminated. _At least I have a light now._ Words appeared on the screen, slowly shifting and changing shape. As she watched, she realized that the words were rotating through different forms of Hylian. Finally, a form appeared that looked almost identical to the language she was used to. She pressed the word, then watched as it solidified, then glowed as every other word on the glass shifted to match it. Then the words vanished, allowing only a brief glimpse at the phrase "Language confirmed" before a new list appeared, each in its own little bubble on the glass.

 **RECORDS SLATE II**

 **The Hylian Era**

 **The Golden Era**

 **The Era of Decline**

 _What is this?_ Clementa asked herself. She selected the first bubble, watching in fascination as the words on the glass vanished and reappeared like magic.

Early Hylian Era Key Events: Founding of Hyrule, Banishment of Demise, Founding of the Sheikah Tribe.

\- Historical Documents

-Personal records

\- Military Records

-Unknown Documents

Mid Hylian Era Key Events: The Establishment of Hyrule Proper, The War of Time, the First Appearance of Ganondorf

-Historical Documents

-Personal Records

-Military Records

-Unknown Documents

Late Hylian Era Key Events: [DATA CORRUPTED]

-Historical Documents

-Personal Records

-Military Records

-Unknown Documents

 _This is an archive._ Clementa realized _. They took all their scrolls and books and committed them to slates like these so they would not be lost to the ravages of time_. She looked at the entries again. _All the way back to the founding of Hyrule, it looks like. These are thousands of years old._

A name caught her eye. Ganondorf. _Didn't Aisuru say that was the form Ganon took in his time?_ Clementa wondered, selecting the name. But nothing happened. She tried again, though this time her finger slipped on the glass and landed on "Personal Records." The words shifted and changed again, creating a much longer list _. I see. So only certain words will allow the list to change._ The name must have just been for reference.

There was a long list, most of them with boring titles like "Katti's recipe for Fairy Potions" and "A Letter to the Gorons regarding the mining of Death Mountain" She almost set down the tablet in defeat, if not for another name catching her eye, one far closer to her heart than a long-dead demon.

"The Journal of Impa, chief of the Sheikah in the time of King Daphnes the fifth." Clementa read aloud, looking at the entry. She pressed her finger to the item on the list. This time the entire surface of the glass changed, appearing to take on the color of creamy paper as the journal in question filled the surface.. _How on earth did they manage this?_

Finally, the glass stilled allowing her to read the document that was recreated after thousands of years. Even the penmanship of the forgotten Chief was perfectly preserved. Clementa began to read the story of Kakariko, so far back and yet so… familiar as her home.

* * *

Seventeenth of Spring

My duties as Caretaker to the princess keeps me away from my home most of the year, so it was with great delight that I could bring her to Kakariko for the spring festival. She rarely leaves the castle and there are few children her age after the War of Separation. I was glad to see that she was still able to play with the local children with little issue. Though I do worry that the sprightly outburst of personality I saw today will encourage her to try such expeditions on her own in the future; she may only be a child, but she is still the Princess. But at the same time… She is only eight; she should not have to be worried with the concerns of the court.

And yet concern is what I see. She is so young, but there is still such wisdom in her eyes. She must inherit it from her mother. She has confided in me her fears of the Gerudo Chief and his continued efforts to ally the Gerudo with Hyrule. King Daphnes is determined to see it as a positive outcome after the war, but Zelda fears that Ganondorf has more… malicious aspirations.

* * *

 _Ganondorf…. That name again._

* * *

My first instinct was to brush it aside; Zelda is still a child, innocent of the ways of the world. But if a child of such innocence is still able to see such great darkness in a person… it is not a feeling to be easily dismissed. The king would know instantly if I approached him on the subject that this concern came from his daughter. Even from the chieftain of the Sheikah, I fear that his bias toward his daughter would cause him to dismiss this concern. Therefore I have asked one of my colleagues, as canny a woman as I have ever known, to venture out to Gerudo Desert on reconnaissance. I would rather send the scoutmaster, but a woman would be far less suspicious to the all-female tribe. I wish the dreams of an adult who has seen far too much of war, that these fears are unfounded; Ganondorf, for all his posturing as a good ruler, does have a rather offsetting visage, one that would easily frighten a child. But I cannot ignore a potential threat to the kingdom. The King can continue his work towards a brighter future for Hyrule.

And I will keep the eyes of the Sheikah trained to the shadows for threats to that bright future.

* * *

" _But you forget that as a Sheikah Warrior, it is your job to stand and face the shadows."_

The echo of her sister's words faded in her mind as Clementa leaned back on the bed. She had never truly comprehended the Sheikah's dedication to the Royal Family. Her family had only spoken of guarding the princess and revitalizing the ancient technology that had come to dot Hyrule. She had never realized that there was so much… more the tribe did to protect the Royal Family, or the Kingdom at large. She had only read one page of the ancient Chieftain's journal and already she understood so much more, of the Sheikah and the connection between Guardian and Princess.

 _The Princess Zelda this Impa guarded trusted her guardian with her secrets, and her life._ Clementa mused. _Grandmother never mentioned such a bond between her and the Princess. I wonder why?_

She looked down at the tablet in her hand, then carefully set it on the bedstand next to her bunk. She could muse on it tomorrow as she was meditating. It was informative, but hadn't helped her find the clue she needed to control her flames. She shuffled the rest of the scrolls and tablets to another spot on the floor, then punched her pillow into a serviceable shape. She hoped she would find more clues in the morning.

As she drifted off to sleep, another memory echoed in her head, although in a voice far different from her sister's.

"… _consider that the 'strength' you search for may not be in history books, Sheikah slates or hidden techniques. Rather, consider that it may simply be in protecting and serving the people of Hyrule, just as the Sheikah served the Royal Family for generations."_

She wished that she could say she slept peacefully that night. But it was not to be; her slumber was endlessly disturbed by dreams and visions she could not entirely explain. She was running, endlessly running from an inferno, whose flames seemed to lick at her very heels as she pushed on. Someone was calling her name, her real name, but it was almost indiscernible over the roar of the inferno. She looked back for only a moment, only to see Caoca's face and arm emerge from the flames, for only a moment, to try and pull her back in before he vanished again with a tormented scream. There were other voices screaming in the flames, but she couldn't tell if they were friend or foe; only that they were forever burning in the flames that reached out for her as well.

She woke in a dead sweat, gasping for breath as the dream faded. She looked over at the tablet sitting on the bedstand next to her, before sighing and rubbing her eyes. _I'm never going to unlock this ability if I can't even escape it in my sleep_. She thought to herself as she slowly rose _. Maybe I'm not meant to truly unlock it at all_. She looked at the tablet again, then picked it up as she went to find something to eat for her morning meal.

It didn't take her long to learn how to move between pages of the forgotten journal; there was a small triangle in the bottom right corner, almost like a bent page in a book, that she could select and pull across the glass to simulate moving a page. Most of the entries were innocuous; details about the Princess's days interacting with the court, interspersed with more interesting records of the growing tensions in Hyrule. Bandit raids on the borders, assassination attempts in the court, spies on all sides trying to get the ear of the Princess rather than the king… It was obvious that Impa's position allowed her to see all of Hyrule and its actions from the Princess' bedroom. There were reports from Sheikah of all walks of life, some spies and scouts watching the borders, occasional patrols when a particular bandit raid warranted it, scientists trying to improve the weaponry of the army before a rival kingdom did. There were even records of Kakariko's sealing of an ancient evil within its own earth.

And then there was…

* * *

Fifth of Summer

Of all the visitors and courtiers to visit Princess Zelda, I think the topping on the cake came to visit today. He was far from royal, or even of the court or any of its ambassadors. No, this young boy was an emissary from Kokiri Forest. The Kokiri, of all people! The most isolationist of all the tribes in Hyrule, seeking an audience with Princess Zelda. Not even the king. No, this young boy had been directed to visit the Princess.

I could tell in an instant that the boy, Link, wasn't truly Kokiri. No, the blood of a Hylian runs in his veins. Even if he didn't have the pointed ears of one of noble blood, he looks far too much like a Knight I knew in the King's service to be coincidence. He died in an attack on his estate, and his wife fled with their only son. The last anyone heard of her was just outside of Kokiri forest. I would not be surprised if the Lady entrusted her son to the care of the Great Deku Tree. I doubt he knows this himself; he is no older than Zelda is, and almost as innocent. But there was distress and maturity in his eyes unlike any I had seen in a child; he has already seen his share of despair and destruction.

The message he brought was no less assuring; the Great Deku Tree is dead, killed by a parasite supposedly sent by Ganondorf. Princess Zelda's concerns are suddenly far more concrete than my first impressions two years ago. Zelda still believes that her father will not listen to her, an idea not unfounded; Ganondorf has certainly won his way into the King's good graces, and will not be easily removed without disrupting peace talks with multiple other kingdoms. She believes that Ganondorf is after the Triforce, long since guarded and kept secret by the Royal Family and the tribes of Hyrule. Link was sent with one of the three keys to unlock the door. Zelda immediately charged him with collecting the other two keys from the remaining tribes in Hyrule, to keep them out of Ganondorf's hands.

I escorted the young boy out of the castle personally; while he had done a remarkable job sneaking in, there were far too many guards in the afternoon to sneak out unnoticed. I pointed him towards Kakariko; were the distance not so short, I would send a message ahead to my fellow tribesmen to help him in his quest. I also gave him a quick lesson in combat; he was not entirely unskilled, but the Kokiri are not known for their abilities in battle. I still remember looking down at his determined blue eyes and telling him that unless his heart was filled with courage, his sword would not strike true, or swift.

* * *

" _A Sword Wields no Strength unless the hand that holds it has Courage."_

 _Another memory from a friend_. Clementa thought, taking a moment to pause and look up at the star-studded ceiling. _How long has that lesson been passed down from swordsman to swordsman?_

* * *

He looked back up at me and told me he already understood courage. He had been the one to expel the parasite from the Great Deku Tree, although far too late to save the great protector of the forest. He, who had grown up in a sanctuary of peace, had been forced to delve into darkness and corruption to fight an unknown monster. "I couldn't hide in the forest and wait for the monster to go away." He said. "I had to walk in and fight back, so my friends could stay safe. I was scared, but… I had to do it."

Princess Zelda believes that he is the saving grace of Hyrule. I hope that she is right.

* * *

" _You just looked at me and told me it was okay to be scared. Do you remember? You said 'Hiding in the grass waiting for rescue isn't going to make the monsters go away. Sometimes you must stand up, take a deep breath, and fight back.'"_

She looked at the training spear that lay abandoned on the floor where she had thrown it in frustration the day before. She set the tablet down with the remains of her breakfast, then walked over and picked up the spear. "A Sword has No strength unless the hand that holds it has Courage." She thought aloud.

 _So what am I afraid of?_

She began training, starting by practicing the very basics of polearm combat, pushing herself through drill after drill. Her mind, however, was not focused on the constant repetition. No, it had long since let muscle memory take over, allowing it to think over the journal entries she had so far read. _The Yiga? No. I fear them as I would any other opponent, but they have long since stopped haunting my dreams. She decided. Ganon? He is not my battle to fight._

After three drills, she realized that her greatest fear wasn't an opponent easily placed. She stopped, took a deep breath, then thrust herself into the next drill. Her mind began to wander not over the journal, but over the long journey she had taken to reach this point. It was hard to admit, even as her arms began to tremble from the ferocity of her training, but her greatest fear was closer to home. _Not Grandmother, surely?_

She certainly feared her Grandmother's wrath, but… It wasn't her Grandmother herself she feared. No, the elderly Impa was the patient and wise leader of the Sheikah. Until she had run away, she had always looked up to and respected her Grandmother. Even after that, hiding in the depths of Gerudo, she had wished for the wisdom of her Grandmother. Her arm finally collapsed, the training spear falling to the floor with a clatter. _So what am I afraid of?_

She looked up, realizing that she was facing the mirror that divided the arena. She took a few scant steps, but she was close enough to allow the Phantasm to appear.

 _Myself. I fear Myself._

The Phantasm watched her with flat eyes, but they didn't seem as despairing this time. She couldn't look the ghost in the eye. But at the same time, she didn't feel the urge to look away. Clementa took a deep breath and studied the Phantasm in a new light. There was something… different about her than there had been the last time she had faced the ghost.

 _No. Not about her. About me._

She turned away, waiting for the ghost to screech and lash out. But nothing came. She looked back to see the Phantasm watching her, before fading back into the mist.

 _I cannot face her yet. But I think I'm finally on the right track._ She picked up the training spear again. _So what is it about myself that I fear?_

She spent the rest of the day training, first with the spear, then with her fire. She sat cross-legged on the floor, willing the fire within to take physical form. She held up her hand, waiting for flames to appear. But nothing came.

 _Because I am afraid. Why?_

 _Do I fear hurting myself?_

 _Or do I fear Failure?_

Her heart rung true, and she fought denial as she lowered her hand _. I fear that I am not strong enough to complete the task at hand, or overcome the enemy that stands in front of me._ She realized. _I doubt myself._

 _I don't have the strength to fight myself._

There was another voice in her head, this one far more chipper and young. _"But you have your grandmother's strength. You just don't know it yet."_

Clementa looked over at the tablet. _Grandmother was incredibly strong to weather the rise of Ganon and still lead the Sheikah. It's a shame I don't have any of her stories to read._

 _But then again…_

She took a break from her training and picked up the tablet again _. I doubt the rising tensions with Ganondorf just magically disappeared when Link finds those three keys_. She thought _. Not if he was around in Aisuru's time hundreds of years later._

She scanned the entries, watching as tensions in Ancient Hyrule mounted to a new high. Then came crashing down as Ganondorf seized the Triforce and sent the princess into hiding. Impa never wrote where the princess went, likely in case her journal was found. But she did write about Castle Town falling to Ganondorf, its refugees fleeing to Kakariko.

* * *

Thirty seventh of Summer

Castle Town Has Fallen. The Soldiers did their best, but with Ganondorf in control of the Triforce of Power, they were no match for him or the hideous creatures he has summoned to be his new army. Thankfully most of the town was evacuated in time, but there were still hundreds of casualties among the civilians. Most of the surivors have made their way here to Kakariko, as I have; now that the Princess is in hiding, I am needed with my people. The Construction company that has popped up is now blossoming, almost to the point of collapse as the workers scramble to make new homes for all the refugees. Many of my scouts wished to return as well, wanting to secure their own borders. I have told them to remain in the field; with no central court to gossip and listen in on, I need every eye I can get on the fields of Hyrule. I have warned them not to worry; Kakariko will always be here for them to return to when their tour of duty comes to an end.

* * *

" _You will always have a home in Kakariko."_

Dorian's gentle voice was the one that caressed her heart this, time, and she fought a tear. _Those scouts must have had incredible strength, to stay away from home so long when their families were in danger._ She remembered her own journey throughout Hyrule, away from home for so long without contact _. How did they manage it as I did?_

Her mind wandered back to the Yiga _. Did any of them falter? Come to think of it, I haven't seen any mention of Yiga in her journal. Was this before the clan even existed?_

* * *

Twelfth of Autumn

My blood is boiling, although I cannot show it to anyone but my most trusted friends. One of my scouts attempted to betray Kakariko to Ganondorf. He left the village gates open and unguarded, vanishing into the night to make it appear he had been killed. Thankfully the alarm was raised in time; one of the young ones thought he heard a noise and wouldn't go to sleep until I investigated. He certainly has excellent hearing! The army was advancing up the hill to the gates when I found them. Five of my best warriors were killed in the resulting skirmish. We were able to drive them off and close the gates, and come morning the other scouts were able to track the traitor down. My own nephew. My own flesh and blood. He showed no remorse, either; no, he yelled at me in the middle of the square that resisting against Ganondorf was hopeless. It took every fiber of my being not to slap him in the face. It hurt, and for a moment I could see in his mother's eyes that she thought I would relent. But as leader of the Sheikah, I cannot. If he could not repent of his actions, he has no place in this village. He was cast out to wander the Hyrule he thinks is the better option for him than the safety of Kakariko. And he was strongly warned against returning by several of his formerly close friends. I could see that they were hurt just as much by his betrayal as I was; one of their friends had died in the skirmish the night before.

To think that my own flesh and blood could betray us for Ganondorf; it burns my very soul. But I cannot doubt myself. He chose his path and his actions, and refused to waver from them.

Now he must suffer the consequences.

* * *

" _If I ever catch you haunting Kakariko ever again, I WILL not hesitate to end you."_

The voice was her own this time, the night she had chased Caoca away from the borders of Kakariko. He had been much like the traitorous nephew that Impa had to expel; he honestly believed that he had chosen the right course in following Ganon, and was expelled from his loved ones for it. And he tried to kill an entire village in the process.

 _I wonder if the Nephew was anything like Caoca?_ Clementa wondered. _Not that it matters anymore; neither of them will be remembered for anything other than their betrayal of their families for the destruction of Hyrule._

Her thoughts turned back to the ancient Impa _. She had to be so strong in the face of betrayal. Grandmother probably felt the same way._ It hurt her heart to realize that _. She said she couldn't doubt herself. She had to make a decision and stick with it. There was no room for error._

 _How long and hard the road the path of a leader is…_

She spent the rest of the night sitting on the floor, alternating between summoning her flames and reading through the Journal. So late, that she never noticed when her posture slipped and the tablet fell to the floor, and she fell into the grip of sleep.

She was still in the Arena, at least she thought she was. But the walls and the ceiling had also turned black, leaving no light but the glow of the Mirror and a soft orange glow from… somewhere. She stood and walked over to the mirror, waiting for the Phantasm to appear. But a far different figure appeared, one taller than herself with far more grace and dignity than she could ever carry. She had only seen it, once, in a picture, but she knew in a heartbeat who it was.

Her Grandmother, Impa, in her prime. Tall and stately, with hair very closely pulled back and a blue and black uniform that marked her has Chieftain. The Katana strapped to her side, what little of it showed from its scabbard, gleamed with pride.

" _Is that what your grandfather said?" A voice asked amused._

 _The scene changed, from the black arena and mirror to an equally dark setting, although one speckled with moonlight. Kakariko was still, gripped in slumber waiting for the dawn. The only figures that stirred walked slowly up the path that led out of the village and onto the plains that overlooked Hyrule. They were of equal height, but their ages couldn't be more different. The younger was five, the other ninety five. Both struggled just a bit with the climb._

" _Yeah. He seemed really proud." The little girl said._

" _Oh he would be. He always wanted someone who would follow in his footsteps." The elder mused. "And I concede his point about corralling grumpy elders. Though I think his metaphors are becoming a bit more direct in his old age."_

" _Do you really think I should be the Chieftain, Grandma?" The little girl asked._

 _The elder paused, looking up at the stars as she considered the girl's question. "I cannot think of a better person for it." She said finally. "You are a lot like me. I can tell, even though you are so young."_

 _She could tell it wasn't what the girl wanted to hear. "Why do you question this, child?" The elder asked, continuing the climb. "You are a born leader. I can see it when you play with your friends."_

" _Grampa knows too." The girl replied, somewhat sadly. She kicked at a pebble in the road. "Said I was going to be the "Fire that burns the chaff of the unwilling." Or something like that."_

" _Is that so?" The elder asked amused. They crested the top of the hill and came to a stop at the end of the road. The sky was at its blackest, The stars starting to fade as the sunrise approached. "Even he concedes that you would be a good leader."_

" _But what if I don't want to be?" The girl asked, looking at her grandmother with pleading eyes. "What if I grow up and I decide I don't want to lead the tribe? What if-"_

" _Shh, little one." The elder said, putting a gentle finger on the girl's lips. "You doubt yourself. And a leader never doubts."_

 _She saw the question in the girl's eyes. "We cannot. If we cannot trust in our own strength we are not fit to lead. You are still young; you will learn in time what it means to doubt yourself, to lose faith in every aspect of your life. And you will overcome it."_

" _But what if-"_

" _Little spark, Your grandfather was right when he said that you would burn away the chaff, those who want to hide in our own shadow forever." Her grandmother said. "I may not always agree with him, but he has a remarkable knack for reading people. I suppose it came from his time in the courts. I do think you will be the one, one Ganon is slain for good, that will lead our people back to their former prominence."_

 _The sun began to crest the horizon behind them, painting the hills of Hyrule with the colors of the morning. The girl opened her mouth to reply._

" _But." Impa said. "Only when all doubt has been burned away can you be the fire needed to lead the Sheikah to a new dawn."_

The memory faded, leaving her in the black room with the visage of her Grandmother. She took a step forward, watching the vision's calculating eyes. They stood in silence.

Then another Impa appeared. She also wore blue and black, but she wore a silver breastplate as well, and had the tear and the triangles of the Sheikah eye painted over one of her own. A short sword was strapped to the small of her back. Then another, far taller than the other two, with short hair bar a single strand that hung down one side of her head, and black cloak that was not unlike the one she used to own. Then another, older than the others and wearing the robes of an advisor, and yet another, far taller and broader than any of the others.

More and more visions appeared, until the whole depth of the mirror was filled with the images of former leaders of the Tribe. There were hundreds, thousands of them, stretching back far into the horizon.

And in front of them all stood her grandmother, watching her with calculating but warm eyes.

 **You are not alone.**

" _Have a little faith in yourself."_ A voice said in the back of her mind, one of the ones closest and dearest to her heart.

The orange glow returned, far brighter than it had been before. Clementa looked down to realize that it was herself, the flames that burned in her core given form. But these didn't hurt. They instead danced merrily, filling the empty space with a warm light that seemed to chase away the darkest of shadows.

She looked up.

 **I am ready.**

She woke up, startled from her sleep by nothing, yet wide awake. She looked at the tablet where it had fallen on the floor, then at the mirror that bisected the arena. She stood, walking over to the mirror and letting the Phantasm appear before her.

It seemed… smaller than before. Paler. Less of a reflection and more like an old memory, fondly looked upon when one was much further down the road.

A marker of how far she had come.

She smiled. "You don't need to doubt anymore." She said. "Clementa, your time is at its end. Thank you…. Now rest."

The Phantasm of Clementa showed emotion for the first time, looking shocked… before breaking out into a gentle smile, relief flooding her eyes. She stepped forward, breaking through the mirror and dispelling the Phantasm, as one would step through the mist in the early morning.

"Well done." Rav Sij's voice said, echoing through the chamber. "You have faced yourself and emerged triumphant. You are now ready to learn the technique passed down to all leaders of the tribe."

A circle appeared in the center of the floor, glowing purple with the eye of the Sheikah floating just above it. "Long ago, the Sheikah Tribe had an artifact known as the Eye of Truth, said to be able to dispel any illusion or lie. After a time, as the Sheikah came to be skilled in magic as well as combat, they adapted the abilities of the Eye into a spell. The spell takes its name from the artifact, and will allow you to dispel illusion and deceit in a wide area around you, although the exact distance will depend on your ability."

The Sheikah eye spun in the air, then descended into the circle, casting a ripple that spread throughout the arena. The rest of the mirror dispelled, leaving the arena as whole as it had been when she entered.

"This spell requires little practice, but it is only passed down to the leaders of the Tribe." Rav Sij said. "I only know it through leading the tribe myself, albeit a very brief time before our exile. I am glad to be able to pass it on to you."

The circle contracted, the Sheikah Eye reemerging to float at her chest level. She held out her hand, letting the Eye descend into her palm, then into her very skin. The purple circle faded, and She felt a new power wash over her.

"And now… A gift." A hole in the floor appeared, and a pedestal emerged. "As congratulations for completing your training, and for surpassing numerous obstacles in your path to Chieftain."

There were three items on the pedestal; a podium bearing a cloth bundle, a Conical hat far larger than the one she had loaned to Kirshii, and a weapons rack holding a beautiful Ancient Naginata. She stepped forward, almost ignoring the other two items in favor of the weapon. She took it carefully out of the weapons rack, admiring its perfect balance and glowing blue blade.

"I noticed your preference for polearms during your travels." Rav Sij Said. "And this one seemed to fit you the best. Treat it well."

She nodded, stepping back from the pedestal to get some room. She held it straight, taking a deep breath. Then she spun, using the Naginata to trace a circle around her. Her flames burst from the core of her being and spread throughout the blade of the Naginata, leaving a circle lined with blue flame. Then the Naginata was raised before its dull end was thrust into the dirt, creating the illusion of the Sheikah eye. The flames burst forth, dancing throughout the Arena before fading. She turned back to the Podium.

"Thank you, Master Rav Sij." She said, bowing deeply.

"Go." Rav Sij replied. "Take these gifts and return to Kakariko. You may return to me when the time is right to continue your training."

"I will." She replied, stepping back up to the podium. She picked up the hat, admiring its perfect quality. But it was… bare. There was something missing. "But before I go… I don't suppose there's any red paint around?"

It didn't take her long to complete her preparations. She was indeed able to scour some red paint from the depths of one of the storerooms, and the cloth bundle proved to be a new uniform, far sturdier and cleaner than her old travel tunic had become. It even came with its own armor, studded with the trademark circles and glowing lines of the Ancient Sheikah. It fit comfortably above the outer tunic, surprisingly lightweight and easy to move in. Soon the old clothes lay in a crumpled heap on the floor by her bunk, the hat sitting on another bed as it dried. She leaned back in the bed, determined to get a few more hours sleep before she left in the morning, when a bundle under another bed caught her eye.

 _Strange, I don't remember sleeping there_. She thought, rising from the bed. She reached under the opposite bunk and pulled out a small traveling bag, emblazoned with the eye of the Sheikah. _This isn't mine._

She carefully opened the bag, finding nothing but a book and a few broken quills. The book was bound in red leather, with the eye of the Sheikah on the front. She barely opened the first page before she saw the all-too familiar handwriting of her grandfather.

" _Grandfather was telling me he has a secret, special place he goes to when he needs to be alone for a while."_

She fingered the cover, then flipped to the back of the book in haste. She could tell, even from the brief scan, that it was filled with not only her grandfather's most private thoughts, but songs and musings that had never seen the light of day. And on the very last page….

 _From the Day we Sealed the Sacred Gate_

 _To when our Kingdom Meets its fate_

 _Find us, the wise, the warriors we,_

 _Defending our home to eternity_

 _It's Kass song_. She realized. Then she looked at the opposite page. But she didn't bother to read the words.

Somehow, she already knew it by heart.

She woke early the next morning, stashing the book back in its bag with her remaining supplies and the mysterious tablet before hefting it over her shoulder. The Naginata was collapsed into its travelling form, deftly clipped into a holster strapped to her back. She picked up her hat, fingering its new red trim, before setting it on her head. It helped cover her new haircut; she had taken some time the night before to cut away the ruined parts of her hair. The result was far shorter than any Sheikah she knew had worn it but… it would grow out, if nothing else.

There had been one last gift in the cloth bundle; a cloak, identically shaped to her old one but of cream cloth, with a red Sheikah Eye embroidered on its surface. She clipped it on lovingly, missing the feel of the heavy cloth on her shoulder. She didn't bother to look back at the barracks on her way out, only pausing at the entrance to the lift before entering, leaving the Ancient Training Ground behind as she departed for the surface.

She made ground quickly, crossing most of Akkala during the morning. She reached Akkala Span by noon, stopping halfway across the bridge when she felt something warm in her pocket. She pulled out the compass, which had started to glow again. When the glow faded, she opened it to find the needle pointing in a new direction.

Kakariko Village.

" _Once you find yourself, then you'll find your way home. Good luck!"_

She smiled, and began to walk as a forgotten melody began to play in her mind.

 _So let our Cry ring out to the world_

 _And our Enemies tremble at banner unfurled_

 _The Strength of the Sheikah will not Unwind-_

 **BOOOM**

The Earth Shook. She stumbled, fighting to get her balance as she went on the defensive. But there were no monsters or even Guardians around. Then there was another explosion. Her head snapped up, to look at Vah Rudania set on the peak of Death Mountain before a great beam of pink fire burst from its mouth, blasting into Hyrule Castle. Soon four identical beams of Pink energy centered on the castle from the Divine Beasts, causing the Malice that circled around it to expand, then retract just as quickly until none of it could be seen.

Her blood ran cold.

The Final Battle had begun.


	21. The Yiga

_*I did not get distracted playing FFXIV, I did not get distracted playing FFXIV..._

* * *

 **Strength of the Shiekah**

 **Chapter 21**

 _The Yiga_

It was a sunny day, a rarity in the mountains. Paya looked up at the blue sky as she followed the rest of her fellow Sheikah down the path to Kakariko graveyard. The last week seemed to have been filled with stormclouds, although no rain had fallen on Kakariko. She hoped that it wasn't an ill omen.

At least the blossoms were finally springing forth. The trees were filled with the little pink flowers, scattering petals in her wake as she listened to the chatter around her. She was glad at least some of her friends had returned to the village; security aside, she didn't feel as alone as she had before. She could hear Koko and Cottla giggling ahead of her as they danced around their father's feet.

They did not understand yet what a day of reverence this was.

The chatter began to quiet, just a little, when they reached the borders of the graveyard. Koko's eyes widened, and she stilled, reaching out for her father's hand. Cottla looked at her sister in innocent confusion, but said nothing. Behind her many of the elders waited, holding cherry blossom bunches, or baskets filled with candles and small offerings. Even the rag-tag bunch that her sister had sent to defend the village had come, standing tall with pride and dignity, or as least as much as a fidgety young man like Ananas could.

A gentle hand rested on her shoulder. "You can do this." Srawi whispered. She looked good in the battle garb of the village; dark blues and black armor allowing her to perfectly blend into the shadows should the need arise. The only thing that stood out was the glittering golden Royal Bow that she carried. Her hair was pulled back into a traditional bun, tied back with a pair of red sticks. The mask was pulled down as she was, technically, off duty.

"You think so?" Paya asked, holding the harp a little closer to her chest. Grandmother had said that it was grandfather Dago's most beloved instrument when he worked as a Poet for the royal family. She'd dug it out of an old chest when she was searching for the ancient songs Kass believed were hidden in Kakariko. "I-I still think Grandmother should have-"

"Impa more than trusts you enough to lead today's ceremonies." Srawi soothed. "And you are prefect for it."

Paya took a shaky breath. "If you think so." She said. "I… I'm just not sure I'm ready."

"You are."

Paya let out her long breath. "Ok. I can do this. I… Can do this."

"Go get them, Tiger." Srawi said with a grin, pushing her to the front of the crowd. Paya did her best not to stumble, gaining her footing as she turned to face the rest of the village.

These aren't strangers. They're your friends. Your Family. She reminded herself.

If only my real family could be here…

Paya did her best not to look nervous. "Brothers and Sisters of Kakariko." She began, trying to focus on anything but the people in front of her. "We are gathered at the gates of our families' eternal rest to pay honor to those who have pre-preceded before us." She hesitated as she stuttered over a word. Srawi gave a gentle 'keep going' gesture from the back of the crowd.

"Those we have come to pay homage to are not strangers. They are family, be they elders who passed peacefully when their time came, or loved ones who left us far too soon." She did her best not to stare at Dorian and his two children. "Even those who… who do not rest in the field of our ancestors, but fell unrecoverable in the field of battle have a place in our memory, and our hearts."

Even those who betrayed us. She thought sadly. Her sister had been devastated by Caoca's death. It was still hard to think of him as a deranged traitor, even if that was how he died.

"Let us go, and tend to the graves of our loved ones." Paya continued. "Let us show the same care and respect for our own that we do to the rest of Hyrule."

 _That last part was awkward._ Paya thought to herself as she stepped aside, letting the people of Kakariko into the graveyard. _It has been a century since we truly served Hyrule._ But it was the traditional speech given on the Day of Rememberance. She could remember Grandmother giving the same speech since she was old enough to walk. She looked out over the hills, where the rest of Hyrule could be seen in the distance. _Will we ever return to this ruined Kingdom?_

"Daddy, look at all the flowers!" Cottla exclaimed in the distance. Paya smiled and followed the rest of the elders into the village. Members of the Sheikah tribe had been buried her for centuries, as well as members of the Royal Family. There was even a place for the last King of Hyrule, though no body rested beneath its gravestone. The few Sheikah that had escaped the palace during the Calamity had barely done so with their lives; there was no chance of taking the dead King with them. There was an empty plot beside it, with no headstone or grave. _Grandmother still holds hope that the Princess is holding back Ganon._ Paya thought, looking at the untouched grass. _But can she hold him off for much longer?_

It wasn't like her to be plagued with doubt; not doubts like these, anyway. Her sister had fought them for years, even running away from the Sheikah when those doubts and the burden of impending leadership had proved too much to bear. Paya shifted uncomfortably. She hoped the same wouldn't come of her.

She wandered amongst the gravestones, watching the elders of Kakariko pay visits to the graves of their forebears, their brothers and sisters, their children; generations of the Sheikah long since past while they remained. Dorian was knelt down at a single, solitary gravestone. His daughters mimicked him, but it was still obvious that Cottla was confused. Koko was trying to hold back tears. She finally buried her head in her father's tunic, crying. Dorian only stared at the gravestone, barely holding back tears himself.

 _They'll never know a mother's love._ Paya thought sadly, turning away _. The Yiga made sure of that._

The Yiga.

The assassins had touched far too many gravestones in the Graveyard to bear thinking about. She looked at Srawi and the rest of her friends, gathered around a tall stone Monolith that stood at one end of the graveyard. It was a memorial dedicated to all Sheikah who fell in battle, never to be found.

"Do you think it still counts?" Kirshii asked, holding up a pair of candles. "Even if they didn't consider themselves Sheikah anymore?"

"I think it does." Apfael replied. "They're our brothers and sisters, no matter what side they're on."

"yeah, but…" Srawi began. "They willingly turned theirs backs on what made them Sheikah. I mean, so did we, but we eventually saw the error of our ways. They…"

"Do you think they would have turned back if they had the chance?" Kirshii replied. "I think Cacoa would have…"

"Caoca was only following Paz." Himberri replied shaking his head. "He never made a decision without her input."

"So you think he would have stayed in the Yiga if no one had pushed him to leave?" Ananas asked.

Himberri nodded silently. "He would not have been happy… but he would not have left, either."

"Well, what about Limet?" Kirshii asked. "I mean, she hated the idea of serving anyone, Ganon least of all…

"I was thinking about that, actually." Traube cut in. There was no real reason for him to be out of bed and at the Day of Rememberance other than pure stubbornness. He was supposed to be resting. "Pazzy told me that our Yiga names were just numeric designations, and I thought about who got what number. I think the numbers were based on how loyal we were to the Yiga. They must have thought Limet would be really loyal, and Caoca not so much."

"But Caoca still died trying to fight for their cause." Himberri pointed out. "As did Limet."

"You didn't like Limet because she was always picking on me." Kirshii pointed out. "And Traube hated how much Caoca clung to Paz."

"I did not!" Traube protested.

"Yes you did." Srawi, Kirshii and Apfael said in unison. Himberii nodded his head.

"O-okay.. maybe I did… a bit." Traube relented, flustered. "But only because I thought he was holding her back!"

"Suuure you did." Apfael replied, rolling his eyes.

"It's true!" Traube retorted. "She was… more alive than I'd seen her in years when I met her in the Forest of Time. I hadn't even seen her smile since we left Kakariko."

"Dude, we were all wearing masks. No one could see anyone elses' faces."

"That wasn't what I meant." Traube replied. "She was happier. I can't explain it. I don't want to say it was because she was free of Caoca, but…"

Paya let out a small cough. "I know you all mean well, but speculating on my sister's love life isn't why we're here today." She politely reminded them. "Traube, please stop digging yourself into a hole."

"Hi Paya!" Ananas said happily. "We're trying to decide if it's right to leave candles for Caoca and Limet, even though they didn't die as Sheikah."

Paya looked at Kirshii, who was awkwardly holding two unlit candles in her hands. "Well… They're still our friends and…" She stuttered, looking down at the candles.

Paya smiled gently. "I think," She said, reaching up and setting a gentle hand on Kirshii's shoulder. "That we should honor them as the brother and sister they were, rather than the enemies they became. Is that good enough for everyone?"

The rest of the Sheikah exchanged a few glances. "I would say so." Apfael said finally.

"Good." Paya replied. "I will be at the Cherry Tree when you are done."

She put her hands back around the harp and walked away, lost in thought enough she only heard a faint scrap of the conversation that continued, something that sounded like "Did anyone bring a match?"

It had been an idea she had fought with for years, after they had all run away; would they still be honored as Sheikah if they died before coming home? It had pained her to think that she would lose her friends-her sister- forever if they perished before realizing their mistake. She refused to think that any of them had no second thoughts. From what she understood of events, both Caoca and Limet had died before her sister had begun her rallying cry. Would they have left had they been given the chance to escape?

She still didn't have a good answer.

It didn't take her long to reach the Cherry Tree in the center of the graveyard. While there were multiple trees filled with the pink blossoms, there was only one that counted as the Cherry Tree to generations of Sheikah. It stood over a small koi pond, older than any other tree around. A few koi swam lazily close to the surface, casting ripples in the water. Paya sat at the base of the cherry tree, resting the harp against her side as she idly plucked the strings, casting a sweet, slow melody across the gravestones.

"What'cha doin, Miss Paya?" A small voice asked. Paya looked up to see Cottla, watching her with interest. "That's a pretty song!"

"You think? Why thank you." Paya said, smiling at her. "It's a song my Grandfather wrote. He's buried under that cherry tree over there." She's said, nodding at a cherry tree that stood a short distance away. "It was one of the last songs he wrote."

"Can you sing it for me?" Cottla asked, eyes bright. "Please?"

"I can try." Paya replied. "But the song was never finished. Grandfather never told anyone where the second half of the song was."

"Then sing the half you know!" Cottla said, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Paya smiled gently. "Okay." She said. She put her fingers back to the strings of the harp, this time with purpose as she let her Grandfather's music flow across the graveyard.

 _From the day we sealed the Sacred gate_

 _To when our kingdom meets its fate_

 _Find us, the wise, the warriors we_

 _Defending our home to eternity_

 _We stand on watch, our eye unclosed_

 _And leave for our young this story told_

 _Our honor and trust shall not be rend_

 _Our families both loyal until the end_

 _For Our promise unmarred by tears or pain_

 _Was founded upon that lonely plane_

 _May those who search soon come to find_

 _Our Histr'y and Hyrule's intertwined_

Cottla sat in front of her, in awe. "Wow. That was so pretty!" She exclaimed.

"It was." A voice behind her said. "Pity it was the last song you will ever hear."

Paya's head shot up. Where there had been no one standing before was now a Yiga assassin, his sickle raised. Cottla screamed in terror, hunching down into a ball. Paya was able to keep enough of a sense of mind to reach forward and pull the child away, out of reach of the falling sickle.

Cottla's screams raised alarms all over the graveyard; it also became the signal for the Yiga to strike. Red-clothed assassins appeared from nowhere, striking with deadly intent. The smoke from the candles of rememberance was joined by the screams of the elders as they scrambled to avoid joining their loved ones. The Company sprung to action, but they were swiftly overwhelmed by Footsoldiers on all sides. Paya put herself between Cottla and the assassin in front of her, breathing heavily.

She could hear the grin, tainted with venom, in the asassin's voice as he laughed. "How noble. A true Sheikah to the very end."

 _There has to be something I can do._ Paya thought desperately. _If only the others had some cover._

She looked to the heavens. There wasn't a cloud to be seen, yet her hands itched to pull the strings of the harp in her hands. She wasn't sure what pushed her to do it; desperation, some half-remembered memory of a long-forgotten tune-but something pulled her fingers to the strings and pulled a melody from the depths of time.

Almost instantly rain began to fall. The clear heavens were transformed in the blink of an eye to ominous thunderheads. Within seconds everyone on the impromptu battlefield was drenched. It was just enough of an opening for Paya to shove the oncoming assassin into the pond and pull Cottla away. They fled through the tombstones, Cottla clinging desperately to her hand as they sought shelter.

 _How?_ The thought raced through Paya's mind as she ducked behind a large tombstone _. How could a song bring rain on a clear day? It's not as if it was…_

 _Magic._

 _Her ancestors were said to have wielded magic, far back in the ancient days, before they even developed the techniques that birthed the Divine Beasts and the Guardians. Her grandfather had talked about it often, strumming the harp as he sat with her under the Memory tree._

" _There's an old, old legend that sleeps within this harp." He'd told her one day. "Did you know our ancestors could use magic? They used this harp to summon the very elements from the earth, using songs that cried out to the essence of Hyrule in petition for aid. This harp is said to be the most revered of them all, although its time is long since past. Still… I've always wondered if that magic could be awoken again, with the right song."_

 _But… that was just a bunch of random notes. Wasn't it?_ Paya though as she and Cottla hunched behind a tombstone. _That can't have been one of the ancient songs._

She looked at the harp, its worn wood having long since lost its golden glow. The strings had been replaced more often than Hyrule had kings, and the padded grip shows the marks of numerous previous owners. It didn't look like a harp of legend in the slightest. Yet the rain still fell.

"Miss Paya, what do we do?" Cottla asked, clinging to her sleeve and pulling her out of her reverie. "I'm scared!"

 _So am I._ Paya thought. But scared isn't going to get us out of this. She looked to the sky, still pouring with rain. _Sister, lend me just a little bit of your courage._

"We need to find your father." She said, reaching down and scooping the child into her arms. Their chances of survival were far better with warriors at their side. She carefully peeked around the edge of the tombstone. The sounds of battle were all around her, yet she found a relative moment of calm. She tried to steady her breath. She wasn't a fighter. We may be safer here…

The earth shook.

Paya fought for balance on the balls of her feet as sounds of explosions filled the air. She peed around another tombstone to look out over Hyrule. It was filled with Red light, great beams of energy filling the air as the Divine Beasts fired upon Hyrule Castle.

 _It's begun._ The bottom almost dropped out of her stomach. _Be careful, Link._

Cottla screamed. Paya turned around to see a monster, a hideous geist with purple-flame eyes and wicked talons. Her scream soon joined Cottla's as she stumbled out from behind the tombstone and into the rest of the graveyard. Pure adrenaline overtook the fear that threatened to bind her legs, the few vestiges of warrior training her sister had forced her to take overriding instinct. But she had no weapon, no courage. All she could do was run.

She soon found herself back at the pond, now swarmed with Sheikah and Yiga alike. A gruff hand grabbed the back of her tunic and thrust her forward, into the small circle of Sheikah that had found themselves cornered at the tree. She buried Cottla in her arms and tried to do a head count. The Company had set themselves in an uneasy defensive circle around the elders, who were bleeding out on all sides and collapsed on the ground. Traube was among them, holding his sides and gasping for breath. He looked unnervingly pale. Dorian was standing his ground next to Srawi, one arm out to protect Koko from the Yiga that shuffled around them. Their enemies were a sea of red, or so it seemed, dotted here and there with the mysterious ghosts whose eyes burned into her soul.

Paya took a ragged breath, sinking to her knees as she held Cottla close. This was no place for her, or for children. But she might be joining her ancestors soon enough.

"Paya, are you okay?" Srawi asked, not taking her eyes off the advancing soldiers.

"I'm… I'm okay." Paya breathed. Koko left her father and ran into her arms, joining her sister.

"Surrender, traitors." One of the soldiers in front of them said, thrusting his sickle forth. "And we might make your deaths swift."

"I'm scared." Koko whimpered, burying her face in Paya's tunic. "I want to go home!"

One of the Yiga laughed. "There is no home for you anymore." He cackled. "Only the grave."

 _There has to be something I can do…_

She watched the rain spatter off the Yiga's masks, noticing for the first time that they too, were well-scored with the marks of battle. Some of the weaker ones were hiding in the back, where their injuries almost didn't show.

"It's a good thing we stopped that ambush." Traube panted, collapsing beside her. "Or there'd be a lot more of them. Think… think the rain helped too. They don't fight so well when it's wet."

Paya looked to the heavens. An Idea came to mind, fleeting before terror pushed it away. Yet it persisted.

 _The Rain.._

She looked down at the children clinging to her, then up at the Yiga. Carefully, trying not to jostle the girls, she put her harp to her waist and began to pluck the strings. No ancient melody came this time; only the song her grandfather had entrusted to her.

 _From the day we sealed the Sacred gate_

 _To when our kingdom meets its fate_

 _Find us, the wise, the warriors we_

 _Defending our home to eternity_

 _We stand on watch, our eye unclosed_

 _And leave for our young this story told_

 _Our honor and trust shall not be rend_

 _Our families both loyal until the end_

 _For Our promise unmarred by tears or pain_

 _Was founded upon that lonely plane_

 _May those who search soon come to find_

 _Our Histr'y and Hyrule's intertwined_

The melody faded, the last notes echoing off the tombstones before silence one again fell. No one had moved, but the music had touched all.

"What was that? A final requiem?" A Yiga near the front laughed. "How fitting! A final reminder of the broken promises of the Sheikah."

The Yiga began to laugh, sickles coming to bear as the soldiers readied for a new attack to wipe their enemies out, once and for all.

The laughter faded as another melody began to echo amoungst the tombstones.

 _We Cry, our pain and our sadness lies_

 _In the tear that marks our solemn eye_

 _Of red, ever watching this land we swore_

 _To guard,_ _t_ _o protect by bow or sword_

 _Our blades, sharpened by time and test_

 _Of skill and strength, protecting the crest_

 _That marks the strength of the kingdom's free_

 _And the sacred power, lost to all but three_

 _Who rise, and rise, bound by the fates to fight_

 _Evermore, lest Hyrule is lost to the endless night_

 _Of Demise,_ _So let our Cry ring out to the world_

 _And our enemies tremble at banner unfurled_

 _The Strength of the Sheikah will not unwind_

 _Our Histr'y and Hyrule's Intertwined_

"I know that voice." One of the Yiga growled, crouching lower into a defensive position. "That's the traitor!"

The melody faded, yet tension hung in the air as friend and foe alike waited with bated breath. Something stirred within Paya, a connection that had been tested and tempered over nearly eighteen years. A connection bound in fire that could never be broken.

She stood, unshaking, putting her fingers back to the strings with newfound confidence. She felt the unheard music crescendo within her as she sang out, her voice joining with the disembodied one that echoed throughout the graveyard, and within her soul.

 _From the day we sealed the Sacred gate / We Cry, our pain and our sadness lies in the_

 _To when our kingdom meets its fate / tear that marks our solemn eye of red, ever watching_

 _Find us, the wise, the warriors we / this land we swore to guard, to protect_

 _Defending our home to eternity / by bow and sword and blade, sharpened by time_

 _We stand on watch, our eye unclosed / and test of skill and strength protecting the crest_

 _And leave for our young this story told / That marks the strength of the Kingdom's free_

 _Our honor and trust shall not be rend / And the sacred power lost to all but three_

 _Our families both loyal until the end / Who rise, and rise bound by the fates to fight_

 _For Our promise unmarred by tears or pain / Evermore, lest all is lost to the endless night_

 _Was founded upon that lonely plane / of Demise, so let our cry ring out to the word,_

 _And our enemies tremble at banner unfurled_

 _May those who search soon come to find / The Strength of the Sheikah will not unwind_

Our Histr'y and Hyrule's Intertwined

 **KRACK-OOOOM**

Lightning struck the earth between the haggard Sheikah and the Opposing Yiga. The ground shook, sending troops on both sides off balance. Paya fell to her knees, clutching the harp to her chest. There was a burst of light, blue and warm before vanishing with the lightning. She looked up carefully, to see a new figure standing between her and the Yiga.

She was tall, with a cream cloak and a long, conical hat not unlike the one her grandmother wore, trimmed with red and a large Sheikh Eye. The armor she wore seemed to glow with the ancient energy of the Guardians, leather and cloth coming together in a perfect harmony. Her weapon unsheathed, lax yet poised for battle. And in her other hand, a small golden compass that was carefully clicked shut.

Her back was to the Sheikah, but Paya still knew her, from the grip on the Naginata to the graceful poise. She called out with joy and relief.

 _"Impaz!"_


	22. The Sheikah

**Strength of the Sheikah**

 **Chapter 22**

 _The Sheikah_

Thunder rolled. A pair of glinting red eyes, burning with inner fire, looked up from under the red-trimmed brim.

It would have been almost imperceptible even to someone watching carefully, but every red-clothed soldier took a small step back at the warrior's sudden arrival. Tongues found themselves inexplicably tied in her presence.

All but one. A Blademaster was able to recover his bearings enough to launch a verbal attack. "So what? It's only one more soldier. They are a pack of traitors, weaklings and liars! We Are the Yiga! We are Strong! We are Invicini-"

The Naginata spun in the air, then the end of the staff plunged into the earth. Blue fire burst forth, spreading around the Cherry Tree, the Sheikah, and the Yiga alike in a great circle. A bird flying overhead would seen the impression of a Sheikah Eye, with the warrior in its gaze. The flames burst forth and coated the Yiga, but they did not burn; the flames themselves had no heat. Rather, what happened was the red of the uniforms seemed to turn to grey, the masks dissipating to reveal the faces of the men and women underneath.

"You are not Yiga." The warrior said. The flames rose higher.

"We are!" The Blademaster screeched, desperate to fight the flames that seemed to leech away his very identity.

The warrior shook her head almost imperceptibly. "No. You are nothing but thieves and thugs, hiding behind a mask you have no claim to."

The flames surged, pulling more color from the clothes the masks, laying bare what had been hidden for a century. "The Sheikah persisted for ten thousand years after Calamity Ganon's demise, yet the Yiga vanished into obscurity. There is no mention, no record, not even the barest hint that they haunted the edges of Hyrule in the succeeding time. No. The ones you call 'Yiga' are nothing more than outlaws trying to champion themselves under an ancient name." Impaz's head turned up to catch the Blademaster in her gaze. "The ancient Yiga still had more honor than you, even if they betrayed the royal family. They did not follow Ganon as you do. Their blood does not run in your veins. You are not Yiga. You are criminals building yourselves an empire upon the misery of others."

The Blademaster bellowed and charged, bringing his Windcleaver down upon the Warrior's head. The Naginata moved to block its blow, Impaz barely changing her stance to absorb the shockwave as the weapons met.

"This ends Today, Hēi Liándāo." Impaz growled. "You will never haunt the Sheikah again."

And with that, she went on the attack. The Naginata pushed back as the flames faded, restoring color to the assembled soldiers. But the red of their uniforms was less vibrant than before, its dull color reflected in the sluggishness of their limbs as they scrambled to escape Impaz's wrath. Though the blue flames died from their paths in the soaking grass, their light renewed the warriors who guarded the elders, sending them out on their own paths of attack. The assassins scattered, flailing as their attempts to teleport were denied to them, again and again. Only the Poes held any sort of offensive power, the rest of the Yiga sent onto the defensive as the Sheikah struck anew.

Paya watched in awe, standing with the quiet harp, as her sister led the attack on their aggressors. Even Dorian was fighting with renewed spirit, trusting his daughters into her care as he chased down a Blademaster with his own katana. She looked down to Koko, who was carefully pulling a brown leather bag towards her. Cottla was jumping up and down excitedly. "That was her! That was the nice lady who helped me in the forest!"

"She dropped this." Koko said, dropping the bag in the dirt. "We should keep it safe for her."

Paya bent down and carefully opened the flap, looking inside as the books and meager supplies. An old one, bound in leather with a worn strap caught her eye. Her breath stopped in her throat as she carefully pulled it out. "This was grandfather's." She whispered quietly, opening the book to a random page. "Where did she find this?" She looked up at the Warrior carving a path through the tombstones. "I thought she hated him."

"What is it?" Cottla asked, peeking over her arm.

"Its…. His songs. All of them." Paya said in amazement, carefully stroking a page. "Even…" A thought occurred to her, and she flipped through the book excitedly. "Here! He wrote down all the ancient songs!"

"What kind of ancient songs?" Koko asked.

She saw one melody, although the title was faded at the top of the page. She knew it instantly. "See this one? I played that melody and it brought the rain down. And this one is…" She looked at the opposite page. "I think it's a healing melody."

"A healing melody?" Cottla asked, confused.

"Would it make people feel better like Momma's pumpkin soup did?" Koko asked.

Paya looked up at the injured elders and Traube, who looked like he was about to collapse. "You know?" She said. "I think it would. Hold this for me." She said, handing the book to Koko. She stood up and put fingers to string again, playing the gentle nocturne that was written on the page. A green glow seemed to emenate from everyone for just a moment, before fading. She could tell instantly that it worked; relief spread across the elder's faces, and color finally returned to Trabue's face. He stood, slowly, then bounced on his feet as he tested his limits.

His face brightened. "Wow! I feel better than I did before I got here. Thanks, Paya!" He said with a grin. Then the Katana was pulled from its sheath as he rushed into battle beside his comrades.

It didn't take him long to find trouble. There was an assassin waiting just beyond the first row of tombstones for anyone brave enough to venture beyond the safety of the Cherry Tree. Traube spotted the glow of light and vanished himself, letting the assassin fall upon wet ground, unaware. "You can't fight me, traitor." The assassin hissed, watching the empty tombstones with caution. "I'm stronger than you, faster than you, taller than you-"

A puff of smoke, the sickle went flying out of his hand, then another puff as his prey came and went. "And I'm smarter than you." Traube replied, his voice coming from nowhere. "And I have greater reach."

The Yiga scrambled for his sickle and held it up, looking desperately for his prey. There was a gust of wind, and Traube appeared at the end of the row. Since he was supposed to be on bedrest, he was only wearing a loose-fitting pair of pants and a loose shirt, held at the waist with bandages and white cloth. However, in the rain and wind, it only made him look all the more like one of the lost masters of their ancient arts. His Katana glinted in the rain. "Don't make me spill your blood upon our sacred soil." He said, his brow furrowed, his voice carrying a serious tone that was rare for the energetic inventor.

"Ha! You consider this sacred ground?" The Yiga spat, twirling the sickle in his hand. "This is nothing but a dumping ground for the weak and the useless! I'm going to enjoy killing you. I'm going to cut off your amrs, then your legs, then I'll thrust this point through your heart before I cut off your HEAD!" The Yiga sprang into the air, bringing the tip of the sickle down even as Traube looked into the distance. There was a brief moment, in the last second before sickle met flesh, where the word seemed to blur and… _shift_ for just a moment. Then the sickle pierced the illusion, plunging into the soaked earth as the Yiga crumpled and the image of Traube vanished into mist. He looked up in time to see the flash of steel, about three feet further back than his prey had been standing moments before, before he saw nothing more at all.

Traube took a deep breath to steady himself as the head of his assassin, separate now from the rest of him, fell with a thud to the earth. He looked back at the Cherry Tree; he had watched to make sure Paya and the girls were focused elsewhere before he had struck. His grandfather, however, was watching him with calculating eyes before giving a solemn nod. Traube nodded back before turning and running further into the battle, not bothering to clean his blade. There would be more blood on it by the time this was over.

A flash of light caught his attention to his left. He stopped to see Himberri in a war of attrition with two separate assassins, teleporting in and out as fast as they were. Traube crouched behind a tombstone and fished in a pocket as he watched the dance of light and smoke. He pulled a small circle from his pocket, orange and blue like almost all Ancient Technology. He watched the dance for a second or two more, then tossed the circle out into the grass. Almost instantly an Assassin landed on it, frozen in place as blue streaks of energy surged up and down his limbs. Then he collapsed into the dirt, slightly smoking but unmoving.

Himberri noticed the lack of a second attacker within moments. He changed up his pattern, appearing where the second assassin was meant to and striking at the first, catching him in his blind spot and sending him crashing across the graves. He watched to make sure his opponent didn't move, before turning to look at Traube rising from the tombstones with a raised eyebrow.

"Like it? I whipped those up from that dead Guardian Ananas raided a couple days ago." Traube said with pride.

"You were resting."

"Hey, sitting in bed all day gets boring after a while. I had to do something to keep things fresh." Traube said defensively. "And it wasn't like I had anything better to do!"

"Tell that to Impaz." Himberri said shortly before vanishing into shadow, leaving Trabue to protest to thin air.

Of the entire Company, it was scarcely objected that Himberii was the best at stealth. The shadows almost clung to him. He even dressed like it; his uniform bore more black than everyone else combined. Even the light leather armor he wore was black, carefully dyed to match the cloth that covered him from head to toe. Scant scraps of dark blue here and there were the only indication that Himberri wasn't Kirshii's walking shadow. It wasn't just a fashion choice; to many of the Yiga that day it was as if the very void had opened up to swallow them whole, so sudden was Himberii's appearance. He shadowstepped across the graveyard, from shadow to shadow. He loping cadence was abruptly cut off by a sickle from nowhere.

He bent back, letting his back arch and the sickle pass harmlessly over him. He flipped over and grabbed his bearings; he was in a thick grove of trees near the edge of the Graveyard, a bastion of shade on the brightest days. Now it was almost gloomy, the storm blocking the sun and making the shadows all the greater. The Yiga stood in the center of the clearing, Idly picking at the tip of his sickle as Himberri watched him warily. "Where'd you come from?" He asked, almost confused. "Ah, no matter. You'll bleed as well as anyone else that comes my way."

Himberri didn't wait for him to attack. No sooner than the sickle had landed back in the Yiga's palm than he had vanished, appearing in an instant behind the Yiga and striking from behind. But he didn't go down easily. Himberri watched his stance as he darted around the grove, vanishing to and from shadow.

 _Impaz was right_. He thought. _They are nothing more than brigands._

He'd seen that stance before, as he'd done reconnaissance throughout Hyrule as a Yiga. There had been plenty of cutthroats on the roads, waylaying merchants for a handful of Rupees and killing any who resisted. Their fighting style didn't have any of the grace or flexibility of Sheikah or Yiga fighting styles; just the rough and rumble moves of a hired hand. It was almost child's play to avoid his swings. Even Koko could have done it.

He vanished into shadows again, this time waiting to appear. The Yiga grew wary, watching the shadows all around him waiting for the Sheikah to reappear. "You've got to come out sometime, kid." He said, trying to sound threatening. Himberri found him anything but. A near wicked smile appeared on his face as he emerged from the one shadow the Yiga could never see.

His own.

He struck the Yiga down wordlessly, letting the former terror of the roads fall with a silenced scream to the earth. The he turned and vanished back into shadow, searching for another monster to slay.

He found it almost instantly; a Blademaster harrying his sister near the tomb of their late grandmother. Kirshii was holding her ground, albeit barely. Her combative strength was in defense, and even that was slim compared to her peers. The Blademaster had her on the ropes, until she spotted her twin out of the corner of her eye.

It was if lighting had struck. Within the span of ten seconds the Blademaster went from pressing his advantage to fighting for his life. Every move was suddenly constricted and parried, as if he was not fighting people, but two snakes that coiled around him, pulling away his blade and striking at his throat.

"Be careful next time." Himberri said as the Blademaster collapsed, the blade clattering to the earth.

"Don't leave me to go up against a Blademaster next time, then." Kirshii retorted.

"Go to the Cherry Tree. Keep Paya safe." Himberri said with a gentle tap on the shoulder and a nod to the Cherry Tree. He then vanished into shadow again, leaving his sister alone.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Kirshii muttered, turning to walk away. Unlike her brother and most of her companions, she was not dressed for combat. The kimono she wore was soft, and she had missed wearing it for special occasions, which was why she had insisted on wearing it today. It was similar in color to their combat uniforms, although the obi was a beautifully contrasting white. Thankfully, her shoes could be kicked off easily enough if she had to run. And run she did, past row upon row of tombstones, back to the safety of the Cherry Tree.

There was a hideous screech, and her blood ran cold. She stumbled, forcing her legs to move even as she looked behind her for the source of the noise. A Poe had appeared from the rain and mist and was chasing her down, purple eyes aflame and talons reaching. She fought the urge to scream even as her legs struggled to find purchase on the slick ground. She got as far as the Monolith before she finally fell, crashing into the cold marble that served as the Monolith's foundation. She pulled herself to her knees, gasping for breath as she felt the air turn cold. She turned over to see the Poe slowly advancing, lantern swinging in one hand.

Something prickled the back of her neck. Though the Poe had no legs or backbone, there was something about the way it…floated, hanging there in the air. Almost like…

"Limet?" Kirshii stammered, the words hanging in the icy air. "Is that you?"

The Poe froze. There was a low hiss, as it switched to what might be interpreted as a defensive stance, watching her warily.

"What happened to you?" Kirshii asked, dismayed. "Is this all that death has wrought you?" She fumbled behind her, reaching for one of the candles that had been abandoned in the ambush. "We were going to leave a candle for you. See? You're still one of us."

She held it in front of her, the wick wet from the rain. It was intricately carved with a Nightshade flower in its side, one of Limet's favorites. Kirshii shifted herself to her knees. "Don't forget who you were. Please. We will always remember."

The Poe watched her, warily, before slowly floating forward. Kirshii did her best not to shake as it loomed over her, staring into her soul with those flaming purple eyes. Slowly, the Poe reached out with one of its great talons and touched the wick of the candle. It instantly burst into flame, a merry purple light shining out against the rain, unwavering. It sighed. Then the cowl and cloak seemed to melt away, leaving a specter with the purple lantern at its core. The Specter, the ghost of a woman holding a great bow and simple clothes, smiled at her and said something, the words echoing through the rain as both lantern and ghost faded away.

" _Thank you."_

Kirshii slowly lowered her arms, then turned to place the candle at the foot of the monolith. Despite the pouring rain, the candle remained lit, giving the air an almost unnatural purple tint as it marked the memory of a soul lost and redeemed. She bowed deeply, then slowly stood, the air returning to the warm humidity that was customary to the graveyard. Soon the only thing that remained to mark the Poe's presence was the flame.

She turned and looked across the graveyard. It was hard to tell who was fighting who in the rain, but she spotted a bright yellow tunic crouching behind a tombstone watching a Blademaster that was stalking the rows. She crept closer, coming to be even with Ananas two rows down from the Blademaster. There was mirth in the young boy's eyes as he held up a finger to his lips, then held up a bunch of bananas. He tossed the bananas into the open lane, in full view of the Blademaster. Almost instantly the fearsome warrior turned into a caricature of himself, creeping up on the bananas with childlike glee. Ananas rose to his feet as Kirshii pulled a child's yo-yo out of the earth, an abandoned gift for a long lost soul. They struck as one, Kirshii looping the string of the yo-yo around the Yiga's feet as Ananas leaped high. The Blademaster tumbled, his pride and his weapon lost to him. Kirshii soon had his hands and his feet bound together, leaving him trussed in the middle of the road as Ananas took off at high speed with the Windcleaver, giggling like a lunatic.

It was a testament to Impaz's training that he was able to lift it at all, yet the skinny teenager had no problem hefting the massive blade. He was a yellow streak throughout the battlefield, laughing and causing havoc wherever he went. It was always the yellow tunic; he loved it and no one had been able to get him to wear anything else. It certainly made him identifiable; he was easy to spot even if he wasn't the one sending stray bursts of wind all over the place. He skidded around a corner, only to stop and skid back around at the sight of a footsoldier prowling the rows. He looked at the Yiga, then at the blade at his hands and grinned. He crept out into the next lane, before plunging the blade deep into the earth before ducking back into hiding. He tossed a banana next to the Windcleaver for good measure.

It took mere seconds for the Yiga to notice the abandoned blade. Not even the banana held his attention as he ran for the windcleaver, desperate for a weapon with more reach to gain an advantage. Yet his attempts to free the Blademaster's weapon from the ground were futile; the windcleaver, for all intents and purposes, was stuck. The Yiga, unlike the Sheikah, did not place a lot of emphasis on training and self-improvement. He simply lacked the muscular strength to pry the blade from the ground.

Thankfully, at least for Ananas, a nearby Octorok was willing to do it for him.

He held the angered octorok at arm's length as it inhaled, pulling the Windcleaver from the ground and the Yiga with it. both man and blade were swallowed, rather comically, by the enormous beast. Ananas looked around frantically before throwing the Octorok off the side of a small cliff; it wasn't a huge drop by any means, and the Yiga would most likely survive the encounter. Whether or not his sanity or dignity would survive were not huge concerns to Ananas at that particular moment. He ran away from the cliff, not bothering to watch the Octorok slowly bounce its way down the cliff.

Ananas would have been more than happy to hide in the forest and play with the creatures within, but even the easily distracted Sheikah knew this was not the time for jests. He saw his brother locked in combat with a Blademaster as he ran through the graveyard, Windcleaver against shield as the two battled for leverage against the other. He also saw a small batch of berries from one of the elder's abandoned baskets. He scooped up a handful of wildberries as he ran, pulling a small slingshot from his belt in the process. With quick aim that would have had Srawi impressed, he spattered the berries across the Yiga's mask, blinding him. Taken by surprise, the Blademaster stumbled back, allowing Apfael to regain his own footing. He looked back to spot his brother, and instantly a plan was hatched between them. Apfael spun on his heel and planted his knee in the earth, turning his shield into a sort of springboard. Ananas ran forward, took one long step from the ground to the metal surface of the shield, then let his brother fling him high into the air. He arched gracefully, snagging the palm-tree knot-top the Blademaster bore as he sailed over the towering warrior. With such a strong grip at no notice, the Yiga's head had no choice but to follow Ananas' momentum. The Yiga was slammed to the earth, knocked out cold by sheer force.

"Yeah!" Ananas looked back at his brother and waved before spotting a butterfly and following it, laughing. Apfael shook his head before stepping forward and pulling the windcleaver from the unconscious Blademaster. No point in leaving an extra weapon where their enemy could get at it. No sooner, however, had he pulled the blade from the Yiga than a yell from behind caused him to turn.

The Assassin that leapt at his head bounced off the Shield, raise just in time to prevent an untimely demise. The three that followed him, however, were far more cautious, staying just out of reach of the windcleaver he still carried. "What's the matter? As scared of your masters as you are of me?" He taunted, raising the wicked blade. He had no intention of using it; It was a two-handed weapon, and even in his large grip wielding it would have meant putting down the shield. He wasn't too worried about losing the blade, if he had to be honest; he doubted any of the assassins around him could even lift it.

But that didn't mean he couldn't put it to good use. He could tell that two of the four assassins trying to circle him were former Sheikah; they might have had better reflexes than the others. So he pitched the Windcleaver at the Yiga on his right, piercing his knee and pinning him to the earth. Then he shifted his weight, putting the bulk of his shield between him and the Yiga on his left, keeping a close eye on the other two.

 _Impaz said that they were nothing more than brigands, not true Yiga like the ancient ones._ He thought, calculating as he watched the Yiga pace. _But the Blademasters can use earth magic, meaning it's not tied to a blood line. And if a Brigand like Hēi Liándāo can pick it up…_

He thrust his fist into the earth, feeling the power that surged in the rain-soaked loam. He'd watched carefully, both the Blademasters during combat and the ancient Sheikah Monk that had battled the Hero above the Great Plateau as they had used the earth magic. _If the key to activating it is what I think it is…._

There was a scream behind him as the Yiga waiting to pounce was launched into the air by, not just a gust of air from the earth, but a full-blown pillar of rock that appeared from nowhere. The scream carried on over his head to land less-than-gently on the Yiga to his left, crushing him. Apfael thrust himself forward, letting the momentum from the magic still coursing through his fist thrust him toward the last assassin. Mask met Shield, the delicate wood crushed instantly by the metal and time-tested blacksmithing methods of the Lynels. The Yiga collapsed, leaving four unconscious or dead forms where there had been, seconds before, four well-armed assassins.

He stood, slowly, looking at the carnage around him before looking up at the earthen pillar that stood towering over the tombstones. "Whoops." He said aloud. He thought for a second about trying to return it to the earth, but a scream of pain from off to his left turned that thought to dust. He turned and barreled across the graveyard, putting his shield in front of him to act as a ram. Not that he was defenseless without it; thick mail had been meshed perfectly with Sheikah armor to create a veritable tank of a man, one that could still move silently and swiftly through the battlefield. And move silently he did, catching the Yiga that was menacing Srawi unawares. Sickle never met flesh as the Yiga was sent flying into the distance, punted so far by Apfael's wrath that neither one saw him touch down.

"Are you okay?" He asked, carefully helping Srawi to her feet.

"I'm fine." She hissed. She clearly wasn't fine, but she wasn't about to admit it. "He got my leg, that's all. I don't need my leg to shoot a bow."

Apfael gave her a skeptical look. "And how do you plan on standing in order to shoot it?"

"I'll figure out something." Srawi grumbled. "Thanks for the save, by the way."

"You're welcome. Now stick close to me." He instructed. "I'm not going to leave you limping around the graveyard for you to join your ancestors."

Apfael knelt down to get a better look at Srawi's leg as she leaned against a tombstone for balance. There was a nice, long gash down her shin, but it thankfully looked shallow. He reached into a hidden pouch in his armor and pulled out a small roll of linen. He bound the wound, quickly but efficiently as Srawi tried her best to keep watch through the pain. It would have to do, at least until they could get back to Kakariko and someone with proper medical skills. _As long as we can get there before infection sets in…_ "Can you hobble?"

Srawi carefully balanced herself on one leg, gingerly putting her foot on the ground. "I think I- _ow!-_ can make it to the Cherry Tree."

Concern briefly crossed Apfael's face, but he didn't say anything to doubt her. "Let's get you that far. You need someone at your back." He rose from the dirt and carefully took her arm, supporting her as she limped away from the tombstone and the fallen Yiga she had already slain and towards the Cherry Tree that seemed oh so far away.

"We're… We're not going to make it in time." Srawi said, pointing ahead. Apfael looked up to see multiple Yiga and Blademasters approaching the Tree. "I can't move that fast."

"Can you shoot from here?"

Srawi shook her head, strands of hair falling from her bun. "The tombstones are too high, I can't aim well."

Apfael looked at Srawi, then across the tombstones. "What if I gave you a boost?"

"How?"

Apfael knelt down and lift Srawi up before she could protest, setting her on his shoulders. "You can shoot from there, right?"

Srawi looked from her new vantage point. Only the very tallest of the tombstones stood to block her way now; she had clear lines of sight almost all across the battlefield. Unfortunately it meant everyone had clear line of sight to her. "It's a bit unprotected, but it will do."

"Then shoot fast."

Srawi nodded and, taking a deep breath to steel against the pain in her leg, pulled an arrow from its quiver and aimed. One, two, three Yiga struck down across the graveyard before any eyes were turned toward her.

"I'm bringing you down."

"Wait." She said, pulling the string back. "One more."

The arrow sang as it flew, dragging a light trail of mist in its wake as it flew through the rain towards the lone Yiga that had manage to get within ten feet of Impaz without being detected. The shot landed home with a *thud*, dragging the assassin down with it to the soaked earth.

She barely noticed his presence, only bothering to look down as her foot landed on his ankle. Then she kicked the limp leg aside to continue her fight, Naginata glowing in the rain even as it struck assassin after assassin down. She was about ready to shrug off her cloak; the rain had soaked it through and it was beginning to slow her down. Thankfully her hat kept most of the water out of her eyes, giving her an advantage as she fought on. And fought on she did; the Yiga barely gave her a chance to catch her breath, let alone check on her companions.

Then the air turned chill. She and her three combatants stopped, watching the rain around them slowly turn to snow, then hail. Soon the gentle mist had turned to a thick fog, nearly obscuring the battlefield. She didn't need her hunting senses, honed to the finest point, to know the enemy that was lurking just out of sight.

Then one of the Yiga vanished, dragged into the shadows by a black claw, screaming the entire way. The other two were instantly put on their guard, almost instinctively putting their backs to Impaz and each other as they scanned the fog for this latest threat.

 _Interesting._ Impaz thought, taking the briefest of moments to regain her footing _. The Poes aren't aligned with the Yiga after all…_

It struck again, lashing out at one of the Yiga to her back. She heard a scream as the former foe fell to the ground, frozen solid. The remaining Yiga looked down at his fallen friend, then at her, before dropping his sickle and running into the mist, screaming. Impaz was left alone in the miniature blizzard that had appeared in the graveyard.

She turned around to face the Poe, its tattered cloak waving in the fierce wind that had kicked up. Its red eyes burned with hatred, dark claws growing longer and sharper with ice.

"I'm not going to apologize." She said, to herself and to the ghost. "I don't regret leaving the Yiga. I accept that I couldn't stop you." She forced herself to make eye contact, red eye meeting red. "But let me try to save you. Put down your hatred, Caoca. Let it go."

She held out one hand, well calloused by battle and covered in dirt and blood. The Poe drifted closer, watching her warily. The wind continued to howl, blowing snow and their respective cloaks about.

"Let it go."

The Poe snarled, lashing out with a claw cloaked in ice. Her hand snapped back, narrowly escaping the wicked talons.

 _Traaaaiiitttooooorrrrr…._

"Why? Because I betrayed the Yiga?" Impaz asked, drawing her Naginata. "Or because I betrayed you?"

The Poe howled and lurched forward, going on the attack. It was almost too easy for her to evade the blows; they were driven by anger, rage. Not the carefully balanced techniques of any respectable warrior.

 _Youuuuuu lleeeeffffft meeeee….._

"No I didn't." Impaz said, deflecting another blow. "I would have asked you along in a heartbeat. You got scared because I moved on without you."

The Poe howled again, crying out in anger and pain as one of her own attacks struck home.

"You got scared because all of a sudden, I wasn't waiting for you to catch up. Suddenly I was different and independent and choosing my own path, and you were too scared to try and come along."

Her words struck as hard as arrows, piercing the thick veil of deceit and doubt that shrouded the ghost that loomed in front of her.

 _Yoooouuuuu channnngggeeddd…_

"I did." Impaz said, bringing her naginata to bear. "And you didn't. I became independent and challenged the world. You hated being forced to make a choice. And it killed you."

The Poe screeched, giving the air such frigidity that not even the Hebra region could match it.

 _Yoooouuuuuuuuuu aaarreeeee nooottt…._

"Not what? Not the sullen girl you would cling to for self-gratification?" Impaz challenged. "Not the submissive friend that gave you validation for your own failings? Not the friend you used as a security blanket when the world got to be too big and scary?"

The Poe recoiled, hissing. "No, I'm not any of those things." Impaz said. "I am Impaz, daughter of Impa and heir to the Sheikah Legacy. I am the guardian of ancient secrets and seeker of the lost. I am the defender of those without strength and keeper of vows." Her Naginata began to glow blue. "And I swore that if you ever haunted Kakariko again I would not hesitate to end you."

The Poe hissed, creeping backwards as it attempted to escape her burning blaze. But the chill winds it had summoned also prevented its escape. The naginata burst into flames, blue and brimming with ancient magic.

"Farewell, Caoca."

"Any luck?" Traube called over the howling winds. The miniature storm that had blossomed in the middle of the graveyard had brought the overall battle to a grinding halt, combatants tossed this way and that by the fell winds.

"No, I can't see anything in there!" Srawi called back. "I don't dare take a shot!"

He felt the need to curse under his breath. Impaz had vanished into the epicenter of the storm, and all their attempts to breach the wall of wind that had appeared had failed. He was crouched behind a tombstone as close as he could safely get, searching for any hint of life in the whirling snow.

"This can't keep up forever, can it?" Kirshii called from behind another tombstone. She was huddled next to her brother, both trying to protect the other from the near-deadly hail that occasionally burst forth from the storm.

"I hope not." Ananas called from somewhere behind him. "I didn't bring my parka!"

Traube felt a presence at his side, and looked over to see Paya crouching next to him. "What-?"

"Dorian's g-guarding the e-elders!" Paya stammered, holding the harp close to her chest. "H-he said I-impaz needed my help!"

Suddenly, the wind died, the roar in their ears instantly fading as the graveyard grew quiet. Traube peeked over the edge of the tombstone to view the carnage. Impaz was standing in the middle of a perfect circle of snow, with a Sheikah eye burned into its heart. The Poe was nowhere to be seen.

"Impaz!" As one the Company rose and ran to her side, slipping slightly in the snow as they went. Her head was tilted down, perfectly still as she stared at the eye.

"Are you okay?" Paya asked, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder.

There was a long sigh from under the conical hat. "I will be." She finally said, releasing months of stress and doubt in one long breath.

"Paz, you have, like, an inch of snow on your hat." Traube noticed, reaching off and brushing off the offending fluff. "I'm amazed you can stand up under all that."

"Oooh! Do you think we can have a snowball fight?" Ananas asked excitedly.

"That depends." Apfael replied, pointing into the distance. "On how they feel."

The Yiga were beginning to crawl out of their hiding spots, trying to surround the Company with their ever-dwindling numbers.

"Targets?" Ananas asked hopefully, already holding a very large snowball.

There was a roar that shook the earth. Impaz was the only one who was able to remain standing as the ground trembled beneath their feet. She turned and looked across the cliff to the greater expanse of Hyrule.

And the hideous, mountain-sized monster that was in the process of trampling what was left of Hyrule field.

"Is… is that Ganon?" Paya breathed, sitting on her knees as she watched the monster roam.

"He broke free." Krirshii's voice came in ragged gasps. "You don't think…"

There was a bright flash of light, then another as an unseen force slung what looked to be arrows through Ganon, causing him to roar in pain.

"Well, I don't think he's winning." Traube said, pulling Apafel to his feet. "If anything that looks like a last-ditch attempt to win."

"Then there is still hope." Impaz turned and pulled her sister to her feet. She looked at her companions. "Shall we?"

There were grins all around. Impaz smiled with a wolfish grin and thrust the butt of her naginata into the earth. Flames once again lined the length of the blade, and all those of her companions; even Paya's harp glowed with the blue light of the Ancient Sheikah. They turned as one to face the Yiga, who's Ganon-emboldened approach turned to an apprehensive halt.

And, as one, they charged.

It took mere seconds for the last defensive line of the Yiga to scatter. The assassins and Footsoldiers were on their last legs; they valued their lives more than their honor. Even the most loyal of Blademasters turned to flee let the fall under the endless circle of fire-wreathed weaponry that bore down upon them. One stood above the rest and yelled, trying to rally his troops in vain.

"Get back here, you cowardly sons of-" His insult was cut short by a snowball splattering across his face, then a flurry of blades slashing across his arms, his legs, his torso. Then there was a pressure on his chest, one that pushed him into the earth and sent his Windcleaver skittering across the grass. When his vision cleared, there was a glowing blue blade inches from his face.

"This ends." Impaz said, letting the tip of her naginata hover just above his mask. "Leave."

"You think you scare me?" Hēi Liándāo spat, trying to push himself to his elbows. "We will never die. Our hatred for you will never fade. The Yiga will haunt you to-"

The Naginata cleaved the mask in two, leaving the faintest line of red across his forehead as Impaz deftly swung her weapon before returning it to its resting place above his head.

She could almost smell his fear.

"No. You will never haunt the Sheikah again. You will scatter to the winds and not so much as your shadow will haunt the darkest corners of Hyrule. You will find no rest, no refuge, your malice will never taint our land again."

Behind her, there was another roar, but not a single one of them turned to watch as Ganon fell, pulled into a great beam of light that erased him from existence. Soon peace and quiet returned to Hyrule field, permeated by the sun breaking through the storm clouds that had gathered over the graveyard.

"You will never escape the watching eye of the Sheikah." Impaz growled.

Hei Liando growled. "We shall see." His hand slipped, and he vanished in a burst of light and talismans.

"Let him go." Impaz said, relaxing her grip on the naginata and putting a gentle hand on Traube's shoulder. "He can't hurt us anymore."

"Did… did we win?" Paya asked, looking out across the plains.

Impaz nodded. A cheer went up across the company, friends hugging another in delight and relief. She thought she actually heard Himberri laugh has Kirshii enveloped him in a hug.

"We're… we're finally safe." The relief in Srawi's voice was palpable. "The Yiga won't dare to touch Kakariko now."

Impaz smiled. Then the smile faded as a dark thought lurched in the back of her mind. "Kakariko."

"What?" Apafel asked, gently trying to pull his brother off of his head.

Impaz turned and grabbed Paya by the arm. "Was grandmother alone in Kakariko?"

Paya looked confused. "No, Cado was guarding the…" Her face paled as the realization hit. "You don't think the Yiga-"

Impaz was already gone, sprinting across the graveyard towards the entrance to Kakariko village. The rest of the Company fell into place behind her, Apfael picking up the still-weak Traube as he ran. Impaz led the pack, leaping over tombstones as her heart threatened to drop to her stomach.

 _Not after all this…. Please, no…._

The clouds continued to part as they neared the entrance to the village. It was quiet; there was a distinctive lack of smoke and destruction, even if the pouring rain had allowed the flames to grasp. Impaz skidded to a stop as she reached the village square. But now it was quiet, only the finest of mists falling upon the village as the storm clouds broke away. Her grandmother was sitting in the middle of the square, quietly waiting for them with her head bowed. The fact that she was sitting on three unconscious Blademasters made her no less intimidating to Impaz.

"She's… She's safe." Paya panted as she stopped next to her sister. "Thank… thank Hylia…"

Impaz felt frozen in place. Her grandmother's hat was tilted against the rain, making it impossible to read her expression. Some small, instinctual part of her wanted to turn around and run away yet again.

There was a firm grip on her shoulder. She turned back and looked into the eyes of one of her closest friends.

"It's okay." Traube assured her.

She looked around. She was surrounded by friends and comrades she had rescued from certain death, now helping her overcome her greatest fear.

Paya looked at her and nodded silently. Impaz took a deep breath and steeled her back.

Then she finished walking down the hill into the square.

She knelt in front of the fallen Blademasters.

And she waited.

There was a hand on her own. She looked up to see her grandmother standing in front of her.

Impa's face blossomed into a warm smile. "Welcome home, Impaz."

It was raining, and she couldn't be happier.


	23. The End

_Thank you for taking this journey with me. May we meet again on the road ahead._

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure! You are representing all of Kakariko today, and you need to look the part!"

Impaz did her best not to look apprehensive. She knew her sister meant well, she really did. But…

"Paya, that hairpiece only works when one's hair reaches past their shoulders." Srawi pointed out with a laugh. "I give it thirty seconds, tops, before it falls out of her hair."

They were sitting in what passed as the sister's joint bedroom, on the upper floor of the longhouse. A bed had been hastily constructed for Impaz upon her return; it was still undecided if they were going to continue sharing the room, or if Impaz would be sleeping on someone else's floor in the immediate future. The sun was shining through the window, brilliantly illuminating the plaza below.

"Besides, it's only the people of Kakariko you have to appear to." Srawi continued. "And the Hero of Legend and the lost princess. And your aunt Purah and that Robbie guy. And-"

"I get it, Srawi, thank you." Impaz replied. She shuffled unconsciously in the simple robe she'd dug out of an old chest of clothes. It was poorly fitting, even for her slim frame; she'd had a growth spurt since she had last worn it five years before. "I… I just think it's a little much…"

It was beautiful, if far more elaborate than anything she had dared to wear in the past. It was something one would wear when appearing before a royal court. And, while one of their many guests was certainly royalty, Impaz personally doubted the princess of Hyrule would be dressed to impress after a hundred years as a sacred seal.

"Well, what about this?" Srawi asked, pulling another tunic out of the chest. "This is more your style, anyway."

"Are you kidding?!"

"What?"

"That's my grandmother's! I'm not going to go around all day getting mistaken for her!"

"Oh come on, Princess Zelda's smarter than that. She'll know you aren't Impa." Srawi said.

"She's not the one I'm worried about. How many times did Mellie mistake you for your mother in the last week?"

Srawi made a face. "You have a point." She replied, putting the tunic back in the chest. There was no denying that much of the population of Kakariko was getting on in years, longevity aside. "There's got to be something in here…"

"Why don't you just wear your armor?" Paya asked. "You know, what you were wearing when you appeared in the graveyard."

"How did you do that, by the way?" Srawi asked, pawing through one of the open chests. "I almost though you rode the lightning there, if I didn't know better."

"It felt like it." Impaz said, leaning back against the head of the bed. "I was all the way in the Akkala region when the Divine Beasts fired on the castle. I'm still not sure how but… I heard Paya's voice coming from the compass she gave me. And…. After the song ended there was a flash of light and I was standing in front of an army of Yiga."

"What, after your little duet with your sister?" Srawi teased with a wicked grin.

"We're not talking about that." Impaz said shortly. "If I had to guess…" She leaned forward. "I think the compass and the spyglass are linked. I've been meaning to ask Traube, he's the closest thing we have to an Ancient expert right now."

"You could ask Robbie when he gets here." Paya suggested.

"He specializes in the guardians, and Aunt Purah, while she knows everything there is to know about the guidance stones, might not know anything about teleportation." Impaz replied. "Though I'm sure the three of them will be more than happy to collaborate on the subject if given the opportunity."

"But that would mean giving up the compass."

"It would." Impaz sighed. "And I'm not too keen on giving it up yet." She looked over at Paya. "Not that you don't have your own secrets. Care to explain how you summoned a storm out of nowhere?"

"It was Grandfather's harp." Paya said, hugging a pillow close to her chest. "And that journal you found that was his. He wrote all these ancient songs that were said to be magic if played on the right instrument."

"Really? He never said anything about that to me."

"That's because you never listened." Paya pointed out. "But… I played one of the songs and this huge storm came from a clear sky. And I played another one and it healed Traube."

"I noticed." Impaz replied. "He's been back to his usual energetic self the last few days." She picked up the compass from where it sat on the end table. "I guess there's a lot more to our history we still don't know yet."

"Well, we'll have plenty of time to figure it out now that Ganon's malice isn't hanging over the land." Srawi said, tossing aside a robe that was bedecked with beads and glittering pieces of glass. "Hey, do you think the Yiga separated from the Sheikah because of their hideous fashion choices?" She asked, holding up a pair of trousers that could only be described as eye-searingly pink.

Impaz blanched. "Where did those come from and how fast can they go back there?"

"They were in the bottom of the trunk. Hang on, there's a note." Srawi said, rummaging in the depths of the trunk. "Dearest sister, thank you for returning my spyglass to me, though I think you dropped the eyepiece in a bottle of ink. As thanks, I have had your robes cleaned. I think one of Master Adoneus' socks may have snuck its way in, however. With regards, Purah." Srawi's face brightened. "You should totally wear these when she gets here!"

"I would rather run naked through the Hebra region."

The sky was almost perfectly clear, only the smallest of white clouds marring the sun that otherwise filled the plaza with its warmth. A small feast had been prepared and set on the tables next to High Spirits Produce, and as many decorations as the elders could dig out of their attics had been hung on every eave they could get Apfael to reach. There was an excited energy in the air as young and old dashed about, hurriedly trying to finish the last of the preparations. Impaz stood on the front deck of the Longhouse and watched the hustle and bustle.

"Are you ready?" Paya asked, sidling up alongside her. Ultimately, the decision had been made to wear what they usually wore; for Paya, it was her white tunic and pants, and for Impaz it was the tunic she had received as a gift from Rav Sij, sans armor and oversized hat. Zelda was unlikely to have had a chance to change since the final battle mere days before; they didn't want her to feel overwhelmed.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Impaz said with a shrug. Her hair was as short as it had ever been; Paya had helped her even out the rough cut she had made in the Training Ground. "Has there been any word from Aunt Purah?"

"Not that I know of." Paya said, watching Koko and Cottla run excited circles around their father. "I don't know that she intended to meet up with L-Link, though."

Impaz gave her sister a wry smile. Paya still struggled with the Hero's name, even after several months. "Hey, don't act like that. You've at least met him."

"You mean you haven't?" Paya asked, eyes wide.

"Does him landing on me count?" Impaz asked. "Because otherwise no."

"How?" Paya asked, aghast. "You've been all over Hyrule! How have you not run into him at least once?"

"I mean…" Impaz replied slowly. "Our paths have crossed once or twice. We've never been formally introduced, though."

Paya looked stunned. "but…"

"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything." Impaz said, looking up the hill. While the main entrance to the village was guarded by a steep valley that limited access, anyone with enough of a skill in shadowstepping could easily climb to the top of the cliffs. Ananas was standing on top of one of these cliffs, waving wildly with what could only be a maniac grin. "I think our guests have arrived."

"S-should we go meet them?" Paya asked, suddenly nervous. "Maybe we should wait here and-"

There was a delighted squeal as Koko and Cottla ran up the lane to the entrance to the village. "Or not." Impaz said with a laugh. "Come on, we'd better get up there before someone gets bowled over."

"The girls, or Robbie?" Paya asked with a smile as she stepped away from the railing.

"Either or. Robbie can be quite the forceful character." Impaz laughed.

"I've heard stories. He seems like quite a character." Paya said as they walked up the road.

"WHAAA!?"

Both Paya and Impaz shudddered at the screech that echoed throughout the village. They looked at each other in surprise.

"NOW IMPA'S SHRUNK! I LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE FOR A HUNDRED YEARS AND LOOK WHAT KIND OF TROUBLE YOU GET INTO!"

"I think you'll find," Impaz said, rolling her eyes. "That stories never quite live up to the reality that is Robbie."

They rounded the corner to find a small and rather curious entourage at the entrance to the village. Forefront to the proceedings was Robbie, who, in all his beady-eyed, goggle-enhanced glory, was peering at the two village girls who had come screeching to a halt in the middle of the road. Koko seemed scared, while Cottla looked like she was examining an overtly-large butterfly. Behind Robbie was a large Ox laden with bags and throws. Sitting on the head of the Ox was Purah, who looked like she was about ready to pop.

"Robbie, you old fool! That's obviously not Impa!" She yelled, pounding her tiny fists on the head of the ox. "Her eyes are too round!"

Koko tried to wedge herself protectively in front of her sister while still seeming as small as possible. "Who-who are you?" She asked, scared.

"You look like a big bug!" Cottla exclaimed, far less scared.

"A Bug? A BUG?!" Robbie exclaimed.

"She's not wrong." Symin muttered under his breath. He and Robbie's wife were trying to wrestle a bundle off of the top of the ox. She giggled and pulled on another strap, shifting the whole load.

"I heard that!" Robbie snapped, turning to look back at Purah's assistant. Then he cleared his throat. "Now listen here, you little scamp. I'm the one, the only, the greatest Sheikah Scientist Hyrule has ever known; Robbbie!"* He struck what, in his head, must have seemed like a very dramatic pose. Impaz had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.

"Excuuuuse me?" Purah said, glaring at him. "and just who built that fancy little ancient furnace of yours?"

Robbie deflated a bit. "Ah… Well, my wife did a lot of the work on that-"

"And who decoded the secrets of the Sheikah slate before anyone else?" Purah continued smugly, pushing herself up straight on the Ox's head.

"I mean, that was you, obviously, but-"

"So where do you get off calling yourself the greatest Sheikah Scientist in history?" Purah demanded. It would have been intimidating if she wasn't Koko's size. "If anything I deserve that honor!"

"Now wait just a minute!" Robbie protested, spinning around on his heel. "You can't even get your own runes to work right!"

"My de-aging rune was an unqualified success!" Purah protested, crossing her arms.

"Says the pip-squeak That needs a step stool to reach the milk jar." Robbie muttered.

"You say that to my face!" Purah screeched, glaring at Robbie.

Paya couldn't help but giggle. Both Link and Impaz had warned her about her aunt's mysterious transformation. "It's good to see you again, Aunt Purah."

"Ah! Paya, dear, come here and let me get a good look at you!" Purah's voice turned to honey in a near instant, breaking off her staring contest with Robbie with delight. "You've gotten so big since the last time I visited."

Paya shyly stepped forward, trying not to shake. Koko and Cottla ran up and hid behind her legs as they watched the rather frightening pair of scientists. "Impaz had told me about your transformation, but-"

"Who's Impaz?" Robbie cut in crossly. "Ah! You! I knew you were one of Impa's kids!" He exclaimed, spotting Impaz standing a little ways back. "You're just as gangly as she was!"

"It's good to see you too, Robbie." Impaz said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "I hope your trip was uneventful?"

"Bah! It was boring!" Robbie grumbled. "Not a single Guardian still active all the way here! Even the one outside my lab was silent! Not a peep from any of them!"

 _Thank goodness_. Impaz thought to herself. The last thing she wanted to deal with was rouge guardians.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Paya noticed.

"Of course it is!" Robbie exclaimed. "How am I supposed to observe and experiment on a bunch of dead husks? They're useless to me in this state!"

"What, haven't figured out how to turn them back on?" Purah teased.

"Just because your precious little stone was automatically active when you found it-" Robbie protested, looking up at Purah with a glare. He was interrupted by a gentle peal of laughter from somewhere behind the ox.

Impaz leaned a little to her left. Link and Princess Zelda had finally caught up to the rest of the caravan, and by the look of Link's face he was thoroughly through with Robbie's ramblings. Zelda seemed amused however, doing her best to hid her amusement behind her hand as she rode on top of Link's horse.

"Big brother!" Cottla shouted, running out from behind Paya's legs. Koko followed, her fear of Robbie forgotten. Cottla took a running leap that, had she not been of Sheikah heritage, would have been very impressive for a five-year old. She landed happily in Link's arms, giving him a big hug around the neck. "You're back!"

"Are you Princess Zelda?" Koko asked, eyes wide as she looked up at the lady in white. "You're really pretty!"

"Did you really come from Hyrule castle?" Cottla asked, wiggling until she was sat on Link's shoulders.

"Papa said that you were fighting a monster for a hundred years. Was it scary?"

"Can you really make beams of light with your hands?"

"Did you get to run around and wear pretty dresses all day?"

Zelda laughed. "What's so funny?" Cottla asked, confused.

"I didn't think that there would be so many Sheikah left." Zelda said. "Especially ones so young!"

"Yeah, there's lots of us!" Koko said excitedly. "There's me and my sister Cottla, there's miss Paya who's really nice and can sing really well, and her sister Impaz who's really strong and maybe could beat big brother in a fight-"

Link and Impaz traded surprised and amused glances. _That's I fight I never hope to see._ Impaz thought to herself. She was a formidable warrior, but Link was still in a league all his own.

"And then there's Apfael who's reeaaaaaallly big, his brother Ananas who loves loves loves animals, and Kirshii and Himberri who are twins but you wouldn't know it because they don't act like it, and Srawi who's a really good archer and really funny, and Traube who-"

There was a muffled BOOM in the distance. Impaz turned to see a small cloud of smoke rising over the plaza. It would have been ominous had the shape of the cloud itself been less comical.

"Who may have just blown up lunch." Impaz finished. "I had better go make sure there's something left of the celebration we had prepared."

"Hmm… I know the shape of the cloud!" Robbie exclaimed, cutting back into the conversation. Before anyone could stop him he was marching down the hill and around the corner.

"We might want to follow him." Paya said, watching him pass. "I don't think any of the others have met Robbie, and…"

The thought was left hanging in the air. "You all go along and try to keep him in line." Jerrin said, pulling another small bundle off the back of the Ox. "We can finish things up here."

"Is there a place to stable the ox?" Symin asked, adjusting his glasses as he balanced a small variety of parcels in his arms.

Impaz looked up to the cliffs and whistled. Ananas appeared almost instantly, leading her to believe that he had been lurking much closer than she had thought. "Ananas, can you help Symin and Jerrin get their ox settled?"

Ananas nodded eagerly. Then he turned to Link. "You can leave your horse with me too, if you want. I can make sure he gets settled and brushed and everything."

Link smiled and silently handed over the reins before turning to help Zelda down from the horse. Koko began to jump up and down with excitement. "You're going to love it here, Princess Zelda! It's always sunny, unless it's raining, and Dada always tells really good stories under the tree near our house and…"

Link leaned over to Impaz as the group walked down the hill. _"Was she always this talkative?"_

" _Don't look at me."_ Impaz whispered back. _"I haven't been home in years."_

Thankfully, there was not a smoking crater in the center of the village when they arrived at the plaza. There was, however, a very ash-faced Traube having a minor shout-out with Robbie, to the point where they were nose to nose despite the disparity in height.

"You can't just connect the major relays like that without distributing the static to the resrerves!" Robbie shouted.

"You can if you use the static in the shielding array!" Traube looked like he was going to shout until he was blue in the face. "With the proper termination, that is. And the Power Banks can store plenty of-"

"Bah! Power doesn't mean nothing if it all saps away at the first touch of someone who's rubbed their socks on the carpet!"

Impaz looked over their heads at Apfael, who gave her a raised eyebrow and a shrug. Technology, even the stuff created by their ancestors, was a mystery to anyone who had not studied it all their lives.

"All right, that's enough from both of you." Impaz said, stepping between the two. "Everyone, meet Robbie. Robbie, meet Traube and everyone in Kakariko you haven't terrorized yet."

"Hmph!" Robbie said, stepping away from Impaz. "Bunch of weak younglings, that's what they are! Bet they wouldn't know what to do with a Guardian if it was staring them in the face!"

"Get behind it and lock its head so it can't track you." Apfael said.

"Cut off the legs so it can't run after you." Srawi added.

"Stay out of its gaze and keep moving in zig-zag shapes."

"Blow up its eye with bomb arrows."

"Loot and relish the beautiful Ancient parts you've gained."

Robbie, for once in his life, actually looked to be at a loss for words. "I… guess they do know what to do if they encounter a guardian…"

"Well, now that that matter is settled." Paya said, stepping up beside her sister. "Why don't we have lunch?"

The afternoon passed in a blur of good food and merriment. Impaz took a respite from separating Robbie and Traube from yet another explosive argument to stand on the porch, breathing in the warm summer air and the smell of meat cooking over a fire. Koko and Cottla were sitting under a tree with Princes Zelda, helping her tie up her hair as well as a pair of children could. She suspected Mellie would find a bunch of flowers missing from her garden in the morning. The rest of the village was scattered around, chatting amoungst each other and enjoying the feeling of freedom that had descended upon Hyrule. And then there was…

"Thought I'd find you up here, Impaz, Defender of Kakariko and Rescuer of the Lost."

She looked up to see Link standing next to her at the rail, holding two cups of tea. She accepted one gratefully. "Titles that pale in comparison to ones such as Champion of Princess Zelda and Savior Hyrule." Impaz teased back. "Finally relaxed enough to leave the Princess' side for five minutes?"

Link looked shocked. "Don't be surprised; noticing things like this has become second nature to me. After all she's been though, I'd be hesitant to leave her too." Impaz continued.

He relaxed, almost breathing a sigh of relief as he looked over at the princess. "I think… I think I'm going to be on edge for a while." He admitted. "There's still a lot of danger in the world, even with Ganon gone."

"The Yiga being the least of them." Impaz mused. They were still lurking somewhere in Hyrule; they were like a ugly weed, deep-rooted and hard to kill. But not a single one had been seen since the fall of Ganon and the purging of Malice from the countryside. "Well, you'll have a small army to back you up should trouble rear its head." She pointed out the Company, who had taken up residence next to the cooking pot, telling stories and laughing. "They can get themselves out of trouble about as well as they can get into it."

Link smiled and took a deep drink. Impaz grew a mischevious grin. "Besides, you're going to need an honor guard when you finally decide to court Zelda."

Link choked on his tea, sputtering for air. "Low blow." He glared at her.

"You're not denying it."

"Oh? What about you and that Traube kid?" Link replied, pointing out the young inventor standing next to Robbie. He'd left the strange device he said was called the 'Master Cycle Zero' parked under a tree where they could examine it without destroying the immediate area. "Don't tell me there's nothing there."

"What makes you think that?" it was Impaz's turn to turn pink.

"Whenever you have to split those two up, you're more gentle with him than you are with Robbie." Link's smug look was going to get on her nerves.

"You have to be direct with Robbie." Impaz shrugged, trying to act casual. "Nothing else works."

"Oh, I'm aware. And you're not denying it, either."

"Never pegged you as one to go for the cheap shots."

"Hey, you started it." Link said with a shrug. "Besides, I'm sure the future leader of the Sheikah is going to be expected to have a line of succession sooner or later…"

"Hey!" Impaz gave him a gentle slap on the arm. "Like I could say any less about you! Marrying the princess does come with responsibilities, after all!"

She'd never seen such a shocked look on his face; he'd probably stopped thinking of Zelda as proper royalty a long time ago. "I.. well, I-"

"Ha! I knew you had a weak point." Impaz grinned. "The great unflappable Link isn't so unflappable after all!"

She wasn't sure how he did it; one moment she was laughing at his very red face, the next she was flying over the rail of the porch and into the fish pond. It didn't take her long to re-orient and surface for air, treading water as Link looked down at her from the longhouse.

She wasn't deterred, though. She was more than adaptable to combat of any sort. _Another weakness._ She thought to herself with a grin as Link laughed. She pulled out a Kunai and aimed at the porch. _He doesn't think things through._

Her aim was true; she hit the support post of the railing with precision. Specifically, the one rotten post her father always swore he would fix.

It didn't take long for Link to join her in the fish pond. "Serves you right!"

"There will be payback for that." Link sputtered, surfacing and gasping for air.

"You'll have to catch me, first!" Impaz splashed him with a laugh.

He was more than willing to splash back. "Not hard when you're stuck in the pond!"

There was a rumbling noise. "Link… was that what I think it…"

Link's eyes grew wide as he looked over at the tree. Impaz turned to follow his gaze in time to see Robbie drive the Master Cycle straight over a rock into the air. With a trajectory that would land him smack in the middle of the fish pond. "Do something!"

"Zelda's got the Sheikah Slate!" Link shouted. "Duck!"

They both dove, down and away from the center of the pond. The Master Cycle vanished into light upon contact with the water, leaving Robbie to sink like a rock. Impaz grabbed the back of his tunic and pulled him to the surface.

"Now THAT was power!" Was the first thing out of the elderly scientist's mouth when they broke the surface of the water. "Woo-ee! I have to try that again!"

"How about no?" Link said, surfacing next to them. "You weren't supposed to be able to even start that thing."

"Bah! A small obstacle for a genius like me!" Robbie proclaimed. Impaz threw him out of the pond with disinterest.

"Want a bigger obstacle?" Impaz asked. "Explain to my grandmother why you just crashed into the fish pond."

"Who now?" Robbie seemed to turn to stone when there was a small cough behind him. "Why, Impa! It's been such a long time!"

"Save your breath, Robbie." Impa said, cutting him off. "I saw what happened. You know as well as I do that the pond is sacred to the head of the tribe and their family. It is home to many rare species of Koi and their solitude is not to be disturbed by acts of hooligans!"

Robbie, for the second time in his life, looked taken aback. He could feel heat on the back of his neck as he was stared down by the elder of the Sheikah. "Ah, see, Impa, I never really meant to crash into the fish pond… Why would I aim for a convenient body of water when driving an out of control construct… anyway?"

Impa's eyes narrowed. "See that it doesn't happen again." She said with steel in her voice. "And as for you two!"

She looked up at Link and Impaz, who were standing behind Robbie, completely dry with innocent looks on their faces. "Try to stay out of trouble." She said, turning away and walking towards Princess Zelda. "And you will be fixing that fence post tomorrow, Impaz!" She shouted over her shoulder.

Impaz winced. "I hope Dorian has some spare tools. I think my father's rusted years ago." She didn't even want to think about the state of their shed. "Thanks for the save with the fire sword, by the way."

"Hey, those fire arrows were just as helpful." Link responded. "No hard feelings?"

"None at all." Impaz replied.

"You know, If you can't find anything to fix that railing with I might know a guy or two…"

"If they're the same one's I'm thinking of, I don't think grandmother would let them within three miles of Kakariko Village."

"Then I don't."

"It's just as well." Impaz said with a shrug. "Come on, let's see if the boys left us anything of that feast my sister worked so hard to make."

"Dibs on the honey roasted apples!"

"There's no way you can eat all of those on your own."

"Just watch me!"

"Not if I can eat them first!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"You're on!"

 **Chapter 23**

 _The End_

* * *

*admit it. You heard the guitar riff in your head.


End file.
